Centellas
by Lessa Dragonlady
Summary: Viñetas Harmony. Instantes de inspiración que a veces pasan de 10mil palabras. Todo lo necesario para disfrutar la obligatoria dosis de Harry y Hermione.
1. Pingüinos

**Objetivo:** distracción/inspiración. Pueden enviarme solicitudes de oneshots, ¡las que quieran! Y los escribiré en mis ratos libres. Cualquier idea que tengan, aunque sea pequeña, rara o gigante, y quieran que la escriba, dejen un review. Las viñetas quedan libres para que cualquiera que se inspire en ellas, las continúe o haga con ellas lo que quieran. Saludos.

* * *

 **Pingüinos**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

—¿A dónde me llevas, papá? Este no es el camino a casa. Tampoco es el atajo que pasa por el barrio de Lucas, mi mejor amigo de la escuela muggle. ¿Vamos al supermercado? Pero tenemos todo en la alacena. Ayer revisé la lista de víveres que mamá recién compró. ¿Piensas cambiar de improviso la cena? Oh, Tempy no estará feliz, ¡hoy tocaba su favorito! ¿Puedo elegir qué cenaremos? Quiero tarta de manzana con helado. ¡Papá, ya te pasaste! El supermercado quedó atrás. ¿Entonces a dónde vamos? _¡Papá!_

—Si me das oportunidad de responder, lo haré con mucho gusto, Terry.

El niño levantó sus grandes ojos hacia su padre, como un par de avellanas; el cabello negro y rizado le caía sobre la frente, dándole un aspecto muy tierno. Se sonrojó igual que Hermione cuando se daba cuenta de que habló sin parar un segundo.

—¿Estamos huyendo de casa, papá?

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea? —replicó Harry, sorprendido. Desaceleró en el semáforo, aprovechando para mirar de nuevo por el retrovisor a su hijo. El pequeño Terry jugaba nervioso con las agujetas de sus zapatitos.

—La señora Johnson escapó de su casa. Un día dijo: voy a comprar la leche. No volvió.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—La semana pasada. Pero mamá dice que debo ser comprensivo con la señora Johnson. Dice que a veces la presión familiar y social, junto con la responsabilidad de criar hijos, puede quebrar a personas que ya tienen problemas mentales, como la señora Johnson. Yo le dije: pero mamá, mi amigo Lucas está muy triste desde que se fue su madre. Ella me dijo: entonces sé un mejor amigo para él, apóyalo en todo y comparte tus experimentos con él. Yo le contesté: bueno, pues ya qué. Sabes que no me gusta compartir mis experimentos, pero la situación lo amerita. Además, logré que mamá prometiera explicarme qué tipo de trastorno mental tiene la señora Johnson. Dijo algo así como TDM, ¿sabes qué es eso, papá?

Harry negó, sin dejar de manejar por la avenida. No estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de información que su hijo de siete años podía manejar. Estaba claro que Terry era un genio.

— _Papá_ … ¿estamos huyendo de casa o no? ¿Iremos adonde la señora Johnson escapó? ¿Podemos avisarle a Tempy? A mamá seguro no le tenemos que avisar, ¡ella siempre sabe todo! No podrías esconderte de ella, ni con toda tu magia, papá. Este plan es muy mala idea.

—No estamos escapando, Terrance —interrumpió Harry, divertido—. Y tienes razón, sería imposible esconderme de tu madre, aunque jamás se me ocurriría hacerlo. Ella y yo siempre estaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Seguro?

—Lo prometo.

—Bueno. Entonces ya dime a dónde vamos.

—A un lugar especial. No será mucho tiempo.

Terry lo miró sospechoso —¿Especial? No es mi cumpleaños. ¿Estoy enfermo de cáncer y no lo sé?

Harry, de nuevo, se armó de paciencia —¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Así le pasó al señor Robert, el abuelito de Lucas. Un día estaba muy bien, luego ya no. Total que a la semana lo llevaron de sorpresa al zoológico, donde hace _siglos_ conoció a la señora Maggie, abuelita de Lucas, y toda la familia se sacó fotos con él y le dijeron cosas bonitas. ¡Tenía cáncer! Él no lo sabía. Cuando se enteró se enojó mucho y dijo: ¡sólo me prestan atención porque voy a morir! Entonces Lucas le pidió que por favor no se muriera. Pero el señor Robert no es como tú, papá, así que murió. Le dije a Lucas que la muerte es muy bonita y brillante, y que seguro el señor Robert lo estaba pasando muy bien. Lucas me preguntó cómo sabía eso y le expliqué que tú moriste hace muchos años, papá, y que me contaste de King Cross blanco y de tu antiguo profesor. Lucas me dijo que era imposible que hubieras muerto porque seguías vivo. Yo le dije que _honestamente_ , obvio eres un zombi. Luego nos fuimos por un helado.

Harry casi frena de golpe el carro —¡¿Cómo que soy un zombi?!

Terry asintió, mirando por la ventana sin dejar de hablar —Moriste cuando tenías diecisiete años. Esa historia me la sé muy bien, ¡todos me la han contado! Incluso mamá lo hizo una noche, aunque no me explicó qué pasó con las reliquias de la muerte. Dijo: Terrance Potter–Granger, hablaremos de eso cuando tengas por lo menos diez años. Y yo le dije: ¡bueno, ya qué!

—Sigues sin explicarme por qué soy un zombi.

—Ay, es cuestión de lógica, papá. Moriste, reviviste. Zombi.

—No soy un zombi.

—¿Usaste la piedra para revivir, papá? ¿Aún la conservas?

—Te lo diré en unos años.

—¿Podemos usarla para revivir al Señor Bigotes?

—No. Señor Bigotes está en el cielo de los hámsters, debemos dejarlo descansar.

—No negaste que aún tenías la piedra…

— _Terrance_ …

—Bueno, ya. ¿Me dirás a dónde vamos? ¿Por qué es especial?

—No te diré a dónde, ya casi llegamos. Ten paciencia.

— _Odiooo_ la paciencia, papá. Oye, por aquí ya no es Londres muggle, ¿cierto? Lo sabía, ¡ahí está la tienda de cofres mágicos! ¿Vamos a comprar otro cofre, papá? El de mamá está a punto de llenarse. Sé que ahí esconde todo lo que no quiere que yo estudie todavía. Me parece injusto. A Tempy no le esconden sus libros.

—Tempy no está interesada en aprender alquimia —respondió Harry, echándole una mirada de advertencia a su hijo— ni saber dónde están las reliquias de la Muerte.

—Técnicamente —se defendió Terry, ofendido—, soy el heredero de las reliquias, ya que tú has sido su único maestro. ¡Quiero investigarlas, papá!

—Tienes suficientes proyectos activos por el momento, hijo. No hablaremos de esto de nuevo. Las reliquias son tema prohibido.

—Pero…

— _Prohibido_.

—¿Hasta qué edad?

Harry por fin encontró dónde estacionar el carro —Hasta que cumplas cien años.

—¡Ay, falta tantísimo! Espera, ¿ya llegamos? ¿Qué es este lugar, papá?

—Pronto lo sabrás.

Terry esperó a que su padre le abriera la puerta y lo tomara de la mano. Sabía las medidas de seguridad que tenía que acatar fuera de casa, donde la gente mala con mamá y papá podían hacerle daño. Pero Terry no tenía miedo, ¡su papá era el héroe del mundo! Nadie podía contra él, a excepción de mamá, por supuesto. Eso le daba gracia a Terry.

Entraron a un edificio con varios hechizos anti muggles. Terry esperó a que la recepcionista, tras ver a Harry Potter parado frente a ella, pasara de la sorpresa al coqueteo infinito. ¡Siempre lo mismo!

—Disculpe, señorita —interrumpió el niño, desesperado—, mi papá está casado con mi mamá. Ellos se aman mucho. Por favor no intente seducirlo. No funcionará.

La joven mujer pareció muy avergonzada tras el comentario de Terry. El resto de la gente en la recepción la miró indignada. Harry se aclaró la garganta, acostumbrado a las punzantes observaciones de su hijo.

—Estamos aquí para ver al sanador Ferrand, tenemos cita.

Terry lo miró traicionado —¡Sanador! _No_ , papá…

—Compórtate. Será rápido, lo prometo.

—¡Prometiste no traerme al sanador sin decirme la verdad! —sus ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas— ¡No me gustan los sanadores!

Harry se acuclilló frente a su hijo, sin soltar su mano —Es para mí, no para ti, ¿de acuerdo? Una revisión rápida y volveremos a casa con Tempy y tu madre.

—¿Estás enfermo, papá?

—No. Es una tontería que me pidieron del trabajo. Todo está bien.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? —Terry miró bien los ojos verdes de su padre— Mamá no sabe de esto, ¿verdad?

—No. Primero quiero que me entreguen los resultados. Pórtate bien, por favor.

Terry asintió, confundido. Escuchó la conversación entre su padre y la recepcionista, luego se sentó en la salita a esperar que los llamaran. Pensó que esto era fortuito, se suponía que su madre lo recogería de la escuela ese día, pero tuvo una emergencia del trabajo y por eso su padre terminó yendo por él. Era obvio que había planeado ir solo con el sanador.

—Querías guardar el secreto —le dijo a su padre, tras reflexionar—, por si son malas noticias.

Harry abrazó la pequeña espalda de su hijo, jalándolo hacia su pecho —Eres demasiado inteligente. Lamento traerte aquí, hubiera querido evitarlo, pero igual te ibas a enterar.

—¿Qué pasó, papá? ¿Fue en la última misión?

—Eso parece.

—Mamá te dijo que no volvieras al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica —canturreó, sabiendo que su padre afrontaría las consecuencias—. Te dijo que esa misión era peligrosa.

—Ella nunca se equivoca.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste, papá? Pocas veces te he visto no seguir el consejo de mamá.

Harry perdió la mirada hacia la entrada de la clínica, recordando aquel día cuando tuvo que informarle a su esposa que de nuevo se pondría la túnica de Auror.

—Lo más importante para mí es dejar un mundo seguro para ti y tus hermanos.

Terry bajó el rostro. Ese era el único inconveniente de tener un papá héroe.

—Sabes que no importa cuál sea el resultado, papá, yo le diré a mamá que estuvimos aquí.

—Por supuesto, jamás te pediría que le mientas a tu madre. Esto sólo apresuró todo, pero no te preocupes.

—Estoy aburrido, papá. ¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos?

Su padre, por supuesto, sacó la varita —¿Listo?

Terry amaba ese juego: tenía que observar el movimiento de la varita y mencionar el hechizo. Ya se sabía los del primer y segundo grado de Hogwarts.

—Ese es muy fácil, papá, ¡levicorpus! Ese es… ¡no tan rápido, papá! —dijo entre risas, intentando atrapar las manos de Harry. Él le sonrió, divertido.

—¿Harry?

Ambos voltearon hacia la voz femenina. Terry no reconoció a la mujer. Era alta, de cabello rojo y túnica negra. Se veía pálida.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —dijo su padre, sonriendo de manera incómoda, como cuando saluda al Ministro de Magia.

Ella parece tener un limón en la boca — _Eso_ es lo que pienso. Escogí esta clínica por su discreción, a diferencia de San Mungo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Preferiría no responder eso.

—Claro, claro… —mira nerviosa hacia el resto de la gente que espera en la sala, luego a Terry— Oh, es idéntico a ti, pero con los ojos de… su madre.

—Soy Terrance Potter–Granger —se presentó—, ¿tú quién eres?

—Ginny —responde.

Terry entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Quedaron en silencio. Finalmente, Harry habló —¿No te vas a sentar?

—Sí… yo… ¿Hace cuántos años no nos vemos?

—Un par —responde Harry.

Ginny lo mira fijamente —Doce años, por lo menos. Envejeciste bien.

—Gracias.

Terry mira a cada uno, confundido —¿De dónde se conocen?

—Hogwarts —dice Ginny, sonriéndole.

—Entonces también conoces a mi mamá.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se deshace —Tengo el placer. Igual que el resto del mundo mágico…

—Sí, mis padres son muy famosos. Aparecen en todos los libros de historia mágica. Mamá también aparece en algunos libros muggles. Ella es importante en ambos mundos. ¡Es la mejor! ¿Sabías que gracias a ella los elfos domésticos tienen derechos? Y los hombres lobo, los semigigantes, los thestral y la gente del agua. Ahora se dedica más a la política. Quiere cambiar las leyes del Estatuto del Secreto y del Wizengamot. El otro día alguien la amenazó por eso, pero mamá no se asustó. Le dijo a ese mago malo: ¡ni siquiera podrías quebrar mi escudo antes de que yo te desarme! El mago malo sacó su varita y quiso hacer un hechizo. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Mamá le echó un expelliarmus. Y _¡bam!_ el mago malo salió volando contra la pared. Fue muy gracioso. La bruja que iba con él dijo que se vengaría y desapareció. Le pregunté a mamá si estaba preocupada. Ella me dijo que no porque eran enemigos comunes. Por cualquier cosa, papá se encargó de encontrar a esa bruja y mandarla a Azkaban, ¿verdad, papá?

—Sí, Terry. Recuerda respirar entre las palabras, hijo.

El niño, agitado tras su anécdota, asintió veloz.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida —Tienes un enorme vocabulario para la edad que aparentas, jovencito.

—Tengo _siete años_. A punto de cumplir ocho.

—¿Te puedes sentar? —repitió Harry, ahora un poco irritado.

La bruja se deslizó en el sillón frente a ellos —¿Cómo has estado, Harry? No debe ser fácil para ti la situación del país.

—No es fácil para nadie.

—Lo digo porque tú querías una vida tranquila, lejos de la atención pública. Sé que tu familia se encuentra en peligro por culpa de Hermione.

Terry frunció el ceño —¿Por culpa de mamá?

—No —respondió Harry a su hijo, revolviendo su cabello—. Tu madre no tiene la culpa de que existan personas malas en el mundo —le echó una mirada cortante a la pelirroja.

Ella ignoró dicha mirada —Por supuesto, pero sí es su culpa que no haya paz. Las facciones han querido llegar a varios acuerdos con el Ministerio, y Hermione se ha negado…

—Piden a cambio la rendición del gobierno, Ginebra. Es normal que el Ministro se niegue a aceptar. Hermione sólo es la portavoz del gabinete. Es su trabajo.

—Todos sabemos que el Ministro se deja llevar por lo que sea que Hermione diga. _La adora_. Cualquiera pensará que incluso está enamorado de ella.

Harry la miró incrédulo —¿Te estás escuchando? Qué absurdo.

—Digo lo que todos piensan. Incluso Luna lo hace. El otro día en la Madriguera nos comentó que el Ministro Dawson estuvo encerrado con Hermione durante horas para decidir la respuesta a las facciones. Esa misma mañana el Ministro quería aceptar ciertos acuerdos, pero tras hablar con Hermione, se negó a todo. Esto también provocó el ataque a Diagon, ¿o me lo negarás?

Terry se apretó al cuerpo de su padre. No le gustaba esa mujer pelirroja.

Harry hizo un gesto, como alejando las palabras de la bruja —No voy a comentar sobre la vida laboral de mi esposa. Ni creas que olvido que trabajas para _El Profeta_ … qué orgullo.

—Sí me enorgullece mi trabajo.

—Felicidades.

—¿Y sobre tu vida? ¿No puedes ni siquiera decirme si eres feliz?

—En realidad te voy a ignorar a partir de este momento.

Ginny alzó las cejas —Qué maduro. ¿Tanto te duele que te recuerden el amorío de tu esposa con el Ministro?

Terry abrió la boca —¿Qué es amorío, papá?

Harry apretó los puños —Cuando una persona traiciona el acuerdo monógamo que tiene con su pareja, sin decírselo.

—Ah, ya entendí. Pero mamá y tú son como los pingüinos: monógamos.

—Así es.

Ginny miró apenada al niño, como si apenas hubiera recordado que estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué regresaste al cuerpo de Aurores, Harry? Sé que eras muy feliz como profesor de Hogwarts.

—Deja de hacerme preguntas y dirigirte hacia mí como si fuéramos amigos. Menos después de lo que acabas de implicar sobre mi esposa, _frente_ a mi hijo.

—¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? ¿No sospechas ni un poco de ella? ¿Tanto sigue manteniendo en ti ese hechizo?

Terry volvió a interrumpir —Mamá no tiene ningún hechizo en papá. Se requiere de mucha magia para hacerle eso a papá. Dice mamá que algún día yo podré hacerlo, pero que somos pocos con esa habilidad. Él es muy poderoso. Un día…

Harry lo cortó —Se refiere a si sigo enamorado de tu madre. Es una expresión común entre brujas.

—Ah, expresiones sociales. Ya entendí.

Ginny remiró a Terry —Se comporta como Hermione cuando era una niña.

Eso logró hacer sonreír al moreno —Sí. Son insufriblemente adorables. Tempy es aún peor. ¡Me volverán loco! —al terminar de hablar le hizo cosquillas a su hijo.

Terry se agitó entre risas —¡Mamá dice que así nos amas!

—Ella nunca se equivoca —replicó Harry, dejando de hacerle cosquillas.

Ginny se acomodó mejor en su silla, intentando ignorar la escena —¿Te gusta el Quidditch, Terry? ¿O eres igual que tu madre en eso también?

El niño se encogió de hombros —Ya sé montar una escoba. Dicen que soy bueno, pero prefiero estudiar. Tempy, en cambio, adora el Quidditch.

—Será una gran buscadora —dijo Harry con orgullo.

—Señor Potter —llamó la recepcionista—, ya puede pasar. Sala cuatro, por favor.

— _Perfecto_ —suspiró Harry, levantándose.

Terry lo siguió, de su mano —Adiós, señora Ginny.

—Hasta luego, Terry.

Harry no se despidió de ella, caminó directo a la sala donde lo esperaban. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, temeroso de entrar.

Terry miró a su padre —¿Tú qué piensas sobre el Ministro y mamá?

—¿Pensar de qué? —replicó, arrancado de sus temores.

—Ya me han dicho muchas personas que el Ministro está enamorado de mamá. También lo he leído en varios periódicos.

—¿A qué hora lees el periódico?

—En la madrugada, cuando mamá se prepara para ir al Ministerio. Ella se toma una taza de café, yo me tomo un vaso de leche. Juntos leemos los tres periódicos a los que estamos suscritos, aunque ella sólo me deja ver algunas secciones. Un día, sin que ella se diera cuenta, vi esa nota. Estaba escrita por la mujer de la recepción: Ginebra Weasley.

—Eres demasiado listo…

—Luego mamá se va a trabajar, me da un beso en la frente y me dice que regrese a la cama. Por eso siempre me despiertas tú, unas horas después. O Peppy, si estás dando clases. Como sea, ¿tú qué piensas? ¿Crees que el Ministro está enamorado de mamá? Sé que los asuntos de política sólo podemos hablarlos en casa, pero también sé que esta pregunta no es buena idea hacerla en casa. Así que…

—¿Por qué te interesa saber eso? ¿Cambiará algo si el Ministro ama o no a tu madre?

Terry asintió —Necesito saberlo, papá. No quiero que un día ustedes se divorcien porque mamá encontró el amor con otro pingüino. Los tíos de Lucas se amaban mucho, pero un día se separaron porque ella dijo que su jefe la "llenaba" más que el tío de Lucas. ¿Qué quería decir con "llenar"?

—La familia de Lucas es muy grande, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Lucas tiene familiares en todo Reino Unido, ¡incluso en América! Van a Ilvermorny. Uno de sus primos…

—Terry —se inclinó hacia él, casi quedando a su altura—, tu madre y yo no nos vamos a divorciar. Somos pingüinos normales que van a estar juntos siempre. Ya te lo prometí.

—¿Pero y si el Ministro está enamorado de mamá?

Harry pensó unos segundos si era buena idea responder eso. Al final, decidió que la honestidad era la mejor opción con su hijo genio; ya había aprendido a la mala que verdades a medias o mentiras se complicaban demasiado con su curioso hijo.

—Yo creo que Dawson sí ama a Hermione. Lleva años enamorado de ella.

Terry dejó caer los hombros —Oh, no…

—Tranquilo, déjame te explico algo. Dawson no es el primer hombre que conozco que está enamorado de tu madre. En realidad, hay varios magos que sienten eso por Hermione. Es normal, ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella es asombrosa. Ha dedicado su vida en mejorar nuestra sociedad y gobierno. Jamás toma una causa por perdida, lucha hasta el final por lo que cree. Eso resulta muy atractivo. Es una de las muchas razones por las que yo la amo, así que no puedo juzgar a otros por sentir lo mismo por ella. Nada de eso tiene que ver con nuestro matrimonio. No importa si todos los hombres del mundo aman a tu madre, lo único relevante es que ella decidió amarme a mí, casarse conmigo, ser la madre de mis hijos y envejecer a mi lado. Pingüinos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo! —replicó sonriente.

Harry, muy distraído por toda esa conversación, entró a la sala donde lo esperaban.

—Señor Potter, bienvenido. Oh, veo que trae a su hijo, ¡el famoso Terrance Potter–Granger!

—¡Hola! —saludó el niño, feliz de ser reconocido— ¿Yo también soy famoso? Pero no aparezco en ningún libro.

El sanador, un hombre de barba gris y túnica verde crema, le sonrió amable — _Todavía_.

Harry se sentó frente al escritorio —Qué tal, sanador Ferrand, ¿ya están los resultados?

—Sí, señor Potter —miró apenado al niño—. Dime, Terrance, ¿te gustan los libros de medicina sobre ranas?

Terry asintió, emocionado —¡Con las ranas hacemos muchas pociones!

—En esa esquina tengo muchos libros divertidos sobre ranas, ¿por qué no los revisas mientras hablo con tu padre?

—Oh, ya veo. No quiere que escuche sobre sus resultados. ¿Quieres que te deje hablar a solas con el sanador, papá?

Harry asintió —Pondré un hechizo para que no escuches, hijo.

—Bueno, ya qué.

El sanador soltó una carcajada —Muy listo el muchacho, veo que no se le puede mentir.

—No, eso dejó de ser útil cuando cumplió dos años.

—Una paternidad difícil, supongo.

—No sé qué haría sin Hermione…

Terry dejó de escuchar: su padre puso el hechizo sobre ellos. Suspiró frustrado, sabiendo que no había manera de romper ese hechizo… aún. Fue hacia el librero e ignoró los libros sobre ranas, ¡esa era lectura para principiantes! Tomó un libro sobre infecciones por acromántulas.

Estuvo leyendo casi una hora, cuando de pronto sintió a su padre frente a él.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó sin dejar de leer.

—Ya. Ese no es un libro sobre ranas.

—¿Cuáles son los resultados?

—Primero hablaré con tu madre. Luego, juntos, les diremos a tu hermana y a ti todo al respecto, ¿bien?

Terry metió el libro en el hueco donde pertenecía. No quiso mirar los ojos verdes de su padre —Eso quiere decir que son malas noticias.

Harry lo cargó sobre sus hombros, arrancándole una carcajada —Todo estará bien.

Salieron de la sala, encontrándose de lleno con otro mago.

—Oh, ¡Harry Potter! —sonrió ladino el viejo hombre, barrigón, con el olor de cigarro arraigado en su gabardina usada. Las luces blancas del pasillo se reflejaban en su cabeza calva— Qué _gusto_ encontrarte aquí, ¡de todos los lugares!

—Huggs —respondió Harry, nada feliz—. Sin comentarios.

—¡Ni siquiera pregunté algo!

—Estabas por hacerlo.

El oloroso hombre soltó una risa hueca —Sí, sí, gajes del oficio, ¿qué puedo decir? Pero no hoy. Estoy demasiado contento. No quiero que arruines este día con uno de tus famosos hechizos silenciosos en mi trasero…

Terry escondió su sonrisa en el cabello de su padre.

Harry puso cara de inocencia —¿Yo? ¿Magia silenciosa? Ya no sabes qué inventar, Huggs.

—Me ofendes, Potter. Mentir no es propio de un hombre en mi posición.

—Claro, el director de _El Profeta_ es pura honestidad. De ahí la calidad de su periódico.

Huggs torció los labios, en un gesto parecido al de un sapo viejo —¿Qué tal tu esposa y el Ministro de Magia? Hoy desayunaron juntitos en el Parlour de Nott.

—¿Creí que no harías preguntas hoy?

—La Hechicera Granger es muy popular, ¿cierto? Debo admitir, yo soy uno de sus admiradores. Me encanta cómo se ve con el cabello revuelto tras uno de sus acalorados discursos. Da muchas ideas.

Harry puso la mano en el hombro de Huggs. Se miraron unos segundos.

—Te sorprenderá saber lo intolerante que soy con esos comentarios sobre mi esposa.

—No tiene nada de malo, Potter. Deberías tomarlo como un halago. La Hechicera Granger es un ídolo. Tan firme, intachable y apasionada. Con el marido más poderoso de la historia. Con el Ministro ciego por ella. Es muy tentadora.

Harry sacó su varita. Huggs sonrió.

—Papá, no ataques al dueño del periódico. Mamá se enojará por tu imprudencia —dijo Terry desde sus hombros.

—El niño es muy inteligente, como su madre. Si no fuera tan parecido a ti, Potter, sospecharía que quizá es de Dawson…

Harry lo golpeó en el rostro. El viejo periodista cayó de nalgas al piso, sangrando de la nariz.

—¡Gary! ¡Por Merlín! —gritó Ginny, llegando en ese momento— Te descuido un maldito segundo y ya recibiste otro golpe. ¡Estoy harta de esto!

—Saca una fotografía, pequitas. La quiero de primera plana mañana —chilló Huggs desde el piso.

—Olvídalo. Qué vergüenza, Gary. Y deja de llamarme _pequitas_.

—Es que las tienes en todo el cuerpo, ¿de qué otra manera quieres que te llame? —la miró sugestivo, acariciando los tobillos femeninos.

Ginny casi brincó lejos de él —¡No hagas esto peor! Estaba ebria, sino _jamás_ …

—No digas eso, algún día sucedería.

Harry los miró confundidos —¿Son pareja?

—No.

—Sí. Vamos a tener un hijo —informó Huggs.

La pelirroja empalideció —¡No digas eso!

—Por eso venimos. Los resultados son positivos. Te preñé.

—¡Soy una mujer, no una maldita vaca, Gary!

Terry miró a cada uno, curioso —Pero el señor Huggs es muy grande para la señora Weasley, ¿no, papá?

—Eso sólo pueden determinarlo ellos, hijo.

Huggs le sonrió al niño —Sigue mi consejo: entre más jóvenes mejor. De hecho, pequitas ya está madura para mi gusto, ¡pero qué se le hace!

—¡Sigo en la flor de mi juventud, Gary! ¿Cómo puedes decir que estoy madura? Me llevas treinta y seis años. Es el colmo…

Harry comenzó a retroceder —Felicidades por el embarazo.

Ginny lo miró furiosa —¡Vete, por favor! No necesito que _hoy_ me restriegues a tus hijos genios y tu esposa perfecta.

Terry no pudo evitar corregirla —Tempy no es un genio, aunque está muy adelantada para su edad. Pero mamá ya le hizo todas las pruebas y resultó que sólo es súper inteligente, no _genial_ como yo. Aún así creo que es la mejor hermanita del mundo. El otro día me regaló un piedra en forma de dinosaurio que encontró en el estanque de la casa. Yo amo a los dinosaurios. Puse la piedra en mi escritorio, junto a la fotografía de Einstein.

—¿No tendrás una fotografía de tu madre que me quieras regalar, niño? —preguntó Huggs.

Harry casi lo patea ahí mismo, pero Ginny le ganó.

—¿Para qué quieres una fotografía de Hermione Granger?

—Me gusta, es muy sensual…

Ginny lo volvió a patear —¡No puedo creer que _tú_ …! ¡Te odio, Gary Huggs!

Harry alejó a su hijo de la discusión. Fueron directo al automóvil y se encaminaron a su hogar. En el trayecto Terry no paró de hablar sobre su mejor amigo Lucas y su familia. Harry le respondía lo necesario, pero no dejaba de pensar en los resultados de sus análisis.

Por fin llegaron a casa. En la sala se encontraba Temperance jugando con un unicornio de peluche. Terry corrió hacia su hermana, platicando todo lo que hizo en la escuela. La niña lo miró ilusionada, como siempre que su hermano mayor le contaba algo.

Harry besó la frente de hija antes de quitarse la gabardina y tomar asiento. _Qué día_...

Tempy se acercó a sus rodillas y le pasó un pergamino —¡Teddy escribió!

Terrance se subió de un brinco al sillón, arrancando el pergamino de las manos de su padre para leer la carta —Dice que está muy triste porque Victoire se hizo novia de un chico de Ravenclaw. Pregunta si puede pasar aquí el fin de semana.

Harry asintió —Responde que sí. Deja que tu hermana le mande un dibujo…

—Y una galleta, ¡pobre Teddy! —suspiró Temperance.

—Quizá Victoire no es el pingüino de Teddy —reflexionó Terrance, volviendo a leer la carta—. Puede que Victoire ni siquiera sea un pingüino.

Tempy lo miró condescendiente —Claro que son pingüinos. Vi está dándole celos a Ted, ¡se lo merece por haber ido con Jordan al baile de Navidad!

—Ella lo invitó primero, no podía rechazarla a la mitad del Gran Comedor. Mamá dice que eso no es de caballeros —defendió a su hermano mayor—. Vi debió ser más comprensiva con él.

Comenzaron a discutir sobre la inexistente vida amorosa de Ted. Harry se relajó entre sus gritos y argumentos, acostumbrado a su familia: tenían una obsesión por estar en lo correcto.

—Además, la teoría de los pingüinos ya caducó.

Eso llamó la atención de Harry. Miró a su hija —¿Por qué lo dices, cariño?

—En clase me enseñaron un video de unos pingüinos que se separan —explicó Tempy—. Ella deja a su esposo pingüino por otro pingüino, y el esposo pingüino se va a caminar solo por la orilla del mar, sufriendo.

Terry la miró incrédulo —¿Entonces los pingüinos no están juntos para siempre?

Su hermanita asintió, muy seria —Es la cruda realidad. Por eso digo que esa teoría ya caducó. No se puede confiar en que los pingüinos estarán siempre juntos.

Harry se sintió un poco triste. Le encantaba esa metáfora sobre su matrimonio y los pingüinos, durante años fue lo que le dijeron a sus hijos, incluyendo a Ted.

Terry se removió inquieto en su lugar —¿Papá, crees que mamá se irá con otro pingüino?

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, su hija le ganó —Hay que considerar que papá es un zombi, no un pingüino. Quizá eso haga que mamá lo deje.

— _No_ soy un zombi. Y su madre no me va a dejar.

—¿Y dónde está mamá? —preguntó la niña— Antes siempre llegaba a comer con nosotros. Ahora sólo está con el Ministro.

Terry la miró alarmado —Tienes razón. Además, el Ministro está enamorado de ella.

Tempy soltó una exclamación —¡Se irá con él!

—No —cortó Harry, confundido de cómo llegaban a esas conclusiones—. Terry, acabo de hablar contigo: tu madre me eligió como su pareja, eso significa que así será para siempre. Temperance, te prometo que tu madre y yo seguiremos juntos.

La niña bajó los brillantes ojos verdes —Es que la extraño mucho, papá. Ya no viene a comer con nosotros. Llega después de que nos dormimos y se va antes de que despertemos. ¿Ya no nos quiere?

Harry cargó a su hija, angustiado —Hermione los ama más que a nada en el mundo. Sé que es complicado comprender esto, pero ustedes son muy inteligentes, así que confío que harán un esfuerzo por entenderlo: su madre está trabajando todo el tiempo para evitar que los magos malos le hagan daño al país. Su trabajo es muy importante porque significa que ustedes tendrán un lugar seguro dónde crecer. Cada minuto que ella está fuera de la casa, es porque desea lo mejor para ustedes.

Terry asintió —Sabemos que mamá es importante.

Tempy no dijo algo, pareció más triste aún. Harry agarró al unicornio y lo acercó a su hija.

—Pronto todo volverá a la normalidad.

—¿Qué tan pronto, papá?

Harry no tenía idea. Ni siquiera era una posibilidad que el gobierno llegara a un acuerdo con las facciones. Besó la frente de su hija y se armó de valor para responder.

—Lo necesario.

Y era un término muy extraño para que un par de niños lo entendieran, ni siquiera con sus intelectos podían abarcar todo lo que significaba esa expresión, porque no conocían la guerra, la ambición de poder que tantos hombres tenían, lo conflictivo y cruel de la política. Por fortuna, aún eran tan pequeños para confiar ciegamente en la palabra de su padre.

—¿Quieren ir a jugar al estanque?

Sus hijos respondieron que sí, felices. El resto de la tarde estuvieron en el jardín, corriendo detrás de los sapos y chapoteando a la orilla del estanque. Tempy hizo magia accidental y empapó a Terry. Al final, los tres terminaron dentro del agua, temblando entre risas.

Regresaron a la casa. Harry los mandó a bañar, para evitar un resfriado; mientras, revisó qué tocaba hacer de cenar hoy. El teléfono de la casa lo distrajo. Contestó, aún escurriendo en agua. Era la asistente de su esposa, Francesca Luc. " _Madame Granger me pidió avisarle que no llegará a cenar, monsieur Potter. ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarlo? ...Muy bien. Pase una excelente noche. Au revoir._ "

—Au revoir —respondió, desanimado.

Colgó el teléfono. Sabía que sus hijos no tomarían bien la noticia. Volvió a descolgar, marcando de memoria el teléfono de los Granger. Su suegra respondió alegre; al escucharlo unos segundos, aceptó que fueran a cenar a su casa.

— _Eso alegrará a los niños, ¿verdad? Mi hija sigue muy ocupada con el Ministro._

Harry intentó no girar los ojos —No _con_ el Ministro. _Con_ su trabajo, sí.

— _¿Todo bien, Harry? No suenas tranquilo._

—Lo lamento. Estaremos ahí en unos minutos.

Colgó. Se sintió avergonzado por haber contestado así a Cameron. Quizá ya estaba un poco harto de toda la conversación sobre Dawson y su esposa. Le avisó a sus hijos del cambio de plan. Ellos se emocionaron de ir a ver a los abuelos y en menos de media hora, ya estaban en la chimenea de los Granger.

Los abuelos, consentidores como siempre, pidieron la comida favorita de cada nieto. Harry se conformó con acabarse el plato que cada uno de sus hijos definitivamente no se terminaría. Conversó con Richard, mientras Cameron escuchaba muy atenta las aventuras de los niños. No se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que su hija lo abrazó y quedó dormida de inmediato en su pecho.

—Es momento de volver a casa —dijo, cargando a Tempy.

Su suegra lo miró con cautela —¿Y si permites que los niños duerman aquí hoy? Tendrías la noche disponible para hacer… lo que quieras.

Harry se preguntó qué significaban esas palabras. Terry se colgó de su brazo.

—¿Podemos, papá? ¿Por favor? La abuela siempre nos hace panqueques para desayunar, _por favooooor_.

Sin más remedio, aceptó. Dejó a los niños acostados en la habitación de huéspedes. Richard insistió en permanecer despierto un par de horas más, por si los niños necesitaban algo. Harry sabía que era una medida extra para que él se fuera de la casa con tranquilidad. Por cualquier cosa, revisó los hechizos de seguridad en cada pared de la casa y que el traslador estuviera listo para cualquier emergencia. No era muy entusiasta de permitir que sus hijos durmieran en otra casa, pero con los Granger sabía que era una guerra perdida.

—Tendré el celular a la mano, por si necesitan algo.

—Vete tranquilo —dijo Richard, casi empujándolo en la chimenea—. Aprovecha el rato libre. Arregla lo que debas arreglar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confundido.

Richard aventó los polvos flu a sus pies —¡Potter–Granger Household!

Salió despedido en la sala de su casa. ¡Vaya!

Por costumbre empezó a limpiar y organizar el desastre de sus hijos. Luego revisó los expedientes que tenía en su oficina, sobre los atentados de las facciones. Se entretuvo un rato ahí hasta que el reloj de la casa marcó las dos de la mañana. Y su esposa seguía sin llegar.

Lo embargó una larga frustración. ¿Qué podía seguir haciendo su esposa en el Ministerio a esa hora? En algún momento debía dormir, ¿no?

Sabiendo que no era lo correcto, pero valiéndole un knut, tomó su capa y su varita. Volvió a entrar a la chimenea, ahora en dirección al Ministerio.

El atrio estaba vacío. Sólo había dos Aurores, quienes dormitaban cerca de la fuente. Harry se aseguró de aprender sus rostros para regañarlos al día siguiente. Pasó de largo, oculto por su capa. Se convenció de que era una excelente oportunidad para determinar el nivel de seguridad del Ministerio, no para _espiar_ a su esposa. Tras un pequeño brinco en el elevador, salió al piso indicado. Los pasillos apenas estaban iluminados, no había gente en las oficinas; el único ruido provenía de la oficina principal: una radio en la estación de clásicos mágicos.

Harry se deslizó por el parqué, insonorizando sus zapatos. Le preocupó lo absurdamente fácil que fue llegar hasta ahí sin ser detectado. ¡Su esposa podría recibir cualquier atentado con esa ridícula seguridad! La puerta de la oficina del Ministro estaba entreabierta, así que sólo tuve que apretar los hombros para entrar.

Dawson estaba sentado sobre su escritorio. No traía la túnica puesta, ni la corbata. Su camisa blanca tenía arrugas y estaba arremangada hasta los codos. Se veía muy cansado. El cabello le caía en ondas sobre la frente, enmarcando los ojos azules que le valieron la candidatura a su puesto. Miraba con atención a Hermione, quien estaba sentada en una mesa conjunta. Ella parecía aún más cansada, traía el cabello hecho un desastre y las mejillas rojas. Harry miró, aprensivo, que se soltó los botones de su túnica, dejando ver el escote de su camisa borgoña. Se veía hermosa.

—Mañana daré el comunicado —dijo Dawson—. Pediré una conferencia de prensa.

—Debe haber otra solución —respondió Hermione, dejando caer su peso en el respaldo de la silla. Parecía abochornada—. Debe haber otra… —susurró, adormilada.

—Si la hay, no se te ocurrirá en este momento. Debemos dormir.

Ella sonrió —No subestimes mi capacidad mental en las fechas límite de entrega…

—Esto no es Hogwarts, cariño.

Harry tragó pesado. _¿Cariño?_ ¿Se hablan de esa manera cuando están solos?

Su esposa no pareció sorprendida o incómoda por el mote cariñoso —Lo sé. Es la maldita política —abrió los ojos, de pronto muy despierta—, ¡es nuestro país en juego! ¡No puedes acceder! ¡A la mierda la conferencia de prensa! Seguiremos aquí hasta que encontremos una solución.

Harry se sintió mal. ¿Qué rayos hacía espiando a su esposa? Ella estaba dando todo por cumplir su deber y proteger al país.

Dawson alzó las manos en señal de paz —Bien, bien. Pero debemos distraernos un poco.

—¿Qué propones?

Harry quiso hacer la misma pregunta. No le gustaba cómo Dawson seguía mirando el escote de Hermione.

El Ministro fue hacia la radio y movió un par de estaciones hasta que encontró algo que le gustó. Luego le extendió la mano a la castaña.

—¿Me concede esta pieza, señora Granger?

Hermione soltó una carcajada —¿Bailar? Qué ridículo…

—¿Me vas a dejar con la mano extendida?

Ella giró los ojos —Ya. _Una_ canción y seguimos pensando cómo solucionar esto.

Dawson asintió.

Iniciaron el baile. Harry observó que la distancia entre ellos era la prudente. Hermione, además, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Quizá si pedimos apoyo a Rusia… no —murmuraba la castaña—, mejor a Portugal… podríamos perdonarles un porcentaje de la deuda que tienen con nosotros, aunque puede verse como un abuso de nuestra parte…

Dawson se detuvo —¿No tienes calor?

La bruja se sorprendió —Ahora que lo dices, sí…

—Quítate la túnica. Sólo de verte me siento sofocado.

Hermione deslizó la túnica fuera de sus hombros. Su blusa borgoña era de escote en triángulo, pegada hasta la cintura, donde comenzaba una falda negra que le llegaba a las rodillas. Volvió a tomar la posición de baile, aún perdida en sus cavilaciones. Dawson, en cambio, bajó las manos por la cintura femenina y se inclinó un poco más hacia ella.

Harry avanzó un paso, embargado por la ansiedad de separarlos. ¿Acaso su esposa era ciega o _qué rayos_?

De pronto, el Ministro cerró los ojos y siguió inclinando el rostro hacia la bruja. Al mismo tiempo, la canción de la radio cambió.

Hermione se separó de golpe del Ministro —Oh, no puedo bailar esa canción contigo —dijo entre risas. Ni siquiera notó que él la estuvo a punto de besar.

Dawson alzó una ceja —¿Por qué no? Es linda, aunque un poco triste.

Harry sonrió, conmovido. Era _su_ canción.

—No me refiero a eso. Adoro esa canción —respondió la castaña, de pronto mirando hacia el reloj de la oficina—. Mi esposo y yo la bailamos hace años, en una tienda de campaña. Bueno, en esa época aún no estábamos casados, pero fue un momento muy especial. Creo que ya es muy noche. Me retiro.

Dawson pareció completamente confundido —Pero dijiste… ¿por qué?

Hermione miró con cariño la radio —Extraño a mi familia. No sirve de nada que salve al mundo, si no estoy con ellos para disfrutarlo. Solicita la rueda de prensa. Te veré mañana.

—¡Hermione, espera! —la frenó el Ministro, tomando su mano.

La castaña miró, primero sorprendida, luego precavida, sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Pasa algo?

El Ministro no quitaba los ojos de la sortija en la mano de la bruja. Pareció golpeado por algo, y la soltó.

—No. Nada. Descansa.

—Gracias.

Harry tuvo que quitarse para que su esposa no chocara contra él. Ella se frenó un segundo.

—Huele a… —susurró, pero no terminó su pensamiento, sonrió de nuevo hacia la radio y salió de la oficina.

Harry corrió detrás de ella. Encantó los elevadores para retrasarla y que él llegara primero al atrio. Usó las chimeneas y enseguida se encontró en su casa. Escondió la capa de invisibilidad detrás del sillón y tomó asiento justo cuando su esposa salió de la chimenea.

—¡Harry! —sonrió ella, alegre y aliviada de verlo ahí. Corrió a sus brazos, trepando en su pecho para besarlo.

Él la envolvió en un abrazo caliente, girando su peso para ponerla en el sillón, debajo de su cuerpo. La miró cariñoso.

—Hola, pingüino.

—Hola, pingüino —respondió ella, como llevaban haciendo años—, ¿qué haces despierto?

—Te extraño. Ya no quiero dormir sin ti. Trabajas mucho —le dijo, honesto.

Ella asintió —Arreglaré mejor mis horarios. Ya no estaré tan ausente.

—Dejé a los niños en casa de tus padres. Estamos solos —informó, acariciando el rostro de su esposa.

Ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos, relajada por la caricia y el calor de su esposo —Podríamos tener sexo en la sala, entonces… ¿hace cuánto…?

—Años, seguro —replicó, viéndola caer dormida.

Esperó unos minutos para que ella entrara a sueño profundo, luego la cargó hacia la habitación principal. Se acostó junto a ella en la cama. Pensó que aún debía informarle de los resultados de sus análisis, que también debía confesar que la fue a buscar al Ministerio, que los niños ya no creían en la monogamia de los pingüinos por un absurdo video, y que se encontró a Ginny Weasley ese día. Pero lo haría mañana. Esa noche, sólo eran ellos dos, de nuevo, igual que hace años en la tienda de campaña. Harry y Hermione.


	2. Amortentia no 4

**NOTAS:**

Con este one shot comienzo un reto de 15 publicaciones durante 15 días. Sé que muchos están encerrados en casa, en cuarentena. Espero que esto alivie un poco las tardes aburridas.

.

El cap es largo, CUUUURSI, y sin relación con el anterior. Espero sus comentarios. Disfruten la lectura!

 **Advertencia de contenido:** este capítulo tiene una implicación clara sobre abuso sexual, no descriptivo.

* * *

 **Amortentia no. 4**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

Cuando escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta supo que se trataba de Hermione. En muy pocas ocasiones ella tenía la delicadeza de llamar antes de entrar a su habitación, algo que sus compañeros de Gryffindor, entre reclamos y sonrojos, habían soportado durante seis años. Pero cuando ella tocaba, siempre repetía el mismo sonido: dos golpes cortos, silencio, el desliz de sus nudillos al dejar caer la mano.

Tampoco había _otra_ opción sobre quién llamaba a su puerta a las dos de la mañana. Ellos dos eran los únicos habitantes de Grimmauld Place desde una semana atrás, cuando Hermione regresó de Australia.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama, sintiendo los músculos arder por el ejercicio brutal de la Academia de Aurores. Realmente necesitaba dormir. Sin embargo, la promesa que le hizo a su mejor amiga lo obligó a sonreír mientras abría la puerta. Vio que traía un libro de aspecto infantil en los brazos, a diferencia de los gruesos tomos polvorientos que prefería leer.

—Cierra, rápido —ordenó la bruja, entrando.

Contuvo un bufido. Sabía que ella tenía la extraña idea de que Grimmauld Place podía _escucharlos_. Considerando que se trataba de una antigua mansión mágica, era posible, pero Harry no quería gastar energía en pensar que su nuevo hogar estaba poseído.

Se giró hacia ella, apreciando la pijama color azul claro de dos piezas y la trenza que no lograba atrapar por completo los rizos castaños; iba descalza.

—¿Tuviste pesadillas?

Ella le dirigió una mirada condescendiente —No tengo ocho años. ¿Puedo sentarme? Es extraño, aquí hace más calor que en el resto de la casa.

Harry dejó que Hermione recorriera la habitación con sus grandes ojos mieles, sentada en medio de la cama matrimonial. Seguía abrazando el libro colorido.

Aprovechó para prender el candelabro en el escritorio. La luz dorada creó sombras entre los muebles antiguos y los adornos con forma de serpientes. Un perfecto hogar Slytherin. Miró de nuevo a su mejor amiga. Uno de los tirantes de su blusa cayó de su hombro, pero ella pareció no notarlo o no darle importancia.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó con la voz ronca. Hermione dio un brinco, como si la hubiera descubierto pensando en algo indebido. El hecho de que se sonrojó al verlo a los ojos, le hizo creer a Harry que quizás acertó.

Volvió a ver el hombro desnudo. No le pareció apropiado tenerla con esa ropa en su cama a la mitad de la noche. De alguna forma, los papeles en su amistad se habían intercambiado. Ahora él tenía que hacerse cargo de ella… no distraerse por un poco de piel expuesta.

—Me siento mal de estar en casa de Sirius —respondió, llenando su rostro de una tristeza muy conocida para Harry—. Comprendo que es un lugar seguro, y que es necesario que revises lo que te heredó. Pero esta casa… Sirius no fue feliz aquí, ni en su infancia ni durante su etapa como prófugo de la justicia.

Harry asintió. Él también odiaba Grimmauld Place, era como si esa maldita casa hubiera sido la verdadera cárcel de su padrino. Pero resultaba muy conveniente vivir ahí hasta que supiera qué rayos haría con su dinero, su vida, su futuro…

Volvió a mirar a Hermione. Le pareció que era más vulnerable que nunca, más pequeña que él, incluso. De nuevo cayó en cuenta que era su nuevo papel ser la estabilidad en esa amistad.

—Mañana buscaré un lugar más agradable para vivir —comentó, aún parado frente a ella, sin saber si era mejor sentarse a su lado o ir a la silla del escritorio, del otro lado del cuarto inmenso.

Hermione casi sonrió —No es necesario que transformes tu vida sólo porque llegué de improviso a pedirte un cuarto donde dormir. Soy una adulta…

—Mañana _buscaremos_ un mejor lugar para vivir, ¿de acuerdo?

La vio sonrojarse —Gracias.

Quedaron en silencio. Harry sintió una pequeña victoria al escucharla aceptar su propuesta. Iba mejorando en esto de de ayudar a Hermione.

Los diez meses que pasó sin ella pusieron en perspectiva muchas cosas. Se sintió como un extraño en su propia casa o en la Madriguera. Se descubrió mirando a su derecha, _siempre a la derecha_ , esperando que ahí estuviera su amiga.

Las llamadas telefónicas no fueron suficientes, ni las esporádicas postales de algún nuevo rincón de Australia. Sólo acrecentaban la distancia entre ambos. Cuando ella por fin encontró a sus padres, Harry creyó que regresaría, pero los Granger prefirieron pasar unas merecidas vacaciones juntos.

La única razón por la que Hermione estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra, era porque cursaría su último año en Hogwarts, que iniciaba en dos semanas.

—No podía dormir —siguió diciendo la bruja—, así que fui a la biblioteca. Espero no te moleste.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

—Bueno, ahora es tu biblioteca. Podrías prohibirme la entrada, si lo deseas.

Harry tuvo que sonreír al detectar su tono sarcástico. Cortó la distancia que los separaba y se sentó a su lado. Hermione giró sobre la cama, cruzando sus piernas para verlo de frente. Él imitó la posición.

—No creo tener el valor para intentar algo como eso —respondió.

—Me da gusto que lo sepas.

—Así que robaste uno de mis libros, de mi biblioteca, de mi casa.

Hermione giró los ojos —Lo tomé _prestado_. Y vengo a compartirlo contigo. Es un libro para pequeños magos y brujas. Está lleno de actividades ingeniosas que ponen en práctica su magia.

—Suena divertido.

—Hubiera dado todo por tener este libro cuando era niña. Más aún si hubiera tenido con quién usarlo. Mira esta sección.

Harry leyó las hermosas letras rosas: _Encantamientos para mejores amigos._ Tomó el libro, revisando los "pactos" que un par de niños con magia podían hacer sin severas consecuencias.

—Son pequeñas muestras de afecto —dijo Hermione, emocionada—. Este sirve para que puedas sentir el latido de tu mejor amigo, durante cinco segundos. Este se usa si quieres que tu mejor amigo sepa que necesitas un abrazo. Pero mi favorito es este, seguro puedes reconocerlo.

—¿No es un juego muggle? —preguntó Harry, observando la ilustración de dos manos conectadas por los dedos meñiques— ¿ _Pinky Promise_?

—No sé si la tradición es originalmente muggle o mágica. Aquí tiene un efecto muy interesante. Dice que si dos personas con magia realmente son mejores amigos, entonces son capaces de llamar un pacto de "verdad". Mientras estén tomados de los meñiques, no le podrán mentir al otro. _Amicitia vera_.

El brillo en los ojos de Hermione le dio una señal muy clara de a dónde iba todo esto.

—¿Quieres que hagamos estos juegos?

Harry se contuvo de decir que era más de medianoche y que _en serio_ estaba exhausto. Tenía entrenamiento al siguiente día, era irresponsable que no durmiera lo suficiente.

Ella le regaló una gran sonrisa —¿Tú no quieres? ¡Anda! Nos merecemos un poco de simpleza. Seguro Ron lo hizo con todos sus hermanos.

Esa sonrisa deshizo cualquier réplica de Harry. Le pareció encantador que ella hubiera pensado en él al leer este libro. _Obvio_ , eran mejores amigos.

—De acuerdo.

Eso animó más a la bruja —Hagamos primero el del latido del corazón. ¡Ni siquiera necesitamos nuestras varitas! ¿Listo?

Asintió, leyendo las sencillas instrucciones para niños. Ambos cerraron los ojos, pronunciando el hechizo. Harry sintió sobre su pecho una burbuja de agua tibia que comenzó a latir. Su propio corazón reaccionó acelerado por la extraordinaria sensación. Al mismo tiempo, la burbuja latió más rápido.

—¡Merlín! —susurró Hermione, tomando su mano.

Harry no abrió los ojos, disfrutando demasiado de ese otro latido. Los cinco segundos pasaron muy rápido. El hechizo terminó.

—Es tan lindo —dijo ella, sin soltar su mano.

—Se siente bien. ¿Crees que podemos hacerlo por separado?

—El libro dice que ambos niños deben realizar el hechizo al mismo tiempo, o no funcionará.

—Pero no somos niños —replicó, sonriente. Ella hizo un gesto de molestia por haber sido corregida de forma tan obvia—. Lo intentaré. ¿Lista?

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pronunciando en su mente el hechizo: _Amicitia Cordis_. El latido de su mejor amiga regresó, más estable que la última vez, firme y cálido.

—Puedo sentir tu corazón.

Hermione lo soltó, como si su mano se hubiera quemado. Harry abrió los ojos, curioso, cuando el latido de ella se disparó como un caballo de carreras.

—Es mi turno —dijo, sin darle tiempo de prepararse. Harry sonrió al verla iluminarse al sentir su corazón—. Va _muy_ rápido.

—Esto es emocionante —intentó explicar.

—¡Sí! Hagamos el otro. ¿Listo?

—Bien.

Esta vez no cerraron los ojos. Seguían llenos de una extraña alegría cuando pensaron en el nuevo hechizo. Hermione no sintió nada. Harry, en cambio, tuvo la sensación de pequeñas descargas eléctricas en sus manos.

—¡Quieres un abrazo! —le dijo, riendo.

Hermione se sonrojó —Me gustan los abrazos, ¿qué tiene de malo?

Él la tomó de los hombros, antes de abrazarla con fuerza. Al deslizar las manos por la espalda femenina, le pareció que la blusa azul de tirantes era demasiado delgada. Tras un momento de permanecer abrazados, la sensación en sus manos desapareció.

—¿Tú no quieres un abrazo? No sentí nada —murmuró Hermione con el rostro escondido en el cuello de Harry.

—Vuelve a pensar en el hechizo.

Pasó un par de segundos, luego Hermione soltó una risa satisfecha, abrazándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Harry se contuvo de soltar un gruñido por la presión en sus costillas. Ese era el riesgo de querer un abrazo de Hermione Granger: morir de gusto y asfixia.

—Fue fantástico —dijo, separándose de él.

—¿Hacemos el último?

Ella extendió su meñique derecho. De inmediato, Harry lo atrapó con su propio meñique. Pensaron el hechizo: _Amicitia vera._

—Bueno, intenta mentirme —apuró Hermione.

—¡Odio vo... —su lengua se pegó en el paladar. Soltó un gemido, asustado. Tres segundos después, su lengua volvió a la normalidad.

Ella observó todo, satisfecha —Ibas a decir "volar".

—Sí.

—¡Funciona!

—Ahora tú.

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces —Odio le… —su lengua se pegó.

Harry estalló en risas —¡Oh, sabía que dirías eso! _¡Leer!_

Seguían tomados de los meñiques.

—Esto puede ser muy divertido —dijo Hermione cuando recuperó control de su lengua.

—O desastroso. Supongo que deben haber verdades dolorosas.

—El hechizo no nos obliga a responder, sólo a no mentir. Me parece sano tener la opción de guardar silencio, si realmente lo deseamos.

Harry miró sus dedos entrelazados —Te extrañaré mucho cuando partas a Hogwarts.

—Yo _más_. Los últimos días aquí han sido increíbles. Necesitaba esta quietud tras vivir medio año con mis padres en Melbourne. Aunque Grimmauld me da escalofríos, es _tu_ casa. Eso me hace feliz.

—No te vayas.

La súplica los tomó desprevenidos. Harry tuvo que aclarar su garganta, haciendo tiempo antes de explicar su comentario.

—No es necesario que obtengas su título de Hogwarts. Más de la mitad del Ministerio te ha ofrecido empleo, incluso San Mungo. Podrías pedir una especialización con cualquier mago o bruja reconocido. Podrías… seguir viviendo conmigo.

Hermione bajó el rostro, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—No quiero conseguir trabajo por ser la mejor amiga del Salvador. Necesito construir un nombre por mi cuenta.

—Ya lo hiciste. _Hermione Granger_ salvó al mundo mágico, no yo.

—Eso lo crees tú. Pero muchos siguen pensando que soy una sangre sucia aspiracionista. Que tuve suerte de conocerte. Que sólo soy una biblioteca andante sin algún tipo de habilidad extraordinaria.

—Ellos no importan…

—¡Soy extraordinaria! —chistó la castaña, quitando las lágrimas de su rostro con la mano izquierda— Para mí es importante dejar eso en claro. Cuando me llegó la carta de bienvenida a Hogwarts juré que obtendría mi título, que haría _historia_ en ese colegio. Por ahí debo comenzar.

—Ya hiciste historia.

" _Nuestra_ historia" quiso agregar Harry, pero pareció que su mejor amiga leyó su mente.

—Necesito hacer _mí_ historia. ¿Comprendes eso?

Por supuesto que sí. Era por la misma razón que él hizo los exámenes para ingresar a la Academia de Aurores. Kingsley casi le dio su propia oficina en el Departamento de Seguridad, pero Harry le suplicó que no le diera tratos preferenciales.

—Te iré a visitar cada fin de semana a Hogsmeade —dijo después de un rato—. Sé que los alumnos de _octavo_ grado tendrán más libertades.

Hermione se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla —Gracias.

Se soltaron de las manos.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? —preguntó Hermione, dejando caer su espalda en la cama.

Harry miró hacia el vejestorio con manecillas, colgado en la pared contraria —Un poco antes de las tres de la mañana.

—Esa no es hora exacta —masculló adormilada.

—Muero de sueño —se excusó, acostándose junto a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó prácticamente encima de Hermione, abrazándola por la cintura. Se separó, nervioso y sonrojado, justo antes de que ella se diera cuenta al abrir sus lindos ojos mieles.

. . .

El primero de Septiembre, Harry terminó de preparar el último desayuno que compartiría con su mejor amiga hasta diciembre. Amaba usar la cocina brillante y moderna de la casa que compró una semana atrás. Nunca pensó que buscar un nuevo hogar resultaría tan divertido. Hermione se había encargado de revisar las propiedades durante el día, mientras él estaba en la Academia, y por las noches le mostraba las mejores opciones en una carpeta perfectamente organizada. Al final habían preferido esa pequeña mansión victoriana por el jardín, la cocina y el increíble salón que Hermione deseaba convertir en biblioteca.

Le gustaba la idea de que su mejor amiga tuviera planes para la casa. Eso significaba que las posibilidades de que ella viviera con él de manera fija tras su último año en Hogwarts eran altas.

En sentido opuesto, a Ron le había parecido descabellado. Mencionó, incómodo, que no estaba bien que dos _amigos_ vivan juntos y hagan planes así con una casa. Hermione le dijo que en el mundo muggle era en extremo normal vivir con amigos antes de iniciar una vida más independiente o en pareja. A Harry no le gustó esa explicación, pero disfrutó de la calma que trajo entre Ron y ellos. Por suerte, al pelirrojo no se le había ocurrido pedir vivir en la nueva casa; las cosas en la Madriguera seguían sensibles tras el fallecimiento de Fred.

—¡Estoy lista! —anunció Hermione en su mejor actitud de Premio Anual y alumna modelo, entrando a la cocina como un pequeño torbellino Gryffindor.

Harry sintió la boca seca al verla con la falda tableada y los zapatos boleados. Se veía tierna y sexy al mismo tiempo. Definitivo, el uniforme de Hogwarts no era para brujas de la edad de Hermione.

—Te serví té.

—Oh, extrañaré estas mañanas contigo —dijo tomando asiento.

—Pienso lo mismo. Hay que apurarnos.

—¿Adelantaron tu entrenamiento?

—No, pero quiero irte a dejar a King Cross antes de irme al Ministerio… ¿por qué haces esa cara?

Hermione intentó usar su tono "amable", que Harry calificaba de "¿eres idiota o qué?".

—Sería raro que vayas conmigo, ¿no crees? Lo último que necesito es recordarle al mundo mágico que eres mi mejor amigo.

 _Ouch_.

—Cierto. Tu propia historia. Sin mí. Perfecto.

—Oh, Harry, lo lamento, no te pongas triste…

—No estoy triste.

—Esa es tu cara de triste.

Para dejar en claro sus sentimientos, Harry puso frente a ella el plato con panqueques. La mesa vibró por la fuerza de su movimiento.

—Estoy _bien_.

Hermione miró el panqueque: tenía ojos de zarzamoras y una tira de tocino curvada en forma de boca.

—Hasta el panqueque sabe que mientes. Mira, pusiste el tocino al revés.

Harry miró alarmado la carita triste del panqueque. _Joder_.

—Me distrajiste —intentó usar su tenedor para voltear el tocino, pero Hermione atrapó su mano y dejó un beso en su muñeca.

Harry brincó lejos de ella, de pronto muy abochornado. ¿En serio lo besó de esa forma tan casual?

Hermione empezó a reír —¡Te extrañaré!

Y con eso cerró el tema de King Cross.

. . .

En una simple semana, Harry ya estaba enterado por completo de _todo_ lo que hacía Hermione en el castillo. Lamentablemente, esa información llegaba de los encabezados en la prensa, y no de la mano de su mejor amiga. Al parecer, el simple hecho de que Hermione Granger regresó a Hogwarts generó una ola política que Harry no terminaba de comprender por completo.

Pero ahí estaba, cada mañana en El Profeta: la foto de su amiga acompañada de algún titular que señalaba la increíble colaboración del Ministerio con Hogwarts para la restauración del castillo. Hermione había sido elegida para representar a los alumnos y voluntarios, como si no tuviera suficiente con sus estudios y obligaciones de Premio Anual.

Harry ya quería verla. Necesitaba confirmar que Hermione se sentía bien con todo esto. Apareció en la estación de Hogsmeade y caminó hacia las Tres Escobas. Sonrió al reconocerla en la entrada del establecimiento; traía un suéter delgado, a pesar del frío. La tomó de la cadera, por detrás.

—¡Hola!

Hermione torció el cuello, molesta por el acto confianzudo e indeseable. Aguzó los ojos mieles, dispuesta a abrir la boca por primera vez en el día para exigir espacio.

Harry la soltó enseguida al notar aquella mirada furiosa; su rostro se llenó de sorpresa, y levantó las manos en señal de paz. Antes de que pudiera terminar de comprender por qué su mejor amiga parecía a punto de golpearlo, ella se arrojó a su brazos, gritando su nombre.

Sonrió, más tranquilo, cerrando sus brazos en la cintura de Hermione. Respiró aliviado de recibir un abrazo suyo. Dejó que la castaña hablara sin sentido contra su pecho, acostumbrado a esos momentos donde ella increíblemente no actuaba de manera racional. Miró por encima del gorro dorado de su mejor amiga que la gente en las Tres Escobas parecía muy interesada en ellos. Típico. Se giró para que su espalda diera un poco de privacidad al reencuentro; le pareció que Hermione necesitaba ese abrazo más de lo normal.

Después de unos minutos, ella se separó de su pecho, sonriendo de forma brillante. Harry observó que traía los audífonos puestos; le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te extrañé —confesó sin pensar.

Hermione leyó sus labios. Removió la diadema y apagó el minidisc.

—Lo sé. Yo también.

Entraron a la taberna, yendo directo a la primera mesa vacía que vieron. Madam Rosmerta ni siquiera les preguntó antes de poner dos cervezas de mantequilla frente a ellos.

—Invita la casa. Disfruten.

Harry agradeció, sonrojado. Hermione aprovechó para pedir un almuerzo completo para ambos. Cuando quedaron a solas, se miraron expectantes.

—Tengo mucho que contar —dijo Harry.

—Oh, perfecto. Comienza tú. Mi vida no puede ser más aburrida en este momento.

Harry le dio un sorbo a su cerveza —Me cambiaron de equipo. Fue idea de Richter. Al principio me negué; no quería dejar de trabajar con Ron. Sentí que era una forma de traicionar el plan de vida que trazamos juntos. Pero Richter me dijo: "¿Pensé que no querías un trato especial por ser El Salvador? Entonces cierra la boca y obedece".

—Te atrapó con eso.

—Claro. Es lo que más deseo: dejar mi fama atrás. Pero ya sabes cómo funciona mi vida.

Hermione se quitó el gorro dorado y agitó la cabeza. Su cabello se revolvió sobre sus hombros. Harry notó que estaba más largo de lo que recordaba.

—Ya. Por eso Ronald no quiso venir hoy. Sigue enojado contigo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Porque los conozco demasiado bien —chistó.

Harry bajó los hombros —Ron cree que en realidad me promovieron. Me dijo que sí recibí un trato preferencial porque mi nuevo equipo es de clase élite.

—Supongo que ya no patrullas Diagon en horarios ridículos, ni haces guardias aburridas en zonas poco peligrosas.

—No.

—Es extraño decir esto, pero parece que Ron está en lo correcto.

Los ojos ambarinos de Hermione brillaron divertidos. Harry bebió más de su cerveza, ignorando el cosquilleo en su pecho. En ese momento, madam Rosmerta dejó en la mesa un pequeño banquete que estaba muy por encima de la calidad de su menú normal.

—¡Disfruten!

Más trato preferencial.

Harry se abstuvo de comentar lo obvio. Hermione simplemente estaba harta de esos detalles, así que dejó que la conversación siguiera su rumbo.

—¿Por qué te sientes culpable de ser un gran mago?

—¿Culpable? ¿Yo?

Ella hizo un sonido de incredulidad, comiendo sin abrir la boca. Harry bajó el rostro.

—Mis compañeros nuevos tienen experiencia, habilidad, destreza y, sobre todo, camaradería. Están acostumbrados a ser ocho miembros. Uno de ellos murió en la última misión que tuvieron, por eso necesitaban a alguien nuevo.

Hermione apretó los labios.

Harry continuó hablando —Vieron mis entrenamientos en la Academia y les gustó lo que puedo hacer. Quieren probarme un par de meses.

—Suena como algo sacado de tus sueños —comentó, aceptando que este era su mejor amigo y no iba a cambiar—. Supongo que no me puedes contar qué harás exactamente, al tratarse de un equipo élite —se encogió de hombros—. Verte feliz es suficiente para mí. Sólo… cuídate, por favor.

—Lo prometo.

Hermione tomó un poco de cerveza, desviando la mirada hacia las otras mesas. Sus compañeros de Hogwarts reían sin preocupaciones. Harry miró el contraste entre ellos; le pareció que eran mucho más jóvenes que ella.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —dijo después de unos minutos.

—¿En serio?

—Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti —le recordó, alzando una ceja—. No reacciones como si fuera una nueva experiencia.

Harry pasó una mano por su cabello negro —Lo sé. Aún así, es importante para mí contar con tu aprobación.

Hermione giró los ojos, sonrojada —¿Por qué?

—¿En serio me preguntas eso?

Quedaron en silencio. Ella siguió comiendo, ignorando la incomodidad del momento.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —preguntó Harry, cansado de seguir callado.

—Sofocada. Realmente deseo tener mi título. Necesito vencer el récord del máximo promedio en la historia de Hogwarts. El único problema es que ya no me siento parte del colegio. Ni siquiera duermo en la torre de Gryffindor; le pedí a McGonagall una habitación con mayor privacidad. Ahora todos creen que estoy deprimida o una tontería así. Además, Ernie Macmillan prácticamente hizo una votación en la que resulté elegida como "Líder de la Restauración", ¿puedes creerlo? Así que me falta tiempo para mantener mi promedio, cumplir mis obligaciones como Premio Anual, organizar los grupos de voluntarios para terminar la restauración de Hogwarts y, por si fuera poco, ¡pedir _espacio_!

Harry se congeló al escucharla gritar. Pensó que encontraría a una Hermione hiper feliz de haber regresado a su adorado colegio lleno de reglas. De nuevo se preguntó por qué rayos no insistió más en obligarla a quedarse con él en la casa nueva.

—¿Falta mucho para que el castillo esté completo?

—No te imaginas cuánto —bufó la castaña, terminando su cerveza de golpe—. Reconstruir un edificio mágico de este calibre no debería estar en manos de algunos voluntarios y alumnos inexpertos. Se lo dije a McGonagall, ¿sabes qué me respondió? "No hay presupuesto".

Harry quitó las manos de la mesa cuando Hermione hundió su tenedor en una inocente zanahoria con mantequilla, casi rompiendo el plato. Le dio curiosidad que ella hablara de McGonagall con esa falta de formalidad, siendo que ahora es su directora escolar; supuso que a eso se refería con ya no sentirse "parte" del colegio. Se aclaró la garganta, intentando disimular su patético intento de recuperarla de tiempo completo en su vida.

—¿No te interesaría finalizar tus estudios desde casa?

Ella hizo una mueca infantil con sus labios —Puedo con esto.

—Hermione, sé que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propones… eso no implica que debas hacerlo.

—Me voy a graduar de Hogwarts sí o sí.

Terca, insufrible, encantadora Hermione Jane Granger.

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero Ernie Macmillan apareció junto a la mesa en ese momento.

—Oh, Hermione, gracias a Merlín te encontré. Hay un problema en el ala oeste del castillo. Te necesitamos.

El chico le sonrió tentativo a la bruja, sus grandes mejillas haciendo pequeños los ojos azules.

Harry vio a su mejor amiga brincar de emociones en un par de segundos: molestia, cansancio, pesadumbre y resignación.

—Bien. Iré en cuanto me despida de Harry.

Ernie volteó a ver al Auror como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Hey, no te vi. Hola.

—Hola —saludó Harry, recordando lo extraño que siempre le pareció Ernie.

Hermione le echó una mirada de cero tolerancia al Hufflepuff —¿Algo más?

—Nop.

Siguieron esperando a que se fuera. Cuando fue obvio que Ernie no planeaba moverse de ahí, Harry apuró el asunto.

—Quiero hablar a solas con Hermione, ¿por favor?

—¡Oh, claro, claro! —volvió a sonreír ampliamente— Fue un gusto verte, Harry. Adiós.

—Es tan denso —se quejó Hermione en cuanto el rubio estuvo fuera de vista.

—Creo que le gustas.

—Ni siquiera bromees con eso.

Harry le sonrió para ocultar su irritación —En serio.

—Lo último que necesito es un novio. Los hombres exigen tiempo, atención y esfuerzo que no me sobra.

—Te recuerdo que yo soy un hombre.

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué me siento ofendido?

—Al contrario. Estoy aquí dándote tiempo, atención y esfuerzo.

—Vaya, ¡gracias!

Ella le sonrió triunfal —De nada.

Harry se alegró de verla actuar con la misma petulancia de antes. Extrañaba a la Hermione sabelotodo y hasta cierto punto creída que dejaba muy en claro su opinión para cualquier tema. Quizá su regreso a Hogwarts no fue tan malo, después de todo.

—Anda, te acompañaré al castillo.

Ella transformó su sonrisa vanidosa en una llena de cariño y agradecimiento. Harry adoraba lo transparente que era Hermione en cuanto a sus emociones.

—Iré rápido al tocador —avisó la bruja.

Harry aprovechó para ir con madam Rosmerta y pagar la cuenta. Después de una acalorada discusión en la que tuvo que insistir que no quería un trato preferencial, puso cinco galeones en la barra. Entonces, se dio cuenta que Ginny estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, justo a su derecha.

—Hola, Harry.

Se avergonzó de no haber notado la presencia de la pelirroja mucho antes. En general era muy observador, casi paranoico, en cualquier sitio. Esta cualidad sólo se acentuó en la Academia de Aurores. Supuso que la emoción de ver a Hermione después de una semana fue suficiente para distraerlo. Se juró que no volvería a suceder.

—Hola.

Ginny pareció buscar algo alrededor; sus ojos brillaron por un segundo —¿Viniste por mí?

Harry no supo cómo responder sin sonar grosero. El destino resolvió su problema, ya que Hermione regresó del tocador.

—Listo. Vamos, Harry.

La reacción de Ginny fue de absoluta frialdad —Ya veo.

Harry le dirigió una mirada cansada a su ex novia. A inicios del verano tuvo que terminar su relación con ella por las interminables peleas que surgieron debido a que Hermione se mudó a Grimmauld Place.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber qué hacer. No tenía idea de que ella fue el motivo por el que sus amigos se separaron.

—No respondiste las últimas lechuzas que te mandé —dijo Harry—. Supuse que no querías verme.

Ginny bajó el rostro —Porque sigues sin disculparte. Si lo hicieras, nosotros podríamos…

—No voy a pedir perdón. No hice algo malo.

—¿En serio crees que estoy molesta por eso? Lo que me afectó fue que ni siquiera me consideraste para tomar esa decisión. Creí que era obvio.

—¿Hubieras opinado distinto a mí sobre esa decisión?

Seguían hablando sobre el hecho de que Hermione se mudó a Grimmauld Place. Harry le ofreció su casa cuando ella regresó de Australia para alistarse antes de ir a Hogwarts. No entendía por qué eso hizo enojar tanto a Ginny.

—No —respondió la pelirroja—. Claro que no. Pero que me hubieras considerado para decidir eso me habría hecho sentir parte de tu vida.

—Eras parte de mi vida.

La reacción de Hermione y Ginny le hizo saber que debió pensar mejor su respuesta.

—¿Era? —siseó su ex novia.

—¡Harry! —masculló la castaña— Ten más delicadeza…

—¿Qué dije de malo?

Ginny se fue corriendo. Harry estuvo seguro de ver una lágrima antes de que partiera.

Su mejor amiga soltó un largo suspiro —Honestamente.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó?

—Le dijiste a Ginny que ya no la consideras alguien importante en tu vida.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Porque aclaraste que antes sí lo era, por lo tanto, hoy ya no lo es.

—No. Dije que Ginny era importante en mi vida en ese momento, eso no quiere decir que dejó de serlo.

—Pues se entendió diferente. ¿Ya me vas a decir qué pasó entre ustedes?

Harry no estaba dispuesto a que Hermione se sintiera responsable de su fracaso amoroso. Ella necesitaba un lugar donde vivir, y él no arriesgaría eso por nada.

—–Supongo que ya no tiene sentido.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No vas a regresar con Ginny?

Le sonrió astuto —Lo último que necesito es una novia. Las mujeres exigen tiempo, atención y esfuerzo que no me sobra.

Hermione contuvo una carcajada, intentando no perder el punto de la conversación —Hablo en serio, ¿ya no la amas?

—Claro que la amo. Pero… hay otras cosas más importantes.

—La verdad, me tranquiliza saber que darás prioridad a tu nuevo entrenamiento. Te prefiero soltero y concentrado.

—Después de este encuentro con Ginny, creo que tus deseos se cumplirán.

Le ofreció su brazo; ella aceptó. Caminaron en silencio hacia Hogwarts, disfrutando de la compañía. Un poco antes de llegar, Harry se detuvo.

—Estaré dos semanas encerrado en la Academia, en un entrenamiento intensivo. No podré escribirte ni visitarte.

—Comprendo.

Harry la abrazó. Sabía que ella odiaba perder comunicación con él, pero esta vez era necesario.

—En cuanto salga del entrenamiento, te enviaré una lechuza.

—Más te vale —susurró en tono amenazante, pero su cuerpo seguía temblando entre los brazos del Auror.

. . .

La siguiente vez que la vio, supo que de nuevo había acertado en hacerla feliz.

Hermione lo esperaba en la mesa de las Tres Escobas, sus ojos mieles brillando de emoción. Se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Respiró el aroma de su amiga. La casa ya no olía a ella.

—Es demasiado, Harry. En serio. _No debiste_.

—Hey, ¿te está ayudando?

—Sí.

—¿Eres feliz a cargo de la Fundación?

— _Sí_.

—Entonces debí hacerlo mucho antes.

Ella giró los ojos, tomando su mano para dirigirlo a la mesa.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

—Fui a Gringotts. Ellos se encargaron de todo —respondió Harry.

—Cuando McGonagall me dijo que ya teníamos presupuesto para la restauración, le respondí que "gracias a Merlín", y ella dijo: Gracias a Harry Potter, en realidad.

—Corrección. Al dinero de mis padres.

Hermione lo miró divertida —En serio no puedo creer que fundaste una organización de beneficencia social a nombre de su madre. Menos que me pusieras a cargo del proyecto.

—No confiaría en nadie más para manejar el dinero de mis padres. ¿Espero que sea suficiente para Hogwarts?

—Oh, servirá para mucho más. Hice un plan de múltiples obras humanitarias que se implementarán en los próximos diez años, aunque la restauración de Hogwarts es de las prioridades.

—¿ _Diez_ años?

Por Merlín, sabía que ella haría buen uso de la fortuna Potter, pero no esperó un proyecto tan largo. Debió considerar esa posibilidad, conociendo a Hermione.

—Tranquilo. Seguirás teniendo dinero. De hecho, aumentaré tus utilidades en el banco un 7%.

—No me preocupa eso, pero gracias.

—Gracias a ti, Harry. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Toma la carpeta, debes revisarla, por favor.

—Perfecto. Lo haré en la noche.

—Si deseas cambiar algo, sólo dime…

—Confío en ti, Hermione.

Eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo. Harry observó sus mejillas coloreadas y el sencillo abrigo de algodón que traía.

Pasó el resto de la comida escuchándola contar sobre sus nuevas ocupaciones en Hogwarts y sus amigos. Sintió que la distancia entre ellos no era tan grave como cuando se fue a Australia. Algo había cambiado.

—Oh, Ron vino el fin de semana pasado —dijo molesta—. Supo que tú estabas en entrenamiento, así que aprovechó para verme.

—¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Sigue enojado conmigo?

—Obvio. Como sea, Neville quiso aprovechar para tener una cita doble. Invitó a salir a Hannah. En realidad fue mi idea. Hannah le dijo a Susan, y ella a Parvati, que luego me confirmó, que a ella le gustaba Neville pero que quería salir primero en una reunión de amigos.

—Hay una cadena de información ahí muy sospechosa. ¿Las brujas se comunican todo?

Ella le sonrió enigmática —Sólo las brujas que nos cuidamos entre nosotras.

Harry asintió. Sabía que las alumnas de _octavo_ habían decidido ser más cercanas tras la guerra, en una especie de pacto de fidelidad tras el asesinato de Lavender...

—¿Dijiste cita doble? ¿Ron y tú…?

—Ah, no. Fue un favor a Neville. Ron y yo no… Sólo fue un estúpido beso en la batalla final.

Harry se mantuvo quieto, esperando una explicación si es que su amiga tenía ganas de darla. Después de unos minutos, Hermione se soltó a hablar.

—Es un cretino. Claro, también es encantador, gracioso, guapo, pero no deja de ser un cretino. En junio le pedí que regresara conmigo a Hogwarts. Se negó, por supuesto. Me dijo que él ya tenía planes contigo. Cuando le dije que él jamás tendrá las mismas posibilidades que tú, se puso furioso. "¿Estás insinuando que no soy tan bueno como él?" —fingió una voz aguda y melindrosa— No, Ronald, estoy recordándote que tú no tienes una bóveda llena en Gringotts, ni las habilidades innatas de Harry para combatir, ni su humildad y cabeza fría.

Harry reinició su comida, asintiendo de pronto a lo que escuchaba. Pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Eso fue duro.

Y halagador para él. Sintió su corazón acelerarse.

—Intenté protegerlo. Ron necesita su título de Hogwarts, no podrá vivir eternamente de la fama. La gente olvida, las noticias cambian. En un par de años, el furor post Voldemort será superado. Será cuando comiencen a exigirnos conocimientos reales para llenar puestos importantes. Neville me dijo que espera que eso sea verdad porque está un "poco tenso ser tratado como un héroe". ¿Puedes creerlo? Tuve que recordarle que la fama no dura, pero que él siempre será un héroe. Protegió al castillo y mató a Nagini. Eso es real. Estoy orgullosa de ser su amiga.

Harry la miró con cariño —Lo sé. Neville es un gran mago.

—Igual que tú —replicó, usando la varita para aparecer hielos en su vaso de agua.

Se sintió sonrojarse —Gracias… ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo en voz baja, observando el aparente bochorno en su amiga, a pesar de la baja temperatura.

—Sí, madam Pomfrey me revisó. Creo que la ansiedad me causa fiebres, pero es psicosomático.

—¿Segura?

—Claro. Es una tonta reacción mágica. En fin, volviendo al tema. Le diré a Susan que hable con Marietta.

—¿Para qué?

—Escuché que Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy tendrán una cita la siguiente semana. Hannah y Neville podrán ir con ellos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Marietta? ¿Y en serio quieres que salgan con ellos?

—Marietta es conocida de Doreen Pizack, una chica de Slytherin de cuarto grado. Ella es mejor amiga de Rodgers, que es prima política de las Greengrass.

—No entiendo…

—De esa forma, Astoria sabrá que tendrán una cita doble —Hermione jugó un momento con su servilleta—. Es importante que Hogwarts muestre un frente común ante el mundo. Las acciones después de la guerra son más importantes que el hecho de haber ganado. Que ellos cuatro pasen una tarde juntos, ayudará a sanar al país, créeme.

Harry comenzó a creer que no era tan fortuito que su amiga apareciera todos los días en El Profeta —¿Qué otras cosas así has estado montando?

—Oh, ¿además de la Fundación Lily Potter y hacer citas dobles? _Mucho_. Ya te enterarás. Por cierto, te llegará una carta de Gringotts por una donación muy generosa para la Fundación.

—¿De quién?

—Draco Malfoy. Digamos que es el primer ladrillo del enorme monumento que nos debe. Veamos cuántos ladrillos podemos extraerle antes de que termine el curso. No tiene opción, si quiere limpiar su nombre. En lo personal, adoro usar el dinero de su familia para ayudar al mundo mágico a través de una fundación que lleva el nombre de una bruja hija de muggles.

Harry se sintió admirado. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse.

—Suena divertido. Me uno al plan.

Ella lo miró con cariño —Gracias por todo, Harry.

Deslizó su mano para tomar el meñique de la bruja. Dijo el hechizo que aprendieron en Grimmauld Place, colocando el pacto de verdad entre ambos.

—Lo que sea por ti —respondió.

Hermione tomó un poco de aire, como un suspiro entrecortado. Sus ojos brillaron.

Ernie Macmillan apareció junto a la mesa en ese momento.

—Oh, Hermione, hay un problema con los acreedores de la Fundación Lily Potter. ¿Puedes volver al castillo, por favor?

La bruja soltó su mano, abochornada.

—Claro que sí, Ernie. Mira, Harry está aquí.

El Hufflepuff saludó alegre —¿Cómo estás, amigo?

—Bien, gracias. Te ves bien, Ernie.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Terry me está obligando a acompañarlo todas las mañanas a correr por los jardines del colegio. Me está matando.

—Lo que sea, está dando resultado.

Hermione tomó distraídamente el brazo del rubio —¿Te veo en veinte minutos?

—Sí, ¡hasta luego, Harry!

—¡Adiós! —regresó su atención a su amiga —¿Coqueteaste con Ernie Macmillan?

—¿Qué? No.

—Tomaste su brazo.

—¿En qué universo eso es coquetear?

Aceptó que él no era experto en ese tema —Supongo que tienes razón.

—Aunque… —Hermione quedó pensativa.

Se inclinó hacia ella —¿Qué? Termina esa oración, por Merlín.

—Bueno, es que Ernie ha sido muy útil con la Fundación Lily Potter. Creo que nos hemos vuelto cercanos.

—¿Te gusta?

No estaba preparado para que su amiga se fijara en alguien más.

—¿En serio? _¿Ernie?_ ¡No!

—Bien…

—¿Me acompañas de regreso a Hogwarts?

—Claro que sí.

. . .

El 31 de octubre en la noche usó la chimenea para llegar a la oficina de la directora de Hogwarts. Se sacudió la ceniza del disfraz de renegado espacial.

—Bienvenido, señor Potter… ¿qué rayos trae puesto?

Saludó a McGonagall, dando una vuelta para mostrar su disfraz y sacando su pistola de plástico —Soy Han Solo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un personaje de ficción muggle.

—Cierto, irán a la fiesta de Halloween del Ministerio. Lo había olvidado.

—¿Hermione no está aquí?

—No debe tardar. Tome asiento, ¿quiere un poco de té?

—Sí, gracias.

Harry se sentó frente al hermoso escritorio de nogal, intentando no mirar al retrato de los dos ex directores de Hogwarts. No estaba listo.

McGonagall aprovechó para agradecer profusamente el apoyo económico de la Fundación Lily en la restauración del colegio.

—También es una gran estrategia de cortejo —agregó, pasando la taza de té humeante.

Harry la miró confundido —¿Qué?

—Oh, señor Potter, no disimule. Debo admitir que me parece muy ingenioso y atento de su parte. Cualquiera usa flores, chocolates, quizá joyería, pero crear una Fundación humanitaria para cortejar a la bruja con mayor compromiso social es… perfecto. Lo está haciendo bien.

—Yo… uh… la verdad no… ah….

La gárgola dejó pasar a Hermione. Harry casi brinca de su silla, demasiado tímido tras lo que dijo su antigua profesora.

—¡Lamento la tardanza! Este peinado es más difícil de lo que aparenta. Luego Ernie necesitaba algo y Luna… No importa, ya estoy aquí.

Harry admiró la túnica blanca que se pegaba al pecho de su mejor amiga, y el cinturón de cuero negro con la pistola de plástico que acentuaba la cintura femenina. Para completar el conjunto, Hermione traía el cabello amarrado con el clásico peinado de la Princesa Leia.

—Te ves hermosa.

La bruja soltó una risa nerviosa —Oh, lo mismo dijo Ernie, pero si tú también lo crees, entonces valió la pena. ¡Ah! Conseguí el hechizo para que nuestras armas se vean más reales. Y pude hacer una espada láser mágica para Derek.

Harry asintió, emocionado. Derek era su nuevo compañero de combate en el equipo élite del cuerpo de Aurores. Era un hombre de treinta años, hijo de muggles, fanático de Star Wars. Fue su idea ir disfrazados así. Harry lo llevó a su clásico almuerzo con Hermione, un par de semanas atrás, y ambos conectaron enseguida. Le hacía feliz que Derek y ella fueran amigos.

—¿Estás lista? —le ofreció el brazo.

Había sido difícil convencer a Hermione de permitirse una noche de fiesta, lejos de sus estudios y la organización de la Fundación, pero parecía que ella no se arrepentía de haber aceptado.

—Volveré mañana temprano, Minerva —dijo la castaña, alegre.

—Pasen una excelente noche. Se lo merecen.

. . .

Había un rumor en el Ministerio sobre las legendarias fiestas de Halloween que montaba el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas. Se habían suspendido cinco años consecutivos por cuestiones políticas y la guerra, pero este año decidieron regresar con todo.

Harry disfrutó cada momento de la fiesta. Fue gratificante que la comunidad de hijos de muggles estaba presente con disfraces que los sangres puras no entendían. Pronto, Han Solo y la Princesa Leia fueron un éxito. Cuando Derek apareció vestido como Darth Vader la fiesta creció en euforia. Harry pensó que nada podía superar el estado de alegría de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero entonces Hermione sacó las espadas láser y eso fue suficiente para que el mundo perdiera la cabeza.

—Es una simple combinación de cuatro hechizos —explicó por quinta vez, sonrojada por el alcohol y los halagos.

—Debes trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios —insistió un mago—. Eres _brillante_.

En ese momento, Harry puso su mano en la cintura de Hermione, y no la quitó el resto de la noche. Sentía que todos querían llevarse a su inteligente y poderosa princesa. Pero sólo él tuvo ese placer cuando decidió que era momento de volver a casa: su mejor amiga estaba casi dormida sobre su pecho.

Harry se despidió de tanta gente como pudo, feliz de comprobar que ya era más conocido en el Ministerio por su puesto como Auror que por su historia legendaria. Le gustó ver que Hermione recibía el mismo grado de atención.

—Nos encanta lo que estás haciendo con la Fundación Lily Potter —dijo una bruja antes de dejarlos ir a la chimenea más cercana—. Cuenta con todo el apoyo del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Yo soy la Directora. Toma mi tarjeta.

—Gracias —susurró Hermione, en shock.

Cuando entraron a su casa, ella seguía mirando la tarjeta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Hermione despegó la mirada miel de la tarjeta, colocando su atención absoluta en él. Harry contuvo la respiración: cuando ella hacía esa cara, algo grande iba a pasar en el mundo.

De pronto, lo besó.

Harry había pensado que quizás en diciembre, durante las vacaciones de Hermione, podría explorar con ella la posibilidad de que su amistad cambie a algo más. Era obvio que tenían que hablarlo, porque arriesgarse a lo desconocido era algo que le parecía mala idea si ponía en juego su amistad.

Claro que la bruja en sus brazos siempre iba más rápido que él.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hermione se separó.

—Espero que estés consciente de lo que haces —dijo con la voz temblorosa y los labios rojos.

Harry parpadeó, confundido —¿Qué?

—Me diste una casa _con una biblioteca_. Me ayudaste a tener la forma de cumplir mi propósito en el mundo mágico. Me estás involucrando en las partes más íntimas de tu vida, mientras esperas que yo siga construyendo la mía. Lo que quiero decir, es que si te arrepientes de esto nunca te lo perdonaré.

Harry _en serio_ estaba confundido —¿De esto?

Hermione asintió —De todo lo que estás haciendo para que me enamore de ti. Buenas noches.

La vio irse a su cuarto, ondeando aquella túnica blanca que atrajo demasiadas miradas esa noche.

. . .

—Creo que le voy a pedir a Hermione que se case conmigo.

Harry escupió su jugo de naranja. Ron lo miró entre asqueado y sorprendido. Por un momento, la cafetería de los Aurores quedó en silencio mientras Harry seguía tosiendo para recuperar aire.

—¿Qué?

Ron limpió la mesa con un hechizo —Creo que le voy a pedir a Hermione que se case conmigo.

Quiso golpearlo —¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

Era la primera vez que comían juntos desde que Ron se enojó porque los separaron. Harry pensó que ya lo había perdonado, no que iba a decirle una noticia tan aterradora.

—Hace un par de meses tuvimos una cita doble con Neville y Hannah.

—¿No fue para ayudar a Neville? Hermione y tú ni siquiera son novios, ¿cómo pretendes casarte con ella?

—Es lo normal. Todos saben que ella y yo vamos a terminar juntos. Mejor apurar el asunto. Además, ya no quiero vivir en la Madriguera.

—Claro, así que por _eso_ te quieres casar.

—Y porque la amo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Sabes algo de lo que está pasando en la vida de Hermione últimamente? ¿Sabes la clase de mujer que es hoy en día?

Ron se encogió de hombros —Debe estar metida en la biblioteca, como siempre. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Es importante que conozcas a la persona con la que quieres casarte.

—Prácticamente vivimos juntos siete años. Creo que sé quién es Hermione.

—Ha cambiado, ¿sabes? No es la misma niña que buscaba todas las respuestas en la biblioteca. Cada vez que la veo, me doy cuenta de todo lo que ha avanzado. La gente cree en ella. Personas de renombre y poder la están considerando para varios proyectos del mundo mágico. Y ella es más sociable, tiene mayor confianza.

—Y se ha puesto más buena, _lo sé_. Por eso debemos casarnos pronto. ¿Te has fijado cuánto habla de Ernie Macmillan? Siempre lo menciona en sus cartas, y cuando voy a Hogsmeade a verla, ese cretino nos interrumpe a la mitad de la comida para llevársela.

Harry tuvo que reconocer que todo eso era cierto.

—A ella no le interesa Ernie. Me lo dijo.

Ron negó —Hay algo raro ahí, amigo. ¿Te has fijado que Hermione parece tener calor todo el tiempo? Dice mamá que eso es prueba de que está enamorada.

—¿Qué?

—Dice que una bruja poderosa, cuando se enamora, produce mucho calor con su magia. Papá dijo que es cierto.

—Hermione _no_ está enamorada de Ernie.

—No voy a perder más tiempo y averiguarlo. Cortaré de tajo a ese imbécil. Voy a proponerle matrimonio a Hermione este sábado. Sería amable de tu parte que nos dejes solos.

—Pero siempre la veo los sábados…

—Ve el domingo, o lo que sea. Pero no ese día, amigo. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Harry le sonrió demasiado amable —Suerte.

No tenía ni una duda de cuál sería la respuesta de su mejor amiga. No después del beso que le dio tras la fiesta de Halloween.

. . .

Harry no esperaba que Corazón de Bruja hiciera un trabajo periodístico tan profundo sobre el duelo en las Tres Escobas, también conocido como "El Rechazo Granger".

Al parecer, Ron no tomó bien que su propuesta de matrimonio en pleno local de comida, sin anillo ni contexto amoroso, fuera rechazado. La situación escaló, una cosa llevó a otra y de pronto Hermione sacó la varita. Ron, con más confianza gracias a su entrenamiento en la Academia, también sacó la varita. De ahí, el resto es historia. Según Corazón de Bruja, Hermione hizo varios hechizos nuevos, no registrados, que dejaron a Ron del tamaño y la forma de una pelota de playa, con la piel de color morado.

Ron salió rodando de las Tres Escobas, acompañado de Ginny.

Hermione recibió una ovación del resto de las brujas que presenciaron lo que Susan Bones describió como: "la propuesta de matrimonio más ofensiva, machista y humillante de la historia".

Harry dejó la revista en su escritorio cuando Derek se acercó.

—Tu bruja es aterradora —mencionó, mirando el artículo.

—Lo sé.

Y nunca había respondido algo con tanta pasión y orgullo.

. . .

Sin embargo, Ron había señalado un verdadero problema para Harry: la inesperada importancia que Ernie estaba adquiriendo en la vida de Hermione. De pronto, las cartas de su mejor amiga contaban menos detalles sobre sus proyectos, y más momentos extraños con Ernie.

Harry no quería hacer una escena de celos. No tenía derecho ni era sano. Pero joder con el Hufflepuff que podía convivir con Hermione todos los días, mientras que él tenía que conformarse con un par de horas cada sábado.

Decidió que era momento de cambiar la estrategia.

—Es bellísimo —dijo Hermione, sonriendo, al entrar en el restaurante italiano que Harry eligió para este sábado. Lejos de Hogsmeade. Lejos de Ernie.

—Y la comida es grandiosa. Pide lo que quieras, yo invito.

—Siempre invitas. Cuando tenga trabajo, pagaré nuestras comidas por un año.

—No hay deudas entre nosotros, Hermione. Lo sabes.

Ella le echó una mirada coqueta —Sigues haciéndolo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente, aunque por fin estaba listo para reconocer que _sí_ estaba cortejándola de manera descarada. Es lo mínimo que ella se merecía. Además, Ron también había dado el clavo en otro tema: si no se apuraba, Hermione muy pronto se rodearía de muchos magos que reconocerían su inteligencia y dedicación. Era sencillo enamorarse de ella.

—Pediré lasaña —comentó la bruja, viendo la carta—. Ernie _ama_ la lasaña.

Harry perdió la sonrisa —¿Estás pensando en él?

Ella lo miró expectante —¿Es malo? Oh, hace mucho calor aquí, ¿no crees?

—Estamos en una terraza, en pleno inverno. No hace calor.

—Qué raro.

—¿Segura que madam Pomfrey dijo que es normal esto de los… bochornos?

Hermione dejó de sacudir la carta, como un abanico, avergonzada —Sí. Fui a verla hace una semana. No hay nada raro en mí. Ernie dice que debe ser mi magia…

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Ernie?

—Claro —sonrió, distraída—. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

—Lo que sea menos lasaña —gruñó.

—Estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones —dijo Hermione—. Serán dos semanas lejos de Hogwarts. Planeo ir a Australia a ver a mis padres.

Harry intentó no verse tan desilusionado —Es una gran idea.

—Estaré con ellos una semana. ¿Te parece si nos alcanzas un par de días? Por favor…

Levantó la mirada de la carta. Ella parecía nerviosa y esperanzada de que acepte su propuesta.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto. Luego regresaremos juntos a casa. Quiero estar una semana en Rosemont. Podemos iniciar la decoración del ala oeste de la mansión, ¡y llenar la biblioteca!

Rosemont fue el nombre oficial con el que registraron la casa en la Red Flu. Decidieron que quedaba perfecto por el jardín de rosas mágicas que rodeaba la propiedad.

Harry olvidó por completo el asunto de Ernie.

—Me parece perfecto.

. . .

La casa de los Granger en Melbourne, Australia, era pequeña y muy iluminada, llena de cristales. Al final se habían establecido mucho mejor ahí que en Cambridge, Inglaterra, y decidieron quedarse.

Harry dejó sus maletas en la habitación que le asignaron para los dos días que pidió de descanso en la Academia. Le gustó la decoración moderna, en tonos pasteles, del cuarto. Incluso había fotografías de la familia, y una de él y Hermione en sus disfraces de Halloween.

Pasó el fin de semana con ellos, disfrutando del cambio de ambiente y la renovada dinámica de Hermione con sus padres. Le gustó bastante que los Granger eran cariñosos y unidos, pero sin el escándalo, los reproches y bromas de los Weasley. Todo era tranquilidad, buen humor y deliciosa comida a domicilio.

Harry tuvo una fuerte conexión con Australia en ese sentido. Al parecer, era uno de los lugares del mundo donde había una mezcla de culturas y gastronomía asombrosa. Quiso planear un viaje extenso para conocer Sydney, ir a todos los restaurantes, incluso navegar en los lindos veleros. Cuando se lo dijo a Hermione, consiguió otro beso en los labios, así que lo tomó como una excelente idea para el futuro cercano.

Supo que los Granger lo estuvieron "estudiando" el fin de semana. La curiosidad de los padres de Hermione era casi palpable. Necesitaban conocer más del jovencito por el que su hija se fue a la guerra, y con quien ahora vivía. Harry supuso que era normal.

—¿Por qué no vienen una temporada a Rosemont? Tenemos espacio de sobra. Los llevaré cada fin de semana a Hogsmeade para que vean a Hermione, y el resto del tiempo pueden ayudarnos a llenar la biblioteca. Es _grande_.

Cameron Granger sonrió de inmediato, con el mismo brillo y aprobación que Hermione usaba cuando quería felicitarlo.

—Nos encantaría, Harry. Gracias por invitarnos a tu casa.

—También es la casa de Hermione.

Eso, en cambio, provocó que las cejas del señor Granger se contrajeran. El hecho de que Cameron y Hermione se miraron nerviosas, fue suficiente para que Harry supiera que su buena racha había terminado.

. . .

Días después, Harry regresó de la Academia sólo para encontrar a Hermione en el piso de la sala, acostada en el mármol con su computadora portátil frente a ella. Crookshanks estaba echado a su lado, cerca de una tetera.

—Sabes que tenemos muebles para sentarnos, ¿verdad?

Ella siguió tecleando —Me cansé de estar en el sillón. Estuve un rato en el comedor. Luego fui a tu escritorio –deberías arreglarlo, por cierto–. De ahí me pasé a la mesa del jardín. Pero aquí está fresco. Encanté el piso de mármol para que estuviera bien frío.

Harry dejó su abrigo lleno de nieve, los guantes, el gorro, la bufanda y las botas en la entrada de la casa. Caminó hacia ella, agachándose.

—¿Cuántas horas llevas en la computadora? ¿Y por qué tienes calor si estamos a 7 grados?

—Desde que te fuiste. Por un bochorno, _obviamente_.

Harry cerró la computadora, casi atrapando los dedos de su amiga en el teclado.

—¡Hey!

—Vamos a cenar. Necesitas alejarte de este aparato.

Hermione rodó en el piso, imitando a Crookshanks —Pero tengo muchas ideas para la Fundación. Y la Directora del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional quiere abrir una oficina para nuestro nuevo proyecto de avance tecnológico _y mágico_. ¡Estoy tan emocionada por eso!

Harry se acostó junto a ella —Cuéntame todo.

—¿En serio?

—Claro.

La observó feliz mientras ella hablaba sin parar. Esto era lo que deseaba: su propia historia, lejos de él, de la guerra, de Voldemort. La oficina que estaba por abrir, en cuanto se graduara, era el comienzo de su carrera política. Tenía decenas de planes sobre cada pequeño detalle del mundo mágico que iba a cambiar.

—No sé si lo lograré —susurró al final—. Tengo nervios, ansiedad… ¿y si sólo soy buena en la teoría?

Harry tomó su mano, entrelazando sus meñiques —Tú eres la bruja más increíble de nuestra generación. Cambiarás al mundo, Hermione, no lo dudes. Al principio será difícil, pero eso te confirmará que estás haciendo lo correcto. Algún día, dirigirás este país, y todos seremos afortunados de eso.

Quedaron en silencio.

Harry le sonrió cuando ella por fin giró el rostro para verlo.

Hermione respiró muy profundo —Te amo.

Seguían con los meñiques enlazados.

—Yo también.

No esperó que ella casi brincara para quedar sobre él mientras lo besaba, pero la recibió gustoso, apretando sus manos en la cintura de la bruja. Sintió que ese momento era todo por lo que había vivido.

—Te amo —repitió Hermione cuando se sentó en él, antes de quitarse la blusa color crema que traía.

Harry la imitó, deshaciendo los broches de la túnica roja de Auror, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Hermione suspiró al ver su abdomen.

—¿Cuánto ejercicio haces?

—El suficiente para hacer esto.

La tomó de los muslos, levantándola al mismo tiempo que se puso de pie. Siguió besando el cuello de Hermione, mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas y brazos. Tembló al escucharla gemir.

—A mi cuarto —ordenó impaciente.

Harry asintió, subiendo las escaleras.

—No, olvídalo. Aquí.

—¿En las escaleras? —tuvo ganas de reír.

Ella se agarró del barandal, frenando la subida. Usó su otra mano para bajar el cierre del pantalón de Harry.

—Tenemos _ocho_ habitaciones —le recordó el mago, sentándose con ella sobre las piernas. Subió una mano por la piel suave de Hermione, hasta cubrir uno de sus pechos—. Joder, eres hermosa.

—¿Es tu primera vez?

—Sí. ¿Tú?

—Igual.

Harry se levantó lo suficiente para que ella pudiera quitarle el pantalón. Mientras, levantó la falda azul de algodón, gimiendo al sentir la piel de sus piernas contra las de él.

—¿En serio quieres hacerlo aquí?

Por toda respuesta, Hermione volvió a besarlo, poniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre las rodillas para colocarse sobre Harry.

—Espera, ¿y si te lastimo?

—Harry, no seas anticuado. Las mujeres podemos aguantar este dolor.

—Sólo quiero ser cuidadoso…

—Tócame.

—¿Qué?

— _Tócame._

Obedeció. Con una mano, sostuvo a Hermione por debajo de su trasero, con la otra metió suavemente los dedos entre las piernas de la bruja. Estaba completamente mojada.

Harry cerró los ojos, concentrándose. No podía tener un orgasmo sólo por _tocarla_. Sería patético. Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder.

—Estoy lista. ¿Tú?

Tuvo que reír —Imaginé que esto sería más romántico.

—Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para ser románticos. Llevo meses pensando en ti, en hacer esto contigo. Ya no aguanto.

Harry se dio cuenta que de hecho la piel de Hermione estaba demasiado caliente.

—¿Segura estás bien?

—¿Me vas a hacer el amor o no? —chistó, pegando su pecho al de él.

Harry besó su cuello, abrazándola —¿Qué tanto has pensado en esto? —susurró, divertido.

Hermione se tensó — _Mucho_.

—¿Has pensado en esto cuando estás sola en tu cama, en las noches?

La escuchó gemir.

—Sí.

—¿Has imaginado mis manos en tu cuerpo, cada noche?

—Sí. Oh, Harry. Y tus labios. _Tu lengua_.

La apretó más. Lamió uno de los hombros femeninos. Ella arqueó la espalda.

—Tú… —susurró Hermione, enredando sus manos en el cabello negro de Harry— ¿Tú has pensado en mí?

Harry volvió a meter su mano entre las piernas de ella, arqueando los dedos.

—Cada noche.

— _Oh, Harry_. Por favor. _Ya_.

Obedeció, sólo porque tras años de conocer a la mujer entre sus brazos, sabía que la vida siempre era mejor si le cumplía cualquiera de sus caprichos.

. . .

Dejar ir a Hermione a Hogwarts, cuando terminaron las vacaciones decembrinas, fue la peor prueba para Harry.

Tras el día que hicieron el amor en las escaleras, habían decidido no salir de nuevo de Rosemont, ni siquiera al baile del Ministerio al que fueron cordialmente invitados. Prefirieron quedarse en casa, desnudos.

Ahora, de nuevo, estaba solo.

Miró con anhelo cada rincón de Rosemont, pensando en las veces que tuvo a Hermione debajo de él. O encima. O en cuatro. O de pie, contra la pared.

¿Por qué tuvo que regresar a Hogwarts? Miró el calendario en su escritorio de la biblioteca: sería doloroso pasar sin ella tantas semanas hasta su graduación. Pero tendría que aguantar porque la amaba, y sabía que la felicidad de Hermione residía en su plan de probarse ante el mundo.

Se tiró en la cama de su novia, disfrutando el aroma que había en las cobijas. Usó el hechizo que aprendieron a inicios del verano, sintiendo el corazón de Hermione cerca de él. Repitió incontables veces el hechizo, hasta que cayó dormido.

. . .

El siguiente mes sucedió de manera extraña para Harry. Al principio, Hermione le escribió diario, aunque fuese una nota rápida para decir que lo extrañaba. Luego, poco a poco, las lechuzas dejaron de llegar. El primer fin de semana de enero, apenas estuvo con ella un par de minutos cuando Ernie los interrumpió, cortando la cita de golpe. El resto de los fines de semana, Hermione canceló con anticipación cada oportunidad que tenían para verse. Y ahora ni siquiera respondía las lechuzas que _él_ mandaba.

—Se arrepintió —dijo en el silencio de Rosemont.

Se sentó en las escaleras, donde hizo el amor por primera vez con ella. Puso la frente entre sus rodillas, aguantando el llanto. ¿Qué clase de imbécil fue por arriesgar su amistad con Hermione? ¿Por qué pensó que ella lo podía amar?

Decidió dejarla de molestar. Ya no le escribiría. De ser necesario, él regresará a Grimmauld Place cuando ella se gradúe.

. . .

El 14 de febrero fue un bodrio en el Ministerio. Derek pasó todo el día intentando invitar a salir a Diane, la asistente del Director de la Academia, sin éxito.

—¿Me consideras atractivo, Harry?

—Claro que sí, Derek.

—Del 1 al 10, siendo 1 como un troll y 10 como una versión masculina veela, ¿qué calificación me pones?

—Un sólido ocho.

—¿Verdad? Entonces Diane debe estar ciega.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Tú qué plan tienes con tu bruja?

Harry intentó no verse como el hombre destruido emocionalmente que era.

—Nada. Hermione debe quedarse en el castillo. Creo que los alumnos de sexto, séptimo y octavo harán una fiesta o algo así.

—¿No irás?

—No.

—Hey, compañero. ¿Estás bien?

Harry sintió su quijada temblar —Perfecto, compañero.

—Mierda de dementor. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hermione se enojó contigo?

Harry deslizó su silla lejos del viejo escritorio. Estaban haciendo el archivo de un caso sin resolver. Derek se cruzó de brazos, expectante.

—Hermione y yo dimos el _siguiente paso_ en la relación. Creí que todo estaba bien, pero ya no me devuelve las lechuzas ni quiere verme.

Derek alzó las cejas —¿Fue su cumpleaños? ¿Aniversario? ¿Prometiste algo que se te haya olvidado? Haz memoria.

—Nada. Lo juro.

—No puede ser. Esa bruja está enamorada de ti. Todos en el Ministerio lo comentaron tras el Halloween. Parecían recién casados.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero eso no lo hace menos real. Hermione se arrepintió y ahora me quiere lejos de su vida.

—Escucha, Harry. Eres un gran Auror. Te he visto concluir cosas increíbles en todos los ejercicios de inteligencia deductiva, en los entrenamientos de estrategia y de duelo. Eres ingenioso, capaz y rápido. Pero sigues siendo un completo mocoso. Te llevo diez años de experiencia en esto de relaciones amorosas, así que hazme caso: ve y habla con ella. No supongas, no des por hecho, no interpretes. Toda esa capacidad deductiva que tienes en el trabajo, no te funcionará en casa. Esa es una lección que debes aprender _ya_. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Crees que estoy interpretando mal a Hermione?

—Positivo, compañero. Sigue mi consejo. Habla con ella.

Harry asintió, de pronto más tranquilo. _Claro_ que había una explicación para todo esto. Hermione jamás le haría algo tan cruel, por lo menos lo buscaría para hablar las cosas y solucionar todo.

—Gracias, Derek.

—Cuando quieras.

Quiso volver a decirle _gracias_ , pero su timidez le ganó. Era bueno contar con alguien mayor que quería guiarlo.

. . .

Regresó a Rosemont a las diez de la noche. Cubrió el turno de otro compañero que sí tenía planes para San Valentín, así que estaba exhausto. Dejó la gabardina en la entrada y se detuvo en seco al escuchar el llanto amortiguado en la sala.

Hermione estaba sentada en suelo, con un precioso vestido color rosa, pegado al cuerpo. Tenía las manos en el rostro, ocultando las lágrimas.

Harry corrió hacia ella, aterrado. No la había visto llorar de esa forma desde que Ron los abandonó en el bosque de Dean.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás lastimada?

Ella negó, brincando lejos de él cuando lo sintió tocarla.

Harry apretó los puños, conteniendo la urgencia de sostenerla en sus brazos. Pensó en su entrenamiento como Auror. Fue a la cocina, donde sirvió agua, té y puso una toalla húmeda caliente sobre una charola. Regresó a lado de Hermione, dejando todo entre ambos, creando distancia pero contención al mismo tiempo.

Ella miró confundida la charola, como si fuera incapaz de procesar lo que ocurría. Luego tomó la toalla caliente y comenzó a pasarla por su pecho y sus brazos.

Harry observó cuidadoso la situación. Nunca le había visto un vestido tan revelador a su mejor amiga, y estaba seguro que ella no se sentía cómoda usando eso. El escote era pronunciado, sin mangas; la falda llegaba por por encima de las rodillas. Le preocupó que Hermione usara la toalla para limpiar _algo_ de su cuerpo.

Siguió llorando mientras restregaba la toalla por sus piernas. Su piel adquirió una tonalidad rojiza por la fuerza que usaba. Cuando por fin pudo dejar de llorar, se acostó en el piso helado de la sala, soltando un gemido por el cambio de temperatura.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio. La única pregunta que quería hacer era transgresora y podría detonar otro ataque de llanto: _¿quién te hizo esto?_

Decidió ser más delicado, así que se acostó frente a ella.

Hermione le desviaba la mirada. ¿Estaba enojada? No. _Avergonzada_.

—Te amo —le dijo—. Y nada de lo que hayas hecho o que haya ocurrido va a cambiar eso.

La bruja puso la toalla contra su rostro, soltando un sollozo tan largo y profundo que Harry temió que se haya lastimado la garganta.

—No merezco que me ames —susurró, aún escondida en la toalla—. Tuve sexo con Ernie.

Harry se levantó de golpe, en un reflejo que lo obligó a tomar verdadera distancia de ella, porque sus nervios se encendieron como si lo hubieran quemado desde adentro. Apretó los dientes. ¿La había escuchado bien?

Se giró, dándole la espalda. Ellos no habían definido _nada_. Pensaba en Hermione como su novia porque para él eso era, pero en realidad no llegaron a un acuerdo ni pusieron reglas de fidelidad o monogamia. No creyó que fuera necesario. Se amaban, ¿no?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó tan herido que su voz sonó vacía.

—No sé. Ernie es… _No sé_. Me siento mal. Fue lógico. Estábamos juntos en la fiesta de San Valentín. Me acompañó de regreso a mi habitación. Me dijo que yo era la mujer de sus sueños y me besó. No sé qué pasó después.

Eso prendió cada alerta en la mente de Harry. Se giró de nuevo, mirándola con terror y urgencia.

—¿A qué te refieres con que no sabes qué pasó después?

Hermione no paraba de llorar —¡No sé! Es el maldito calor, me sentía mareada. Por un momento pensé que me iba a derretir. Cuando Ernie me besó, fue como un baño de agua fría. Sólo estaba pensando en eso, Harry. Quería sentirme mejor. Te lo juro. Yo no…

Harry la interrumpió —Es una pócima. Te _drogaron_. ¡Llevas meses consumiendo algo!

Alguien se atrevió a drogar a su mejor amiga, sabiendo que vive con un Auror, con el maldito Elegido.

Hermione lo miró esperanzada —¿Crees…?

La dolió el pecho al verla más tranquila de pensar que alguien la está envenenando, que el simple hecho de haberlo engañado.

La tomó en brazos —Vamos a San Mungo. Por favor.

—¿No me odias?

Harry la abrazó, angustiado —Claro que no. Te amo. Te amo. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes. Tranquila, resolveremos esto, ¿bien?

Hermione asintió, débil y cansada —Sólo quiero sentirme mejor. Quiero dejar de sentir este calor.

—Lo sé, cariño. Vamos.

. . .

Llamó a Derek mientras Hermione era atendida en una habitación privada. No quería estar solo. En su mente sólo había un escenario posible: Hermione fue dosificada con Amortentia, dirigida a Ernie Macmillan. Por eso cuando lo besó, el efecto del calor disminuyó.

Derek escuchó su teoría, preguntando un par de cosas para terminar de comprender la situación.

—Suena plausible —aceptó, preocupado—. Esto es un crimen mayor. Amortentia puede ser venenosa a largo plazo. Lo más probable es que Hermione la ha consumido desde septiembre. Eso es medio año.

—Lo voy a matar.

—Enfría tu cabeza, compañero. ¿Crees que Kingsley tomará con tranquilidad que alguien haya drogado a Hermione Jane Granger? El Reino Unido pedirá justicia. Ernie pagará.

Harry revolvió su cabello —La violó. Hermione tuvo sexo con él bajo los efectos de Amortentia. Eso es violación.

Derek tuvo que hacer uso de toda su paciencia —Enfría–tu–cabeza —repitió de manera seca y dura, con el tono que usaba en las misiones más estresantes para mantener la calma.

Harry apreció el tono. Asintió dos veces, sabiendo que tomó la mejor decisión al llamar a su compañero Auror.

Un Sanador los llamó para dar los resultados. Era oficial: Hermione tenía una concentración muy poderosa de Amortentia No. 4.

Derek tomó control de la situación.

—Iré por un equipo para arrestar a Ernie y comenzar la investigación. Debes quedarte con Hermione.

—¿Qué? No. ¡Voy a arrestar yo mismo a Macmillan!

—No puedes. Esto es personal. Yo me haré cargo.

Harry sabía que Derek estaba en lo correcto, pero lo odió un poco.

—Completo y exhaustivo —pidió. Ese era el lema de su equipo cuando se trataba de investigar un crimen.

El otro Auror asintió, muy serio, antes de desaparecer.

. . .

Harry le sonrió a Hermione cuando ella despertó.

—Hola.

Hermione devolvió la sonrisa brillante, aún adormilada por las pócimas que limpiaron su sangre y el elixir que depuró la Amortentia de su mente. Cuando recordó lo sucedido, su sonrisa se borró.

—Tenías razón. El Sanador me dijo —murmuró.

Harry tomó su mano —Lamento muchísimo no haberme dado cuenta antes. Soy un maldito Auror y no vi todos los síntomas. _Lo lamento_.

—Nadie vio los síntomas. Ni siquiera madam Pomfrey. Amortentia no. 4 es el filtro más especializado para dosificar sin matar ni ser detectado. No es culpa tuya.

—Ya la purgaron de tu cuerpo. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hermione respiró profundo —Normal. Por fin me siento _normal_. Pasé meses creyendo que los bochornos eran por el estrés o incluso por… —se sonrojó— el deseo que me despiertas. Con todo lo que sucedió entre tú y yo, el efecto de la Amortentia se potenció. Creo que si no me hubiera enamorado de verdad de ti, los síntomas habrían sido casi imperceptibles. Nunca me habría enterado, quizás me habría casado con Ernie o algo así.

Harry quiso vomitar de pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Derek está haciéndose cargo de la investigación.

—Me da gusto.

Harry la miró ansioso —¿Quieres que le hable a tu madre? ¿Quieres _algo_?

Necesitaba sentirse útil.

Su novia lo pensó unos momentos —No. Lo último que mamá necesita es saber que fui drogada y que tuve sexo sin mi consentimiento.

Lo dijo tan clínicamente…

Harry apretó los dientes —Quiero matarlo.

—¿A Ernie? Sería un error de tu parte. Estoy segura que él no está enterado. Ernie es un simplón, bueno para nada, mago promedio. Jamás podría crear una Amortentia de este nivel.

Tuvo que aceptar que sonaba lógico —Pero él te forzó…

—No. Ernie está enamorado de mí, supongo. Este último mes yo le di todas las señales de que el sentimiento era recíproco. Hoy me vestí así para él. Cuando lo besé, debió pensar que yo de verdad quería…

Hermione contuvo la respiración. Miró el techo, intentando no llorar. Harry guardó silencio, sin saber qué decir.

Después de un rato, Hermione volvió a hablar.

—No quiero que esto se haga público. Sería dañino para la Fundación y mis planes después de la graduación. ¿Puedo contar con la discreción de Derek?

—Por supuesto.

—Harry… lamento haberte lastimado.

—No tuviste control en lo sucedido. Eres la víctima, Hermione. No te disculpes.

Ella asintió —Aún así. Yo no sé si podría aguantar la idea de que tú estés con otra mujer.

Harry agradeció que Derek lo obligó a quedarse. Este era el lugar donde más lo necesitan.

Se subió a la cama, abrazando a su novia —No tendrás que aguantar eso nunca, porque sólo te amo a ti. Por otra parte, esto es mi responsabilidad. Yo soy el que tiene el entrenamiento para detectar un crimen como este. No te sientas culpable. Concéntrate en sanar poco a poco.

—¿Sigues queriendo que viva contigo? —susurró contra su pecho.

—Quiero _todo_ contigo, Hermione. Al ritmo y de la forma que tú desees.

Ella por fin lo abrazó — _Todo_ suena perfecto.

. . .

La culpable fue Trisha Macmillan, madre de Ernie. Su plan era tener a la famosa Hermione Granger como nuera. "Sólo lo mejor para su hijo". En su confesión declaró que el uso de Amortentia no. 4 tiene una larga historia en la familia Macmillan y otras, como los Weasley. Por eso no creyó que era un crimen, sino una "ayudadita" para su hijo.

Fue condenada a cuarenta años en Azkaban.

Ernie dejó Hogwarts, incapaz de enfrentar a Hermione cuando supo del fiasco en el que estuvo involucrado. Le escribió una carta para pedirle perdón, y darle su dirección en caso de que ella quisiera proceder legalmente en su contra.

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar un día más de su vida en los Macmillan. Tenía un futuro demasiado ocupado y brillante en qué concentrarse.

El resto del año escolar pasó sin complicaciones. Las cartas diarias a Harry ya no fueron necesarias, porque después de clases, cada día, Hermione volvió a Rosemont para dormir en brazos de su novio.

. . .

En la graduación, dos generaciones de magos y brujas celebraron que esa etapa de sus vidas terminó. Hermione, de la mano de Harry, recibió la placa que tanto deseaba: el mejor promedio en la historia de Hogwarts.

—Eres aterradora —dijo Harry, siguiéndola por los pasillos del colegio—. No entiendo cómo pudiste alcanzar ese récord con todo lo que tuviste que hacer este año.

—Lo sé —sonrió satisfecha—. El mundo no está preparado para mí, claramente.

Harry la abrazó, besando su cuello en la zona que siempre le hacía cosquillas —¡Presumida!

Minerva, adelante de ellos, giró un poco el rostro para amonestarlos —¡Manos donde pueda verlas, Potter! La señorita Granger sigue bajo _mi_ cargo hasta que salga del colegio.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

Harry alzó las manos —Sí, profesora. Lo lamento, profesora.

Llegaron a la sala de galardones del colegio. Minerva abrió la vitrina donde la placa de Hermione reemplazaría el récord anterior.

—Esto será recordado como su última colaboración a Hogwarts, señorita Granger.

Hermione recibió la vieja placa, sus ojos se llenaron de tranquilidad —No podía permitir que esto siguiera así.

Harry leyó el nombre de la placa —¿Tom Marvolo Riddle? ¿Él tenía el récord de Hogwarts?

—Sí. Estaba aquí, en plena vista. Odiaba que algo de él quedara en Hogwarts —respondió la castaña.

Harry la abrazó —¿Cómo haces que te ame cada vez más?

—No lo sé. Es una habilidad innata —dijo con su tono presumido. Harry volvió a reír, besándola.

McGonagall les dio quince segundos antes de interrumpir —Por favor, señorita Granger, ponga su placa.

Harry vio con orgullo a su novia poner su nombre para siempre en la historia de Hogwarts. Admiró la falda tableada alzarse un poco cuando ella se estiró para colgar la placa. Pensó que la falda de Gryffindor definitivamente sería un accesorio muy útil en el clóset de ambos.

Hermione se giró, feliz y libre —Es momento de irnos.

. . .

Decidió llevarla a cenar como celebración. Eligió un restaurante en Sydney, para que después tuvieran oportunidad de visitar a los Granger.

Hermione agradeció el gesto, contenta de que su novio supiera bien cuáles eran sus prioridades. Harry se felicitó mentalmente por ser tan bueno haciéndola feliz.

Cuando estaban compartiendo el postre, Hermione habló.

—Estuve pensando. Quería hacer mi historia, lejos de ti. Sin ti. Pero no tiene sentido. Yo no sería Hermione Granger sin Harry Potter.

Sonrió al escucharla —Yo tampoco sería yo sin ti.

—Obvio.

Harry giró los ojos, comiendo más helado.

Hermione continuó hablando —Sé que cambiaré la historia del mundo mágico. Algún día, incluso, seré Ministra de Magia. Ya no tengo miedo de creer en mí.

—Me da gusto, cariño. Yo siempre he creído en ti.

—Estoy lista.

Harry miró el helado a medio terminar —¿Ya quieres que nos vayamos?

—No, aún falta helado.

—¿Entonces para qué estás lista?

Hermione soltó un largo suspiro —A veces eres muy lento, Potter. Estoy lista para casarme contigo, obviamente.

Harry detuvo su cuchara a centímetros de su boca. La miró incrédulo.

Luego, poco a poco, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Dejó la cuchara en la mesa y entrelazó sus meñiques.

—La última vez que un mago te propuso matrimonio, fuiste primera plana en varios periódicos y revistas, pero creo que me arriesgaré.

—¿Oh? ¿No le tienes miedo al "Rechazo Granger"? ¡Dijiste que soy aterradora!

Harry soltó una carcajada. Se sentía extremadamente feliz.

—Me confío porque sé que tú _no_ puedes decirme _no_.

—Vanidoso.

—¿Me dirás que no?

—¿Me lo pedirás en este momento? Apenas te dije que ya estoy lista.

—Lo sé. Pero yo llevo listo desde el momento en que me besaste.

Con su otra mano, sacó de su bolsillo un anillo de oro delgado, con tres pequeñas esmeraldas en forma de rombo engarzadas. Discreto y hermoso, como ella.

Dejó la sortija en la mesa, junto al helado.

Hermione miró largo rato el anillo —No te diré que no.

—Lo sabía.

Ella comenzó a reír —Imaginé que esto sería más romántico.

—Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para ser románticos. Llevo meses pensando en ti, en hacer esto contigo. Ya no aguanto.

—Esas son mis palabras —dijo, sonrojada.

Harry le puso el anillo —¿Ves? Siempre pongo atención a lo que dices. Esto será muy útil en nuestro matrimonio. Creo que seré un gran esposo porque las co–

Hermione quitó el helado y se aventó sobre él para besarlo. Harry la tomó de la cintura, riendo y besándola mientras ella hablaba y lo besaba.

—Quiero dos hijos.

—Bien.

—Quiero una luna de miel en Marruecos.

—Bien.

—Quiero que tú siempre seas el encargado de hacer los panqueques.

—Bien.

La bruja se separó de él —¿Vas a seguir aceptando todo lo que te diga? Seré una esposa insufrible si me consientes así.

Harry la acomodó sobre sus piernas, rozando su nariz con la de ella —Te lo dije, Hermione: quiero _todo_ contigo.

Ella suspiró, feliz — _Bien_.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Gracias por leer. Amé escribir este oneshot. ¿Les gustó? Nos vemos mañana. ¡A ver si puedo cumplir con las 15 actualizaciones, jaja!


	3. Insalvable

**NOTAS:**

Seguimos con el reto, oneshot 2/15.

* * *

 **In[salvable]**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

Desde la ventana del cuarto se mira un precioso parque naranja. Las hojas se deslizan con absurda aceptación hacia su muerte. Dentro del departamento, la melancolía de otoño convierte las paredes en oro y los armarios en perlas.

Timbra el teléfono a la distancia y el buzón de voz corta la llamada.

"No me encuentro en casa, deja tu recado..."

—Hermione Jane Granger, soy tu madre. Contesta de una vez. Llevas una semana así. No me obligues a llamar a Ronald. Sabes que no lo soporto, siempre grita en el teléfono como si estuviera sordo. Uno pensaría que tras cuatro años de usar un celular comprendería qu–

El buzón de voz no es tan largo.

La mención de Ronald termina por romper a Hermione. Ya no puede retrasar lo que es correcto. Se desliza hacia el piso, sintiendo el cuerpo picarle por la falta de uso. Parece que bajó unos cuatro kilos. Al pasar por el espejo del tocador ignora su rostro. Avanza hacia la sala y toma el teléfono. Marca el número de memoria.

Un segundo después él responde.

—Hermione, por Merlín, gracias, gracias por llamarme. Estoy tan arrepentido. Tenemos que hablar. Por favor. Por favor. Sabes que te amo. ¡Lo sabes!

—Lo sé. Yo también te amo.

Ronald suelta un horrible suspiro de alivio —Podemos arreglar esto, sólo hay que...

—No.

Silencio.

—¿Qué?

—No hay arreglo, Ron.

—¡No! No digas eso. Siempre hay solución. Mientras nos sigamos amando...

—No me puedo arriesgar a que lo hagas de nuevo.

—Hermione, te juro por mi madre que...

La voz femenina se llena de una tranquilidad pasmosa, hueca. No es ella quien habla, es únicamente la parte más racional de su mente. Aquella capaz de desconectar sus emociones para enfrentar lo imposible.

—Sé honesto. Nunca cumples tus promesas. Sería irresponsable de mi parte probar si esta promesa también la terminas rompiendo. No podría soportar...

—¡Fue un arranque! Tenía media botella encima. Fue por el cumpleaños de George. Sabes que no acostumbro beber alcohol, así que no va a suceder de nuevo. Lo prome—

—No puedo arriesgarme.

—Pero dijiste que me amas.

—Te amo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

—Porque ya no puedo contar contigo para tomar las decisiones correctas. Estoy sola, de nuevo.

—No, cariño. No estás sola. Aún me tienes. Por favor. Te amo. Te amo...

—Ron, escúchame. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido... intensa. A veces hemos caído en la violencia. Nos hemos hecho daño.

—Pero las reconciliaciones lo valen todo, ¿no crees?

Sonrisa amarga.

—Eso pensaba también.

Miedo en la voz —¿Ya no?

—Creo que cruzamos una línea imperdonable.

—No, amor, nosotros...

—Necesito tiempo.

—¡Te lo daré! Todo el que necesites...

—Quizá algún día podamos ser amigos de nuevo.

Silencio.

—No. No, Hermione. Necesitas tiempo para recuperarte e iniciar otra oportunidad conmigo. No para superarme. Entiéndelo, que me muero sin ti.

—Vas a tener que aprender a sobrevivir, entonces.

—Hermione...

—Yo lo haré. Terminamos.

—No, por favor...

—Hay patrones difíciles de romper, en especial cuando son tan arraigados y agresivos como los que tenemos. Sé que si permanezco contigo todo irá en aumento. No lo puedo permitir. Soy un adulto. Soy una mujer que siempre ha buscado mejorar. Terminamos, Ronald.

—¡Fue un maldito accidente, Hermione! ¡No puedes acabar una relación por un asunto tan pequeño!

Silencio.

—¿Te parece pequeño?

—Si lo comparamos con el resto de la relación, ¡sí!

Hermione parpadea. Un montón de lágrimas se le escurren. El minúsculo trozo de su corazón que permanecía latiendo, se quiebra.

—Adiós, Ronald.

Cuelga.

Va al baño decidida a sumergirse en su tina, evadir de nuevo al mundo de aquí a que recuerda quién es ella. Al pasar junto al espejo mira el cardenal inflamado bajo su ojo izquierdo. El hematoma desfigura su rostro, justo donde Ron descargó su frustración.

Sabe que tomó la decisión correcta.

Eso no lo hace más fácil.

...

Aún no hay sol. Hermione sale de su casa con el abrigo bien apretado y la bufanda cubriendo su nariz. Mira el pasto de cristal en el parque y los troncos traslúcidos. Un hombre de nieve le sonríe a la distancia. El invierno convirtió al mundo en un espejo.

La frialdad de la madrugada no se compara con el escalofrío que la atraviesa al ver a Ronald parado en la banqueta frente a su puerta. Trae un ramo de margaritas que combina cruelmente con la nieve a la distancia.

—Lamento interceptarte así. No respondes mis llamadas ni permites que entre a tu oficina en el Ministerio. Realmente no me dejaste otra opción.

—Es que no existe otra opción. Te pedí tiempo. Respeta eso.

—Lo haré cuando aceptes darme otra oportunidad.

—No estoy negociando. ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti si no eres capaz de aceptar mis términos?

—¿Esto es una prueba, entonces?

—Siempre acomodas mis palabras a tu favor. Te lo dejé muy claro: lo nuestro terminó. Si te vuelves a aparecer en mi casa llamaré a los Aurores.

Ninguno menciona que el cuerpo de Aurores protegería a Hermione hasta el final. Su líder, Thomas Parson obtuvo el puesto a pesar de su licantropía gracias a la Ley de Equidad que Hermione metió dos años antes.

Ron baja los hombros —Te amo.

—Yo también.

Ella quisiera que las emociones fueran tan sencillas como la mente. Si pudiera explicarle a su corazón lo dañino que es Ronald en su vida, todo funcionaría distinto. O por lo menos ya no se sentiría como un inferius.

Lo mira partir con la determinación todavía brillando en su rostro pecoso. Hermione se pregunta cuánto tiempo requerirá para que por fin entienda que ya no hay solución.

El golpe no es lo imperdonable, aunque por cuestiones morales debería. Es la falta de horror en la persona que dice amarla. Si ella hubiera golpeado a Ron, jamás habría tenido el valor de acariciarlo de nuevo. No se lo merecería.

Hermione mira con tristeza la cafetería que está a una cuadra de su casa. Parece que su rutina de ir por un té en las mañanas antes del trabajo será fracturada, igual que tantos hábitos que abandonó junto con Ron.

Seguirá cortando cualquier posibilidad que le dé un minuto al pelirrojo cerca de ella. La verdad es que no quiere tentar su corazón. Tiene mucho miedo de sucumbir, de regresar a ser su novia.

...

Las risas en el departamento son extraordinarias tras meses de silencio. En el comedor la pareja vuelve a completar la frase del otro y las risas continúan. Hermione los mira con cariño, aliviada de saber que el amor sigue existiendo en algún lugar. Detrás de ellos, el ventanal brilla por el sol y los caleidoscopios florales del parque. Hay tanto polen en el ambiente que la nariz le pica.

—Gracias, de nuevo, por recibirnos estas semanas —dice Rolf.

—Me hace feliz tenerlos aquí. En serio —confiesa Hermione—. Además así podemos charlar sobre las reformas en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Nada me gustaría más.

Luna se acomoda los lentes en forma de medusas —Sudamérica es increíblemente bella. ¡Oh, Perú! Los descubrimientos que hicimos ahí cambiarán nuestra concepción sobre la fauna mágica. Aún así, extrañaba Londres.

Hermione no se sorprende de pensar que ella extrañó muchísimo a la rubia. Tras Hogwarts iniciaron una amistad por correspondencia, ayudándose en la investigación de animales fantásticos. Sin Luna no habría podido avanzar tanto en el DCM, y tal vez Luna no se habría atrevido a llegar tan lejos en sus viajes. Incluso ella siente la soledad de vez en cuando.

—En cuanto llegamos a Londres me contactó el señor... —Rolf saca una carta del bolsillo de su camisa— Weasley. Percy Weasley. Creo que teme que haya metido de contrabando criaturas no autorizadas por el Ministerio, lo cual me confirma que jamás superaré la reputación de mi abuelo.

Luna le responde algo ingenioso, devolviendo la sonrisa de su novio.

Hermione, en cambio, aprieta los labios y gira el rostro. Mencionar a un Weasley abre la herida. Cierto, ya es más pequeña y esporádica. Ahora puede comer una rana de chocolate sin pensar en Ron, ver un póster de los Chuddley Cannons sin llorar. Ya casi funciona como una persona completa. Comienza a tener la esperanza de que un día lo superará... tal vez la primavera ayuda un poquito.

...

En el parque se desbordó el lago. Las lluvias no han disminuido durante dos semanas, así que Hermione puede ver una laguna en crecimiento desde la ventana de su cocina. Por suerte siempre le ha gustado el aroma a lluvia, aunque las plantas de su balcón no están de acuerdo con el clima. Hermione mira las gotas, imaginando que son cristales lunares, una fantasía de su infancia. Las nubes casi negras son más normales en Londres que el sol, por lo que la gente no se intimida y continúa vagando por la calle, cargando sombrillas e impermeables. Nota mental: comprar unas botas de hule.

Luna y Rolf se marcharon una semana atrás. Consiguieron un departamento del otro lado el parque. A los tres les gusta la naturaleza.

El silencio ya no duele como antes, tras Luna es hasta pacífico. Hermione decide hacer una limpieza general, sacar el polvo y re organizar los muebles. Tiene mucha energía. Más de lo que ha tenido en meses.

Con el susurro de la lluvia se pone a trabajar. Sonríe al notar los pequeños adornos que sus amigos le han obsequiado desde que compró su departamento. Cuadros, floreros, libros, figuritas. Libros. Más libros. De pronto encuentra el libro que Harry le dejó antes de marcharse. Sigue envuelto, con todo y moño. Vuelve a esconderlo bajo el sillón más grande. Olvida el asunto en cuanto se pone a acomodar su librero por orden alfabético, luego por género. Necesita otro librero.

Un maullido en la cocina la sorprende. En las escaleras para incendios está Crookshanks empapado. Trae un ratón muerto en el hocico. Encantador.

Hermione lo carga con amor, sin importarle que su vestido se moja en el proceso.

—Te extrañé tanto, ¿dónde estabas?

Ronroneo.

Al cerrar la ventana Hermione se paraliza. En el parque hay un hombre pelirrojo sosteniendo una sombrilla para que su acompañante no se moje.

El verano ya no es fresco y bondadoso. Ron está con otra mujer.

...

Desde la ventana del cuarto se mira un precioso parque naranja. Las hojas se deslizan con absurda aceptación hacia su muerte. Dentro del departamento, la melancolía de otoño convierte las paredes en oro y los armarios en perlas.

Hermione conversa con su madre por teléfono. Disimula felicidad. No quiere preocuparla. Cuenta sobre la propuesta de Kingsley de moverla al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Cumplido su sueño de ayudar a criaturas fantásticas, es momento de "ponerse seria sobre su carrera en el Ministerio".

Cameron Granger le pregunta si está saliendo con alguien.

—No está bien que una joven de tu edad sólo viva para el trabajo, cariño.

—Así estoy bien.

—Tampoco es fácil para mí presionarte con esto. Quiero que seas feliz.

—Mamá... de acuerdo. Sí estoy saliendo con alguien. Se llama Stephen, es del Departamento de Impuestos.

Silencio.

—¿Impuestos? Eso suena... divertido.

—Es un buen hombre, mamá. Trabajador, constante, acaba de adquirir su hipoteca. Tiene un perro.

—Todo un partido.

—Lo es.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Cuarenta y dos.

—¡Hermione! Tienes veintisiete años, ¿no crees que...

—No.

—Bien. No diré más. ¿Cuándo lo traes a la casa? A tu padre le encantará...

—Sábado.

—¿Promesa?

—Sí, ya... ya tengo que colgar. Te llamo después.

Será una cena entretenida.

Hermione piensa invitar a Stephen un par de horas antes de la cena. Quizá tenga otros planes y no logre ir con los Granger. Poco probable ya que Stephen es el hombre más aburrido del mundo, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

Está a punto de irse a la cama cuando alguien llama su puerta. No el timbre afuera del edificio. Su puerta.

Se plantea ir por la bata en vez de abrir en el camisón que trae puesto. Pensando que seguro es la vieja vecina de junto que quiere quejarse de otro ruido inexistente, abre.

Por un segundo cree que es Ron.

La oscuridad del pasillo es anómala. Sombras se contraen como remolinos vacíos. Asusta la falta de reflejos, de grises, de vida. A un paso de la puerta hay una figura negra. Un cuerpo hecho de espacio cósmico, estático, frígido. Nada. Sin embargo, existe.

Hermione retrocede, saca su varita. Su instinto grita que se ponga a salvo, que está frente a un depredador. Tiene un maleficio preparado... Se detiene.

En la absoluta negrura de la figura, un par de ojos esmeraldas la miran fijamente.

Después de nueve años, volvió.

...

Al principio Hermione sintió amor. Fue sorprendente que su corazón reviviera después de Ronald para latir por el hombre que la abandonó años atrás. Su mejor amigo. La persona que alguna vez significó el universo en su vida. Harry. Luego sintió furia. ¡La abandonó! Sin explicaciones. Sin aviso. Un día simplemente se desvaneció del mundo. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel con ella? Si necesitaba espacio se lo habría dado. Si necesitaba un acompañante para su escape, habría ido con él. Como siempre. ¿Y además se aparece en la puerta de su casa, tan casual?

Luego volvió a sentir amor. No importa qué pase entre Harry y ella, su amistad es más fuerte.

—¿Qué deseas de mí?

En ese momento de su vida Hermione tiene poco o nada que ofrecerle a Harry, qué contarle. Si él está ahí debe ser por una razón muy poderosa, en especial después de tanto tiempo. Necesita saber en qué lo puede ayudar para hacerlo realidad.

—Todo.

La voz de Harry es ligeramente distinta. Más suave, más... envolvente. Tiene el arrastre que usa al hablar pársel y una sutileza desconocida por Hermione. En secreto piensa que tiene un matiz peligroso. Pero, al final, es la voz de su mejor amigo. Eso le entrega una felicidad olvidada.

—Pasa a la luz. No te puedo ver en la sombra.

"Pareces la sombra" evita decir.

Harry, de ser posible, se tensa más. Da la impresión de que si cierra los ojos desaparecerá entre los remolinos de vacío.

—Tienes que invitarme a pasar.

Un concepto tan sencillo y absurdo a la vez. Hermione reconoce en automático su significado. Algo en su rostro lo demuestra porque Harry sonríe amargamente.

—No tardaste ni un minuto en saberlo.

Hay un par de colmillos en su sonrisa. Y por Merlín que son grandes.

—¡No!

Hermione siente que el piso desaparece. Ruega porque sea mentira, una conclusión errónea, algo que le quite la jodida razón que nunca la deja.

—Tampoco es tan sencillo.

—Pasa —gime desesperada. Quiere atraparlo en sus brazos. Retroceder en el tiempo y evitar que eso suceda— Harry Potter eres bienvenido en mi casa.

Harry da un paso perfecto. La rectitud de su espalda crea una onda en la capa negra. Su quijada es angulosa, fuerte, a juego con la nariz perfilada y los pómulos de piel cristalina. Facciones inhumanamente equilibradas. Si antes sus ojos eran maravillosos, ahora son dos golpes de verdura lesiva. El encanto natural de su nueva naturaleza le roba el aliento, acelera su corazón, aprieta sus piernas. Harry debe tener aproximadamente su edad. La mordida fue hace poco tiempo.

En contra de su instinto lo abraza. Sigue oliendo a cuero suave, tierra húmeda y... Antes Harry olía a bondad. Dulce, pura.

—Sangre.

Harry asiente. Un movimiento mecánico —Bebí ayer. Quería estar preparado para verte.

Ella levanta la mirada, entre horrorizada y enternecida —¿Funcionó?

—No realmente.

Observa que Harry sólo toma aire para hablar. Es normal, producir sonido necesita del movimiento del aire por el aparato bucal. Eso confirma su estado como no muerto.

Se separa dolida. Por lo menos el abrazo no la congeló.

—Sigues con una temperatura aceptable.

—Algo salió mal. Tamara no pudo convertirme por completo.

Tamara

Ese nombre le sabe peor a Hermione que el de Ronald, y ya es mucho decir.

Quiere pedirle que se siente, ofrecerle algo de comer. Ambas peticiones son ridículas en esa circunstancia. Harry parece leerla porque se desliza con gracilidad hacia el sillón más pequeño y se sienta.

—A veces me canso. Eso es bueno, ¿cierto? Quiere decir que me estoy desgastando.

Que no es eterno.

—También podría significar que te regeneras demasiado rápido —teoriza Hermione sin realmente tener datos en qué basarse. Sólo quiere decir algo, lo que sea, que normalice la situación.

Él la mira con alivio —Por eso vine a buscarte.

—Me siento especial. Lo único que necesitaba para volverte a ver es que un vampiro te mordiera.

Eso le quita la sonrisa —No es tan fácil. Quise volver antes... eso creo.

—No me debes explicaciones. Los amigos no hacen eso.

—¿Entonces qué hacen?

—Apoyarse.

—¿Aunque uno de ellos esté medio muerto?

—Sólo si eres tú.

Jamás fue tan honesta.

—La verdad sabe a flores enterradas en la garganta.

—¿Qué?

Harry parece apenado —Eso es lo que estás pensando.

—No. Pensé que fui completamente honesta.

—Tal vez, pero la imagen en tu mente fue otra.

Hermione se siente ligeramente expuesta —¿Eso pasa todo el tiempo?

—Preferiría no hablar de eso.

Se contiene de girar los ojos —Bien... Harry, cuéntame por favor qué te sucedió.

—Tampoco quiero hablar de eso.

—Bien. Entonces dime dónde estuviste...

—No.

—¿Quién es Tamara?

—Tampoco.

Le gira los ojos —¡Honestamente! ¿A qué viniste?

—A verte.

—¿Para qué?

—Quería hacerlo.

Hermione espera que su mente le dé una buena imagen sobre frustración, porque no tiene palabras para describirlo sin ser ofensiva.

—Te fuiste sin despedirte —dice conteniendo el llanto—. Yo quise verte cada día de esos nueve años. Te necesité. Te extrañé. Te imaginé. A veces hasta me obligué a creer que fuiste un hermoso sueño. Comprendo que hay cosas que no quieres compartir, no te voy a presionar con eso. Sólo... esto es difícil. Si vienes de visita dímelo, así sabré que un día de nuevo no estarás. Si deseas quedarte...

—Quiero quedarme.

Alivio. Tranquilidad. Miedo. Las palabras de Harry contienen un peso de irrebatible certeza. No hay un ápice de duda en su voz.

—Eres un vampiro. Tenemos que hablar sobre eso. Necesito saber que estoy a salvo contigo.

—Conmigo jamás te sucederá algo malo.

Hermione recuerda esas mismas palabras en Ron.

—Vinagre en la punta de tus labios.

—¿Qué?

—Eso pensaste cuando te dije que conmigo no te sucederá algo malo.

—Oh.

Harry entrecierra los ojos. El gesto tan casual produce un intenso temor en la bruja. Hay una criatura oscura y poderosa sentada en su sillón. Es su mejor amigo.

—¿Quién fue?

—¿De qué hablas?

—La persona que rompió esa promesa.

Oclumancia.

Harry frunce el ceño, ahora por la confusión —Me bloqueaste.

—¡Sí! Es incómodo que me estés leyendo la mente.

—Es... no es incómodo.

—¿Disculpa? Creo que yo sé cuáles son mis emociones.

Por lo menos se ve avergonzado —Cierto. No quise decirlo así.

—Voy a llamar a Luna.

—¿Luna?

—Su novio es especialista en criaturas fantásticas. Lo que sea que eres ahora, él estará encantado de resolverlo. Quizá también te sientas más cómodo hablando con él.

—Eso creo.

Hermione se siente un poco rechazada —Por supuesto

—¿Puedes llamarlo mañana? Quiero seguir sólo contigo un tiempo más.

—¿Y hacer qué? No quieres contarme nada. ¿Vamos a pasar la noche mirándonos en silencio?

La sonrisa que recibe le pone el vello de punta.

—Si lo deseo puedo casi dormir.

—¿Casi?

—Es un estado profundo de relajación. Apenas permanezco alerta.

—Ya veo. Pues durmamos.

—Quiero dormir contigo.

Lo mira incrédula —¿Por qué?

—Te extrañé.

—Yo también —hay cierto reclamo en esa palabra—, pero no quiero compartir cama contigo.

Harry ladea el rostro, como un precioso leopardo antes de atacar —¿De verdad?

Su cuerpo se endurece —No uses tu magia en mí.

No se ve culpable —Perdón.

—De acuerdo. Será como en el bosque de Dean, ¿cierto?

—¿El bosque de Dean?

Hermione lo mira incrédula. Jamás pensó que pudiera olvidar un momento tan significativo en sus vidas.

—Hubo varias noches que compartimos cama en el bosque. Era nuestro secreto.

Decírselo resulta patético. La adoración que sentía por esas noches no son correspondidas por su mejor amigo.

—¿Sólo dormimos?

Hermione, sin remedio, le sonríe. Es extraño escuchar una versión tan afinada y sarcástica de Harry.

—Una noche no.

Él mueve su cuerpo unos milímetros hacia ella, como un arco listo para disparar. Su poder la cubre durante un segundo, metiendo electricidad en su piel.

—Pensé en ti cada día. Lo juro.

Si quedaba algún rencor en ella, desapareció.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

...

Hermione sueña que está en el mar, literalmente en medio del océano. Es de noche. Las olas parecen picos gigantes de obsidiana. La ahogan. La tragan. Entre la corriente hay un sinfín de animales marinos nadando histéricos por la tormenta. Cada vez que Hermione está a punto de morir, la marea la saca a flote para agarrar un poco de aire. La tortura se repite. Sal y espuma. Aire. Agua. Frío.

Muy lejos, tanto que debería ser imposible de distinguir, está una bahía. La lluvia deja estrellas en la arena. Las palmeras se derriten bajo el huracán. En donde la marea besa con pasión las rocas picadas, un hombre pelirrojo observa a Hermione morir en alta mar. Sus ojos azules disfrutan la escena. La añoran. Labios blancos forman un alfiler de letras: o

Hermione despierta sin agitación. Es la misma pesadilla de hace meses.

El cuarto está en penumbra, a esa hora que no es día ni noche.

Junto a la bruja hay un hombre sin vida, pero tan lleno de belleza que provoca mirarlo sin parpadear durante horas. Cabello de universo; piel cristalina, absurda. Dos aguijones sobre el labio inferior. Vampiro.

Debería provocar angustia o asco dormir con esa criatura infernal. Epítome de la fractura oscura en el mundo mágico. Hermione supone que algo debe estar mal dentro de ella, porque lo único que siente es paz.

[Paz Del lat. pax, pacis. f. Estado de quien no está perturbado por ningún conflicto o inquietud. Disfrutar de una paz profunda.]

Por primera vez en nueve años.

...

En la mañana Harry se ha marchado.

Hermione nunca estuvo tan consciente de cuánta luz solar hay en su hogar. Cada habitación tiene un ventanal con balcón. Por eso compró el departamento. Ahora es irritante la falta de sombras. Cierra cada cortina y pone un hechizo para que no se filtre el sol. Prende un par de lámparas y espera ansiosa a que su mejor amigo re aparezca. Media hora después ya está ocupada en sus pendientes del Ministerio.

Su escritorio está ubicado en el centro de la sala. Incluso a Luna le pareció extraño ese lugar. Hermione no puede explicar por qué ama tanto ese metro cuadrado de su casa. Simplemente es así.

Un escalofrío le avisa que ya no está sola. En la esquina de su precioso escritorio de caoba, Harry está sentado. Ya no trae la túnica negra, se la quitó para dormir. Su camisa púrpura está remangada a los codos, dejando ver el músculo sólido.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—En una versión más tranquila de aquí. Sin tanta luz. Tardé un poco en ver que cerraste las cortinas. Gracias.

Hermione abre la boca para preguntar dieciocho cosas sobre lo que acaba de escuchar. Prefiere seguir callada. Sabe que Harry no le responderá.

Regresa la atención al pergamino en sus manos. Es difícil romper la atracción sobrenatural que siente por su amigo.

—Le mandé una carta a Rolf. Sentí que esto no es algo que se debe explicar por teléfono. Vendrá hoy en la noche con Luna. ¿Está bien?

—Sí.

Brinca al escuchar la respuesta casi en su oído. Harry se movió tan rápido que fue imposible verlo. Está inclinado sobre ella, con los ojos verdes muy dilatados.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

No tiene miedo. Él prometió no hacerle daño. Ella cree en su palabra. La curiosidad, sin embargo, es fuerte, como una droga.

—Hueles distinto que ayer. Mejor.

La declaración vuelve a poner incómoda a Hermione. Cientos de particularidades que no había considerado se amontonan en su cabeza. Rutinas, olores, secreciones. Todo lo que ahora Harry detecta en el ambiente. En ella.

Al siguiente parpadeo Harry está del otro lado del departamento. Su rostro contraído.

—Te sonrojaste —explica con la voz ronca por la sed.

Sangre caliente en su rostro. Un detalle que jamás volverá a ser intrascendente en su vida. Por Merlín, ¿qué sucederá cuando le venga la regla?

—¿Qué haces cuando necesitas... beber?

La pregunta es también un reto moral. No admite la idea de que su mejor amigo desangre humanos para sobrevivir. El dolor de perderlo sería aguantable contra la decepción de saberlo cortar la vida de otro.

Harry baja la mirada. Por un momento es el mismo adolescente confundido y tímido de Hogwarts. Hermione siente un golpe de cariño brutal por él. Por su amistad.

—Mientras estuve con Tamara no hizo falta.

—¿Hace cuánto de eso?

—Catorce horas, aproximadamente.

Hermione hace cuentas. Ayer llegó casi a las once. Quiere decir que estuvo con Tamara hasta las siete, por lo menos. No debe ser lejos de Londres.

Harry, de nuevo, parece leer su mente —La sombra es más rápida que la aparición y que cualquier otro método que conozcas.

—¿Y ahora qué planeas hacer para sobrevivir? —regresa al tema para sentirse menos indignada.

—Por eso vine a verte. No quiero hacerle daño a alguien. Debes encontrar una alternativa. Por favor.

Se tranquiliza un poco. Harry no ha perdido la cabeza.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

La sonrisa masculina es demoledora.

...

En el Ministerio a nadie le sorprende que pida toda la investigación que existe sobre vampiros. Sigue siendo la cabeza del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, lo que otorga inmunidad a preguntas. Dubois, la archivista general, le echa una mirada condescendiente al entregar los ocho baúles con la información requerida.

—Cariño, déjame darte un consejo: renuncia a esta idea. Lo de los hombres—lobo fue terrible, cansado, frustrante y casi imposible. Lo único a tu favor fue el argumento de que aún tienen almas humanas. Si el Wizengamot apenas quiso escucharte por ellos, ¿qué te hace pensar que te den un minuto por seres sin alma? Los vampiros están fuera de la salvación divina, menos de la burocrática. No te desgastes por los insalvables.

Le palmea la espalda, se retira con todo y olor a tabaco.

Hermione se suelta a llorar cuando queda sola en su oficina. Por supuesto que Harry aún tiene alma... ¿verdad? No es un caso perdido. No lo permitirá.

Abre el primer baúl. Tiene un hechizo de expansión. Revisa los otros y ve que están igual. No acabará de leer eso en un día. Tal vez en medio año.

Decidida y terca como es capaz de ser en sus peores momentos, Hermione se sienta y abre la primera carpeta.

...

Rolf no cabe de la excitación. Balbucea, brinca, se agita y masculla. Observa a Harry como si fuera un dios caído. Sus enormes ojos avellanas se ven traslúcidos.

Hermione se encoge contra el sillón, incrédula por la postura amenazante de su mejor amigo. Por primera vez tiene miedo (pánico) de Harry. Su cuerpo vibra por el enojo, el cabello flota en cargas de magia negra que comienzan a ser visibles. A la bestia no le agrada ser examinada.

Luna se da cuenta y aleja a su novio del vampiro. Harry no se relaja. Actúa como si no reconociera a la rubia.

—Hay mutaciones. La transformación no finalizó correctamente —concluye Rolf—. Aunque, si me lo permites decir... creo que no fue un vampiro quien te mordió. ¿Cierto?

—¿Sabes lo que fue?

Hay veneno en cada letra. Harry podría fundir hierro con ese tono.

Rolf se rasca la barbilla, aparentemente tranquilo —Lo intuyo, pero es de mala suerte decir su nombre.

Hermione no es asidua a las supersticiones. Tampoco dice nada al respecto porque la magia le ha demostrado que muchas creencias tienen fundamentos reales. Espera paciente a que Harry confirme o niegue lo dicho. Él ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo de jalar aire, es una estatua impecable.

—Si es el caso —continúa Rolf perdiendo el semblante relajado— sabes que no hay solución. La marca no puede ser eliminada.

—Evitemos rendirnos antes de intentarlo —dice Hermione con los nervios en punta—. Hoy comencé una investigación y contraté a los mejores en el tema. Dentro de poco tendremos nuevas teorías. Harry lo logrará.

Sonríe hacia su amigo. Durante un segundo él suaviza el gesto.

Rolf asiente, regresando a su efervescencia natural —Vale, me apunto a la investigación. Supongo que en el Ministerio nadie sabe de Harry, así que yo puedo ayudar si estoy en constante contacto con él. Puede haber características elementales que ayuden a los especialistas en criaturas malignas.

—Harry no es maligno —corrige Hermione.

Luna por fin habla después de horas —Es una categoría. Cualquier criatura fantástica que requiera beber sangre para sobrevivir es considerada maligna. Los hábitos de los chupa sangre son perturbadores para la mayoría de la población.

De nuevo el tema escarlata. Hermione no quiere pensar cuanta hambre ya debe sentir su amigo. Tal vez por eso está tan molesto.

Rolf se encoge de hombros —Bueno, Harry tiene algunas propiedades vampíricas, pero es una criatura más vieja y poderosa que ellos.

Hermione no profundiza el tema. Es otro asunto que obviamente Harry no uniere discutir frente a ella. Hace una nota mental para sus colaboradores en el Ministerio: buscar un casi muerto que tenga mayor jerarquía y poder que los vampiros comunes.

—¿Me permites venir en las noches a observarte, Harry? —pregunta Rolf sacando su pequeña agenda— Tengo oportunidad los martes y jueves.

Harry alza una ceja perfecta. El movimiento parece enorme tras las horas que lleva congelado en la misma posición.

—¿Qué quieres observar, exactamente?

—Todo lo que pueda. Nunca he tenido cerca a una criatura como tú. Por favor.

Hermione acepta antes de que su amigo evapore a Rolf con la mirada —Me parece una buena idea. Podremos cenar juntos, como cuando vivían aquí.

Luna se anima enseguida —Los martes nosotros traeremos la cena.

—Bien. Los jueves yo me haré cargo.

Harry no parece feliz, pero tampoco la contradice.

Rolf se levanta muy satisfecho con el acuerdo —Quiero estrechar tu mano, ¿puedo hacerlo sin entrar en combustión espontánea?

—Te lo permito —sisea el moreno casi aburrido.

Hermione recuerda que se echó a sus brazos sin aviso cuando lo volvió a ver. ¿Pudo morir en ese momento? Acabar como una pila de cenizas en su alfombra...

Cuando los Scamander se marchan, el departamento regresa a su silenciosa tranquilidad.

El resto de la noche Hermione se entretiene haciendo su cena y hablando en voz alta sobre su día. No está segura si Harry la escucha de verdad, permanece estático en el sillón, sin respirar o parpadear. Es extraño y agradable a la vez. Le gusta saber que está ahí. La soledad del último año mermó su autoestima. Antes era completamente feliz cenando sola en su casa. Antes de Ronald.

En un arranque de humor negro se sirve una copa de vino tinto. Luego otra. Otra más.

—Abriste las cortinas.

El comentario quiebra la parálisis de Harry. Su voz terciopelo a punto de romperse.

Hermione deja la copa de vino en la barra y lo mira desde el arco que divide la sala de la cocina.

—Me gusta ver el parque. En la noche prenden las farolas e iluminan el lago. Es precioso.

Harry coloca los ojos verdes en el ventanal —Supongo que también te gusta verlo de día.

—Sí. En el día el parque me muestra distintos colores. Nunca es completamente verde o naranja. A veces caleidoscopio. Otras, de ónix y pirita.

—Comprendo. No cierres las cortinas en el día por mi culpa. Puedo venir en la noche, nada más.

Hermione le sonríe. Así es su mejor amigo, ridículamente sacrificado. Camina hacia él y se sienta en sus piernas. El acto atípico lo justifica con el aura de furiosa belleza que ahora rodea a Harry, con la media botella de vino que bebió y con la extraña oscuridad que no consiguen quitar las luces de su hogar. La nueva oscuridad de Harry. Su atrevido movimiento no pasa desapercibido. Él vuelve a dilatar la mirada y contrae sus manos en la tela del sillón.

Hermione levanta una mano y enreda sus dedos en la melena carbón.

—Me gusta más ver los colores de tu cuerpo. A veces luz. Luego vacío. Una estela de brillantes en tu piel. El estanque verde de tus ojos. Quiero que estés aquí. Te ofrezco mi casa durante el día y la noche. Te prefiero a ti.

La oscuridad se mete por las costuras de su ropa. Hermione no se da cuenta que alrededor del sillón una esfera de electricidad se crea. Tampoco percibe el aroma dulzón que comienza a despedir Harry. Los focos de las lámparas menguan hasta convertirse en chispas doradas.

La boca de colmillos se abre.

En el pecho de Hermione nace un llamado, una música que proviene literalmente de su corazón. Hay tanta sangre caliente en sus venas...

Harry cierra la boca. La luz regresa a la normalidad.

—Aléjate de mí.

El rechazo golpea a Hermione. Se levanta apenada, humillada. Sabe que tiene meses sexualmente frustrada, que el cariño que tiene por Harry podría torcerse muy fácil. Tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo en el bosque de Dean. Ella fue quien se negó. Por Ron. Las circunstancias no han cambiado. Sigue amando al pelirrojo. No tiene derecho de jugar así con Harry.

—Lo lamento.

Se encierra en la habitación. Hasta que se logra calmar nota un dolor en la parte externa de los muslos. Levanta su falda y observa confundida diez pequeños moretones. Huellas digitales.

...

Hermione está convencida de que la medianoche es cuando su magia llega al punto más alto. Durante años ha despertado en ese preciso momento. La punta de sus dedos hormigueando por la energía contenida.

Hoy además es luna llena.

Descubre a Harry sentado junto a la cama, en el piso, con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón. Está "dormido". Parece una figura de sal. Marfil esculpido por ángeles.

Hay muchas preguntas que necesitan respuesta. ¿Por qué la buscó si no quiere contar lo que le pasó? ¿Por qué no ha preguntado por Ronald? ¿Por Ginny? ¿Dónde conoció a Tamara?

Reserva sus dudas para otro momento.

Baja de la cama y se apoya en el hombro de piedra. En silencio promete salvar a su mejor amigo, devolverle la vida que merece.

...

Harry está muriendo. O lo que sea que signifique morir de nuevo, en su caso.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que regresó a la vida de Hermione. Cada mañana se ve más pálido, quebradizo. Bolsas grises bajo los ojos. Otoño en su cuerpo. Es por la falta de sangre. Ambos lo saben. El tiempo escurre como bombas a la distancia.

Hermione no está feliz con el minúsculo avance de su equipo en el Ministerio. Hay muchos tipos de vampiros. A prueba de fuego. Convertidos por otros. Muggles. Mágicos. Venenosos. De hielo. Sabios. Eternos. Inmortales. Iracundos. Ermitaños. De agua. De piedra. De luz.

La mayoría proviene de seres que alguna vez nacieron de La Sombra, una fractura mágica que bien podría ser pariente del Velo en el Departamento de Misterios. Hijos originales de La Sombra quedan pocos, y de ellos apenas tres han querido compartir con Inefables su historia.

—Los vampiros contemporáneos no causan problemas —dice Joshua, uno de los especialistas que contrató—. Son tan lejanos de los hijos de La Sombra que sus poderes no superan a los de un mago promedio. Puede que sean muy veloces, sí, pero además de eso les encuentro muy pocos beneficios. No aguantan las llamas, mucho menos el sol. Sufren de una eterna quemazón en la garganta por la sed de sangre para mantener su cuerpo funcionando. Los placeres de la vida son inalcanzables. Comida, sexo, dolor, sueño, no entienden qué es eso. Y sus cerebros afinan el tiempo y el mundo en otra sintonía, olvidan muy rápido su vida antes de la mordida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pueden pasar sin beber sangre? —pregunta Hermione anotando.

—Depende. Mientras más puro sea el vampiro, más puede resistir. El problema es cuando un vampiro de sexta u octava generación te muerde. Si eres uno de esos, bueno, el veneno está más diluido, no consigue terminar la transformación al cien por ciento. Eres una especie de pseudo vampiro. En cambio, si te muerde un hijo de La Sombra... puedes aguantar un par de semanas, máximo. La sangre es necesaria para ellos como para nosotros el agua.

—¿Y el sol? ¿No hay manera de que lo aguanten?

Frederick, otro especialista, responde —No, Hechicera Granger. El sol y La Sombra no son compatibles. Vampiros muy poderosos pueden escapar del sol directo entrando al mundo de las sombras, aunque tienen que ser excepcionalmente veloces. Un vampiro contemporáneo sería destruido al instante.

—¿Qué es el mundo de las sombras?

—No estamos seguros. Hay registro de esa referencia en las entrevistas a los hijos de La Sombra que tenemos guardadas. Suponemos que es un espacio paralelo al nuestro, idéntico en su forma más básica. Sin luz solar.

Hermione pone la pluma sobre el pergamino. Está exhausta.

—¿No hay algo que reemplace la sangre para un vampiro?

Joshua eleva las cejas —¿Como una especie de vitamínico? No se me ocurre nada.

—¿Una cura para el veneno?

Frederick bufa —El veneno muta el cuerpo humano. Congela cada célula por toda la eternidad. Irreversible.

—¿Es lo mismo la marca que la mordida?

Los especialistas se miran confundidos —¿Marca?

Hermione no puede explicar que su mejor amigo mencionó ese detalle hace unos días. Parece que tendrá que hablar después con Rolf sobre eso.

Agradece a sus colaboradores y se despide. Necesita pensar.

—

Al poner un pie en la casa detecta la tensión en el ambiente. Cierra rápidamente para evitar que la poca luz solar del pasillo entre al departamento. Deja las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta y cruza hacia la sala. Crookshanks y Harry sostienen un duelo de miradas, cada uno más erizado que el otro. El gruñido del gato apenas se oye bajo el rugido del vampiro. Sus cuerpos agazapados, a punto de atacar.

—¿Qué creen que hacen? —chista Hermione poniéndose entre ambos.

La ignoran.

—¡No voy a permitir esta clase de comportamiento! —vuelve a gritar— Ambos viven en mi casa. Seguirán mis reglas. La más importante es respetar al otro, así que no quiero esa actitud, ¿escucharon?

Los gruñidos disminuyen ligeramente.

—Honestamente... Harry, estás peleando con un gato. ¿Te parece normal?

—Llegó de pronto —responde por fin como una persona. Es obvio el esfuerzo que hace en calmarse—. Sé lo que piensa. Está equivocado. No te haré daño.

Hermione acaricia las orejas de Crookshanks —Sólo quiere protegerme. No comprende que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

—Es más listo de lo que crees.

—Te creo.

Mira bien a Harry. La piel no brilla como antes y sus ojos están perdidos. Los labios parecen cáscaras podridas.

—Estuve pensando... Sé que encontraremos la forma de eliminar el veneno en tu cuerpo. Algún día serás humano de nuevo. Mientras debemos hacer todo lo posible por mantenerte "vivo".

Harry se revuelve el cabello. Ese tipo de acciones tan cotidianas se ven ridículas en la perfección de sus movimientos. Parece un dios intentando pasar como mortal. Por alguna razón, Hermione sabe que eso está mal, que es mejor cuando es duro y sutil, más en control.

—Qué curioso —responde sarcástico— yo estuve pensando que no vale la pena vivir así.

Esa conclusión era lo que Hermione deseaba evitar. Innegable, no por ello aceptable. Necesita más tiempo para acabar con cada posibilidad, agotar hasta la última esperanza de recuperar el latido de su mejor amigo.

—Bebe mi sangre.

Los ojos verdes parecen lunas al mirarla. Cada músculo de Harry se tensa como un resorte.

—¿Qué?

Hermione saca dos frascos de su bolso. Pócimas regeneradoras de sangre.

—Sé que si eres cuidadoso no me inyectarás veneno. Es seguro.

—¿Seguro?

Hay una burla cruel en esa pregunta. Harry comienza a caminar hacia ella, cada paso como las garras de un halcón. Sombras quiebran los focos prendidos. El departamento queda en completa oscuridad. Crookshanks escapa aterrado. Hermione escucha su respiración acelerarse por encima del silencio.

De pronto hay materia negra lamiendo sus zapatos, los dedos de sus manos, la punta de su cabello.

Un par de luces verdes aparecen a centímetros de ella.

Harry ya no existe. Se volvió parte de la sombra, del vacío. Sus ojos demoníacos casi la hacen mearse de miedo. Está segura de que va a morir ahí mismo.

¿ o?

La voz hirviente suena dentro de su cabeza.

Quiere ser valiente, recordarse que su mejor amigo jamás le haría daño. Pero la cosa frente a ella no puede ser Harry. Es brutal, horrible, malévolo.

Siente las manos duras, puntiagudas, subir por su pecho.

Queda sin respiración.

Sus rodillas fallan. El demonio entierra las garras en sus hombros, sosteniéndola.

Algo húmedo prueba su cuello.

Hermione gime.

Un recuerdo lejano, en una tienda de campaña a la mitad de un bosque nevado. Una posición similar. Unas manos parecidas. Un intento frustrado de ocupar sus labios.

e

Su nombre suena a oro y mar. La voz de Harry arrastra el nombre como un rezo, un péndulo de luces prohibidas.

Algo húmedo escurre entre sus piernas.

Un cristal se entierra en su cuello. Del dolor explotan perlas, crisantemos y plumas. Hermione grita de placer. Cada zona de su cuerpo entra en un orgasmo prolongado. Se revuelve en el abrazo de hierro, quiere friccionar su alma contra las sombras que acarician sus nervios. Gime. Grita. Suplica. Hay vibraciones en sus venas. El centro del universo se reduce al punto donde Harry está chupando su sangre.

Algo truena en su hombro.

Muy lejos Hermione escucha un increíble rugido. No se da cuenta que Harry está poseído por la furia, que sus ojos se volvieron rubíes malditos. Las ventanas vibran. El demonio tiene la boca y el mentón cubierto de la sangre fresca. La imagen es grotesca, surrealista. A Hermione se le va la mirada, evaporándose en los efectos de la saliva vampírica. Está completamente drogada. Una garra rompe las cortinas más cercanas. El atardecer incendia el departamento. Fuego revienta alrededor de Hermione.

La piel de Harry se oscurece. Cenizas caen como lágrimas negras. Justo cuando la combustión parece definitiva, desaparece.

Todo ocurrió en ocho segundos.

Hermione cae de rodillas. Su camisa está cubierta de sangre. Su hombro izquierdo, roto. Harry lo quebró con la mano. La herida en su cuello no para de sangrar. Fue en la aorta.

En shock usa la varita para frenar la hemorragia. Bebe las dos opciones para recuperar sangre. Consigue disminuir el mareo. Revisa su cuerpo, buscando más heridas. Se sonroja al encontrar su ropa interior empapada.

¿Qué mierda pasó?

Mira la cortina hecha jirones. Harry la rompió a propósito. Usó el sol para frenarse cuando la lastimó. Fue el último recurso al comprender que no habría forma de separarse de ella. Puso su existencia en peligro mortal para protegerla.

La idea de casi perderlo en sus brazos la vuelve loca. Harry estuvo a punto del suicidio por su culpa. Hermione no dimensionó la afectación que tendría la sangre en él. Creyó que el proceso sería pulcro, indoloro. Un hechizo para sacar la sangre fresca. Otro para cerrar la diminuta herida. Todos felices. En cambio, despertó a la criatura maldita que ahora es parte de su mejor amigo. Retó a La Sombra y casi muere en el intento.

—Perdón... —solloza esperando que él pueda escucharla.

Se obliga a moverse. El hombro tiene sus nervios a punto de reventar. No sabe curarlo ni tiene poción crece huesos. Tendrá que ir al hospital. Cambia su camisa por una limpia, no quiere hacer una escena apareciéndose en San Mungo como si la hubieran apuñalado.

Está por desaparecer cuando el timbre suena.

Hermione se asoma por la ventana. Es Stephen del Departamento de Impuestos. Su novio.

Perfecto.

...

Horas después Hermione sabe que Stephen no está contento. Tuvo que llevarla a San Mungo bajo la ridícula excusa de haberse caído en la regadera. Tuvo que sonreír cuando le dijo que olvidó por completo que le pidió a Marie, su secretaria, enviar la invitación para cenar ese día con sus padres. Tuvo que disimular su ofensa cuando Hermione lo presentó como "amigo". Y ahora tiene que aguantar las verborrea de su padre sobre los automóviles clásicos.

Nada de eso le importa un knut a Hermione. Mientras juega con su ensalada, piensa en Harry. Desde que volvió quiso ignorar que ya es más bestia que hombre. Se puso el objetivo salvarlo como si se tratara de prepararlo para un examen de Hogwarts. Una tarea sencilla. Factible. Complicada, pero definitivamente alcanzable. Ni siquiera admitió que hubiera un problema. Era feliz con tenerlo de nuevo.

Por primera vez se pregunta qué hará si no hay forma de revertir el veneno.

El hombro aún le duele, como un recordatorio de que la magia tiene sus límites. Hace un año dejó a Ronald por algo diez veces más pequeño que un hueso roto. ¿Está dispuesta a ponerse en riesgo con un vampiro cuando defendió con tanto candor su moral y autoestima contra un mortal berrinchudo? De nuevo, si fuera cualquier otra persona en el mundo la decisión sería obvia. Pero es Harry. El mismo que prefirió prenderse en fuego que seguirla hiriendo. Ronald bebió media botella de vino y la golpeó en un ataque de frustración. Harry, dominado por un veneno milenario, maldito, inmortal, recurrió a las últimas consecuencias para frenar su ataque. No justifica que inicialmente la violentó. Eso jamás. Sólo es injusto juzgarlo con la misma escala con la que juzga a Ron.

Como siempre Harry está en otra categoría.

—¿Hermione? —dice su madre, mirándola curiosa— Te pregunté si estás bien.

Parpadea, reconociendo la escena. Otra deliciosa comida en el jardín de los Granger. El asador prendido en una esquina, la mesa de madera coronada por las botellas de vino, sus padres sentados de un lado, sonriéndole con cariño. Stephen del Departamento de Impuestos.

Oh, cierto, Stephen.

—Lo lamento. Hoy fue un día... complicado.

—¿Quizá deberíamos dejar la reunión para otro día? —dice su padre y así Hermione sabe que no aprueba a Stephen.

—Me parece bien —responde mirando la luna menguante. Necesita hablar con Harry.

Se abrazan, se despiden, se marchan.

En el camino de regreso Hermione se disculpa profundamente con su novio. Le explica que tiene un amigo en apuros, que el trabajo está peor que nunca y que el dolor del hombro no ayuda. No quiere ser grosera con Stephen del Departamento de Impuestos. Él no ha hecho algo para merecer ese trato. Por suerte es comprensivo y la perdona sin esfuerzo. Hermione se relaja cuando lo ve sonreír. Esa es la clase de hombre que necesita. Cotidiano, trabajador, tranquilo.

Lo besa en la banqueta fuera de su departamento. Cada vez resulta más fácil.

—¿Puedo pasar? —murmura Stephen colando sus manos por la cintura femenina.

—¡No! Quiero decir, no puedes —corrige el tono e intenta sonreír— ¿Recuerdas al amigo que te dije está en apuros? Lo dejé vivir en mi casa. Debe estar esperándome.

Stephen del Departamento de Impuestos sonríe dulcemente —Eres una buena persona, Hermione Granger.

—Tú más.

Y es cierto. Stephen no tiene ataques de frustración ni sed de sangre. Es un buen hombre.

[Resignación. 1. f. Entrega voluntaria que alguien hace de sí poniéndose en las manos y voluntad de otra persona. 2. f. Renuncia de un beneficio. 3. f. Conformidad, tolerancia y paciencia en las adversidades.]

Más que suficiente.

...

Lo primero que hace al entrar a su casa es buscar a Harry. No está. La cortina, por otro lado, fue reparada. No hay rastro de lo sucedido.

Tras unos minutos se da cuenta de que tampoco está la camisa manchada de sangre.

Hermione se quita los zapatos y se acuesta en el sillón. Cae dormida enseguida. Sueña con manos de humo que la acarician. Labios escarlatas que succionan su placer. Fuego húmedo. Voz de terciopelo. Olas esmeraldas.

Despierta en la madrugada. Hace frío.

En el arco de la cocina, Harry la mira sin parpadear. Su aspecto mejoró hasta volverse irreal. Es masculino, cuadrado, poderoso y sensual. Corindones de verde celestial rodeando irises negras.

—Me llamaste —explica su presencia.

Hermione revive sus sueños, las sombras de fuego y los gemidos incansables. Olvida que no está usando oclumancia.

Harry cierra los ojos al sentir la imagen —Gotas de miel sobre cerezas calientes en mi boca.

Debería avergonzarla su inconsciente.

—¿Te llamé?

—Sí. Muy fuerte. Varias veces.

—Estaba soñando.

La sonrisa de Harry la intimida.

—Me di cuenta al aparecer.

—Creí que tardarías más en volver. Sé que te sientes culpable.

Eso elimina la sonrisa.

—Rompí mi promesa. Te hice daño.

Se mueve hacia él. Una fuerza invisible conecta el cauce de su sangre con la nueva belleza de su mejor amigo. Están unidos por la esencia femenina dentro del vampiro.

Harry se deja abrazar, casi como un jaguar restregándose en la selva. Está sometido por la magia de su amiga, extasiado por el aroma de la sangre caliente que ya probó. Pega su nariz al cuello y aspira excitado.

—Lamento haberte sacado de control —responde con el último rastro de razón que le queda. El cuerpo de Harry, tan duro, derrite su mente.

—Fue mi culpa. Soy peligroso. Debí parar mucho antes. Debí pedirte que te alejaras como la última vez.

Hermione mete los dedos en la melena negra —No. Yo me ofrecí. Subestimé tu sed. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No beberé tu sangre...

—Lo harás.

Se separan enojados.

—Estabas débil, enfermizo. Es absurdo que vuelvas a ese estado si me tienes para sobrevivir.

—No vine a robarme tu sangre, Hermione. ¡No quiero ser un monstruo!

—¿Robar? Te la estoy ofreciendo. Entiende, es la mejor solución.

—¡Pude haberte matado!

—Porque estabas famélico. Si bebes más seguido tendrás mayor control.

—No hables de la sed como si entendieras...

—Entendería si fueras honesto, si me contaras todo...

—No quiero involucrarte.

—¿Más? Vives en mi casa. Tengo a medio Ministerio investigando sobre vampiros. El esposo de mi mejor amiga te tiene bajo observación. Y ahora traes mi sangre en tu cuerpo.

—Esto fue mala idea...

—¡No te atrevas a dejarme de nuevo!

Harry se paraliza. Cada músculo reacciona al grito de su amiga.

Ella también siente el eco. La sangre se convierte en puentes irrompibles que van de uno al otro. Por absurdo que parezca, ahora la bruja está en control del vampiro.

—¿Sabías que esto ocurriría, verdad? Por eso no me pediste sangre —dice Hermione dolida— Desconfías de lo que haga contigo.

—Jamás desconfiaría de ti.

—¿Entonces?

Harry suelta una risa deprimente —Me juré no permitir que me comanden otra vez.

La implicación asquea a Hermione. ¿Cuánto tiempo su amigo sufrió el control sobre su cuerpo?

El estrés de los últimos días cae sobre ella. No hay algo peor que negarle respuestas. Tampoco puede exigirlas, Harry merece su intimidad.

—Necesitamos un punto medio —dice sin fuerzas—. Confíame lo suficiente para ser de ayuda. Por favor.

El vampiro niega —Estoy maldito. No debí buscarte.

—Hay una razón por la que decidiste hacerlo. ¿Cuál es?

—Me salvaste. Creí... creí que volverías a hacerlo. Eras lo único seguro.

Hermione le sonríe halagada. Con renovadas energías le ofrece su mano.

—Te voy a salvar.

Las sombras aumentan entre ambos. Un pálpito retumba desde el silencio.

Pedir confianza es nuevo en su amistad. Llevan media vida manteniendo vivo al otro, ¿qué cambió? ¿Qué sufrió Harry que ya no le permite creer?

Los minutos desgastan las probabilidades de recibir una respuesta afirmativa. Ella sigue con la mano extendida, en solitaria esperanza. El perímetro de Harry se difumina en la sombra, es tragado por aquel otro mundo que lo reclama como esclavo inmortal. Hermione sabe que este momento es crucial. Puede perderlo. No quiere rendirse, no con él. Antes de abrir la boca piensa en todas las cosas que está a punto de quitar de su lista de prioridades. Tiempo. Carrera en el Ministerio. Seguridad. Una relación sana. Descanso.

—Te amo.

La Sombra se detiene. Harry levanta las pestañas negras. No hay verde más precioso en el universo. Es suficiente para Hermione.

—Te amo de verdad —repite muy segura—. Llevo haciéndolo por años. El veneno en tu cuerpo no va a cambiar eso. Confía en mí otra vez.

—Otra vez... —susurra.

Los dedos de Harry son ligeramente más largos de lo normal. Las garras delicadas, hojas de mercurio, podrían segar un dragón. Hay cierta luz en la piel, producto de la vida prestada en forma de sangre. El rastro de una vieja cicatriz brilla en plateado sobre el dorso derecho: no debo decir mentiras.

Hermione conecta la punta de sus dedos con las de Harry. Su palma es consumida por la magia muerta. Se sorprende por la tibieza que nace de la caricia. Hay un enfermizo placer al sentir su sangre mantener a un ser tan precioso funcionando.

—Sabes a fuego eterno, Hermione.

La declaración sale como un quejido placentero.

Acorta la distancia y lo mira por debajo de sus pestañas, coqueteando y jugando a la vez. Su pecho roza el de Harry. Escucha un rugido de placer.

—¿Es malo? Sé que el fuego puede terminar contigo.

—El sol puede destruirme. El fuego duele como el peor de los crucios. Tu sangre...

Entierra la nariz en el cuello femenino. Los nervios de Hermione centellean.

—Tu sangre es la tortura más deliciosa. Fulmina la oscuridad antes de revivir mi cuerpo. Podría beberla el resto de la eternidad y ser feliz.

Las garras cortan la blusa de Hermione. Se entierran con precisión en la piel para sentirla sin herirla. El resto de Harry vibra por el esfuerzo de no romperla ahí mismo.

Hermione alza el mentón, sumergida en el placer que esa criatura provoca. Es una mezcla de magia negra, seducción milenaria y dolor. La fruta prohibida.

—Te voy a salvar —repite una y otra vez, como un reto a los dioses y un sorbo de promesa imposible.

—Te creo —responde antes de besarla.

—

Los labios de Hermione son burbujas hirvientes de sangre. Un ligero pinchazo y reventarán como fuentes carmesíes. Harry arrastra sus colmillos de un extremo a otro, tentando el autocontrol y los nuevos instintos que predominan en su cuerpo. Gana el cariño que siente por esa mujer. La necesidad de mantenerla segura.

Recuerda su segundo nacimiento. Ácido en sus venas. Horas en que su magia mantuvo una batalla legendaria contra el veneno. Tamara.

La sed. Relente, brutal, insaciable. Sed. Tanta, tanta maldita sed. Espuma corrosiva en su garganta. Lengua árida, marchita por la falta de vida. Exasperación por probar una gota de sangre humana.

Juramento de ser propiedad de ella. Traición.

Levanta las piernas de Hermione y se cuela entre ellas. Harry no recuerda otra clase de expresión. Nació de los deseos pútridos de Tamara. Ahora es una bestia inconforme, sexual, patética. No merece ni siquiera mirar a un humano como Hermione. Debería arder en el infierno por besarla.

Su sabor es nuevo en un mundo de sangre. Harry presiente que alguna vez, antes de la mordida, probó esos sabores. Es casi tan bueno como la sangre, pero más dulce y ligero. Consigue calmar el hueco en su pecho, disminuir el poder de La Sombra. Adictivo. Súbito. Explosivo. Ningún beso con Tamara tuvo efecto parecido.

Harry quiere dar en ese beso gratitud. Sonríe al sentirla tensarse por la falta de aire. Desliza su lengua por las pulsaciones de su sangre. Aprieta los músculos de sus piernas para frenarse de morderla en la quijada. La escucha respirar desesperada. Música brota del corazón y Harry sabe que jamás irá a un ritmo distinto que no sea el latido de Hermione Jane Granger.

Ojalá pudiera recordar de dónde y cuándo la conoció.

...

Hermione delinea con sus manos el abdomen de su mejor amigo. La piel es sólida, tornasol, imperturbable. Hechiza verla estirarse al mismo tiempo que Harry arquea la espalda. La cama truena bajo el peso de ambos. Ella no tiene idea de cuántas horas llevan ahí, casi desnudos, conversando. Tampoco sabe si la excitación es producto de la energía vampírica u honesta atracción. Tal vez no tiene importancia. Lo único real es el brillo verde mar cada vez que él la mira.

—¿Por qué sonríes así? —pregunta Harry. Su voz un tenor más ronco de lo normal.

—Estoy feliz.

No le explica el encanto de tener un hombre con los movimientos felinos de un jaguar, gateando sobre ella como si quisiera comerla y a la vez conservarla eternamente. El juego sensual que iniciaron un millón de besos atrás se alarga con silencios amistosos y cómodas pláticas sobre nada.

—Creo que yo también estoy feliz.

Se ve sorprendido.

Hermione siente un retortijón en el vientre y recuerda que ella sí tiene necesidades vitales. Ha incrementado la atención por esas trivialidades, llega a ser hasta irritante que Harry permanezca tan perfecto mientras ella continúa muriendo, célula por célula, segundo a segundo.

—¿Qué hora es? —le dice mientras intenta salir de la cama sin cruzarse con las garras del vampiro.

—Siete cincuenta y uno de la mañana —responde sin dudarlo.

Otra cosa molesta: siempre sabe qué hora es. Hermione ni siquiera comprende cómo puede ser posible. En consecuencia, Harry se deshizo de todos los relojes de la cas porque le molesta el tic–tac. Ella sospecha que en realidad es porque para él la longitud del tiempo se volvió un insulto, una pared invisible que lo separa de los vivos. Ahora el problema es que Hermione constantemente va tarde al trabajo o cualquier otro compromiso. Tener a un vampiro sensual esperándola medio desnudo en su cama, siempre, distrae mucho.

—Oh, cierto. Te conseguí trabajo.

Harry alza una ceja. De nuevo el gesto tan humano la fulmina entre las piernas. Se obliga a respirar tranquila, sin sentido porque él puede escuchar el galope de su corazón.

—¿Para qué quiero un trabajo?

—Necesitas una actividad. No es correcto que permanezcas horas inactivo, como una estatua. Prefiero verte hacer el esfuerzo de conservar tu poca humanidad... así me gustas más.

El vampiro le muestra los colmillos, una sonrisa misteriosa entre las sombras.

—De acuerdo. ¿De qué va el trabajo?

Hermione comienza a vestirse. Agarra el vestido color crema y los tacones negros. En su mente ya está planeando su día, las reuniones, los reportes...

—Noté que leíste veintidós libros en las últimas tres semanas, así que me pareció buena idea que ayudes con el archivo muerto del Departamento de Misterios.

Es una doble solución. Mantiene a Harry entretenido y al mismo tiempo avanza en su investigación vampírica.

—Un momento... ¿quieres que vaya al Ministerio a trabajar?

La indignación es cómica.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Quieres que el mundo mágico se entere que su héroe es parte de las bestias malignas más poderosas que existen?

—¿Héroe?

Hermione termina de cepillar su melena. Toma su gargantilla de perlas.

—Ya sé que no te gusta esa etiqueta, lo lamento, así funciona el mundo.

—¿Por qué soy un héroe?

Lo mira incrédula —¿Tal vez porque destruiste al mago oscuro del siglo? ¿Semi–inmortal? ¿Cara de serpiente?

La expresión de absoluto vacío en su amigo la atemoriza.

—Harry... ¿no recuerdas a Voldemort?

Silencio.

Las sombras reaccionan a la incomodidad del vampiro. Universo cerrándose alrededor de la mirada esmeralda.

—No me dejes —susurra Hermione, reconociendo el llamado de La Sombra.

Harry tarda en calmarse. La habitación recupera las tonalidades grisáceas comunes bajo el candor de las velas.

Permanecen sin hablar. No es necesario. Harry la mira acongojado, como un gato abandonado. O como un demonio hipócrita. La línea es muy delgada. Hermione mira el collar de perlas en sus manos, lágrimas del mar que de pronto le parecen horribles.

—No recuerdas nada...

Fue una noche que se desveló, esperando a Ron para cenar. Estaba tan enojada, tan hambrienta. Para colmo, ese día en el Ministerio fue larguísimo y frustrante. Cuando por fin llegó Ron, lo primero que ella hizo fue aventar el libro en sus manos. La pasta gruesa golpeó a Ronald en la frente.

Hermione se avergüenza profundamente de esa noche. Se volvió loca, dejó de comportarse como un ser humano, como una persona racional. Gritó histérica, le reclamó cada ocasión que la abandonó para hacer otra cosa. Lloró furiosa por sentirse tan poco en su vida. Lo ofendió, lo amenazó con romper la relación, con acusarlo ante el mundo de su patetismo.

Algo era distinto en esa pelea a comparación de las otras miles que habían tenido. Puede que finalmente los rencores superaron el amor.

Hermione comprendió casi diez minutos después que Ronald le había golpeado. Para ese momento, él ya estaba muy alterado, al borde del llanto, intentando hacerla reaccionar. Pero ella siguió quieta, con el dolor fresco y lacerante en el ojo, sabiendo que ya no había solución para ellos. Su rostro dolió menos, empero, de lo que sufrió su sistema nervioso. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo reventó por la agonía de haber perdido al hombre que adoraba. Por la amarga certeza de que ambos fueron igual de culpables de destruir un cariño tan hermoso.

Pensó muy segura que jamás podría sobrevivir un dolor mayor. Tendría que ser quebrada hasta la última partícula, y ni así se acercaría a perder a Ronald Weasley de su vida.

Entonces Harry, su mejor amigo, la razón por la que muchos días grises decidió levantarse, le dice que no recuerda nada.

—¿El bosque de Dean?

Ni siquiera está segura de por qué esa pregunta. Debió cuestionarlo sobre Hogwarts, la magia, Ron, Ginny, los Dursley. Cientos de elementos que hacen a Harry su persona favorita.

—Lo único eres tú.

Hermione toma asiento en su tocador. Mira durante un segundo el espejo, hallándose sola en la habitación. El reflejo de la cama destendida está vacío.

Un rayo de furia la atraviesa. Se levanta de nuevo y toma su bolso.

—Llego en la noche.

Azota la puerta al salir.

...

Harry sigue observando los libros de su humana. No comprende cómo se dio cuenta que los ha leído. Se aseguró de devolverlos con precisión atómica. No tiene sentido.

—Tampoco puede ser el olor —murmura entre cavilaciones. Sabe que Hermione no posee el olfato súper desarrollado de una bestia para detectar el nuevo aroma de sangre en sus libros. En ella.

Cada día es una batalla contra el olor de ese mortal que insiste en cortejarla. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Studd? ¿Stew?

Ah, ¿a quién engaña? Stephen McDougall. El novio de Hermione. El hombre decente, tranquilo y amable que le ofrece una posibilidad normal de vida.

Una vida.

Se obliga a soltar un suspiro frustrado, como se lo pidió su humana. Conservar esos rasgos ayudan a la preservación de algo que probablemente ya está quemándose en el infierno.

Suena el timbre de la casa. Harry detecta la presencia de Rolf Scamander en el pasillo. Otra noche de observación.

Abre. Rolf trae la bufanda de Hufflepuff como un caracol sobre la cabeza y un baúl en los brazos temblorosos.

—Ayuda.

Harry toma la manija del baúl con una mano. Lo levanta sin esfuerzo.

—Hermione y yo tenemos la teoría de que, una vez aislado el veneno, podremos replicarlo en dosis que no muten la fisionomía humana —dice Rolf hablando como siempre muy veloz. Pasa al departamento y se deja caer en un sillón— Algún día puede que todos tengamos la fuerza de un vampiro sin serlo.

—Ella y tú hablan demasiado de lo que harán con mi veneno...

La voz monocorde no desanima a Rolf. Harry encuentra eso desesperante.

—Soy un soñador. Ella es un genio. Inevitable que hagamos teorías de todo. Como sea, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Algún cambio desde la última vez que te vi?

—Nada.

—¿Qué tal va la sed?

—Casi soportable.

—¿Sigues bebiendo de Hermione?

Harry se lame los labios. Jamás desearía probar otra sangre.

—Sí.

Rolf anota algo.

—¿Has sentido algún deseo primario? ¿Alguna necesidad además de la sangre?

Que Hermione termine con Stephen.

—No.

—¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera sexual?

—Carezco de las hormonas que logran eso. Mi única excitación proviene de la sangre.

Más anotaciones.

—Conseguí el cuarzo que Hermione dijo que será capaz de resistir tu veneno, ¿hacemos la prueba?

—Bien.

Rolf saca un gran trozo de cuarzo violeta con bordes plateados. Un mineral mágico, sin dudas. Lo transfigura en diez tubos de ensayo, hechos de cristal púrpura.

—Vierte el veneno que puedas en los tubos, por favor.

Harry los mira con desprecio.

—No puedo así. Lo haré cuando esté con Hermione.

—Oh. _Oh, claro._ Vendré por ellos después. Bien, sigamos con el resto del examen, la rutina, ya sabes.

—Ya te dije que no hay cambios en mí. No es necesario.

Rolf sonríe cariñoso, como si tratara con un animal casero y no con el depredador invencible que es.

—Entonces hablemos de trabajo. Te traje la mitad del archivo muerto del Departamento de Misterios. Hermione tuvo que firmar como cuarenta actas para sacarlo del Ministerio, así que trata de no dañar algo. Aquí hay un ejemplo del informe que debes hacer sobre cada archivo. Firmarás como J. Evans, inefable 83629. Hermione también te dio de alta en el sistema. Serás de los pocos inefables que trabajan fuera.

—Ella puso mucho esfuerzo en esto.

—¿Te sorprende? Está decidida a salvarte. Deberías ver en lo que convirtió su oficina. Cada metro cuadrado está lleno de investigaciones sobre vampiros. Delegó cuatro casos de criaturas explotadas en el último mes. Y Kingsley no la ha podido convencer de cambiarse al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Está furioso.

Harry recuerda que tiene que ofrecer algo de beber a su invitado, pero está completamente sorprendido por lo que escuchó.

—¿Todo eso por mí?

—Sí, amigo. Ya sé, yo puse la misma cara cuando entendí cuánto me ama Luna. Es difícil creer que mujeres como ellas nos amen, ¿verdad?

Silencio.

Rolf se aclara la garganta —Me mandó decir Hermione que trabajará hasta tarde, así que no te preocupes. Es hora de que me retire, no tiene caso que coma solo. Nos vemos pronto, Harry. Me da gusto verte bien.

—Saludos a Luna —replica por cortesía.

El mago lo mira sorprendido —¿Ya la recuerdas? Oh, no debí decir eso. Suficiente difícil debe ser para ti vivir de esta forma sin que te lo estén reprochando. Lo lamento. Es que Luna te extraña. Antes eran amigos.

—Yo no vivo.

—¿Qué?

—Dijiste que debe ser difícil para mí vivir así. Estoy muerto.

—Cierto. No dejo de decir tonterías.

—Me gustaría recordarla. Díselo, por favor.

Rolf sonríe —Lo haré. Suerte, Harry.

Se marcha.

El departamento queda en absoluto silencio.

...

Hermione se aparece directo en el recibidor de El Profeta. Tiene razones de sobra para odiar ese lugar, empezando por el tono amarillista que hay en cada portada del periódico. Comúnmente prefiere evitar el edificio y mandar sus quejas por lechuza. Esta vez no puede resolverlo así.

—¿Oficina? —pregunta la recepcionista de pestañas falsas.

—Ocho nueve cuatro.

—Deportes y Entretenimiento —murmura buscando en la tabla de pisos—. Identificación. Firme aquí. Bienvenida señorita... —lee la identificación. Empalidece— Granger. Hermione Granger.

Mira hacia el guardia en la puerta.

—No vengo a demandar... de nuevo —agrega en un murmuro—. Es personal.

La recepcionista se relaja —Ah, qué novedad, ¡esto podría ser primera plana!

Su carcajada retumba en el recibidor.

—Voy a convertirla en primera plana si no me deja pasar ahora mismo —gruñe Hermione con la paciencia terminada.

—Elevador cinco.

En la subida hace memoria. Ha demandado a El Profeta cuatro veces. Dos por difamación y daños morales, cuando la emparejaron con el Chief de Aurores, un licántropo que logró hacer la diferencia para los suyos y promover la Ley de Equidad. La tercera demanda fue por utilizar el nombre de Harry como publicidad para el tabloide; estuvo quince días pegada a Kingsley hasta que el director de El Profeta imprimió una disculpa. La última demanda fue por incumplimiento de la P.E.D.D.O.

Tal vez por eso no es bien recibida ahí.

 _Tin–tin "Departamento de Deportes y Entretenimiento"_

El barullo de los reporteros marea a Hermione. Estadísticas de Quidditch, marcadores de partidos finalizados, vistazos del último súper modelo. Gritos. Empujones. Pergaminos volando. Reclamos e insultos.

No tarda en reconocer la voz regañona y voluminosa de Molly Weasley entre la multitud. El cuerpo es otro. La menuda pelirroja trae el cabello corto de la nuca y largo hacia el mentón, consiguiendo que su rostro afilado brille. Trae una pluma muggle sobre la oreja y un look de periodista de los 20's que jala miradas. La falda, como siempre, más corta de lo que debería. Está gritándole a un tipo que le dobla el tamaño.

—...era mi nota, ladrón, embustero, bueno para nada! ¡Si vuelves a meterte con mis fuentes voy a...

Detiene su amenaza al ver a Hermione. Frunce el gesto en desesperación.

—¿Qué carajo te hizo mi hermano ahora?

Sonríe cariñosa —Por primera vez, nada.

Ginny empuja fuera de su camino al tipo y corre para abrazarla.

—Es extraordinario tenerte aquí sin que haya una emergencia de por medio.

—Lo sé. Soy una mala amiga. Ya sabes cómo me mato en el trabajo. No hago tiempo para algo más.

—Digo lo mismo. ¿Sabes cuántos días llevo con esta ropa? ¡Tres! La última vez que estuve en mi casa fue el sábado.

—Hoy es jueves, Gin.

—Joder, ¡necesito un baño!

Hermione le quita la libreta de las manos —¿Qué tal un café mientras?

—Acepto. ¡Oye, tú, papanatas! —grita hacia el tipo que ya estaba escapando hacia su cubículo— ¡No olvides lo que te dije o me verás en serio enojada!

En la cafetería de El Profeta cada bebida tiene nombre de un periodista mágico famoso. Hermione intenta no aniquilar el capuchino Skeeter.

—Algún día habrá un frappé Weasley, llevará una onza de ginebra —conversa la pelirroja recibiendo los dos cafés.

—No lo dudo. Leí tu última nota. Buena observación sobre la falta de mujeres en los altos cargos deportivos.

—Gracias. Me llamaron las Hollyhead Harpies, ¿sabes? Me quieren como entrenadora. Dicen que se inspiraron por mi nota.

—¿Lo vas a tomar?

—Estoy pensando... Amo este lugar.

—Difiero.

—Lo sé.

Sonríen.

—¿Y tú? Escuché que Howall de la columna política dijo que hay cierta hija de muggles en la cuesta para Ministro de Magia. ¿Cierto?

— _¿Off the record?_

—Soy una tumba.

—Kingsley me quiere como sucesora. Lo tiene todo planeado.

—¡Oh, Herms, felicidades!

—Sí... gracias...

Agita su café. El cubo de azúcar implota.

—No te veo emocionada.

—Debo decirte algo.

Ginny deja su taza en la mesa —Conozco ese tono.

—Es sobre Harry.

A lo lejos el molino de café se enciende. Durante catorce segundos el aroma de granos recién molidos y el escándalo de la máquina.

Silencio.

—¿Volvió?

La esperanza en la reportera encoje el pecho de Hermione.

—Algo así.

—¿Lo has visto? ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Tiene problemas?

—Necesito que frenes tu lado periodístico. No preguntas.

—Me matas, Herm. Ya suelta todo lo que sabes.

—Lo único que sé es que cometí un error con él. Creí... creí... —las letras revientan en su boca. Mareo. Vergüenza— Lo besé.

Ginny suelta su taza. Porcelana golpea la mesa y líquido negro baña sus rodillas.

—Mientes.

Hermione traga arrepentimiento —Abusé de él. Fue mi culpa, Gin. Harry ni siquiera... él... si él estuviera en otra situación te habría buscado. Lo sé. No debí aprovecharme de su confianza. Y... supongo que no sirve de nada decirte lo sola que me he sentido desde que dejé a Ron. Cuando vi a Harry, el mundo se volvió seguro de nuevo. Fui débil. Lo lamento mucho.

Una mesera pasa y limpia con magia el café. Lo único derramado es la cara de Hermione.

—¿Él te respondió el beso?

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Fue un error. Yo tuve la culpa. No lo juzgues...

—Ya me respondiste.

Hermione toma la mano de su amiga —Escúchame. Las cosas no son como parecen...

—No, tú escúchame. Harry me dejó mucho antes de largarse a su famosísima expedición para encontrar paz y olvidar el pasado. Duramos un par de semanas en Hogwarts. Eso no me hace su dueña. Y... oh, joder, Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga. La única que tengo. No sé por qué rayos no puedo hacer más amigas. Las mujeres tienen un problema conmigo o no sé. Lo importante aquí es que... bueno, ¿te gustó?

—¿Qué?

—El beso de Harry. Espero haya mejorado en los últimos diez años. En sexto grado siempre terminé babeada hasta la nariz.

Una risa nerviosa invade a la otra bruja.

—Creí... No has salido con nadie desde Harry. Pensé que estabas esperándolo.

Ginny mete los dedos por su cabellera corta. Las pecas relucen bajo el foco amarillo.

—Claro, lo hice mucho tiempo. Luego me di cuenta de que estaba siendo una ridícula. Harry nunca me amó. Tal vez le gusté de verdad, puede que hasta se haya enamorado de mí, pero nada tan intenso para volver conmigo. Me cuestioné si yo realmente lo amaba. ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera estoy segura. Por eso no he tenido ninguna relación. Creo que el amor no es para mí. No de ese tipo, por lo menos. Decidí dejar de concentrarme en romances. Mi prioridad es mi carrera.

—¿Cuándo pasó esto? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—Creo que fue hace dos años. Yo estaba en Marruecos cubriendo el mundial de Quidditch. Tú estabas...

—Metiendo la Ley de Equidad.

—Por eso. Cada una estaba sumergida en sus obligaciones. Ese año apenas hablamos.

—¿Y después?

—Lo olvidé... ay, la verdad no quería hablar de eso. Me sentía como una tonta por haber perseguido a Harry durante tanto tiempo. Toda una perdedora.

—Ginny, podrás ser muchas cosas, pero una perdedora jamás.

—¿Gracias?

—Lo digo en el mejor de los sentidos.

Sonríen.

—Ya. Tú nunca hablas mal de alguien, Granger. Te falta maldad en las venas.

El corazón de Hermione brinca. Puede que últimamente tenga mucha maldad en sus venas.

—Bueno... esto cambia todo —susurra la castaña.

—¿Momento de confesiones?

—Oh, no, odio esos momentos...

—Yo primero. Confesión: siempre estuve celosa de ti.

—¿De mí? ¿Con ese cuerpo y esa cara? ¿Con tu carisma?

—Lo digo en serio. Eres muy inteligente, buena persona, constante...

—Aburrida. Eso es lo que escuché.

—Pues eres como una perfecta hermana mayor. Durante la adolescencia fuiste un verdadero dolor de hígado. Tan santurrona, obsesionada con las reglas, de notas impecables. Odiosa.

—¿Gracias?

—En el mejor de los sentidos, claro.

—Claro...

—Y ahora, como adultas... Te admiro. Cuando tengo que tomar una decisión difícil pienso en ti, en lo que harías. Por eso... Hermione, creo que Harry y tú harían una buena pareja. Mejor de lo que tienes con Stephen...

—¿Cómo sabes de Stephen?

—Soy periodista. No cambies el tema. Lo digo en serio, si deseas algo formal con Harry, no te detengas por mí ni por nadie. Además quizás así él regrese a la vida de todos.

—No es tan fácil.

—Con él nunca es fácil.

—Cierto.

Ginny la mira expectante. Hermione gira los ojos.

—Ya no somos unas adolescentes para seguir con esto de las confesiones.

—No, somos un par de mujeres que no tienen idea de qué ocurrirá con sus vidas y que necesitan aprovechar los pequeños instantes con sus amigas para ponerse al corriente de todo.

— _Mmph_ , si lo pones así. Confesión: sigo enamorada de Ron. Amo a Harry. Tengo algo muy especial con Stephen. Siento que estoy engañando a los tres.

—¡Woe! Hablando de fuertes declaraciones. Tranquila, Herm. ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? Eres demasiado buena para hacerle daño a alguien a propósito. Lo de Ron es inevitable. No puedes dejar de sentir algo fuerte por él después de todo lo que vivieron, pero ¿realmente es enamoramiento? Harry cayó de sorpresa, lo que esté ocurriendo entre ustedes lo podrán resolver con el tiempo. Además, siempre han existido sentimientos muy profundos ahí, no te presiones. ¿Stephen? Mejor sé honesta con él, dile que estás confundida, si él quiere arriesgarse a continuar, ya es su responsabilidad.

—No es un mal plan.

—Es lo que yo hago. En cada cita les aclaro que no quiero algo formal. Unos lo toman bien, otros...

—Creo que haré eso con Steph.

—Hey, ¿puedes decirle a Harry que espero verlo algún día? Mamá y papá lo extrañan también.

Hermione asiente. No tiene valor para decirle que Harry no recuerda a los Weasley.

—¿Sabes qué sería fabuloso? Salir las tres a bailar. Luna, tú y yo —sigue Ginny muy emocionada.

—Es una promesa. Le diré a Lun.

—Deberíamos ir al Poison's Witch. Adivina quién está trabajando ahí...

—Oh, nadie que me interese, así que...

—Lavender.

—¡Por Merlín!

Las risas femeninas borran los últimos minutos de incomodidad. Hay una sensación de alivio y amistad que ninguna pensó alcanzar con la otra.

...

Hermione se detiene al ver a Thomas Parson recargado en el pórtico de su casa. El Chief de Aurores viste gabardina gris y sombrero de gángster. Los ojos ambarinos brillan con mezcla de peligro y rectitud.

—Miss Granger.

—Mister Parson —replica sonriendo.

El juego de tratarse con excesiva cordialidad inició cuatro años atrás, cuando un integrante del Wizengamot se quejó por la familiaridad que existe entre ellos. Desde entonces, Thomas aprovecha cada oportunidad para usar ese tono con ella.

—¿A qué debo el honor?

Parson saca las manos enguantadas de sus bolsillos.

—Escuché un rumor. Quise confirmarlo personalmente.

Hermione sube la pequeña escalinata de su pórtico. Detrás de ella, en el parque, las farolas parecen libélulas estelares.

—¿Rumor?

Thomas se inclina sobre ella, olfateando. El movimiento ya es tan común para Hermione que no le causa incomodidad. Así se conocieron.

—Huele a vampiro, Miss Granger.

—Y usted a lobo, Mister Parson.

—Ya.

Thomas enciende un cigarrillo. La ceniza roja pone en alerta a Hermione, sigue sin olvidar a Harry en combustión para salvarla.

—¿Pretende iniciar una aventura con un vampiro, como la que tuvo conmigo, Miss Granger?

—Esa pregunta tiene muchas implicaciones, Chief.

Sonrisa lobuna.

—Lo admito. Quise decir, sin ofenderla, que si está planeando que el Wizengamot acepte a los vampiros como ahora aceptan a los que son como yo.

—No lo sé. Apenas inicié la investigación...

—Me da gusto que no haya decidido ser Auror. Miente muy mal.

—Thomas —el cambio de tono, menos juguetón, atrae toda la atención del licántropo—, es personal.

Silencio. Calada. Humo.

—Entonces debes tener más cuidado, Hermione. Hay muchos enemigos de los vampiros en el Ministerio. No querrás esa reputación si deseas ir por la candidatura cuando Shacklebolt salga del poder.

—A Kingsley le quedan unos buenos años ahí. No hay prisa.

—La hay. Tú y yo lo sabemos. Tras Kingsley cualquiera podría venir a romper el nuevo paradigma social que tanto nos ha costado levantar. Si un viejo purista toma el poder ahora... sería retroceder décadas.

—No lo permitiré.

—Contamos contigo.

Hermione puede sentir la presión y cariño en el Chief.

—No los voy a defraudar.

—Olvídate de los demás, dulzura. Piensa en ti. ¿Podrías perdonarte si nuestro gobierno vuelve a lo de antes?

—Sólo necesito un par de meses más. Mi prioridad es...

—Tu país.

—Lo dices como si estuviera en mis manos, exclusivamente.

—¿Lo dudas? ¿Quién más tiene la imagen social, las conexiones políticas, el apoyo de las minorías? Te necesitamos en la silla. No abandones tu carrera, tus sueños, por favor.

—Es una pequeña pausa, no estoy abandonando nada.

El Chief apaga su cigarro.

—Confío en tu palabra.

—Gracias.

—Buenas noches, Miss Granger.

—Buenas noches, Mister Parson. Salude a Bobby de mi parte.

—Y usted a su rojo caballero.

El chiste involucraba a Ronald en el pasado. Hermione está segura que ahora no tiene algo que ver con él.

...

Harry la huele mucho antes de que entre al departamento. Hoy estuvo con personas dispares. Periodistas, políticos, magos intrascendentes, hombres lobo. El último olor es el más intenso. Ocote quemado y carbón escarlata.

Ningún aroma consigue eclipsar el de la sangre de Hermione. Fuego eterno. La peor pesadilla mutada en elixir sagrado. Su propia esencia ahora forma parte de ella. Cada mordida, por muy cuidadoso para no inyectar veneno, algo de La Sombra se cuela en las venas femeninas. Sabe que Hermione lleva un control inigualable sobre los cambios en su cuerpo, desde que aceptaron que sobreviviría exclusivamente de ella, pero eso no calma a Harry. Tiene miedo de hacerle daño.

En cuanto Hermione entra al departamento, pone su escudo mental.

—Bienvenida —susurra tranquilo. Desea devolverle la comodidad que antes gozaba en su propia casa. Debe ser cansado tener una criatura medio muerta que le puede leer la mente todo el tiempo.

Hermione no responde. Marcha a la habitación principal y se encierra.

Pasan varias horas. Harry se enfrasca en los archivos del Departamento de Misterios. La mitad de su atención está en el cuerpo caliente a una pared de distancia. Corazón delator, inquieto, preocupado. Algo le sucedió y ya no es capaz de convivir con él como antes.

Finalmente, Hermione quiebra su encierro.

—Necesito que me expliques algo.

Harry pone los archivos en el escritorio y la mira fijamente. Su boca se vuelve de arena al ver el pulso encima del escote.

—¿Cómo sabías quién soy si no recuerdas nada?

La pregunta que había intentado evadir. Con ella no pueden haber misterios durante mucho tiempo.

—Porque tú me salvaste —responde.

—Necesito que seas más específico.

Está enojada.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un tema desagradable para mí.

—¿Y yo no cuento en esta relación?

Harry intenta no sonreír. Ellos no tienen una relación. Eso es con Stephen.

—Eres lo más importante, en todos los sentidos.

—Excepto cuando hay que hablar de algo desagradable para ti.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con Tamara deseo que jamás sea hablado.

—Harry, no puedes betar un tema...

—Preferiría que sí.

—¡Pues no puedes!

Su pulso incrementa.

—Ya lo hice.

—No puedes ser tan terco...

—¿Algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar?

—¿Recuerdas algo de mí, además de mi nombre?

Harry ladea el rostro, haciendo memoria.

—Tu alma.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Lo estuve pensando mucho. Mi conclusión es que cuando careces de lo más valioso, intentas buscarlo en otro lugar. Hacerlo tuyo de nuevo.

Por alguna razón, su humana comienza a llorar.

—No digas eso. No insinúes que ya no tienes alma. Te voy a salvar. _Necesito_ salvarte.

Harry hace lo único que cree correcto. La besa en las manos y aleja la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. Utiliza la seducción de su propia existencia para que ella se relaje en sus brazos.

—Júrame que no te darás por vencido —suplica Hermione.

—¿Contigo? _Nunca_.

La Sombra nace desde el suelo, como una inundación maldita. Sube por la piel de Hermione, fundiéndose con el cuerpo de Harry. En la oscuridad, los colmillos refractan posesividad. Disparan el grito femenino, un orgasmo prolongado mientras la sangre reemplaza a La Sombra. Harry se arquea sobre su humana. Esto es. _Ella es_. Paladea la sangre; se escurre entre sus dientes y debajo de su lengua. Traga un poco de la vida que le arrebataron. Gime con ella. Usa sus garras para rasgar la ropa que los separa. Hermione lo envuelve con sus piernas, celebrando el placer en su centro. Harry desliza sus dedos por los brazos femeninos, atrapando las muñecas. El juego de poder crea rosas de magia y ráfagas funestas. Al final, ambos saben el resultado: es el demonio quien se rinde. Genera un ronroneo de satisfacción inhumano, de expectativa carmesí por la siguiente comida que tendrá en ese delicado cuello blanco.

Hermione recupera la cordura y el aire. Siente su cuerpo hormiguear, la evidencia brutal de sus orgasmos bañar su ropa interior. El mareo es una mezcla de la pérdida de sangre y regocijo sexual. Observa, medio dormida, a Harry moverse como un relámpago por la sala.

—¿Qué haces? —susurra con la garganta ardiendo.

Su vampiro la mira fijamente mientras deposita el veneno de sus colmillos en los tubos de ensayo que dejó Rolf. El líquido lunar y corrosivo deja un olor a infierno en el departamento.

Cuando termina de llenar los tubos, Harry responde:

—No dándome por vencido.

Hermione sabe que tiene que tomar muchas decisiones, muy pronto. Cierra los ojos cuando Harry la besa. Universo de estrellas verdes y constelaciones rojas. Recuerdos de una adolescencia perdida. Expectativas de un futuro que en cualquier momento podría convertirse en eternidad.

Suelta un suspiro. Las garras del demonio, que ahora está encima de ella, se cierran entre sus muslos. Decide confiar en él. Por primera vez en su vida, se siente completa.

[completo, ta. Del lat. complētus, part. pas. de complēre 'terminar, completar'. 1. adj. Lleno, cabal. 2. adj. Acabado, perfecto. 3. f. pl. Última parte del oficio divino, con que se terminan las horas canónicas del día.]

.

.

.

 **Notas:** Amo a Harry vampiro. ¿Ustedes? Gracias por leer.


	4. Soy el amor de su vida

**NOTAS:**

¡No lo puedo creer! Tercer one shot del reto! Qué emoción.

Quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios. Adoro que sean tan observadores con cada aspecto de estas pequeñas historias. _Sé_ que el cap anterior dejó a muchos con la sensación de que tiene un final no cerrado y muy apurado. Tienen TODA la razón. Pero eso fue lo que pude compartir ayer y me doy por satisfecha por ahora. En serio gracias por decirme todo lo que piensan.

Gracias también por sus buenos deseos sobre mi salud y la de mis seres queridos. El sentimiento es el mismo: espero que todos estén en casa, tranquilos y sanos.

Este oneshot es muy ligero, desde otra perspectiva, pero en definitiva lo adoré. Espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo.

Les mando un gran abrazo!

* * *

 **Soy el amor de su vida**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

Después de ocho meses en su puesto de trabajo, Maggie Melbourne estaba segura de algo en la vida: era imposible no enamorarse de Harry Potter. Por Merlín que ella era la prueba fehaciente de ese hecho.

Jenny Callahan, la antigua Auror Asistente del héroe nacional, la capacitó durante el primer mes sobre todas sus nuevas responsabilidades, que no eran pocas. Maggie tardó en acostumbrarse a la dinámica dentro del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, pero el verdadero reto fue aprender a _comprender_ a su jefe.

—Yo nunca tuve problema con él —explicó Jenny, una tarde que fueron a almorzar fuera del Ministerio—. Harry es muy respetuoso. Tarda en agarrar confianza, pero luego se vuelve ingenioso y bromista. Claro, manteniendo el profesionalismo en todo momento. Es increíble analizando a las personas. Pronto, te encargará las tareas que más se adecuen a tu carácter y perfil. Siempre te exigirá compromiso en tu trabajo, pero no tolerará que olvides tu vida más allá de él. Tampoco tendrás que involucrarte en misiones o casos peligrosos. Tu trabajo es ayudarlo con la parte administrativa de su puesto como Director del DSM. Mientras seas honesta y lo obligues a terminar el papeleo de cada caso, tendrás el puesto asegurado.

Maggie asintió, deseando haber traído una libreta al almuerzo.

—¿Cuántos años trabajaste con el Auror Potter?

Jenny lo pensó un momento —Quince años. Desde que Harry se convirtió Chief de Aurores. En ese entonces, su juventud y temeridad eran una mezcla letal. Cerró innumerables casos fríos, cazó a los peores criminales de la década y sacó a los Aurores corruptos del DSM. Pero _siempre_ se atrasaba con el archivo y los reportes. En una ocasión, tuve que regresar muy noche al Ministerio porque olvidé algo en mi cubículo, y encontré a Harry en su oficina, intentando llenar el reporte de su última misión. Me dio ternura verlo tan frustrado. Decidí ayudarlo para que pudiera irse a descansar. Al día siguiente, me suplicó ser su asistente. Se encargó de que mi sueldo tuviera un aumento considerable y que mi horario fuera menos demandante. Por supuesto, acepté.

Maggie la miró admirada a la bruja de ochenta años de edad que estaba por jubilarse —Seguro conoces de pies a cabeza al Auror Potter.

—Claro. Estuve en su boda, en el bautizo de sus tres hijos. De hecho, soy la madrina de su hija menor: Temperance Potter–Granger. Un encanto de niña.

—Hay rumores de que la Señora Ministra a veces visita el DSM para ver al Auror Potter. ¿Es verdad? ¿Cómo es ella? Da un poco de miedo en las fotografías de El Profeta.

Jenny se ajustó la bufanda, protegiendo su delicado cuello del intenso frío de enero —Hermione es una mujer dura y fuerte. Ha tenido que aprender a fortalecer su corazón después de una carrera tan larga en la política. En lo personal, creo que aún es muy ingenua. Siempre quiere creer que hay algo de bondad en cada persona —se aclaró la garganta, mirando con cautela a Maggie—. Eso es algo que descubrirás con el tiempo. Será inevitable que convivas con la Señora Ministra. Ella acostumbra ir al DSM con mucha frecuencia, ya sea para pedir cuentas al Director Potter, o para darse un par de besos con Harry Potter. Aprenderás a reconocer cuándo es uno u otro.

Maggie tembló al pensar en la Señora Ministra. Sólo se había cruzado con ella una vez, medio año atrás, en el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos. Cayó de sorpresa para realizar una auditoría. Los resultados no fueron favorables. Pasó el resto del día sermoneando al Director en turno.

—¿Tienes algún consejo en especial que quieras darme?

—Sí. Es mejor que lo sepas de una vez: no te enamores de Harry.

— _¿Disculpa?_ —Maggie quiso reír— El Auror Potter me lleva veinte años de edad, por Merlín. Además, ¡está casado! Y es mi jefe. De ninguna manera yo…

—He visto a muchas como tú entrar y salir del DSM —interrumpió Jenny con un tono de sabiduría que iba a juego con sus ojos pálidos y cansados—. Jóvenes, cándidas, muy inteligentes. Obtuviste el puesto porque pasaste los exámenes de forma espectacular. Leí la transcripción de tu entrevista. Quieres hacer una carrera en el DSM porque confías en nuestro sistema de justicia y deseas ayudar a que el mundo mágico viva en paz.

—¿Eso es malo? —susurró Maggie, de pronto muy confundida.

—No. Esa respuesta fue lo que te consiguió el puesto. Pero yo puedo ver más allá. No tardarás en fijarte que Harry es un hombre de palabra, valiente y correcto. Muchas antes de ti han caído por su sonrisa linda y aquellos ojos verdes. De esas brujas no me he tenido que preocupar. Pero las que son como tú…

—¡Jenny, por favor! _De verdad_ , yo nunca…

—Las mujeres inteligentes e idealistas como tú —siguió hablando, cada vez más seria— tienen una debilidad por Harry Potter.

—Estás exagerando, seguro…

—Así que sé cuidadosa. No te enamores de él. Por tu bien.

Maggie soltó un largo suspiro. Era obvio que no convencería a Jenny Callahan de lo contrario. Decidió tomar de buen agrado su consejo, así que sonrió antes de responder.

—No me enamoraré de Harry Potter, lo juro.

Su palabra, lamentablemente, duró ocho meses.

Para entonces, Maggie quería golpear su propia cabeza contra la pared. ¿Cómo _pudo_ permitirse algo como esto? Enamorada de un hombre de cuarenta años. Casado. Con hijos. Que resulta ser su jefe.

—¿Te sientes mal, cariño? —preguntó Doreen Petak, una de las archivistas más parlanchinas del DSM. En otras palabras: el epicentro del chisme en la oficina de Aurores.

Maggie apretó la carpeta entre sus brazos. No podía quebrarse frente a Doreen, sería suicidio profesional.

—Tengo cólicos, ya sabes.

El tema universal femenino que incluso Doreen era capaz de empatizar.

—Te llevaré un poco de té a tu oficina, ¿te parece? Con razón estás tan pálida. Por un momento pensé… Bueno, ya no importa.

La sonrisa de la archivista fue peligrosa. Maggie retrocedió, nerviosa.

—Perfecto. El té me caerá bien, _gracias_.

Huyó de regreso a su oficina, el último lugar en el universo donde quería estar. Respiró acelerada cuando el aroma de Harry la golpeó al entrar. Ahí seguía su jefe: sin camisa, sentado en uno de los sillones, curándose él mismo el horrible corte que cruzaba sus pectorales. La luz blanca de la oficina hacía brillar la piel bronceada, cubierta de sudor, del poderoso mago.

Maggie apretó las rodillas cuando él levantó la mirada al escucharla entrar. Joder con esos ojos verdes. Y _esa_ sonrisa.

—Lamento haberte asustado. Pensé que habías corrido directo a tu casa —dijo de buen humor.

—Yo… uh… ¿no deberías ir a San Mungo?

Harry se encogió de hombros —No por algo tan superficial. Pero en serio, disculpa haber aparecido de esta forma en tu oficina. Estoy acostumbrado a recurrir a Jenny cuando algo así ocurre. Por supuesto, Jenny está en las Bahamas disfrutando de su jubilación. Debí ser más respetuoso contigo.

Maggie observó el baúl abierto frente a los pies del Auror —Ahora entiendo por qué Jenny tenía un botiquín tan grande aquí.

—Sí. Nos ahorramos muchos escándalos al evitar ir a San Mungo por cualquier rasguño.

—¿Eso es un rasguño? —preguntó incrédula.

La risa de Harry hizo brinca su corazón.

—No te preocupes. Listo. Quedé como nuevo, ¿no crees?

Maggie deseó tener la libertad de poner sus manos sobre los músculos duros de su jefe… para comprobar su salud, nada más.

En ese momento, Doreen entró con una tetera que echaba humo. Miró la escena, boquiabierta. Luego dirigió su atención por un segundo a Maggie, antes de regresar sus ojos al abdomen del Auror.

Harry la saludó, tranquilo, y con un movimiento de su varita, el uniforme rojo se ajustó sobre su pecho, cerrando los broches y estirando la tela.

—Buenas tardes, Director —habló Doreen como si trajera una esponja en la boca—, se encuentra _muy_ bien, digo, quiero decir, ¿se encuentra bien?

Maggie miró asombrada el cambio de actitud en su jefe: la sonrisa desapareció, reemplazada por una máscara de frialdad imponente. Era obvio que a Harry Potter no le gustaban esas insinuaciones en el trabajo. Se interpuso entre ambos, tomando la tetera con cierta brusquedad.

—Agradezco el té, Doreen, pero el Auror Potter estaba por informarme de los cambios en el caso del Nigromante. Por favor, retírate.

Su compañera le echó una mirada de sospecha —Claro. Con permiso.

Cuando quedaron a solas, Harry habló.

—¿Por qué te trajo té?

Maggie se sonrojó, pero prefirió continuar con el mismo pretexto —Tengo cólicos.

—Oh, ¿quieres irte a descansar? Puedo darte el resto del día…

—No es necesario.

Harry pareció inconforme con su respuesta —Tienes todo el derecho de tomar el día por algo así. Cuando Hermione tiene cólicos, el Ministerio da gracias a Merlín que prefiere trabajar desde casa.

La repentina mención de su esposa hizo sentir culpable a Maggie.

—¿La Señora Ministra alguna vez ha faltado? Nunca lo hubiera pensado.

Harry sonrió con resignado cariño —Han sido pocas veces, pero sí ha pasado. En fin, ¿quieres la pócima? Disfruta tu té y descansa. Te mandaré llamar cuando necesite redactar el reporte.

Maggie lo miró irse por la puerta que comunicaba la oficina de su jefe con la suya. Por fin en la soledad de su desastrosa realidad, se sentó en la misma silla que ocupó Harry segundos atrás. Miró la tetera en sus manos, pensando que necesitaba algo más fuerte para olvidar que el enamoramiento que tanto sospechó que sentía por Harry, de hecho era puro y completo amor.

. . .

La estrategia que Maggie diseñó, en compañía de su mejor amiga durante una noche de alcohol y comida chatarra en pijama, era simplemente entrar en negación.

Cierto, no era la mejor estrategia, pero ni siquiera a su amiga se le ocurrió cómo rayos ayudarla sin que tuviera que dejar el puesto. Maggie _no_ quería renunciar. Sentía que su vida tenía un propósito digno, trabajando para el DSM. Cada día, al cerrar una carpeta o actualizar el archivo de una misión, disfrutaba de una tranquilidad pasmosa por ayudar a su sociedad. No era justo que sus sentimientos por el Director del DSM la ahuyentaran de esa vida.

Excepto por el terrible dolor le provocaba verlo todos los días.

Decidió que tendría que soportar hasta que ese amor indeseado desapareciera. El problema era que Harry Potter no ayudaba.

—¿Escuchaste lo que pasó anoche? —preguntó Doreen, claramente ansiosa de compartir su último chisme.

Maggie casi se alegró de tener algo con qué distraerse. Se felicitó por haber ido a buscar más tinta a la bodega que estaba _tan_ cerca del puesto de Doreen —Cuéntamelo todo.

—Rodgers y su equipo estaban en una misión, de incógnito. Cayeron en la trampa del Nigromante. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de mandar una señal de auxilio.

—No puede ser, Rodgers es de los mejores.

—Tranquila, todos sobrevivieron… porque Harry fue personalmente a ayudarlos.

Maggie tuvo el impulso de auto maldecirse con la varita. Con razón su jefe no se había presentado aún en el trabajo, seguro estaba dormido en su casa o, en el peor de los casos, dormido en una habitación privada de San Mungo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—De acuerdo con los Aurores Jr., Harry se enfrentó al Nigromante en un duelo espectacular. Dicen que fue aterrador y hermoso al mismo tiempo. Aprendieron más al ver ese duelo, que todo lo que llevan en la Academia. Al parecer, es verdad que Harry ya está harto del Nigromante. Este caso se volvió personal para él.

—¿Lo venció? ¿Atraparon al Nigromante?

—No. Desapareció en el último momento.

Maggie asintió muy lento. Le dolía el pecho sólo de imaginar lastimado a su jefe.

—Eso no es todo —agregó Doreen, bajando la voz—. Después de que el Nigromante se fue, un maleficio se activó. Susan Bones casi muere ahí mismo.

— _¿Qué?_

—Pero Harry la empujó fuera de la trayectoria del maleficio. Él recibió el impacto.

—¡¿Qué?!

— _Shhh_ , esto es información confidencial —dijo Doreen muy altiva.

Maggie no se preguntó cómo fue que su compañera consiguió dicha información, la tomó del brazo, temblando.

—¿Sobrevivió? ¿Harry está bien?

—Sí. _Obvio_. Está en San Mungo, en la habitación 414. Deberías ir a verlo. Jenny siempre le llevaba galletas en estos casos.

A la mierda las galletas. Maggie fue directo a San Mungo. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo y ansiedad en su vida. ¿Esto era amar de verdad? ¿Sentir que te arrancan el corazón si algo malo le sucede a la persona amada?

Cruzó el pasillo blanco, mirando los números de las puertas hasta alcanzar la fila de los 400. Giró en la esquina, donde estaban tres Aurores haciendo guardia. Maggie no reconoció a uno de ellos: pálido, de cabello rubio como el sol y complexión enfermiza; de no ser por el uniforme negro (Auror Élite de las Fuerzas Especiales Mágicas), habría pensado que era un enfermo del hospital.

Los otros dos Aurores la revisaron enseguida, comprobando que no estuviera bajo efecto de alguna pócima, hechizo o maldición. Esto no duró más de quince segundos, pero a Maggie no pudo importarle menos porque toda su atención estaba en escuchar los gritos que venían de la habitación 414.

— _...no volver a hacer algo como esto! ¿Crees que es fácil para mí?_

— _¡No actúes como si la posibilidad de que Susan hubiera muerto es preferible a esto, Hermione!_

— _¡No te atrevas a decir algo así! ¡Claro que estoy feliz de que Sue sigue viva! ¡Pero tú…!_

— _¡Es mi trabajo! Yo no me meto en tu trabajo..._

— _¡Qué cínico eres, Harry! ¡Si fuera por ti, yo ya no sería la Ministra de Magia!_

— _¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Renuncia y yo renuncio!_

— _¡Preferiría que dejes de arriesgar así tu vida!_

— _¡No lo hago a propósito!_

— _¿Sabes qué sí hiciste a propósito? ¡Embarazarme DOS veces! ¡Así que deja de arriesgar tu vida porque tenemos tres hijos que te necesitan!_

— _¡No uses la carta de los embarazos! ¡Prometiste usarla sólo cuando…_

— _¡CASI MORISTE!_

Los dos Aurores y Maggie intercambian miradas nerviosas. El Auror Élite permanece quieto e impávido, como si fuera sordo.

Alguien se aclara la garganta detrás de Maggie, haciéndola brincar. Es Susan Bones, la aterradora Chief de Aurores que mantiene a la Academia brillando de excelencia.

—No está bien escuchar conversaciones privadas, muchachos —los mira con reproche por un momento antes de alzar la voz con el tono de mando más poderoso que tiene— ¡Harry, Hermione, cierren la maldita puerta!

Maggie comprende el gesto de miedo en los Aurores al escucharla gritar. No debe ser fácil que _ella_ sea su jefa. La discusión dentro de la habitación 414 se detiene. Minutos después, la Señora Ministra sale al pasillo, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.

El Auror Élite le ofrece un pañuelo. Ella lo toma.

Maggie la observa con avidez. Sabe que es absurdo, contraproducente y antifeminista, pero no puede evitar compararse con Hermione Granger. ¿Qué le pudo ver Harry? Es una mujer regular, a excepción de su cabello que parece tener vida propia y es demasiado esponjado. ¿Pero el resto de ella? _¡Pff!_ Estatura mediana, pecho apenas pronunciado, cadera angosta. Ojos cafés, sin chiste. Oh y esa altivez con la que camina, ¿en serio?

—Buena regañiza, Granger —dice Susan Bones, divertida.

La Ministra se sonroja —No de mis mejores momentos, lo admito. ¿Ya comiste? Vamos por Cho.

Susan suelta una carcajada —Sé lo que pretendes, ¿puedo llamar a Hannah también?

Hermione Granger recupera un poco la sonrisa —Claro que sí.

Al pasar junto a Maggie, la Ministra se frena, como si hubiera recordado algo en ese preciso momento. La mira aliviada.

—Margarett —saluda con amabilidad. Maggie evita el gesto de molestia al escuchar su nombre completo—, gracias por venir. Por favor, dale esto a Harry. No le digas que yo te lo di. Adiós.

Recibe la caja de galletas. El Auror Élite le echa una mirada vacante antes de seguir a su protegida.

Al perder de vista a la Ministra, Maggie vuelve a respirar. Corre hacia la habitación 414. Harry está sentado en la cama, cubierto de parches y ungüentos. Sus ojos verdes miran algún punto vacío del cuarto. Es obvio que está enojado.

Maggie siente una repentina furia contra la Ministra. ¿Cómo pudo gritarle de esa forma cuando él está convaleciente? ¿Cómo le pudo reclamar su labor, su gallardía, al salvar a una amiga?

—Harry.

El Auror se giró sorprendido, saliendo de sus pensamientos —Maggie, no era necesario que vinieras.

—Claro que sí.

Los ojos verdes se dilataron al ver la caja de galletas —¿Son para mí?

—Uh… sí.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro masculino le robó diez años de vida a Maggie.

—Adoro esas galletas. Son mis favoritas. No sé dónde las conseguía Jenny. Pensé que… ¿cómo las conseguiste tú? —el tono de sospecha era obvio.

—Jenny me dejó bien preparada para reemplazarla.

No quiso decir que la Señora Ministra se las dio. Por un momento, deseó ser ella quien conseguía hacer sonreír así a Harry.

—Oh, Jenny. Eres la mejor —susurró el Auror, estirando las manos para tomar la caja.

Maggie casi corrió a su lado. Observó fascinada a Harry abrir la caja y comer una a una las galletitas con forma de dinosaurios.

—Cuando era niño —comentó después de un rato—, no tenía permitido comer galletas. Mi primo, en cambio, recibía una caja de estas pequeñas delicias todos los viernes en la noche. Yo lo veía, en silencio, devorar las galletas.

Fue una muestra de afecto y confianza que llegó de la nada. Maggie estuvo segura de que ese instante entre ellos implicó _algo más_. Un reconocimiento del lugar que Maggie tenía en la vida de Harry Potter.

—Eres un héroe —dijo sin pensar. Él la miró sorprendido—. Quiero decir, apenas vi a Susan Bones. Está en perfecto estado, gracias a ti. Fuiste muy valiente.

Eso es lo que una buena esposa debería decir. No reclamos ni gritos.

—En realidad, soy alguien muy egoísta.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Harry se relajó en la enorme almohada en su espalda —Cuando vi a Susan en peligro, pensé en que Terry perdería a su madrina. Pensé en que Hermione perdería a una aliada fiel y poderosa en el Ministerio. Pensé en que la pérdida de Sue en mi familia afectaría de mil maneras. Así que la salvé.

Maggie sintió como si algo se hubiera roto dentro de ella. _Claro._ Lo hizo por su esposa y sus hijos.

—Igual —insistió, entrando en negación de la forma menos conveniente para ella. En vez de negar sus sentimientos, decidió negar los de Harry por su esposa—. Pocos hombres arriesgarían su vida así.

Harry contempló un momento qué responder.

—Hombres que hacen felices a sus esposas, seguramente —masculló al final.

. . .

Maggie se resignó que no podría dormir sin resolver el misterio. Llamó por teléfono a Jenny Callahan, en las Bahamas. Revisó la hora: eran las tres de la mañana en Londres. Ni siquiera sabía si Jenny estaba despierta o dormida.

—¿Aló?

—Hola, habla Maggie. Disculpa que te moleste…

—¡Oh, querida! Qué lindo escucharte. Anda, dime en qué te ayudo. ¡Mejor cuéntame cómo te va! ¿Qué tal está Harry? ¿Y Hermione?

Pasó la siguiente media hora narrando las últimas del Ministerio. Jenny parecía muy emocionada de ponerse al corriente. Por fin, Maggie llegó al punto que más le importaba. Explicó el ataque del Nigromante, y el hecho de que Harry estaba en San Mungo.

—¿Dónde compras las galletas con forma de dinosaurio?

Quería conseguir veinte cajas. Quería regalarle cada viernes esas galletas a Harry.

Jenny soltó una carcajada —¡Ni idea! Cada vez que Harry terminó en San Mungo, Hermione me dio la caja. Me hizo jurar que él nunca se enteraría del origen real de las galletas.

—¿Por qué?

—Hermione hace ese tipo de cosas.

— _¿Por qué?_

—Si él se entera de que su esposa consiguió las galletas que el demonio de su primo jamás le compartió, seguro se pondrá necio, o se sentirá avergonzado. Harry es complicado cuando se trata de asuntos sobre su infancia. Te pido que continúes con el secreto. No le digas que las galletas las consigue Hermione.

—¿Por qué es complicado sobre su infancia?

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta… si es que Harry se anima a contártelo algún día.

—Hoy me dijo lo de su primo. Eso significa algo, ¿no?

El silencio en el teléfono fue desalentador.

—Oh, Maggie, ¿en serio? No duraste ni _un_ año.

—¿Qué?

—¡Te enamoraste de él!

—Claro que no.

—Ya. Cuida tu trabajo, niña. No vale la pena que lo pierdas por un imposible. ¡Ciao!

Maggie colgó, furiosa con ella misma y su estúpido corazón.

. . .

Un par de meses después, el universo le puso otra prueba a Maggie Melbourne.

Era extraordinario que entre sus obligaciones estuviera acompañar a Harry fuera del Ministerio. En general, el puesto de Maggie la mantiene atada a su escritorio, y ella era muy feliz por eso. Adoraba que Harry estuviera en la oficina de junto. Podía escuchar su grave voz, sus pasos cadenciosos, su respiración profunda. Ella era muy buena en detectar en qué momento Harry la iba a llamar, y estaba lista junto a la puerta un segundo antes de que él dijera su nombre.

—Me lees la mente, Maggie —siempre le dice, sonriendo.

Y ella estaba segura que ese pequeño comentario era más profundo y tenía más significados de que lo que aparentaba. Porque con el paso de los días y los meses, Maggie cada vez conocía mejor a su jefe. Adivinaba sus deseos, anticipaba sus necesidades, percibía sus cambios de humor.

Sin embargo, tras medio día lejos de la seguridad y confort de su escritorio, Maggie descubrió que su jefe tenía un comportamiento diametralmente distinto cuando no está dentro de su oficina.

El Director del DSM era feroz e implacable. Exigía respuestas veloces mientras tenía a más de quince personas siguiendo sus órdenes, a contratiempo, revisando una escena de crimen.

Maggie caminaba detrás de él, intentando seguir el ritmo, escribiendo y organizando pergaminos que los Aurores le iban entregando sin explicaciones. Se repetía, frustrada, que era obligatorio probarle a Harry su capacidad de adaptación y desenvoltura en campo. Este era otro paso hacia el corazón de su jefe.

Como si el universo hubiera escuchado aquel pensamiento, la devolvió de golpe a la realidad con un sonido muy particular: el timbre del teléfono celular de su jefe.

Maggie recordó que Jenny fue muy clara sobre qué hacer cuando eso sucediera: apartar a Harry, impedir que alguien lo interrumpiera, y dejar que atendiera el teléfono. _Sin excepción_. Porque solo había una persona en el mundo que tenía ese número, y era la Ministra Granger.

Logró llevarlo cerca de la camioneta negra del MI6, los agentes muggles que estaban participando en el caso para atrapar al Nigromante. Puso un hechizo de silencio alrededor de ambos y miró a Harry responder.

—Hey, cariño, estoy en una escena de crimen. ¿Todo bien?

Maggie apretó los labios al escuchar el tono de adoración en su jefe. Claramente la pelea que tuvo con la Ministra había quedado atrás. Le dolió tener primera fila para oír el amor que se desbordaba en la voz de Harry con cada palabra.

—¿McGonagall a tu oficina? ¿Por qué…? _¿Terry?_ ¿Nuestro hijo Terry? —soltó un bufido— No lo creo. Ya sé. Entiendo que Minerva no tiene por qué mentir, Hermione. Me refiero a que no puedo imaginar a Terry golpeando a uno de sus compañeros… Oh, ya veo. Entonces sí lo creo.

Eso último lo dijo con una nota de orgullo. Harry comenzó a reír, y de pronto ya estaba coqueteando en la llamada.

—Se parece a su papá, protegiendo a la bruja que ama, ¿no crees? _Sabes_ que sí lo haría. ¡Hey! Una vez golpeé a Viktor Krum, te recuerdo. _Sí_ cuenta, aunque haya sido en un partido amistoso de Quidditch. Nadie sale con mi esposa y se va sin un golpe mío… Ya sé que tenías quince años… ¡Hey, Padma la pasó bien conmigo! Eso me recuerda, ¿hace cuánto no vamos a bailar? Así es, tienes un esposo romántico que trabaja en mantener la pasión… Cierto, Terry. Puedo ir por él. Seguro le encantará pasar el día conmigo investigando el crimen… Sí, prometo no dejarlo ver algo violento. Perfecto. Yo me haré cargo. Suerte con el presidente americano, cariño. Sí, es un maldito cerdo. Te amo.

Colgó.

Maggie siguió pretendiendo que no estaba deshecha del corazón.

—¿Te importa acompañarme a Hogwarts? Debo recoger a mi hijo. Se metió en problemas.

—Por supuesto.

Tardaron un poco en dejar a algunas personas a cargo hasta que Harry pudiera volver. De ahí regresaron al Ministerio y usaron una de las chimeneas para trasladarse directo a la oficina de Minerva McGonagall.

Maggie _nunca_ había pisado ese lugar. Fue la perfecta Ravenclaw que nunca se metió en problemas; luego fue Prefecta y terminó como Premio Anual de su generación. Siempre admiró el porte de la directora de Hogwarts, e incluso llegó a temerle un poco. Verla ahora, tan amigable y relajada con su jefe era extraño.

—¡Harry! —saludó, abrazándolo— Oh, te he extrañado tanto. ¿Seguro todavía no te cansas de ser Auror? Mi profesor de DCAO está por retirarse…

—No me tientes, Minerva. Sabes que mientras Hermione siga en el Ministerio, yo no puedo dejar mi trabajo.

Minerva asintió, como si ya supiera de memoria la respuesta —Tendré que esperar otros años, entonces. No me puedo quejar. Hermione está haciendo por el país lo que en cincuenta años de gobierno jamás han conseguido. Estoy tan orgullosa de ella. Por favor, dile que venga a visitarme.

Harry dejó de pasearse por la oficina, casualmente —Claro que sí.

—Anda, saluda a Albus rápido. Tu hijo está esperando.

Maggie vio en shock a Harry conversar un momento con el aún legendario Albus Dumbledore. A veces olvidaba que su jefe era amigo de las personas más importantes del Reino Unido, lo cual era obvio ya que _él_ salvó al mundo mágico.

Su héroe.

—Me da gusto verla, señorita Melbourne.

Le sonrió a la Gryffindor —Digo lo mismo, directora.

Cuando el joven Terrance Potter–Granger fue convocado a la oficina, los adultos tenían una actitud muy diferente. Maggie contuvo una sonrisa: todo era un espectáculo para que el adolescente de quince años supiera que estaba en problemas.

Sin embargo, digno hijo de sus padres, Terry se mantuvo firme cuando declaró que volvería a romper la nariz de cualquier mago que pusiera una mano encima de Julieta, su mejor amiga.

Harry lo regañó el tiempo y con la severidad adecuados frente a McGonagall, luego tomó del hombro a su hijo y lo dirigió a la chimenea.

—Estarás una semana en casa, castigado.

— _¡Bien!_ —chistó rebelde el castaño.

Maggie se despidió y saltó en la chimenea, siguiendo a su jefe.

En el Ministerio, la situación no era ni tantito parecida a la de Hogwarts.

—Una vez tu madre le rompió la nariz a Draco Malfoy —decía Harry, entre risas. Revolvió el cabello rizado de su hijo, en un gesto de aprobación masculina—. Fue genial. ¿Te lastimaste la mano? ¿Necesitas algo?

Terry, en una mezcla de timidez y alegría por las palabras de su padre, negó —Madam Pomfrey me curó los nudillos. ¿Creí que estabas enojado conmigo?

—¿Por hacer lo correcto? _Nunca_. Y ya conoces a tu madre.

—Me va a pedir la memoria. Siempre le da gusto cuando defiendo a alguna bruja en apuros.

Harry lo miró con duda —Tengo entendido que Julieta no es una bruja indefensa. ¿Por qué no se pudo defender sola?

Terry se sonrojó —No le di tiempo. Yo sólo… reaccioné.

—Oh. Eso no le gustará a tu madre. Sabes lo que opina cuando nosotros, hombres brutos y emocionales, quitamos protagonismo a brujas capaces e independientes.

— _Lo sé_. ¿Crees que me perdone si le hago de cenar su pasta favorita?

—Pequeño manipulador —hizo un dramático gesto al techo de la oficina, como si hablara con un ente superior— ¿Por qué me diste un hijo Slytherin?

Terry lo empujó, juguetón —¡Mi Casa es la mejor!

—¡Blasfemias!

Maggie los miró hipnotizada. La dinámica entre los Potter era encantadora, llena de respeto y amor. Añoró tener algo así, ser parte de esa vida con Harry. Por un momento, imaginó que Terry tenía el cabello rubio y lacio, como ella. Que era su hijo.

—Maggie, debemos regresar a la escena —dijo Harry, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, vamos.

Terry recobró la compostura, presentándose —Soy Terrance Potter–Granger, mucho gusto. Tú debes ser Margarett Melbourne, he oído mucho sobre ti.

— _¿En serio?_

El corazón de Maggie casi rompe su pecho para salir corriendo. No podía creer que Harry, _su Harry_ , había hablado de ella con su hijo.

—Sí. Mamá fue quien te eligió entre los cientos de postulantes para ser la asistente de papá. Dijo que amó lo que respondiste en tu entrevista, sobre ayudar a la sociedad.

Maggie se quedó sin aire.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

—Ya sé. Mamá siempre hace estas cosas. Adora darle una oportunidad a brujas con tu perfil. Fuiste Premio Anual, ¿no? Te ganaste todo el apoyo de mamá con eso.

Harry los interrumpió —No perdamos más tiempo. Hay un criminal que debemos atrapar.

Terry le sonrió emocionado —¡Te ayudaré, papá!

—Si soy sincero, me da gusto tenerte aquí. Con tu intelecto, estoy seguro de que cerraré este caso muy pronto.

Maggie ya no puso atención al momento de conexión padre–hijo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella.

Nada tenía sentido.

. . .

Un par de meses después, la resistencia de Maggie llegó a su fin.

Cerró la última carpeta sobre la escaramuza donde el Nigromante fue atrapado. Por supuesto, fue Harry quien se encargó de incapacitarlo y aprehenderlo. La declaración de los testigos era conmovedora. Todos adoraban al héroe y salvador. Los comentarios de los Aurores apenas podían disfrazar la admiración ciega que tenían por Harry.

Para ese momento, Maggie llevaba en su puesto de trabajo un año y medio. El amor que sentía por su jefe era asfixiante. No podía superar ese sentimiento si cada día, de muchas maneras, confirmaba que él era el hombre de sus sueños. Maggie lo amaba por su compromiso social y ético. Harry Potter era cada ideal que ella tenía, hecho realidad en una persona.

Por esa misma razón, convivir con él ya era un reto monstruoso. Tal como se lo advirtió Jenny (quien había regresado de las Bahamas, aburrida, y ahora tenía un negocio en Diagon), la Señora Ministra visitaba constantemente el DSM. Si no era para exigir cuentas sobre la administración de la seguridad de su país, era para encerrarse con Harry en la oficina principal, y besarlo _durante horas_.

En serio, ¿no se suponía que es la mujer más ocupada del Reino Unido?

Maggie lloraba en su escritorio, escuchando el dulce suspiro que soltaba la Ministra cada vez que Harry le daba oportunidad de respirar entre besos, porque había que ser honestos: era él quien no la dejaba ir, hasta que Mérdad, el Auror Élite de aspecto enfermizo que resultó ser el guardaespaldas de la Ministra, entraba por ella sin remordimiento alguno de interrumpir, y se la llevaba.

¿Por qué se hacía esto? Su mejor amiga tenía razón: renunciar era una alternativa _real_ y sana para su bienestar emocional. Pero la idea de dejar a Harry la ponía peor.

Ese día, por suerte, la Ministra no podía visitar a su esposo, ya que estaba de viaje en Japón. Eso significaba que Maggie tendría a Harry sólo para ella.

Usó de pretexto la firma de un pergamino para entrar a la oficina de su jefe. Le dio ternura verlo con la nariz enrojecida por un resfriado que insistía en no tratarse con magia "para hacer anticuerpos", según su explicación.

—Me lees la mente, Maggie. Estaba por llamarte. ¿Me puedes ayudar a llevar esos informes a Susan? Oh, y cuidado con Doreen. Lleva una semana sin un chisme fresco y creo que pretende inventar lo que sea con tal de no perder su toque.

Maggie soltó una risa que sonó coqueta incluso en sus oídos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su jefe, como siempre, siguió leyendo los pergaminos en su escritorio. Tomó los informes, pero se detuvo al ver que había una cajita encima.

Un regalo.

Para ella.

De pronto se sintió observada. Revisó rápidamente que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Era obvio que si Harry quería darle ese obsequio de manera sutil, no quería que alguien pudiera verlos.

Agarró el delicado cordón negro que envolvía la cajita alargada. Eran dulces de miel. Qué extraño. Pero igual Maggie consideró que era un regalo maravilloso y romántico. La señal que necesitaba para seguir siendo la sombra de Harry en el Ministerio.

Tomó uno de los caramelos y se dio cuenta que había una nota. Con las manos temblorosas, desenrrolló el pequeño pergamino:

 _Extrañaré hacer el amor contigo cada noche, hasta que regrese de Japón. Trata de no morir de gripa común, mientras tanto. Atentamente, tu ridícula y enamorada esposa._

Harry azotó su celular en la mesa, echando un bufido —¿Sabes cuánto detesto que Hermione se vaya tantos días del país? Para colmo no me ha llamado ni nada.

Maggie siguió congelada en su sitio, con la nota en su mano.

El Auror la miró alarmado —¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Maggie huyó. No tuvo la fuerza ni el valor. Ella no era una Gryffindor.

Sólo era una chica de veintiún años enamorada de alguien imposible.

. . .

Volvió a presentarse en su puesto de trabajo dos días después. Su mejor amiga la obligó a tener la decencia de renunciar con dignidad, pedir una carta de recomendación y seguir con su vida.

La mitad del día se le pasó en organizar los reportes que se atrasaron durante su ausencia. Intentó no pensar nada del hecho de que Harry parecía especialmente silencioso en su oficina.

Finalmente, no pudo seguir retrasando las cosas. Respiró profundo varias veces y tocó un par de veces la puerta de Harry. No escuchó la respuesta, pero el seguro se abrió mágicamente, permitiendo su ingreso.

Dio cinco pasos dentro de la oficina antes de obligarse a mirar al frente. Sintió que la vida se le iba al reconocer quién estaba sentado en el lugar de su jefe.

La Señora Ministra.

 _Joder_.

Maggie balbuceó, incapaz de formar una oración decente. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Hermione Granger se había enterado de que la asistente de su esposo lo deseaba de formas cero profesionales? ¿Estaba ahí para despedirla? ¿Humillarla? ¿Exhibirla?

Oh, Merlín.

Pero la bruja mayor sólo sonrió de forma amable y dulce.

—Hola, Maggie. Quiero hablar contigo. Espero no te moleste.

—Uh… sí.

Se sentó porque ya no tenía opción. Además, nadie desobedece a la máxima autoridad del país donde vive.

—Me dijo Harry que prefieres que te llamen _Maggie_. Lamento que pasé más de un año llamándote por tu nombre completo. Me gusta más cómo suena, no fue a propósito.

—Oh–key.

En serio no podía hablar.

Por suerte, la Ministra parecía interesada en dirigir la converación.

—Tengo aquí tres vacantes muy atractivas en otros Departamentos del Ministerio. En lo personal, me encantaría contar contigo en el de Cooperación Mágica Internacional; serías de mucha ayuda.

—¿Qué?

La Ministra se acomodó mejor en la amplia silla de su esposo. No parecía enojada ni amenazante. De hecho, parecía exacamente lo opuesto.

—Voy a ser franca contigo, Maggie. Harry me contó lo que pasó la última vez que estuviste con él en esta oficina. Me confió ese momento porque necesitaba mi consejo. Él no entendía qué hizo o de qué manera te ofendió para hacerte llorar. Yo no tardé en comprender la situación. Sé que estás enamorada de mi esposo.

Maggie abrió la boca. Luego la cerró. Era imposible defenderse de tal declaración.

—Así que… —siguió Hermione Granger, muy tranquila— Tengo tres propuestas de trabajo para ti. Cualquiera de ellas significaría un ascenso, y están pensadas para que resulten útiles en tu carrera dentro del Ministerio. También son puestos de trabajo que no tienen conexión alguna con la oficina de Harry. Es decir, no tendrías que volver a verlo, a menos que se encuentren en el Atrio o los elevadores, obviamente. Las vacantes son una _sugerencia_ , no una imposición. Esta es mi manera de ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Me parece injusto que por un enamoramiento, pierdas todo por lo que has trabajado. Sé que eres brillante. Te investigué a profundidad antes de permitir que reemplazaras a Jenny. Estoy segura que llegarás lejos en el Ministerio.

—No entiendo…

—Harry nunca te va a amar, Maggie. Es mi esposo. Conmigo creció. Gracias a mí sobrevivió. Después, yo le di una familia. Ahora, me encargo de mantener a flote el país que él salvó. Soy el amor de su vida. Lo lamento, pero tus sentimientos están destinados al fracaso.

Maggie contuvo un sollozo. La Ministra le pasó un pañuelo.

—Tienes dos opciones —dijo Granger—. Puedes continuar como asistente de Harry. Nadie te lo va a impedir. Pero creo que sería poco saludable para tu corazón y tu vida. La otra opción es que tomes alguna de estas vacantes, y sigas adelante.

Ahora Maggie _sí_ estaba llorando.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? Amo a tu esposo.

—¿Cómo podría enojarme de que ames a Harry? Yo sé qué clase de hombre es. No puedo juzgarte. Yo estoy loca por él.

—¿En serio aguantarías que siga siendo su asistente?

—No tengo dudas de mi marido. Sólo me daría tristeza que te hagas daño de esta forma, pero respetaría tu decisión. Sin embargo, quiero darte un consejo: te mereces más. ¿Eso que amas de Harry? ¿Su compromiso social? ¿Su heorísmo infinito? Son consecuencias de nuestro matrimonio. Busca un hombre bueno y honesto, luego échale encima tus ideales, treinta años de tu vida, tres hijos, una profecía, y entonces tendrás a tu propio Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Que construyas tu vida con alguien. No aspires a tener lo que alguien más ya construyó con otra persona. Eres una bruja inteligente, podrás hacerlo.

—Oh–key.

La Ministra asintió, satisfecha.

—Dejaré aquí las vacates. Por cuestiones administrativas, te pido que tomes una decisión en las próximas 48 horas. Nos vemos, Maggie. Pasa una excelente tarde.

Maggie la vio salir de la oficina, todavía pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar.

. . .

Un año después, Maggie se encontró de frente con el Director del DSM, Harry Potter, en un elevador.

Harry traía un pequeño plato de cartón en la mano, con una rebanada de pastel. Al verla, reaccionó como un niño descubierto en plena travesura.

—Señorita Melbourne, buenas tardes.

—Hola, Harry.

Le sonrió feliz, intentando decirle con ese gesto que no había ningún problema entre ellos. El Auror se relajó un poco.

—¿Qué tal te va en Cooperación Internacional Mágica? —preguntó amable.

Maggie se emocionó enseguida —¡Fantástico! Estoy aprendiendo mucho.

—Me da gusto.

—¿Por qué traes un pastel?

Harry se sonrojó —Uh… fue cumpleaños de Doreen. Aparté una rebanada para Hermione. Ella adora estos pasteles baratos de oficina.

Maggie asintió —Eso es raro.

—¿Verdad?

Se sonrieron. Luego Harry recuperó su clásica postura de seguridad. Miró directo a los ojos a Maggie antes de hablar.

—No tuve oportunidad de disculparme contigo. Lamento muchísimo haberte dado la idea de que entre tú y yo estaba ocurriendo algo _más_. Fue un abuso de mi parte. Juro que no…

—¡Harry! _No_ —interrumpió Maggie, sintiéndose más avergonzada—. Tú nunca me diste una señal o algo así. Por favor, no creas que de alguna manera tú incitaste lo que sentía por ti.

Le dio orgullo usar tiempo pretérito sobre su amor por Harry Potter, aunque fuera una vil mentira. Seguía amándolo, pero no quería que él supiera.

Harry parció diez años más joven, de golpe —Oh, gracias por aclarármelo.

El elvador se abrió de nuevo. Harry brincó fuera, equilibrando el platito de cartón para que el pastel no se cayera.

—Me dio gusto verte, Maggie.

—Igualmente. Me saludas a la Señora Ministra, por favor.

Esa mujer sencilla, de apariencia común, que Maggie ya no podía odiar. Ahora, un profundo afecto la llenaba al pensar en Hermione Granger, por la oportunidad laboral que le dio y el consejo de vida que la salvó de perder años en un amor no correspondido.

—Claro que sí.

—¡Harry! —llamó antes de que el elevador se cerrara— ¡Dile que _muchas_ gracias!

Los ojos verdes del Auror se iluminaron y sonrió.

Las puertas se cerraron.

Maggie se recargó en uno de los muros del elevador. Esperó resignada el sollozo que siempre venía cuando _pensaba_ en Harry. Verlo después de un año seguro tendría consecuencias peores en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y ni siquiera soltó una lágrima. Eso la llenó de paz.

—Adiós, Harry —susurró con una sonrisa llena de calma.

.

.

.

 **Notas:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Espero sus increíbles comentarios. Hasta mañana!


	5. Cazando el botín

**NOTAS:**

Aún falta media hora para que termine el día, así que oficialmente sigo cumpliendo el reto. Vamos en el 4to oneshot de 15! No saben cuánto he disfrutado este reto, no sólo por el ejercicio de escribir diario _tanto_ , sino porque sus comentarios me alegran muchísimo el día. Claro que leo cada uno de ellos, y me hacen reír, emocionarme e inspirarme. En serio, ustedes son los mejores. ¡Gracias!

Advierto que este pequeño oneshot es en realidad una traducción. ¿Qué? ¿Es trampa? Jaja, no me juzguen, hoy tuve mucho trabajooooo. Este fic lleva en mi computadora casi 10 años. Cuando lo leí, le pedí al autor (luvsanime02) el permiso de traducirlo al español porque simplemente adoré la dinámica entre Harry y Hermione. Además, necesito saber qué opinan porque siempre he querido hacer un longfic de esto. Necesito sus críticaaaas!

Saludos a todos, y recuerden: laven sus manitas!

* * *

 **Cazando el botín**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

El estruendo del cañón lo despertó. Harry Potter brincó fuera de su cama, agarrando lentes, florete y sombrero. Se clavó el último sobre la cabeza, luego se puso las botas. Ya estaba cruzando el camarote cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y el Teniente de la nave, su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, corrió dentro.

—¡Capitán! ¡Es El PEDDO!

Harry maldijo en silencio y salió a cubierta, ladrando órdenes tan rápido como podía.

—¡Desplieguen las malditas velas! Ni se molesten con los cañones. El PEDDO y su tripulación tienen más artillería de lo que podemos soñar. Pero nosotros somos más veloces, ¿o no, muchachos?. ¡Levanten el ancla, si es que aún no está lista, y larguémonos de aquí!

Hubo gritos afirmativos a lo largo de la cubierta, "¡Aye, aye, capitán!". Prácticamente toda la tripulación corría para iniciar el escape. Harry vio irritado que el cabrestante del ancla estaba destrozado. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: hay un polizón en su nave. De inmediato, el Contramaestre, Neville Longbottom, comenzó a jalar el ancla con sus propias manos. El sudor le bajaba por el enorme cuello y los brazos tostados por el sol. Un excelente pirata y aun mejor amigo. Harry asintió, aprobador.

—¡Weasley, ayuda a Longbottom con el ancla! —llamó al gemelo más cercano que vio, sin saber exactamente quién de los dos era.

Harry corrió a través de la cubierta, evadiendo a los acelerados piratas inmersos en sus tareas, y se colocó detrás del timón. Se le acercó el otro gemelo, quien ahora podía ser fácilmente identificado como George. El enorme hueco del lado izquierdo de su cráneo, donde debería estar su oreja, era suficiente indicativo. El pelirrojo perdió la oreja en un escape sangriento de la guardia real inglesa, dos meses atrás.

—Capitán —George saludó—, no hemos podido ver a la tripulación del PEDDO, hay demasiada neblina. Es posible que deseen hundirnos rápido antes de acercarse más.

Harry agitó su cabeza en desacuerdo, tomando el catalejo que Ron le ofrecía a su derecha. No sirvió de algo. La neblina casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo. El PEDDO podría estar a cincuenta metros a lo lejos. Claramente, la neblina también era una desventaja para la Capitana Granger o ya estaría sobre él. Si aprovechaba eso, todavía tendría posibilidades de escapar; su nave, La Snitch, era la más rápida del Caribe.

Los cañonazos seguían llegando, pero cada vez más espaciados. A pesar de su enorme artillería, El PEDDO no gastará más de la necesaria sin un blanco fijo. Harry echó una mirada hacia Neville, quien contaba ahora también con Fred y Creevey para levantar el ancla. Entre los tres apenas podían. Les faltaba más de la mitad.

—¿Cómo supo dónde estábamos? —susurró Harry a nadie en particular.

George se encogió de hombros.

Ron aún intentaba ver algo con el catalejo a través del banco de niebla, y dijo:

—¿Tal vez ella no sabía? Pudo haber escuchado acerca del hundimiento de El Merodeador, de la misma forma que nosotros, y entonces hizo el camino hacia acá.

Harry lo miró con brusquedad y amenaza —¿Sugieres que mi padrino nos vendió?

George ayudó enseguida a su hermano —No dijo algo parecido, Capitán. Todos sabemos que Sirius no le diría a otra alma sobre el tesoro. Se tomó hasta ahora para decírtelo, ¿no es cierto? Pero Sirius no es el único tripulante que sobrevivió el naufragio.

Harry lo pensó durante unos momentos, frunciendo el ceño —El otro fue Remus. Tampoco puedo dudar de su lealtad, menos desde que abandonó el mar para asentarse con esa mujer, Tonks.

Ron bufó —Querrás decir, desde que la dejó embarazada sin querer y tuvo que casarse con ella o ser convertido en un eunuco por Sirius.

Girando los ojos, Harry asintió —¿Quién lo manda a meterse con la prima de su mejor amigo?

Mientras seguía pensando de qué manera la Capitana Granger pudo haberse enterado, y no gustándole en lo más mínimo los nombres que aparecían en su cabeza, Thomas y Finnigan por fin terminaron con el despliegue de las velas.

—Pettigrew no ha sido visto en años... —comenzó Ron.

Harry gruñó, sonando muy parecido a Sirius en ese momento.

—Si esa escoria traidora todavía respira, más le vale haber mantenido su boca cerrada —su tono causó que Ron y George no dijeran algo más. Tomando un largo respiro para dejar ir su furia, Harry gritó— ¡Tomen sus puestos! No podemos darnos el lujo de permanecer aquí más tiempo. Sigan levantando el ancla, pero nos largamos de aquí _ya_.

Sabía que el ancla jalaría detrás de la nave, volviendo más lento el escape. Harry maldijo en su cabeza, pero era necesario. Si la Capitana Granger...

—¿Van a algún lado, caballeros? —una voz femenina y satisfecha congeló a la tripulación.

Harry se paralizó por un segundo antes de maldecir larga y coloridamente. _Ella_ no había intentado hundirlos para nada, sólo fue una distracción mientras se colaba a su nave.

Girándose con aspereza en sus talones, miró la popa de La Snitch con resignación. Ahí, como sabía que estaría, la Capitana Granger. Su propio sombrero de capitán se posaba casi con remilgos sobre su cabeza; el enorme y revuelto cabello castaño parecía bien amarrado por debajo de él. La presumida mirada en su rostro hizo que Harry apretara los dientes. Maldita sea esa mujer en particular, por siempre ser capaz de predecirlo.

"Y maldita sea por verse tan bien cuando lo hace" admitió Harry en su cabeza, admirando la camisa blanca ondeante y las botas largas que iban directo a sus muslos. Qué pecho y qué piernas. Aún traía la pistola en su funda, apretada en su muslo izquierdo, y una vaina colgando de su cadera derecha, su florete protegido adentro. Que la Capitana no tuviera sus armas desplegadas no la volvía menos peligrosa, ya que las mujeres a cada lado de ella tenían las suyas preparadas.

—Ginny —Ron susurró, mirando con desaprobación el atuendo de su hermanita.

Harry ni siquiera se fijó en eso, Ginny era un demonio con su espada, y casi tan buena con su par de pistolas. Del otro lado estaba Johnson, con el rifle apuntando directo a su frente.

—¿Solo ustedes tres? —Harry preguntó, alzando las cejas en sorpresa.

Granger sonrió con dulzura —¿Por qué? ¿Crees que debí traer a más conmigo?

Harry bufó. Su tripulación ya tenía las armas y las espadas dirigidas contra las intrusas. Todos detrás de él, hombres valientes y fieles, incluso aquellos que tenían un parentesco con la pelirroja vestida de escarlata y botas de aguja.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó, ignorando su comentario sarcástico. Ella no podía pensar que conseguirá desmantelar La Snitch con un par de mujeres. No, Harry supo que ella estaba en algo más grande y peligroso. Siempre lo estaba. Él muy rara vez podía descubrir qué era, lo cual lo irritaba profundamente.

Granger dejó escapar una carcajada, sin preocuparse por la cantidad de armas que estaban a punto de abrir fuego contra ella. "Sexy", pensó resignado. Harry sólo pudo suplicar que Neville continuase jalando el ancla, por si acaso. Confiaba en su inteligencia, así que no se preocupó de nuevo por eso. Regresó el resto de su atención a la mujer que reía en la popa de su nave. Por supuesto, ella se mantenía a distancia de Harry, sabiendo que él es mejor que ella en un duelo directo.

—Bueno, estoy cazando un botín, obviamente —respondió Granger—. Justo como tú. ¿Por qué otra razón estaríamos los dos aquí?

Harry realmente esperaba que ella los hubiera seguido cuando salieron de forma a abrupta de isla Tortuga, quizá por su eterna curiosidad.

—¿Quién te dijo del tesoro?

Sirius jamás lo habría hecho. Pero si ella contactó a Remus... Él siempre tuvo un cariño especial por ella, como una hija, aunque su fidelidad estaba con Harry. O si Pettigrew estaba involucrado después de tanto tiempo...

Ella bufó —Una dama guarda sus secretos —Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella habló más rápido. Otro hábito que lo sacaba de quicio con esa mujer—. Ahora te lo pediré muy amable, Harry.

—¿Pedir el qué? —replicó, ignorando el uso de su primer nombre. Ella siempre lo llamaba Harry, nunca Potter y menos Capitán Potter. Ah, pero no fuera al revés, y que alguien se atreviera a pronunciar su nombre, Hermione, o peor, decirle Capitán en vez de Capitan _a_ — No estás en posición de pedir algo —siguió mirando la sombra en la niebla que supuso era El PEDDO; no parecía estarse acercando, aunque era difícil de asegurarlo.

—¿No lo estoy? —dijo aireada.

Harry sintió una mano fría bajar por su espalda. La Capitana Granger era la persona más inteligente que conocía, y no había manera de que ella estuviera tan tranquila a menos que tuviera un plan bajo la manga. Maldita mujer.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó entre dientes.

Su sonrisa fue elocuente — _Mucho_. Ya sabes: pillaje, saqueo, estafas, todas esas divertidas cosas piratas.

De nuevo, Harry apretó los puños e intentó calmarse. Nadie a bordo decía una palabra, lo cual era correcto. Esto era entre él y ella.

—No mencionaste el ron —dijo intentando verse más relajado de lo que se sentía, como si tal vez él también tuviera un as escondido.

Ella rió de nuevo, suavemente, manos en las caderas y muy confiada por encima de todos. Harry se perdió un segundo en esas manos. Hermione parecía un espíritu con toda la niebla arremolinada entre ellos.

—Puedes quedarte con el ron —ofreció como si fuera una muestra de generosidad. Harry giró los ojos; sabía que a ella no le gustaba el licor—. Siempre y cuando te largues. Ahora.

No era una sugerencia. Harry le echó una mirada cortante, cualquier pensamiento de verse tranquilo eliminado —No existe una jodida posibilidad de que eso suceda.

Su tripulación celebró las valientes palabras, pero Harry se mantuvo atento al rostro de Granger. No parecía enojada, quizá un poco desesperada. ¿Acaso nada la alteraba?

—¿Por favor? —ronroneó.

Harry parpadeó en shock, a pesar de que pudo distinguir encima de la ronca y sensual voz que ella en realidad no estaba siendo seria.

Granger siguió hablando —Oh, vamos, Harry. Allá está un enorme océano donde saquear. ¿Por qué no, tus chicos y tú, guardan sus pequeñas pistolas, sus espaditas y se marchan de esta área?

Batió las pestañas de forma burlona. Junto a ella, Ginny comenzó a reír, su largo y flamante cabello rojo, visible incluso en esta luz. Mientras, del otro lado de Granger, Johnson chifló un tonito burlón. Las tres estaban en perfecta tranquilidad.

Harry sintió un escalofrío. ¡Ese chiflido era una señal!

En cuanto lo pensó, su nave se agitó, lanzando algunos de sus tripulantes contra la duela. Harry apenas consiguió mantener su balance, y miró de nuevo a Granger, furioso.

—¡Tú...! —farfulló, demasiado molesto para terminar la oración.

—Oh —respondió ella, sonando muy inocente—, parece que golpeaste una mala corriente. Tal vez quieras reparar lo que parece que _estalló_ de tu nave.

¡Esta insufrible mujer!

—Mandaste otro bote con más chicas de tu tripulación para colarse en mi nave —acusó. Veloz, a su espalda, le hizo un gesto a varios de sus hombres para que fueran a encontrar a las polizones que sabotearon su nave.

—Adivinaste —ella admitió—. Yo detendría a tus hombres de buscar. Mis chicas tienen órdenes de volar el navío completo si son descubiertas.

Harry contuvo un gemido de sorpresa. Una mirada al rostro de la Capitana Granger y supo que era completamente real su amenaza.

—¡Mantengan su posición! —gritó por encima de su hombro.

La sonrisa femenina se volvió siniestra —Gracias.

No respondió. Intentó pensar en alguna solución. Miró a sus hombres, esperando que alguno de ellos tuviera una idea.

Fue un error quitar sus ojos de la Capitana Granger. Aún así, la vio venir como un relámpago en la orilla de su visión. Harry tuvo tiempo de sobra para desenvainar su florete, si tan sólo no hubiera detenido su mano en el último segundo. Incluso cuando ella estaba frente a él, con la pistola en su frente, no se arrepintió de no haber usado su espada contra ella.

Maldita mujer.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con los ojos verdes fijos en los de ella.

Su mirada ambarina estaba calmada, sin dar una pista de lo que pasaba por su mente —Creo que aún no estás convencido —explicó, jamás callada cuando se le hace una pregunta—. Así que voy a tomarte como rehén por ahora, Harry.

Sintió sus hombros tensarse en protesta, y quiso abrir la boca por la incredulidad. ¡Él era el Capitán de esta nave! Ella no podía simplemente tomarlo. Excepto, claro, que eso es exactamente lo que pretendía. Tenía miedo de dejarlo en el barco, ya que había demostrado ser increíble en pensar sobre la marcha distintos planes para frustrarla.

Entre tanto, ella estaba tan cerca de Harry, que pensó que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Pero claro, Granger seguía lejos de su alcance, e incluso miró con advertencia a Ron, cuando quiso acercarse. El martillo de la pistola soñó con perfecta claridad en el silencio que envolvía a la nave.

—¿Supongo que querrás que camine sobre la tabla? —preguntó Harry, su voz plagada de sarcasmo.

Ella frunció el ceño, reprobadora. Harry odió el sentimiento de ligera culpa bajo el peso de esa mirada, cuando era él quien tenía el cañón de una pistola en su cabeza.

—Honestamente... —resopló— Compórtate, Harry. No te llevaré a mi nave —porque ella sabía muy bien que él podía escaparse de su celda, con mínimo esfuerzo, y crear un estrago en El PEDDO—. Tú y yo subiremos en uno de tus botes. Mientras tanto, mi tripulación regresará a mi nave, y la tuya navegará La Snitch fuera del alcance de mis cañones. Entonces esperaremos a que mi tripulación saqueé El Merodeador antes de que tú regreses a tu nave. Simple.

Y brillante. Y difícil de fallar, justo como todos sus planes. Ella vio la resignación en su rostro.

—Maravilloso —dijo, sonriendo como un sol. Él la miró con furia—. Ahora, sé un encanto y retira tu cinturón con tu espada, mientras Ginny y Angelina bajan nuestro bote.

Harry obedeció, maldiciendo internamente el hecho de no atreverse a traer una pistola consigo. No después de lo sucedido con sus padres. Por supuesto, Granger sabía eso.

A regañadiente,s se giró hacia Ron. Su Teniente no tenía cara de aprobación, pero sostuvo el cinturón de Harry.

—Cuida la nave hasta mi regreso —ordenó.

Ron asintió firme —Aye, Capitán.

Con lentitud, Harry caminó frente a la Capitana Granger y descendió hacia el bote. Pensó fugazmente en taclearla mientras bajaba, pero supo que la castaña caería al agua. La única pirata del mundo que no es buena nadando.

En vez de eso, esperó resentido hasta que ella se sentó del lado contrario a él.

—Supongo que querrás que reme —masculló.

Ella sonrió —Si no te importa —no sonó como una pregunta.

Harry comenzó a remar, alejándose de los navíos. Vio dos pequeños botes deslizarse desde La Snitch hacia El PEDDO. Después, su nave se alejó lo suficiente para estar fuera del alcance de los cañones.

—No está tan mal —ella dijo en el silencio.

Él la miró curioso —¿A qué te refieres?

¿A su situación? Quiso argumentar, pero no tanto. Él había pasado mucho peores problemas que este.

—El daño en tu nave —aclaró—. Di órdenes a mis chicas de volar la entrada de las celdas, no las municiones o la bodega.

Harry suspiró, de pronto cansado, la adrenalina disminuyendo. Granger ya ni siquiera tenía la pistola afuera, debió enfundarla antes de bajar al bote con él. Podría tirarse sobre ella, aunque no tendría sentido ahora que estaban tan lejos de sus naves.

Sin embargo, la tentación seguía presente.

—Gracias por eso —respondió, irónico. Sabía que tendría que estar de verdad agradecido de que sus municiones no fueran destruidas, pero estaba enojado por el asunto de ser rehén.

Ella le mandó una mirada afilada. No dijo algo.

Siguieron en silencio, esperando. No pasó tanto tiempo antes de que un fulgor rojo cruzará el cielo nocturno. Polvo explosivo con colorante. Tenía que ser una señal de la tripulación de El PEDDO.

Ella asintió, complacida —Ahora solo hay que esperar a que alguien de mi tripulación venga por mí. Luego nos marcharemos —informó con su clásico tono de sabidilla.

—¿En serio crees que me voy a quedar viendo cómo te largas con el legado de mis padres? —demandó feroz.

Granger parpadeó en sorpresa —¿El legado de tus padres? —ahora fue turno de Harry de sentirse confundido. ¿Qué cree ella que hay allá abajo?— Oh, Harry —suspiró. Parecía herida, mordiendo su labio inferior y dándole una mirada suplicante que Harry hizo un esfuerzo monumental para que no le afectase—. Nosotras no tocamos el mapa.

Harry se tensó, deseando poder agarrarla de los hombros y sacudir las respuestas fuera de ella —¿No lo tomaron?

—Claro que no —aún se veía herida—. Jamás robaría eso de ti. Nosotras sólo estamos aquí por el oro. Honestamente... —pausó de pronto, agitándose en su lugar, de forma culpable— Bueno, les dije que tomaran cualquier libro que hubiera, pero eso es todo, ¡en serio!

Harry no supo si reír o llorar. Se abstuvo de ambas. Esto era tan _ella_. Hermione no estaba tras el Mapa del Merodeador, un cofre que contenía la llave del hogar de su infancia junto con otras herencias. Incluyendo un verdadero mapa con la ubicación de la guarida secreta de sus padres, donde Sirius dijo que dejaron todos sus tesoros tras haber dejado atrás la vida pirata. Era lo último que tenía de ellos, así que para Harry el Mapa era invaluable.

Trató de no verse tan relajado, pero ella vio con facilidad el cambio en su postura. Pareció que quiso decir algo más, pero el grito de Johnson la frenó. Llegaron por ella.

Cuando Granger lo miró de nuevo, su rostro era una máscara imposible de leer.

—Por muy divertido que esto es —dijo Hermione—, ahora que ya tengo mi botín —él bufó—, creo que es momento de irme antes de que se te ocurra alguna de tus tontas ideas.

—Mis ideas que siempre funcionan —protestó.

Granger resopló alegre — _A veces_ funcionan —corrigió—. Y cuando no, comúnmente terminas en alguna celda.

Harry no pudo refutar eso. Granger se levantó, cachando la cuerda que Johnson le aventó, y jalando hasta que los dos botes quedaron paralelos. Él pensó que ella simplemente se iría, pero la vio girarse y caminar con cuidado. Harry se preparó para lo que sea que estuviera planeando. En vez de amarrarlo o algo más humillante, ella se inclinó y cubrió su boca con la suya.

Los brazos de Harry la rodearon por la cintura, mucho antes de pensar lo que ocurría. Sintió la lengua femenina deslizarse contra la de él, y fue maravilloso. Feroz. Apasionado. Demasiado rápido antes de sentirla irse lejos. Él cayó de nuevo en el bote, respirando con dificultad, mirando complacido que ella también estaba acelerada. Y la vio, sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo, dar un paso lejos de él. Dejó caer los brazos, muertos por la falta de Hermione, a sus lados.

Quiso pedirle que se quedara, pero mantuvo el silencio, sabiendo que ella no accedería. Granger pausó un segundo para decir —Mi pistola no estaba cargada, por cierto— y brincó al otro bote, ordenando a Johnson remar.

Harry se mantuvo quieto durante algunos segundos, impactado. Necesitaba regresar a su nave. Aún podía hacer que La Snitch girara para cazar a Granger. Seguro, ella no robó el Mapa del Merodeador, pero eso no significa que la dejaría marchar tan fácil tras tomarlo de rehén y dejar un hueco en su nave. Además, cazar a esa mujer es lo que hacía su vida entretenida.

Ignorando cómo sus labios seguían temblando, Harry agarró los remos, haciendo un plan detrás de otro en su mente, cada escenario más atrevido que el anterior. Si tan sólo...

Antes de que ella estuviera fuera de alcance, Harry escuchó su voz gritar —¡No te molestes en ir tras mi nave antes de encontrar las cinco bombas que mis chicas escondieron en tu barco!

Harry soltó un gruñido.

—¡Joder!

¿Cómo es que ella siempre se le adelantaba?

—¡¿Quién te dijo acerca de este lugar?! —gritó de regreso.

Si de verdad tenía que quedarse ahí, viéndola navegar lejos (de él), quizá por lo menos ella le respondería ahora. Harry no quería hacerse cargo de Pettigrew, y menos le gustaba pensar que Hermione estuvo cerca de esa rata traidora.

—¡Tonks! —ella gritó, riendo felizmente.

Harry se sorprendió antes de comprender la conexión. Hermione debió ir a preguntar a Remus, quien no le dio la información necesaria, pero por supuesto que ya se la había entregado a su esposa, y Tonks definitivamente no pensó dos veces antes de decírselo a su antigua Capitana.

Endemoniada mujer...

Remó devuelta a su nave. Parcharía ese hueco, encontraría las bombas y entonces iría tras Granger. Esto era sino otro encuentro con la única mujer que siempre lo tenía en la punta de sus pies.

A pesar de ello, cuando Harry finalmente estuvo en La Snitch, no pudo conseguir borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

.

.

.

 **Notas:** Oh, Harry pirata! Eres tan sensual! ¿Mereces un longfic? Que el público lo decida ;)


	6. La leyenda de Hermione Jane

**NOTAS:**

Mi plan era hacer un oneshot ligero, rápido, de 15 cuartillas máximo. El resultado es una historia sobre superación de traumas, valentía al enfrentar la vida y la importancia de tener adultos responsables cerca de adolescentes en problemas. Todo esto en 40 cuartillas. Porque YOLO. En serio, alguien debe controlarme cuando me siento frente al teclado.

Este es el 5to oneshot de 15. Sigo sin creer que esté lográndolo. No me abandonen, lleguemos a los 15 juntos!

* * *

 **La leyenda de Hermione Jane**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

El pequeño cilindro de luz, al final del cigarro encendido, apareció en la total oscuridad del callejón. Un par de ojos esmeraldas se abrieron mientras una larga respiración jalaba el humo del tabaco. Después de unos segundos, el cigarro se movió entre las sombras, y otra persona lo tomó.

Un sonido efervescente rompió el silencio. La lata de cerveza escupió mucha espuma, desperdiciando la mitad de su contenido.

—Te dije que aún estaba agitada.

—Tengo sed, ¿ok? Corrimos demasiado.

—Debes tener cuidado. No regreses a la tienda del chino.

—¿Me crees idiota?

—Sí, D.

—Joder, _gracias_ , primo.

—Sólo… mantente vivo. No quiero que te disparen por un paquete de cigarros y seis malditas cervezas.

La voz del adolescente estaba llena de honestidad.

—Mejor no te vayas.

—¿Quieres que tu papá me mate?

— _No_. Mierda. Con una mierda. ¡Mierda completa!

—Debes mejorar tus groserías, Dudley.

—Podemos con él. Quédate. No dejaremos que te vuelva a golpear. Sabes que mamá tampoco es feliz. _Mejor huyamos los tres_. Esta misma noche. Anda.

Abrieron otra cerveza.

—Wendolyn dijo que me consiguió un buen hogar —susurró, pensando en la trabajadora social que llevaba su caso.

Dudley soltó otro hilo de groserías poco imaginativas.

—Tu hogar es el departamento en Beechdale, no la casa de una familia desconocida en un barrio de gente rica.

—Sólo quiero dormir _una_ puta noche de corrido. Quiero saber qué se siente saber que mi tío no entrará a mi cuarto para intentar matarme a golpes. Necesito descansar, D. Prometo volver.

—¿Cuándo? —chistó su primo, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—No sé. Pero lo haré.

—No mientas. Odias este barrio, esta vida. Mierda, _yo también_ odio todo esto. Si tuviera la opción, como tú, jamás regresaría.

—Tía Petunia te necesita.

—A ti también. Eso no quiere decir que te quedarás con nosotros. ¿Sabes qué? Es lo mejor, Harry. Hay algo en ti que no termina de cuadrar en Beechdale.

—Tenías que hablar sobre mi anormalidad incluso en la última noche que estamos juntos.

Dudley soltó una carcajada —Maldito freak.

—Estúpido cerdo.

Harry apagó el cigarro. Estuvo tentado a seguir conversando con su primo, pero no tuvo el valor. Dudley y él habían aprendido a quererse debido a las circunstancias de alta violencia que sufrieron en su infancia. Crecieron viendo a Vernon golpear a Petunia, siempre borracho y fuera de sí. Un día, las agresiones del viejo gordo ya no alcanzaron satisfacción en el debilitado cuerpo de su esposa, así que se redirigieron al par de niños bajo su cargo.

Fueron días eternos los que Dudley y Harry se escondieron en la alacena bajo las escaleras, sin hablar ni hacer ruido. Aquel pequeño sitio de la casa los salvó de innumerables golpizas. Sin embargo, no duró para siempre.

Vernon apostó la casa de Privet Drive en una carrera de caballos. No ganó. De esa forma, los Dursley y Harry terminaron mudándose a un pequeño departamento en Beechdale, un suburbio de Nottingham, que era de "pandilleros y salvajes" según tía Petunia, pero era para lo que su sueldo de mucama alcanzaba.

Así, la pequeña y torcida familia de Harry sólo estaba unida por el dolor, el odio y un instinto muy claro de sobrevivencia. Beechdale terminó por esculpir su espíritu rebelde y agresivo. Aprendió a golpear y a defenderse, tanto en la escuela como en la calle. Había poca atención policial en la zona, así que las pandillas eran comunes. Dudley pronto ganó su lugar gracias a los puños gordos que tenía; Harry por los codos puntiagudos y las rodillas huesudas. Cada uno protegió la espalda del otro en repetidas peleas con otros niños.

Aún eran muy chicos cuando se mudaron a Beechdale; no entendían la magnitud de los negocios ilegales que sucedían en sus interminables callejones, pero podían ver cómo ocurrían cada día. Tía Petunia intentó, siempre a gritos y con poca dulzura, enseñarles que meterse con esa gente los pondría en grave peligro. Pero Dudley y Harry dejaron de ser niños demasiado rápido.

La juventud de ambos, aunada con la desesperante necesidad de estar fuera de casa el mayor tiempo posible, los motivó a unirse a una banda de punks mediocres que robaba refacciones de carros y alcohol en tiendas pequeñas. Harry se volvió un experto carterista. Dudley aprendió de memoria los mejores puntos para sacar su adictiva mercancía. Entre ambos, el dinero en la casa de los Dursley regresó con afluencia, y Petunia pudo disminuir sus explotadas jornadas laborales en los moteles cercanos.

Harry estaba conforme con robar y correr para no ser atrapado. No aspiraba a tener lujos o ropa a su medida, se consideraba un tipo promedio. Sin embargo, algo tenía muy claro: deseaba seguir vivo. Tal vez no tenía sentido anhelar la extensión de una vida tan patética, pero realmente amaba ver los atardeceres desde la azotea de su edificio. Aquellos momentos de quietud lo hacían feliz. Hubiera podido continuar en Beechdale para siempre, si Vernon no hubiera fallado en su último intento de matarlo.

Su tío tenía una obsesión con asfixiarlo. Le pareció gracioso hacerle eso desde que era un niño. Ahora que Harry era un adolescente y ponía batalla, los encuentros entre ambos habían escalado en proporción y violencia. La última ocasión, Harry terminó en el hospital, entubado, con una contusión muy severa. Por lo menos, Vernon quedó en peores condiciones.

Petunia intentó mentir, como siempre, para no atraer la atención de la policía. Su clásica excusa de "mis chicos estaban practicando box y todo se salió de control" no fue suficiente. Wendolyn Waters estaba en el hospital, visitando a un familiar, cuando vio a los Dursley. En un minuto supo exactamente qué estaba pasando. En menos de dos semanas, le quitó a los Dursley la custodia de Harry James Potter.

—No crean que me daré por vencida de quitarles a Dudley también —amenazó Wendolyn, casi vibrando de enojo tras ver los estudios médicos de ambos adolescentes—. Será más difícil porque él sí es su hijo, pero a la primera oportunidad que se me presente, Dudley irá directo a un buen hogar lejos de ustedes.

Así de fácil, Harry fue ordenado empacar sus pertenencias y despedirse de los Dursley.

Él no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse. Era cierto que necesitaba dormir tranquilo, pero en un par de semanas se repondrá. ¿Qué se supone que hará después? Las palabras de su tía lo habían herido demasiado: " _Nos dejarás en esta inmundicia, como Lily me dejó hace años_ ".

Pero Harry era leal hasta la muerte. Su tía lo protegió como pudo, le dio de comer, lo curó cuando fue necesario. Aunque nunca consiguió separarse de Vernon, ni siquiera por el bien de su hijo, Petunia no merecía ser abandonada de nuevo.

—No. Ustedes son mi familia. Te juro que volveré. Espera un par de años, tía Petunia. Voy a trabajar muy duro. Compraré una casa con un jardín para ti. No volverás a limpiar habitaciones en moteles ni a sufrir. Confía en mí. Volveré por ti.

Y por Dudley. Pero eso no era necesario de mencionar, porque su primo ya lo sabía. Si la situación fuera al revés, Harry también estaría tranquilo. Dudley y él, tras todo lo que vivieron, estaban destinados a ayudarse para siempre.

Le partía el corazón abandonar a D en Beechdale. Tenía miedo de que su primo se metiera en un problema sin solución.

—Sólo… mantente vivo. No quiero que te disparen por un paquete de cigarros y seis malditas cervezas —repitió.

Dudley abrió la última lata de esa noche —Lo prometo.

. . .

El automóvil de Wendolyn era un viejo chevrolet con refacciones descoloridas y la luz del aceite prendida en el tablero. Harry supuso que los trabajadores sociales no ganaban bien. Le gustó que Wen fuera tan relajada en ese aspecto, quitando con una mano el desastre de basura del asiento del copiloto mientras lo invitaba a subir.

—Espera, creo que esto contiene papas a la francesa… _¡Bingo!_ ¿Quieres?

Harry le quitó la caja de cartón, un poco nervioso de que Wendolyn nunca desaceleró en todo el proceso. Las papas estaban frescas, lo cual lo sorprendió.

—Soy una adicta a McDonalds, no me juzgues. Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo te sientes, Harry?

Sus emociones constantes eran: ansiedad, nerviosismo, autodesprecio, paranoia, enojo. Nada de eso sonaba apropiado para decírselo a su trabajadora social. Pensó en responder "bien", o algo parecido, pero tampoco era buena idea. Necesitaba que Wendolyn se sintiera con cierto grado de confianza entre ellos, de esa forma sería menos complicado si algún día necesitaba pedirle un favor. Harry estaba muy acostumbrado a sacar cualquier beneficio posible de cada situación.

—Un poco nervioso —dijo al final, usando su tono de joven en problemas que en el fondo seguía siendo bueno—. Espero causar buena impresión.

Wen le dirigió una larga mirada… sin desacelerar. Se vio mucho más joven de lo que era, con aquel saco barato y el cabello negro suelto sobre los hombros.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Harry.

—Veinticinco. Escucha, los Granger han recibido a varios chicos como tú. Siempre tienen una habitación disponible para adolescentes que están por cumplir la mayoría de edad. Su interés es ofrecer un hogar tranquilo y estable, mientras ayudan a sus protegidos a elegir un camino recto que los haga adultos de bien.

Harry comió las papas a la francesa, sin saber qué podía responder de todo eso. Acababa de cumplir 16 años, así que sólo tendría que aguantar un año con los _Granger_ antes de escapar y cumplir su palabra a tía Petunia.

La trabajadora social siguió hablando:

—En la guantera está el fólder con algunas fotos de los Granger, por si quieres conocerlos antes de llegar.

Su curiosidad puesta a prueba, Harry abrió la guantera. Entre un pequeño bobblehead hawaiano y otra envoltura vieja de McDonalds, estaba el fólder. Al sacarlo, distinguió la funda de una pistola, al fondo. Se congeló por un segundo.

—Beechdale no es el único barrio peligroso donde trabajo —explicó Wendolyn, sonriente—. Tengo una gran puntería y la licencia para usar un arma. Tranquilo, estás en buenas manos.

Harry no quiso decir que varias veces lo habían amenazado con un arma parecida. Esa era otra cosa que no era correcto informar a su trabajadora social. Abrió el fólder, revisando las fotos de los Granger. El matrimonio era disparejo y gracioso. La mujer era alta, rubia, como una súper modelo de ojos grises. En cambio, el hombre era bajito, de rizos incontrolables castaños y rostro bonachón. Parecían llevarse bien, porque en todas las fotos se estaban tocando de alguna forma. Harry era bueno leyendo ese tipo de detalles: el señor Granger siempre tenía una mano sobre su esposa, de forma cariñosa y dulce. Entre ellos había un adolescente diferente en cada foto. Harry supuso que eran chicos como él. Contó cuántos habían sido "rehabilitados" por los Granger. Trece.

Levantó la última foto, observando a la adolescente de grandes ojos mieles que, a diferencia de las sonrisas sutiles o tímidas de los otros chicos, parecía proyectar una felicidad incomprensible con su sonrisa preciosa, blanca y recta. Harry siguió viendo esa foto, incrédulo. No conocía a una chica así. En Beechdale, todas sus "amigas" tenían cierta malicia en la mirada, y sonrisas hechas a la medida de sus intereses. Eran jóvenes que sabían que la vida siempre sería una completa mierda. Por el contrario, la adolescente de ojos mieles en la foto parecía creer que el mundo era un maldito jardín de rosas.

—Ella es Hermione Jane Granger. La conocerás hasta el verano.

Harry alzó una ceja —¿Por qué?

—Estudia en un colegio privado en Escocia.

 _Claro_ que la niña rica iba a un prestigioso internado. Dejó la foto en el fólder, enojado. Se avergonzó de haber sentido atracción por una princesa de suburbio elegante y educación costosa.

—Los Granger son buenas personas —dijo Wendy con toda su atención en Harry… sin desacelerar—. Les pedí como un favor personal que te reciban en su casa. Ellos son la mejor opción en el sistema. No tendrás sorpresas desagradables ahí. Lo prometo.

—Gracias…

Harry no supo si sentirse ofendido en nombre de su tía. Wendolyn lo trataba como si lo hubiera rescatado del peor infierno.

El volantazo del carro lo hizo brincar. Wen tocó la bocina, gritándole al otro conductor que se le cerró en la avenida. Harry sonrió, decidiendo que le caía bien esa mujer.

. . .

Definitivamente, los Granger eran insufribles. Harry se estaba volviendo loco en la linda casa de dos pisos. Cada vez que se movía de un espacio a otro, tiraba alguna de las pilas de libros que había por doquier. Si le daba hambre, tenía que elegir entre las múltiples opciones que Richard Granger decidió cocinar ese día. Cuando era momento de hacer la tarea de su nuevo colegio, lo mandaban a un escritorio especial en la zona más iluminada de la biblioteca. Nunca lo dejaban ayudar con la limpieza del hogar, excepto para aconsejar a Cameron Granger sobre cómo lograr que sus violetas crecieran más. Ah, y lo peor: cada jueves en la noche, salían a cenar a algún restaurante.

Todo era jodidamente maravilloso y feliz.

Harry quería odiar a los Granger. Pensó, en cuanto vio la casa de amplias ventanas y pórtico adoquinado, que sólo podía ser habitada por gente superficial, arrogante, clasista, que estaba sacando algún beneficio con el gobierno por aceptar a jóvenes problemáticos durante cortas temporadas de tiempo. Pero no.

Richard Granger nació en Dolley, un barrio _peor_ que Beechdale, donde se dedicó a ayudar a su padre en el humilde negocio de carpintería que tenían. Tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus siete hermanos menores, cuando sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente. Richard trabajó y trabajó. La clásica historia del desafortunado que obtiene su recompensa tras décadas de esfuerzo.

Lo cierto, Harry descubrió muy pronto, era que la recompensa de Richard no tenía relación con la casa en Cambridge, el fabuloso consultorio dental que le montó a su esposa, ni la increíble estabilidad económica fruto de su fábrica de muebles finos. El único éxito de su vida, según Richard Granger, fue conseguir que Cameron aceptara ser su esposa. Y Harry seriamente quería morir de cursilería.

Pero muy dentro de él, una extraña emoción despertó. Tardó un par de semanas en comprender qué era. Nunca la había sentido antes. Fue gracias a los cuidados y la atención de los Granger que pudo ponerle nombre: esperanza.

Por eso eran insufribles, porque lo estaban alejando por completo de todo lo que Harry consideraba normal y aceptable. No podía seguir en negación. Amaba tener comida en casa, ropa limpia, una cama cómoda. ¿Su escritorio en la biblioteca? Era maravilloso, _suyo_ , un lugar específico para aprender. Qué gran sorpresa se llevó al descubrir que ir a la escuela no era una actividad mortal donde en cualquier momento un compañero podía sacar un arma y hacer que las clases se suspendan tres semanas. Oh, ni hablar del hecho de que leer era un pasatiempo tan relajante. ¿Quién dijo que la literatura es aburrida?

Lo único difícil en su vida, tras cinco meses de vivir con los Granger, era aguantar las ganas de fumar y no sentirse culpable por ser tan feliz lejos de los Dursley.

Odiaba la comparación, pero Cameron Granger estaba dejando en ridículo a tía Petunia. La rubia era ágil de mente, con una capacidad aterradora para adivinar si alguien estaba en problemas, y un corazón de oro que usaba para ayudar sin reparos a quienes lo necesitaban.

Harry la asistía tres veces a la semana, en su consultorio, cuando atendía de manera gratuita a personas sin casa para reparar sus dentaduras. Cameron los recibía con tranquilidad y confianza, sin importar el olor o el aspecto que tuvieran. Harry varias veces los vio robar adornos del consultorio, y se sintió fatal cuando pensó que él habría hecho lo mismo: ese florero de cristal valía lo que dos comidas abundantes. Al decirle esto a Cameron, lleno de vergüenza por sus antiguos actos delictivos, así como de preocupación por la seguridad de la doctora, ella le dijo que _obvio_ sabía que le robaban.

—¿Ese florero? Tengo otros cuarenta iguales. Richard los compró a por mayor en su último viaje a Sussex. Me di cuenta que era más fácil dejar que me roben esas cosas, que dejarme sorprender cuando intenten asaltarme o algo así.

Harry admiró su astucia. Claro, él también se habría conformado con el elegante florero, tan perfectamente colocado en un ángulo del consultorio cerca de la puerta, que en acabar en la cárcel por asaltar a la mujer que le acababa de quitar una caries gratis.

—¿Tú qué hacías?

La pregunta de la doctora lo confundió. Estaban cenando en un restaurante de comida china. Era jueves por la noche. La elección de esa semana la hizo Richard, insistiendo que el local tenía un excelente menú al 2x1 después de las 7 de la noche. A Harry le gustaba ver indicios del hombre pobre en el exitoso fabricante, que siempre cazaba ofertas en locales de comida poco elegantes.

—¿Hacer de qué? —preguntó bruscamente. Apretó los labios al escuchar su tono. Estaba acostumbrado a replicar con molestia cuando un adulto le hacía preguntas sobre sus actividades. Pero Cameron no se merecía esa actitud. _Para nada_.

—Robar.

Richard siguió comiendo su rollito primavera, como si fuera la conversación más normal del mundo.

Harry comenzó a sudar —Yo era… carterista.

Cameron sonrió —Ah, sabía que eres ágil. Se te nota, ¿sabes? Tienes una gracilidad innata para moverte. ¿No te interesa hacer algún deporte?

La miró sin entender —¿No les molesta saber que robaba carteras?

Richard y Cameron compartieron una mirada.

—No —replicaron al mismo tiempo, como el gran matrimonio que eran.

—Pero no toleraré si lo vuelves a hacer —advirtió la rubia, usando un tono de voz que muy pocas veces Harry le había escuchado—. Entonces, ¿deportes?

Así terminó en el equipo de baloncesto de su escuela.

Por las noches, se debatía entre disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la casa y sufrir en silencio al imaginar a Dudley muerto en Beechdale. Su primo estaba enojado con él, y le repetía por teléfono que de ninguna forma iba a terminar "tirado por plomo".

—No seas estúpido. Mamá tiene encima a tu trabajadora social. La hemos visto recorrer Beechdale en su chevrolet viejo. Por cierto, qué loco maneja esa mujer, casi tiró un poste el otro día. Como sea, mamá está nerviosa de que le quiten mi custodia. Me obligó a conseguir un maldito empleo.

Harry se emocionó enseguida.

—¿De qué? ¿Dónde?

—De cajero en la tienda del chino. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Y los estúpidos punks me han robado tres botellas de vodka, sólo en esta semana! Les quiero poner un trampa…

—No creo que sea buena idea. Te meterás en problemas…

—Hey, tú maneja tu vida de estudiante en los suburbios, y yo la mía te obrero en Beechdale.

—Suenas orgulloso de ser un obrero.

—Mamá está feliz. Le gusta verme con la playera de la tienda. Dice que me veo guapo.

Harry frunció el ceño. Ya no le parecía tan agradable que tía Petunia no se preocupara de que su hijo se supere a sí mismo. La culpa era de la adorable Cameron Granger. Esa mujer le estaba enseñando lo que significaba ser una madre presente.

Ese era el único tema en la casa de los Granger que Harry no terminaba de entender. Siendo Cameron tan buena madre, con una necesidad patológica de tener hijos, incluso si eran temporales, ¿por qué envió a Hermione, su única hija, a Escocia?

Harry sabía que los Granger extrañaban con locura a Hermione. Todo el tiempo hablaban de ella: su inteligencia, perseverancia, encanto, capricho, bondad. La hacían sonar como la persona más perfecta del universo. En especial, gastaban cada momento libre en planear las vacaciones de verano cuando ella estuviera de regreso en casa… lejos de _esa_ escuela.

¿Por qué se expresaban con desdén del exclusivo colegio privado de su hija?

—¿Te gusta más la opción de Francia o Suiza, Harry?

—¿En qué sentido? —preguntó, alejándose de las violetas recién plantadas.

Cameron levantó el ala de su sombrero para poder mirarlo hacia arriba. Sus mejillas blancas tenían un brillo encantador por el calor que presagiaba un verano infernal.

—Pues para ir de vacaciones.

— _¿Iré con ustedes?_

En todo el tiempo que llevaba escuchando sobre el viaje, no se le ocurrió pensar que él estaba incluido. Creyó que tendría que regresar a Beechdale durante el tiempo que los Granger estuvieran fuera del país. Esa idea era agridulce: vería a Dudley todos los días, pero también estaría expuesto a la precariedad y violencia de sus tíos.

—Pues claro. Eres nuestro tesoro hasta que cumplas diecisiete años y decidas abandonarnos.

Cameron acostumbraba hacer esa broma: decir que él, Harry, era algo importante y preciado, aunque temporal en sus vidas. Luego, lo abrazaba.

Harry amaba esos abrazos.

—No los abandonaré —susurró, apenado. Si era fiel a su tía Petunia tras una vida de maltrato, lo que ahora sentía por los Granger rayaba en la adoración infinita.

La rubia le sonrió brillante, maternal y emocionada —¿De verdad? ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí.

Era difícil decirle que no a esa mujer. A su nueva madre. Más aún cuando podía ver en esos ojos grises cuánto significaba para ella que él estuviera feliz en su casa.

—Entonces, ¿Francia o Suiza?

—Francia.

—Sabia elección.

. . .

Era la primera vez que veía la puerta de Hermione abierta. Estaba por cumplir ocho meses viviendo con los Granger, pero no habían tenido ningún motivo para abrir la puerta pintada de rosa pálido. A Harry le enfureció que Hermione ni siquiera quiso pasar las vacaciones decembrinas en Cambridge, según porque tenía "demasiada tarea que sólo podía resolver en la biblioteca del colegio".

Cameron lloró un par de horas al leer la carta. Harry, inmediatamente, tomó la ofensa personal y decidió que Hermione estaba en su lista negra. ¿Qué clase de hija malagradecida prefería un colegio en Escocia en vez de a sus padres?

Esta vez, la ingrata no tendría manera de ignorar a sus padres. Su prestigioso colegio cerraba durante el verano, así que era obligatorio que ella volviera a Cambridge. Por eso la puerta estaba abierta.

Harry permaneció en la entrada, viendo el recinto sagrado de la persona más importante en la vida de los Granger. Era obvio que Hermione tenía la misma pasión por la lectura que su madre. Los libros se soportaban unos a otros en pilas temblorosas, rodeando la cama y el escritorio. La decoración era lujosa, no en el sentido extravagante, sino en la calidad de los detalles. Se notaba que los señores Granger no reparaban en nada cuando se trataba de consentir a su hija preciosa. Había un póster de Einstein en una de las paredes, junto a un corcho con fotografías y recuerdos.

Sin poder aguantar su curiosidad, entró.

El perfume de Hermione lo tomó desprevenido. Era fresco, como los amaneceres en primavera. Intentó no distraerse por eso, y caminó directo al corcho.

Eran sus amigos del colegio privado, obviamente. Usaban abrigos negros, parecidos a capas elegantes. En todas las fotografías aparecía un chico de cabello castaño, casi rubio, cuyas mejillas pronunciadas le daban un aspecto infantil, a pesar de lo penetrante de su mirada. También se repetía la presencia de un grupo de chicas: una pelirroja de sonrisa confiada, una rubia que parecía un ángel, un par de gemelas y otra rubia voluptuosa. Harry notó que usaban bufandas temáticas, aunque no entendía su significado. Sin embargo, su atención se concentró en Hermione. Ella estaba en el centro de cada fotografía, como si sus amigos se hubieran acomodado alrededor, dándole un lugar especial… respetuoso. Harry reconoció el lenguaje simbólico en la postura de los adolescentes de la fotografía: eran una banda, igual que la de los punks en Beechdale, pero con un exceso de privilegios en vez de carencias. Y Hermione Granger era la líder.

Harry se preguntó qué clase de aventuras y peligros vivía Hermione en su grandioso colegio privado. Tuvo el presentimiento de que eran más interesantes de lo que aparentaban estas simples fotografías. Miró hacia el escritorio, donde un dibujo a medio terminar sobresalía del resto de la habitación, como una mancha maligna a la mitad de un prado angelical. Al acercarse, tuvo un escalofrío. El dibujo era de un monstruo reptiliano y humanoide, cuyos ojos escarlatas habían sido coloreados con tanto realismo que parecían a punto de moverse.

—Es buena dibujando, ¿verdad?

Cameron, manteniendo su récord invicto de atraparlo en una travesura, estaba en la entrada del cuarto, viendo con cariño a su joven protegido.

—Muy talentosa —replicó, sabiendo que sólo se podían pronunciar halagos hacia Hermione en esa casa.

—Lleva un par de años ilustrando a esa criatura horripilante. Intenté conversar con ella al respecto, pero no me quiere confiar qué significa. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Harry?

—Lo que sea.

Y era absoluta verdad.

—¿Puedes hablar con Hermione durante el verano? Quizá se sienta más cómoda con alguien de su edad, que con su vieja madre.

—No eres vieja, Cameron —se acercó para abrazarla.

La rubia se dejó consolar, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del alto adolescente.

—Habla con ella, por favor.

—Lo haré.

. . .

—¡Papá!

El grito agudo y quebrado por el llanto detuvo a los Granger y a Harry.

Estaban a la mitad de King Cross, intentando ver algo más allá del flujo interminable de personas, con la intención de encontrar a Hermione, quien llegaba esa mañana de Escocia.

Richard ya estaba empujando a la gente, yendo directo al origen de aquel grito que obviamente exigía un desesperado abrazo. A Harry le sorprendió ver el rostro decidido en las facciones suaves del empresario, como si supiera que si no llegaba en los siguientes segundos a lado de su hija, algo malo pasaría.

Sin embargo, fue Hermione la que primero pudo hacerse camino, usando su amplio baúl como escudo. Se echó a los brazos de Richard, llorando de felicidad y, Harry estuvo seguro, alivio. Cameron se colgó de ellos, quebrada en llanto como un espejo de su hija. El parecido entre ambas era insólito, a pesar de que el cabello de Hermione era encrespado y voluminoso, a diferencia del delicado halo de paz que era la cabellera rubia de su madre.

Harry se sintió como un intruso. Los últimos meses, la atención de los Granger fue un bálsamo mágico para heridas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Ahora, con la hija predilecta de vuelta en casa, todo cambiaría.

—¿Qué tienes, bebé? —preguntó Richard, preocupado— Algo malo te sucedió. Estoy seguro.

Hermione se separó de sus padres, limpiando con la manga de su lindo suéter rosa las lágrimas en su cara. Harry vio que su complexión era delicada, pero sólida. Había algo que imponía en esa joven mujer.

—Fue muy difícil el fin de curso, nada más —replicó, intentando calmarse.

Detrás de ella, una mujer de cabello rosa llegó cargando una jaula con un gato naranja. Harry reconoció a Crookshanks, el horripilante gato de nariz aplastada, también conocido por ser la mascota de Hermione.

—Hey, dejaste al pobre Crooks tirado en la barrera —dijo sonriente.

—Oh, Tonks. _¡Oh!_ —volvió a exclamar, mirando alarmada a su gato— Lo lamento, ¿me disculpas?

El gato tuvo el tino de maullar en ese momento.

Cameron se acercó a la mujer de cabello rosa —Muchas gracias por rescatar a Crookshanks. Hermione lo adora. No puedo creer que lo haya dejado por ahí.

—En cuanto vio a su padre, salió corriendo —explicó, divertida—. Así es nuestra Hermione, ¿no?

Harry pudo ver que los Granger no entendían por qué esa mujer hablaba de Hermione como si fuera un tema universal.

—Ella es Tonks —presentó la castaña, abrazando a su gato.

—Mucho gusto —saludó Richard, esperando una explicación de _quién_ era ella. Harry sospechó que se trataba de una policía; tras años de escapar de ellos, tenía un sexto sentido para reconocer a un agente de la ley cuando lo tenía enfrente.

—Igualmente. Bueno, mi trabajo está hecho. Disfruta tu verano, Herm. Si hay algún cambio de plan…

Hermione levantó el mentón, de pronto enojada y más imponente de lo que debería verse en ese suéter rosa.

—¡No habrá cambio! Estaré con _mi_ familia.

Tonks alzó las manos —Ya. Sabes que estoy de tu lado.

La postura de valentía y poder fue reemplazada por una de arrepentimiento voraz. Harry no podía creer lo transparente que era esa chica en demostrar sus emociones.

—Lo sé, Tonks. Gracias. Nos vemos en septiembre.

Cuando la _policía_ se fue, Hermione por fin se dio cuenta que Harry estaba parado junto a los Granger.

Se miraron un momento. Ella tenía ojos grandes, como los de un astuto zorro rojo.

—Harry —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Hermione —replicó.

Ella inclinó el rostro, pensando algo, luego sonrió ampliamente —Gracias por cuidar a mis padres. ¡Tenía muchos deseos de conocerte! Espero que seamos amigos.

Eso era lo último que Harry deseaba. Sentía un profundo enojo contra Hermione por no visitar más seguido a los Granger y por el simple hecho de tener todo su amor, de manera irrevocable. Estaba celoso de ella.

— _Seguro_ —chistó, mintiendo.

Eso quitó la sonrisa perfecta, blanca y brillante de la adolescente.

. . .

Cameron parecía tener la misión de explicarle a Hermione por qué Harry era tan maravilloso. Durante el vuelo a Francia, le contó cada momento que compartió con él, cuidando las violetas o estudiando en la biblioteca. Su hija estaba fascinada con el tema, por alguna razón que Harry no entendía. Escuchaba a Cameron con atención implacable, como si después tuviera que responder un examen sobre esa conversación.

Harry las miraba inquieto. En serio eran parecidas, lo cual implicaba que Hermione tenía un atractivo poco sutil. A diferencia de la ternura y protección que sentía al tener a Cameron cerca, Hermione le provocaba un deseo no fraternal. No podía dejar de contemplar aquel cabello salvaje y rizado, como una corona para el perfecto rostro simétrico que gozaba del par de labios más lindos que Harry había visto en su vida.

Citando a su querido primo: Mierda. Con una mierda. ¡Mierda completa! No era correcto sentirse atraído por la hija de los Granger. _No_. Les debía mucho más que esto. No quería que lo recordaran como el vago sin futuro que intentaron ayudar, pero que sólo se aprovechó de ellos para acostarse con su virginal hija.

Harry volvió a pensar en ese detalle. ¿Hermione era virgen? Seguro no. Las chicas de las escuelas privadas van a fiestas donde hay albercas, alcohol y drogas. Seguro Hermione tenía su lista de amantes escrita en su diario perfumado.

Ok, ya estaba haciendo teorías ridículas para intentar disminuir la atracción que sentía por ella.

—Mamá —interrumpió Hermione, divertida, cuando volteó a ver a Harry—, creo que lo estás avergonzando. Deja que él y yo nos conozcamos mejor antes de que me cuentes más detalles de su vida.

Cameron se giró hacia su izquierda, en el asiento que ocupaba Harry —Oh, estás tan sonrojado. Lo lamento, cariño.

Estaba sonrojado por pensar en Hermione Granger con la prestigiosa falda de su uniforme, sentada encima de él.

—Uh… —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Cameron tuvo una idea brillante —Para equilibrar las cosas, te contaré de Hermione.

Ahora la castaña se sonrojó —¿Qué?

Harry se acomodó en su asiento —Me parece justo.

Cameron comenzó a hablar —Es la mejor de su clase. La hicieron Prefecta a inicios de quinto grado; eso es un _gran_ logro. También representó a su colegio en un torneo internacional, donde participaron dos escuelas de Europa. Ahí conoció a _Viktooor_ …

—¡Mamá! Lo dices como si hubiera una implicación ahí…

—Fue su pareja en el baile de gala de ese año —siguió Cameron—. Debo decir, mejor Viktor, un caballero, que Ronald…

Hermione giró los ojos de una forma que le pareció encantadora a Harry.

—Jamás saldría con ese troll. ¿Puedes creer que engañó a Lav este año? Yo le advertí que no era buena idea ser su novia.

—Oh, no me sorprende. Después de lo que te hizo en primer grado…

—¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó Harry, sin querer.

Hermione demostró que tenía muchas más habilidades sociales que él, porque respondió como si fueran viejos conocidos.

—Cuando entré a Hogwarts, nadie quería ser mi amigo. La verdad, ¡yo era insoportable! Estaba tan nerviosa de encajar y demostrar mi valía que leí _todos_ los libros de ese año, por adelantado, y aprendí de memoria las respuestas. Cada clase, si un profesor preguntaba algo, yo brincaba sobre mi asiento, agitando la mano en el aire.

Hizo una imitación de ella misma, sacando una carcajada de Harry.

—Obvio los niños de mi generación me detestaron rápidamente. Pero _Ron_ fue cruel. Me insultó y… Bueno, hubo un accidente.

—Hermione se rompió el brazo izquierdo y los incisivos superiores —dijo Cameron.

Harry la miró sorprendido —¿Cómo pasó?

—Eso no importa —chistó, siguiendo su relato—. El punto es que Ron y yo nunca conseguimos ser amigos después de eso.

—Por suerte tienes a Neville y a Lavender.

—Son mis mejores amigos —explicó Hermione, alegre.

—¿Y cómo fue el torneo de las escuelas? —preguntó Harry, de pronto muy interesado en saber más de ella.

—Vinieron alumnos de Francia y Rumania. Seleccionaron al mejor de cada colegio para competir en tres pruebas.

—¿Quién ganó?

Cameron pareció sorprendida de esa pregunta —Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me dijiste cómo terminó el torneo. Qué distraída soy, no puede ser.

Harry la miró confundido. Sabía que Cameron era una persona de excelente memoria y atención al detalle, ¿cómo olvidó preguntar algo tan importante en la vida de su única hija? En ese momento, vio las manos de Hermione _temblar_. Se agitaron como un par de listones en un torbellino.

—Yo.

—Oh, hija, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Hermione se pegó a la pared del avión, junto a la ventanilla —Tengo sueño, mamá. ¿Podemos hablar después?

Les dio la espalda.

Harry le dio un suave empujón a Cameron con su hombro. Ella lo miró, angustiada y confundida por la actitud de su hija.

—Hablaré con ella —susurró, intentando animarla.

A diferencia del día anterior, cuando prometió averiguar qué rayos pasaba con Hermione Granger, esta vez lo hizo por razones personales. Había algo en esa chica que le gustaba. No era la hija ingrata y egoísta que pensó, sino alguien amable que definitivamente amaba y extrañaba a sus padres. ¿En qué problema estaba metida, al que no los quería involucrar?

. . .

Harry tuvo que asombrarse por la capacidad de los Granger para seguirlo tratando con la misma atención de siempre, a pesar de que su hija estaba presente también. De hecho, Hermione se había unido al esfuerzo familiar de hacerlo sentir bienvenido.

La última semana, pasaron juntos cada minuto, visitando los sitios turísticos más importantes. Hermione le dijo que adoraba salir del Reino Unido, y más si era para visitar la cálida capital francesa.

Una vez superada la emoción inicial del viaje, los señores Granger cambiaron la rutina para estar con los adolescentes durante las mañanas, y pasar las tardes en el hotel.

—Las vacaciones también son para descansar —declaró Richard.

Así que Harry comenzó a tener tiempo de sobra únicamente acompañado de Hermione. Fue inevitable que se hicieran amigos. Ella era brillante, de carácter fuerte y una extraña necesidad de hablar sobre la falta de justicia en el mundo. En los museos, describió las obras de arte en su contexto histórico, opinando sobre la política y los procesos sociales que sólo hacían más obvio que la humanidad continuaba encerrada en el egoísmo, la ambición y la guerra.

Para Harry todo esto era extraordinario. Aunque ya estaba regularizado en sus estudios, no tenía ni la mitad del conocimiento que su amiga demostraba. Al escucharla hablar con tanta pasión y sabiduría en el Louvre, estuvo seguro de saber cómo se sintió Richard al conocer a Cameron. Un simple hombre de orígenes humildes que se encuentra de pronto con una mujer intelectual y hermosa, cuyos labios prometen la posibilidad de placeres demasiado satisfactorios, no sólo en el sentido carnal.

El último día de las vacaciones en París, Harry y Hermione fueron al campo de Marte, dispuestos a hacer un picnic para ver el atardecer juntos. Para ese momento, Harry estaba convencido de que se había enamorado de ella. Era imposible no sentirse de esa forma por ella, después de un mes en Francia, disfrutando de una vida que jamás creyó tener, escuchándola hablar de infinidad de temas excepcionales y entretenidos.

Disfrutaron de las baguettes, la pieza de queso y la media botella de vino que los señores Granger les permitieron llevar. Harry amó cada segundo de aquel cielo anaranjado en compañía de Hermione. Supo que si no sacaba el tema en ese momento, de regreso en Cambridge sería más difícil.

—No importa en qué problema estás metida, te juro que no te voy a juzgar. Yo he hecho cosas vergonzosas, he cometido delitos y lastimado a personas que no lo merecían. Sé que conoces mi pasado, tus padres debieron decírtelo. Así que… confía en mí.

Ella se dejó caer en el pasto. Harry siguió sentado, viéndola con aprecio.

—¿Y si crees que estoy loca?

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Pruébame.

—¿Papá o mamá te han contado de la primera casa que tuvimos, antes de Cambridge?

—No, pensé que siempre habían vivido ahí.

—Cuando nací, mis padres tenían una casa en Crawley. Estoy segura de que amaban ese lugar.

—¿Por qué se mudaron?

—Cuando cumplí un año de edad… alguien quiso matarnos.

Harry frunció el ceño. Conocía el barrio de Crawley, era uno de los suburbios más tranquilos de Inglaterra.

—¿Fue un robo?

—No. Fue un intento de homicidio. En particular, _él_ quería deshacerse de mí, pero sólo consiguió marcarme. Ahora debo cumplir un destino impuesto. A veces pienso en que si hubiera tenido la _opción_ de involucrarme en esta batalla, habría sido más fácil. Pero así, donde todo depende de mí, donde estoy sola contra _él_ , donde la mejor manera de proteger a mi familia es manteniéndola a distancia… Yo…

Hermione se levantó de golpe. Agitó su cabeza, haciendo bailar el cabello salvaje que tenía hipnotizado a Harry.

—¡Hace tanto calor! —exclamó con la voz ronca— ¡Hace _tanto_ calor!

—¿A dónde vas?

Harry tomó la canasta y corrió detrás de ella. Llegaron a la fuente de Varsovia, donde una cantidad enorme de turistas y franceses se adentraban para disminuir el bochorno del verano.

—Sé que es agua sucia, pero no me importa —dijo Hermione, quitándose los zapatos—. Cada vez que vengo a Francia pienso: ahora sí me bañaré frente a la torre Eiffel. Nunca me atrevo. No sé si tendré otra oportunidad. No sé si sobreviviré...

—¿Qué?

Hermione se metió a la fuente, riendo como si no hubiera mañana. Harry la miró con avidez y apetencia.

—¡Ven conmigo! ¡Entra!

Obedeció sin dudar. Al siguiente momento, ya estaba con ella dentro de la fuente, compartiendo su risa desenfrenada. ¡Estaba vivo! _¡Estaba vivo en París con una mujer hermosa!_

Hermione giró sobre su propio eje, extendiendo los brazos. La falda roja bailó sobre sus rodillas, salpicando agua. La tela blanca de su blusa se volvió transparente.

Harry la abrazó. Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad y cariño.

—Eres hermosa —le dijo en el oído.

Eso la hizo reír más —¡No bromees, Harry!

—¡Lo digo en serio! —exclamó, lleno de energía— ¡Eres hermosa, Hermione Granger!

La castaña lo jaló del brazo — _Shhh_ , van a creer que enloqueciste.

—Que lo crean. ¡Eres hermosa!

Hermione no dejaba de reír, lo miró astuta antes de poner las manos alrededor de su boca y gritar —¡Eres guapísimo, Harry Potter!

La gente los miró, divertida. Era obvio que el par de adolescentes la estaba pasando bien.

Harry metió sus manos en la cintura de su amiga, girándola sobre el agua. Ella lo envolvió del cuello con sus brazos. Deseaba tanto besarla, pero no era correcto. La tomó del rostro, haciendo que se vieran a los ojos.

—No estás sola. Tu familia te apoyará siempre, Hermione. Tienes a los mejores padres del mundo. Y yo…

Los ojos mieles brillaron.

—¿Tú?

—Seré tu guardaespaldas.

Hermione volvió a reír —¿Qué?

—No te dejes engañar por esta ropa fina que tu mamá me compró, ni el corte de cabello de niño bueno que tu papá eligió. Sé pelear sucio, sé lo que significa estar en peligro extremo. Puedo protegerte.

—¿Hermione Jane?

La inesperada pregunta hizo brincar a Hermione. Harry miró confundido a la despampanante rubia que estaba junto a ellos.

—¿Gabrielle? —susurró Hermione, cambiando su postura de una relajada a una defensiva— ¿Viniste con la Orden? ¿Pasó algo?

—No, vine a ver a mi abuela, Elodie Delacour. Escuché que alguien gritó tu nombre y vine para confirmar. Qué suerte encontrarte aquí.

Hermione logró sonreír amable —Sí, suerte.

—¿Es verdad que no regresarás a Hogwarts? El profesor Dumbledore te dejó una misión, ¿verdad? Es tan triste que haya muerto de esa forma. Fleur me dijo que tú viste cuando lo asesinaron. Debió ser terrible.

Inconscientemente, Harry tomó la mano de su amiga.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso.

Gabrielle asintió —Claro. No quiero molestarte. Siempre tendré una deuda de vida contigo. Sólo quiero saber si piensas irte sola. Puedes contar con los Delacour.

—Nev y Lav irán conmigo —dijo casi sin voz.

Eso tranquilizó a la rubia — _Magnifique_. Así estaré tranquila. Eres la mejor, Hermione Jane. Sé que nos salvarás.

—Gra...Gracias.

Harry jaló a Hermione fuera de la fuente. Se pusieron en silencio los zapatos, tardando más de lo necesario porque no se soltaron las manos. Entonces, Harry miró la preciosa cicatriz en forma de relámpago que relucía bajo la blusa mojada de su amiga.

. . .

El resto del verano, Hermione se comportó como si la conversación con Gabrielle Delacour jamás hubiera sucedido. De regreso en Cambridge, la castaña dedicó cada minuto disponible para convivir con sus padres, consintiendo cada capricho que se les ocurría.

Cameron y Richard disfrutaban de la situación, pero sabían que era un síntoma peligroso, un presagio de algo terrible.

Harry sabía perfectamente bien qué era: Hermione planeaba escapar a una misión secreta, que por alguna razón sólo ella podía cumplir, a pesar del peligro y la posibilidad de morir en el intento. Además, había personas en el mundo que contaban con ella para ser _salvadas_.

De nuevo, citando a Dudley: Mierda. Con una mierda. ¡Mierda completa!

No entendía nada. En serio. Le había dado mil vueltas en su cabeza y seguía sin comprender en qué estaba metida su amiga. ¿Tenía que informar a sus padres de lo poco que él sabía? ¿Era correcto advertirles que ella planeaba huir quién sabe a dónde para hacer algo que sonaba sacado de una película de Hollywood?

—No seas imbécil —dijo Dudley en el teléfono. Harry lo imaginó vestido con su uniforme de la tienda del chino, recargado en la vitrina mientras revisaba el inventario—. Los amigos no van y le cuentan a los adultos lo que está pasando. Eso es traición aquí en Beechdale y allá en Cambridge.

—Puede ser algo serio, D. Me siento con la responsabilidad de…

— _Nop_. Te sientes en deuda con los Granger, por eso crees que debes informarles de lo que está pasando con su hija. Pero Hermione te confió… espera. _¡Oye, idiota! Sé qué escondiste en tu mochila! ¡Saca esa botella o te romperé la cara!_ Ya, disculpa. Como te decía, Hermione ya confía en ti, hermano. Está a un paso de acostarse contigo.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Sí. Sexo. _Eso_ es lo que debes proteger aquí. Si la traicionas, no va a tener sexo contigo jamás.

—No es mi prioridad…

— _Sip_. Sí lo es.

De acuerdo, sí estaba _entre_ sus prioridades, pero no era la más importante.

—¿Entonces qué propones que haga?

—Deja de jugar al niño rico y bien portado de Cambridge. Escapa con ella. Conozco un motel...

—Mala idea. En una semana cumpliré la mayoría de edad. Pensaba inscribirme en una carrera técnica.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

—En la Universidad de… Cambridge.

—Momento, ¿no vas a regresar a Beechdale? ¿Piensas quedarte con los Granger?

—Necesito estudiar, D. Quiero un trabajo decente…

—¿Insinúas que la tienda del chino _no_ es decente?

—Ambos sabemos la respuesta.

—Jódete, Harry. Mamá estaba segura de que nos olvidarías en cuanto probaras un poquito de esa vida de ricos. Yo te defendí, ¿sabes?

—No los he olvidado, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Trabajar contigo en la tienda del chino?

—Ya. No importa, me parece bien. Quédate con los Granger. ¿Por qué no embarazas a Hermione? Así te vuelves parte oficial de la familia ricachona.

Harry giró los ojos —No te pases, D.

—Cierto. Ni siquiera puedes embarazarla, porque ella no quiere tener sexo contigo.

—Estoy seguro de que esta conversación ya no tiene sentido.

—¿Y sabes por qué no quiere _coger_ contigo? Porque no estás a su altura. Sabe que eres un pobretón, huérfano, ignorante. Ella podría tener a cualquier de sus adinerados amiguitos de su colegio privado. _Ellos_ sí valen la pena.

—¿Ya o vas a seguir diciendo mierda?

—¿Y sabes por qué ellos sí valen la pena?

—Ok, no.

—¡Porque no son unos fenómenos como tú! ¡Traidor!

Colgó la llamada.

Harry asintió, resignado. Sabía que su primo se iba a enojar en cuanto supiera de sus planes de estudiar en Cambridge. Miró el teléfono en su mano, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?

. . .

La mañana del cumplaños de Harry, los Granger lo esperaban en la cocina con panqueques recién hechos y un regalo en la mesa. Fue conmovedor e incómodo al mismo tiempo. No quería parecer como un niño que jamás había recibido un regalo de cumpleaños, pero… bueno, _exactamente_ eso era.

Desenvolvió el paquete, temblando de emoción. Era un discman plateado. Harry parpadeó, incrédulo. ¿Su propio discman? _Joder_ , Dudley seguía ahorrando para comprar uno en la tienda de artículos usados.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Richard, nervioso— Sabes que soy un amante de la música. Pensé que tú también porque siempre pones el tocadiscos en la biblioteca. Creí que era…

— _Es_ perfecto. Lo más increíble que me han regalado en la vida. ¡Gracias!

Hermione le sonrió con cariño, viendo cómo disfrutaba del abrazo de sus padres.

Harry de nuevo se sintió culpable. Creyó que al cumplir 17 años se convertiría en un adulto independiente, capaz, maduro… en realidad, seguía siendo un niño. No podía escapar con ella para fungir como su guardaespaldas. Ese fue un sueño absurdo provocado por el ambiente parisino y el enamoramiento.

Necesitaba un consejo.

. . .

Wendolyn escondió el cigarro cuando reconoció a Harry recargado en su chevrolet. Miró desesperada hacia cada lado de la calle, buscando un basurero.

—No te voy a juzgar por fumar —sonrió Harry.

—Oh, sólo no le cuentes a los Granger, ¿por favor?

—Hecho.

La trabajadora social se relajó, dándose oportunidad de observar el cambio físico en el adolescente frente a ella. Harry había crecido más, pero ya no parecía un bastón andante. Tenía músculo y grasa en los lugares adecuados. Su rostro se estaba perfilando en el de un hombre atractivo.

—Serás un galán, Potter.

El chico se sonrojó. Bien. Era bueno que siguiera siendo de carácter dulce y centrado. Wendolyn odiaría verlo convertirse en un patán. Le hizo un gesto para que se subiera al carro.

—¿Ya comiste? Vamos por una hamburguesa.

El trayecto al McDonalds más cercano fue muy emocionante. Casi chocaron tres veces. Harry amaba la forma de conducción de Wen.

Pidieron sus órdenes y se sentaron en las mesas de plástico blanco.

—Vale, ¿qué pasa?

Harry respiró profundo —¿Existe algo así como un acuerdo de confidencialidad entre tú y yo?

Wen lo pensó un momento —De manera oficial, no. Pero… puedo guardar un secreto, si es que no compromete tu vida o seguridad.

—Es sobre Hermione. Creo que planea escapar.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Te parece poco?

—Quiero decir, ¿vas a escapar con ella?

Harry bajó los hombros —Se lo ofrecí, pero ya no estoy seguro.

—¿Te enamoraste de ella?

—¿Cómo supiste?

Wen sonrió como una ingeniosa hermana mayor —Porque tienes 17 años. Y porque Hermione es adorable.

—Excepto por el hecho de que piensa escapar.

—Lo sé. Habló conmigo hace un par de semanas. No pudo explicarme sus razones, pero me dejó ayudarla a planear la forma y el cómo vivirá el siguiente año. Confío en que estará bien.

—Pero no quiso decir nada en casa. ¿Por qué te llamó? Sus padres harían _todo_ por ella.

Wen metió una papa al vasito con catsup —Hace diez años, los Granger me recibieron en su casa. En ese entonces Hermione era una niñita. Supongo que me agarró cariño y respeto. Una vez me dijo que quería ser como yo cuando creciera —sonrió nostálgica—. Desde entonces, me esfuerzo todos los días por ser una persona que ella considere digna de imitar.

—¿Tú eras como yo?

— _No tienes idea_.

Harry tuvo un golpe de adrenalina y esperanza —Eres genial, Wen. Jamás hubiera pensado que tienes un pasado delictivo o algo así. Tal vez yo pueda…

—Tal vez nada. Es un hecho. Te _convertirás_ en alguien que contribuya a la sociedad. Por esto me interesaba que vivieras con los Granger. Ellos son capaces de mostrar que hay mucho más en el mundo. Me da gusto saber que te motivaron a inscribirte a Cambridge. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—¿Cómo sabías de mi inscripción?

—Eres mi responsabilidad. Sé todo lo que haces.

—Eso suena intenso.

Wendolyn le sonrió —Hey, escucha. Sé que el amor en la juventud es… fuerte. Pero no dejes lo que has trabajado por seguir a Hermione. Ella tiene sus problemas y está decidida a resolverlos a su manera. Tú tienes que pensar en tu vida.

—Pero está en peligro…

—Tú ya cubriste tu dosis de peligro en esta vida. Entra a la universidad, sigue adelante.

—Los Granger se sentirán traicionados si no ayudo a Hermione o si no les informo de sus planes.

—Herm les contará. Yo la convencí de eso. Escucha, no es tu responsabilidad la vida de Hermione, pero sí lo es el cómo piensas agradecer todo lo que los Granger han hecho _por ti_. Deja que ellos resuelvan sus problemas con su hija.

—¿Y debo dejar ir a mi amiga? ¿Sabiendo que estará en peligro?

Wen lo tomó de la mano —Algún día, si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, contarás con las herramientas y la madurez para ayudar a tus amigos. Por ahora, me temo que sólo tienes la capacidad para ayudarte a ti mismo. Sigue adelante, Harry. Estudia. Consigue tu independencia. Protege tu futuro. Ahora sabes que puedes tener una mejor calidad de vida, ¿no quieres trabajar para alcanzarla?

—Pero yo no soy así. Quiero ayudar a Hermione. Quiero salvar a Dudley…

—Primero debes salvarte a ti mismo.

— _Pero_ …

Wen se levantó y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza —Primero estás tú, Harry. Eres valioso. Eres importante. _Mereces_ ser feliz. ¿Entiendes eso?

Harry negó, a punto de llorar. Recordó su infancia, los golpes de tío Vernon, el desprecio de tía Petunia. Siempre pensó que había algo mal en él, pero tras vivir con los Granger, comprendió que eran sus tíos los que tenían algo _malo_ en sus almas. No era normal maltratar a un niño. No era normal mentir para proteger a un adulto alcohólico que quiere matar a tu sobrino.

Le daba coraje pensar todos los años que desperdició con los Dursley sin conocer el mundo, la literatura, otros tipos de comida deliciosa. Harry amaba los atardeceres, creyendo que eso era lo más hermoso de la vida, con eso se iba a conformar porque no conocía algo mejor. Pero ahora deseaba tener una casa tranquila, ropa de su talla, gente cariñosa que lo aprecie de verdad. Ya no quería cumplir su promesa de regresar a salvar a su tía Petunia, la misma que nunca fue capaz de ayudarlo cuando era un niño indefenso.

—Perdón —dijo, entre lágrimas.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé. Sólo siento que debo pedir perdón.

Es lo que siempre se le exigió. Harry fue educado para disculparse por el simple hecho de existir.

Wen lo besó en la frente —Todo estará bien. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

—¿Crees que Hermione volverá?

—Sí. No tienes idea del carácter y la fortaleza que posee. Además, tiene muchas razones para regresar a casa.

Harry miró con tristeza a Wen —En serio estoy enamorado de ella.

— _Aww._ Lo sé, cariño. Pero no estás en la posición de echar por la borda tu vida por un enamoramiento. Suena cruel, pero la realidad es que no tienes ese privilegio. ¿Puedo confiar en que sabrás actuar acorde a tu conveniencia?

—Supongo…

Bajó la mirada, viendo su hamburguesa a medio comer. Se sentía devastado.

—Te voy a contar algo —dijo Wen, animada—. Cuando tenía tu edad, me enamoré de un pseudo músico que me llevaba diez años. Me escapé con él a Nueva York.

—¿Qué? —chistó, un poco confundido por el cambio de tema.

—Conseguimos dinero tocando la guitarra en las calles. Pero luego la policía nos levantó. Estuve en la cárcel cuatro días.

—¿En serio?

Wen soltó una carcajada —Tengo tatuado el nombre de ese idiota… en mi nalga.

— _¡No!_ —empezó a reír.

—Lo juro.

—¿Cómo pensaste que era buena idea hacer eso?

—Bueno, estaba drogada, obviamente.

—Joder, por favor, cuéntame bien cómo fue eso.

Wendolyn asintió, satisfecha de haberlo hecho sonreír.

. . .

El último día del verano llegó más rápido de lo que Harry hubiera querido. En teoría, Hermione regresaría a Hogwarts la mañana siguiente, pero la realidad era diferente.

Estuvo en su habitación, fingiendo que no existía, como tanto lo adiestró su tío. Sabía que en la planta baja de la casa, los Granger estaban teniendo una conversación muy complicada.

Harry se entretuvo en pensar cómo le diría a Dudley que lo inscribió en la carrera técnica en línea de programación. La misma que él iba a estudiar en Cambridge. De esa forma, podría ayudarlo con las tareas y los trabajos.

Miró la carta de aceptación de Cambridge. Aún no le decía a los Granger las buenas noticias. Esperaba que eso los animara un poquito después de saber que su única hija se iría de la casa.

Tomó el sobre de la universidad, sintiendo con la punta de sus dedos el relieve del escudo y el lema de Cambridge. Era la primera vez que estaba emocionado por su futuro. Releyó las líneas que lo felicitaban por haber ganado una de las becas del Estado para jóvenes en situaciones precarias. Sólo necesitaba la firma de su trabajadora social, que obviamente recibiría, y una carta de recomendación.

Pensaba pedirle a Richard Granger que escribiera la carta. Quería decirle que él era su mayor inspiración.

—¿Harry?

Levantó el rostro hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Hermione estaba ahí; tenía el rostro hinchado por haber llorado.

Enseguida fue a abrazarla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Quiero hablar contigo, ¿tienes tiempo?

—Para ti, siempre.

Hermione le regaló una de esas dulces sonrisas blancas —Tengo algo para ti. Tardé un poco en encontrar los adecuados. Feliz cumpleaños.

—¿Un regalo? Pero el discman…

—Era de parte de mis padres. Anda, ábrelo.

Harry creyó que nada iba a superar un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de los señores Granger, pero algo elegido por Hermione era más especial y emocionante. Abrió la bolsa de papel: eran unos audífonos verdes. En la diadema estaba un relámpago dorado.

—Están increíbles. Gracias.

—Los vi y pensé en ti. El color combina perfecto con tus ojos.

—Y el relámpago con tu cicatriz. Ahora cada vez que los use, sentiré que estás conmigo.

Hermione puso una mano en su pecho —Oh, no digas eso. Mi cicatriz es muy fea.

—Claro que _no_. ¿Quieres que me ponga a gritar de nuevo que eres hermosa? Eso incluye tu cicatriz.

La risa femenina lo llenó de anhelo —Por favor, no.

Harry la abrazó. Tenía que dejarla ir, era lo correcto, pero odiaba cada segundo de eso.

—Regresa con tu familia. Te necesitan.

—Lo sé —dijo en un susurro—, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Cuida de mamá y papá. Ellos te quieren mucho, Harry. Eres alguien especial, lo digo en serio. Me iré tranquila de saber que cuentan contigo.

—Lo dices como si no fuera _yo_ quien cuenta con ellos.

Hermione apoyó su rostro en el pecho de su amigo —Sé que los amas de verdad. Eso es suficiente para mí. Necesito saber que los cuidarás.

—Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias.

Harry se separó de ella, recordando algo —Quiero que te lleves algo. Espera.

Buscó en su vieja mochila, el único objeto que trajo de la casa de los Dursley con un par de prendas de vestir y su más preciado tesoro: una navaja pequeña, muy conveniente para traer escondida. La hoja de metal, bien afilada y brillante, era fácil de extraer con un movimiento.

—Úsala para protegerte —le dijo.

Hermione miró largo rato el mango negro de la navaja, tanto que Harry creyó que su regalo era una tontería. Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse y quitarle la navaja, cuando ella se levantó de pronto.

—Volveré —juró la castaña, de nuevo con esa actitud poderosa y noble. Luego lo besó en los labios, tomando su rostro con firmeza.

Harry cerró los ojos, grabando ese instante en su memoria. Al separarse, no dijeron algo más. Hermione salió de su cuarto.

. . .

El tiempo pasó implacable. Harry pudo convencer a Dudley de hacer la carrera en línea, mientras él asistía a clases en Cambridge. Los Granger le pidieron que se quedara a vivir con ellos; el plan era seguir recibiendo a chicos de Wendolyn en la habitación de Hermione, que oficialmente estaba desocupada.

Era extraño ver a los Granger tan sólidos tras la partida de su hija. Parecían orgullosos de ella, aunque les doliera su ausencia. Harry sabía que muy de vez en cuando, tenían noticias de su paradero. Le contaban de esos detalles cuando no había alguien más en la casa.

Ese fue otro gran cambio en su vida: convertirse en un modelo a seguir para los jóvenes problemáticos que Wendolyn dejaba cada año con los Granger. Harry adoptó su nuevo rol con encanto natural y mucha satisfacción. Ayudaba a sus "hermanos menores" a estudiar e incluso a aceptar que estaban seguros en esa casa. Se sentía importante.

Pasó tres veranos conociendo el mundo con los Granger. Fueron a Italia, Estados Unidos y España. En cada lugar, compró una postal para enviársela a Hermione. Sabía que a veces era posible esa forma de comunicación con ella.

Cuando se graduó de Cambridge con honores, a los veintiún años de edad, por fin sintió que estaba en el camino correcto para ser un adulto estable y maduro.

Richard le dio trabajo en su empresa de muebles finos. Estaba feliz de tener a alguien de confianza que pusiera su negocio en esa cosa llamada Internet. Harry hizo la página web y cerró algunas ventas. Eso junto con su sueldo fue suficiente para que pudiera rentar una pequeña oficina, donde puso a Dudley al mando.

Su primo tardó más tiempo en terminar la carrera, pero al siguiente día de su graduación, lo primero que hizo fue renunciar a la tienda del chino, dejando la playera color naranja del uniforme en la vitrina. Se despidió de los punks y hasta les regaló una botella de tequila.

Dudley y Harry convencieron a Petunia de mudarse con su hijo a un departamento cerca de Cambridge, en la zona donde tenían la nueva oficina. Harry supo que su tía sólo aceptó porque Vernon había muerto un año atrás, ahogado en su vómito en uno de sus tantos episodios alcohólicos. No quería estar sola.

A pesar del nuevo rencor que tenía contra Petunia, Harry se alegró de cumplir su promesa con ella: sacarla de trabajar de los moteles. Ahora la mantenía junto con Dudley, aunque seguía viviendo con los Granger.

Sabía que ya era un poco mayorcito para seguir con Richard y Cameron, pero la adoración que sentía por ellos le impedía irse. Además, la dinámica en la casa había cambiado tanto que su presencia era necesaria para el bien de ellos. Harry no sólo ayudaba con los chicos de Wendolyn, también impulsaba el negocio de ambos con sus servicios como programador. Había tomado una gran decisión al elegir su carrera. Sin embargo, lo más importante, es que llenaba un poco la ausencia de Hermione.

Pero había días como este, en que los Granger no podían ocultar su tristeza. Era el aniversario de la partida de Hermione, cinco años atrás.

Harry los llevó a cenar a un local de comida italiana. Se divirtió al sacar el cupón de descuento, cuando llegó la cuenta. Richard casi revienta de orgullo. La velada fue un éxito, ya que consiguieron que Katie, la nueva chica de Wendolyn, por fin cruzara un par de palabras con ellos.

—Es tan tímida —susurró Cameron a Harry—. Estoy segura de que planea huir el viernes en la noche. Su novio pasará por ella.

— _¿Qué?_

—Oh, está bien. Así escapó una vez Wendolyn. ¿Puedes creer que se largó a Nueva York? Tuve que sacarla de la cárcel. Katie no llegará tan lejos. Tengo más experiencia con chicas rebeldes como ella.

Harry sonrió —Eres única, Cameron.

—¡Vamos a casa! —dijo Richard, más animado tras el tiempo familiar y la deliciosa comida— Harry, tú manejas. Tomé demasiado vino.

Se dirigieron con calma al automóvil. Harry ajustó el asiento, recordando cuando Wen le enseñó a conducir. El camino de regreso estuvo lleno de conversaciones sobre los planes para el verano. En el retrovisor, Harry observó la reacción de Katie al saber que pensaban ir a Alemania. Tal vez ya no se escaparía el viernes en la noche.

—¿Qué están celebrando? —preguntó Cameron, viendo los fuegos artificiales por la ventana del carro.

Richard, un poco ebrio, respondió —No tengo idea. Llevan horas echando esas luces raras. Los pobres pájaros deben estar asustados. Juro que vi a tres lechuzas colisionar entre ellas hace rato.

—Pobrecitas. Son aves muy inteligentes —opinó su esposa—. ¿Recuerdas que Hermione usaba una lechuza blanca para escribirnos cuando estaba en Hogwarts? Era tan raro.

—Parece que la fiesta va a seguir largo rato —mencionó Harry, viendo a muchas personas celebrar en la calle, disfrazadas.

—La asociación de vecinos no avisó nada —masculló Richard.

Entraron a la casa, prendiendo luces y dejando los abrigos en el perchero. Cameron iba hablando sobre un paciente que no se quería sacar las muelas, a pesar de que el dolor no lo dejaba ni hablar, pero quedó callada de pronto, con los ojos grises puestos en el sofá de la estancia.

Ahí estaba Hermione. Parecía que no se había bañado en semanas, tenía la ropa llena de agujeros y manchas viejas de sangre. Había una venda en su brazo izquierdo. Entre los dedos de su mano derecha, a punto de caer, había una vara de madera. Estaba completamente dormida, con la cabeza recargada en el reposabrazos, y la boca entreabierta que soltaba profundas respiraciones.

Richard puso una mano en la boca de su esposa, impidiendo que su grito despierte a Hermione.

—Se ve exhausta —susurró.

—Se ve _lastimada_ —gimió Cameron, vibrando en su sitio por la ansiedad de correr a revisar a su hija.

Harry admiró el autocontrol de los Granger; sin duda eran adultos pacientes. Él no.

—¿En serio no la vamos a despertar? —dijo en un murmullo alterado.

—Quizá sólo vino a descansar —teorizó Richard—. Si la despertamos, se irá de nuevo.

Ninguno quería eso.

—¡Hey, chica! ¡Tu familia llegó! —gritó Katie de la nada.

El cuerpo de Hermione reaccionó antes de que ella realmente despertara. De pie frente al sofá, apuntó con su vara de madera hacia el frente, intentando abrir los párpados.

— _Prote…. proteee_ —bostezó— _ho!_ Digo, _proteg…._

—¡Hermione! —dijeron sus padres, abrazándola.

La castaña sonrió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos —Salvé al mundo —dio otro bostezo—. Quiero panqueques, por favor.

Harry los miró emocionado. Su familia por fin estaba completa.

. . .

—¿Podrían dejar de verme _así_? Me hacen sentir como si fuera a entrar en combustión espontánea o algo parecido.

Cameron volvió a abrazar a su hija —Estamos tan felices de tenerte en casa.

Richard puso otra pila de panqueques frente a ella, como si ya se hubiera comido las otras dos —Déjanos verte todo lo que necesitemos.

Hermione giró los ojos, sonriendo a pesar de su palidez y las grandes ojeras —Bueno, ¿aún tenemos miel?

Harry puso el tarro de miel en la mesa —Toda tuya.

La sonrisa que recibió le confirmó lo que tanto sospechaba: seguía sintiéndose muy atraído por ella.

Hermione había cambiado mucho en esos cinco años. Tenía el cuerpo más desarrollado y un corte de cabello que la hacía ver aventurera. O quizá _todo_ en ella proyectaba una sensación de temeridad y audacia. No parecía importarle las heridas de su cuerpo, las llevaba como algo cotidiano. Aunque era obvio que no podía continuar despierta, sacaba energía de su terquedad para disfrutar de ese momento con sus padres.

Harry había superado su enamoramiento adolescente. Incluso tuvo una novia a la mitad de la carrera. Recordaba con cariño a Hermione, nada más. Pero ahora, teniéndola de vuelta en casa, viendo aquella piel bronceada y los labios que lo hicieron soñar a sus 16 años, pensó que esta vez sus sentimientos por ella podrían ser más potentes y serios.

El estruendo de los fuegos artificiales rompió el contacto visual. Harry se aclaró la garganta, avergonzado al ver que Cameron se había dado cuenta de todo, _como siempre_. Richard, en cambio, estaba mirando por la ventana.

—¡Qué pésima noche para que hagan tanto ruido! —gruñó— Saldré a decirles que mi hija necesita descansar…

Hermione lo tomó de la mano —Deja que celebren, papá. Hoy es un día especial. Para mí, estar aquí es mi manera de festejar.

. . .

Harry despertó sobresaltado. Miró en la oscuridad de la sala que Hermione estaba frente a él. Creyó que tal vez seguía dormido y eso era un sueño.

—Hola —susurró ella.

Era real.

—¿Qué haces despierta? —respondió en voz baja. Se sentó en el sillón, tomando sus lentes.

—Tuve una pesadilla.

Eso lo hizo reír —¿Y tus padres no te dejaron dormir con ellos? —bromeó.

—Cuando desperté, no supe dónde me encontraba. Luego recordé que me dejaste dormir en tu cuarto.

Su voz sonaba tensa. Harry quiso ver su expresión, pero ella estaba en una zona donde no llegaba la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—Quería darte las gracias por cuidar de mis padres.

—Oh. No fue nada.

Hermione cortó la distancia que los separaba. Por fin, su rostro y la mitad de su cuerpo quedó iluminado.

Harry contuvo la respiración. Pensó que su amiga parecía un hermoso y tétrico fantasma. Traía una pijama de dos piezas, color azul claro. Su cabello seguía húmedo por el baño que se dio antes de dormir. Con el brillo blanco de la luna en su piel, no podía verse más hermosa.

Entonces, sin miramientos ni reservas, abrió la camisa de seda, quedando sólo en el short azul. Dejó caer la pijama junto a sus pies descalzos. La mirada ambarina se llenó de lágrimas.

— _Gané_ —dijo.

Harry abrió la boca, sin saber qué hacer. Intentó ser un caballero y no mirar el pecho desnudo de Hermione, pero pues, honestamente, ¿cómo _no_ hacerlo?

Sus pensamientos eróticos se esfumaron al notar que ya no tenía la cicatriz en forma de relámpago. Por un momento, se le ocurrió que Hermione había pagado una cirugía estética, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

—¿Cómo…?

—Después de veintidós años, cumplí mi destino. Soy libre —explicó, aunque para Harry nada tenía sentido—. Pero no sé qué hacer.

Se sentó en la alfombra, abrazándose.

—Es como si hubiera tenido mi vida en pausa. No pude tomar decisiones sobre mi futuro. Pasé años entrenando, aprendido cualquier defensa. Protegí a mis amigos. Vencí a mis contrincantes. Me volví una estúpida leyenda. ¿Ahora qué? Siento que no merezco estar en casa, ni disfrutar de los panqueques, ni dormir en tu cama. No soy la niña que se fue de aquí hace cinco años. Maté a un monstruo. Todos creen que soy maravillosa por eso, pero yo siento que un poco de mí se rompió en ese momento y no… no puedo… dejar… de llorar…

Harry se sentó a su lado, cubriendo la espalda de su amiga con su pecho, enredando los brazos en Hermione para estrecharla con toda su fuerza. Besó su frente, susurrando que todo estaría bien porque había regresado a un lugar seguro, lleno de amor y apoyo.

—Aquí recordarás que te mereces todo lo bueno del mundo. Respira. No estás sola.

Recordó cinco años atrás cuando Wendolyn lo abrazó de la misma forma, consolándolo en un McDonalds. Cuánta razón tuvo ella al decirle que primero necesitaba sanar antes de poder ayudar a alguien más. Harry supo que esta vez contaba con la experiencia y la estabilidad para ser útil en la vida de Hermione, mucho más a que si se hubiera ido detrás de ella a lo desconocido, cuando eran dos adolescentes que apenas se conocían.

Estuvo abrazándola hasta que amaneció. Hermione volvió a quedar dormida en su pecho.

Cameron le dejó a Harry una taza de café y galletas, antes de envolver a ambos con una manta.

—¿Crees que se recupere? —susurró la rubia.

—Estoy seguro.

Harry quiso darle las gracias por la confianza de dejarlo con su hija semidesnuda en la sala, pero Cameron se marchó veloz. Supuso que no sólo Hermione tendría que superar el trauma que dejó su partida.

. . .

Resultó que Hermione era una bruja. De hecho, era la bruja más famosa del mundo mágico. Tres veces sobreviviente de la maldición asesina, cumplió la profecía al destruir a Lord Voldemort. El Ministerio de Magia le dio una Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, y mandó a construir un monumento en su nombre: _Hermione Jane, la Salvadora_.

A Harry no le gustó saber que el mundo mágico prefería ignorar el apellido Granger, por ser muggle. Su novia aparecía en todos los libros de historia mágica únicamente como "Hermione Jane".

Sabía que esto era insultante para Hermione, quien se enorgullece de ser hija de muggles, así que le hizo la broma de que así por lo menos no tendrían que reimprimir miles de libros.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Te imaginas si hubieran puesto Granger? A partir de mañana, habrían tenido que actualizar los libros con mi apellido.

Hermione soltó una carcajada —Ya hablamos de esto. No voy a adoptar tu apellido.

Harry se giró sobre ella en la cama — _Oww_ , pero suena lindo: Hermione Potter.

—Olvídalo. Esa tradición es anticuada, por no decir machista. ¿Y si mejor tú adoptas _mi_ apellido?

—Yo soy un Granger de corazón, lo sabes.

—Sí. A veces creo que mis padres te quieren más que a mí.

—Es que yo les resuelvo todas sus dudas tecnológicas. Tú, en cambio, sólo vas a exigir que te hagan panqueques.

Hermione giró los ojos, riendo. Harry la miró feliz, tomó su mano donde tenía la brillante sortija de compromiso, y besó los nudillos.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—¿De nuestra boda? —bufó— Diario enfrento a los criminales más peligrosos del mundo mágico. Una ceremonia con el hombre que amo no es nada.

—Me haces sentir _tan_ especial.

La besó para callar su respuesta. No quería admitir que él sí estaba nervioso. Había salido con Hermione los últimos cuatro años, después de que ella terminó su terapia y decidió convertirse en Auror. Para entonces, Harry ya sabía del secreto de la magia, pero no era un factor determinante en los sentimientos que había desarrollado por Hermione. Ahora tenía treinta años de edad, y todavía no se sentía el adulto maduro que tanto añoró de adolescente. Temía ser un mal esposo.

—Deja de pensar tonterías —dijo su prometida, usando magia para apagar las luces del cuarto—. ¿En serio crees que algo saldrá mal en nuestro matrimonio?

—Aún me pone de nervios que todo vaya tan bien en mi vida.

—Sabes que siento lo mismo, pero hemos trabajado mucho para llegar aquí —dejó la varita en el buró, girando en la cama para envolver el cuerpo caliente e Harry—. Merecemos ser felices.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Sólo...

—¿Qué?

—No, nada.

—Dilo.

—En serio, no es importante.

— _Mmm_ … quieres fumar, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió —Un cigarro _y ya_ , lo juro.

—¡No! Dudley tiene la culpa por haber regresado a ese estúpido vicio. Ahora se te antoja cada vez que estás nervioso.

—¿Crees que D llegue con los anillos mañana? —preguntó, recordando que su primo seguía siendo un desastre.

—Sabe que si no, lo mataré.

—Tienes razón. Confiemos en el miedo que le provocas.

—Ya duerme, Harry. Mañana es un gran día.

Harry enterró su rostro en la nuca de su prometida. Ni siquiera esa noche quisieron pasarla separados, aunque fuera tradición antes de la boda. Cerró los ojos, repitiendo en su mente que todo era perfecto.

.

.

.

 **Notas:** ¿Les gustó? Temo que haya estado aburrido. No tengo idea de qué voy a escribir para el sexto oneshot. ¿Sugerencias?


	7. Sin invitación para la boda

**NOTAS:**

Estuve varias horas escribiendo el oneshot que más me ha gustado hasta ahorita... sólo para darme cuenta que era imposible de terminarlo hoy. Decidí no estresarme y mejor subir un relato que lleva en mi disco duro muchos años. Es un intento de comedia, para variar mi eterno #DramaDragonlady. Estoy pensando en incluso escribir una breve continuación después, que también quedaría en Centellas.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón las sugerencias que me hicieron para los siguientes oneshots! Fueron muy interesantes y, de hecho, oficialmente pienso escribir cada una de ellas. En cada oneshot pondré el nombre de la persona que lo pidió :) También fue interesante que me recomendasen algunos fics, espero lo sigan haciendo.

No sé por qué siento que Centellas me está dando una oportunidad más constante de interactuar con ustedes. Me tiene muy feliz este pequeño reto de 15. Aquí va la sexta entrega...

* * *

 **Sin invitación para la boda**

 **o cómo usar una bolsa con estilo**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

Él no es así. De verdad. Para ese tipo de cosas estúpidas está Ron, su mejor amigo, quien es irresponsable, atrabancado y... bueno, algo idiota. Además, Ron no tendría complicaciones porque no va a casarse en menos de ocho horas.

En cambio, Harry es un planeador, un hombre metódico y con un código moral muy bien establecido. Un código moral que, en teoría, va en contra de engañar a su prometida una noche antes de la boda. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

 _No te ves realmente feliz, no como debería verse un hombre que está a punto de entregar su vida a la mujer que ama._

Esa voz. La voz de ella.

No podía creer que antes de esa noche apenas había cruzado palabra con ella. Era fácil recordarla caminando sin preocupaciones por el campus, cargada de libros con esa sonrisa entre tierna y petulante, originada por saber que es la alumna más brillante de Cambridge. Era algo así como una estrella de rock en la universidad, los profesores de otras facultades estaban vueltos locos por su intelecto superior. Ella tenía memoria fotográfica, sensibilidad para las artes y habilidad innata para las ciencias. Terminó su carrera en Derecho a los dieciséis años, luego hizo su _segunda_ carrera en Física Teórica, graduándose a los dieciocho. La maestría la hizo en Matemáticas puras. Y ahora, Harry no tenía idea de por qué, estaba haciendo un doctorado en Historia del Arte, lo cual la había hecho merecedora del apodo "Señorita Modelo Cambridge 2002".

A Harry nunca le interesó saber más de ella, más allá de los rumores que cada día llegaban a la facultad de Administración, donde él estudiaba. Tenía suficiente presión estudiando una carrera que odiaba, como para estarse comparando con una mujercita que pasaba sin fallar por Cambridge. Era insoportable.

 _Eres muy dramático. Si tanto detestas tu carrera, déjala. Sí, tendrás que enfrentarte a la furia de padre, pero quedarás libre para estudiar lo que quieras._

De nuevo la voz de ella.

La noche anterior habían discutido largamente. Fue natural que Harry hablara sobre su padre, James Potter, quien esperaba heredar a su primogénito la compañía familiar. Por eso tuvo que meterse a estudiar administración, por culpa de su padre... Aunque, según las palabras de ella, y Harry odiaba admitir que tenía razón, bien podría enfrentar a su padre y hacer lo que le diera su gana.

¿Cómo esa conversación terminó en el enorme problema en el que estaba metido?

Seguramente Ron debía tener la culpa. Joder, Harry ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir al susodicho club a celebrar su despedida de soltero. ¡Tal vez ni siquiera quería despedirse de su soltería! No por Ginny. Ella estaba bien, estaba... pasable, pero...

 _¿Pasable? Qué manera de describir a tu prometida, Potter. No me gustaría ser tu futura esposa..._

También había dicho eso la noche anterior, y por supuesto ella había hecho un comentario al respecto.

Para empezar, ¿qué hacía la Señorita Modelo Cambridge 2002 en un club nocturno? ¿Y por qué se veía tan increíble en ese vestido de lentejuelas negras? Contrastaba con su piel blanca, reflejando las luces neón del club, pegándose a su cuerpo. Y su cabello, la melena que Harry se acostumbró a ver de lejos como si pasara frente a él un nido de pájaros con piernas, esa noche fue una cascada de rizos canelas, sedosos y atractivos.

 _¿Por qué estás tocando mi cabello?_

Harry sonrió al recordar ese momento de la noche.

Sin importar las razones que motivaron a que la Señorita Modelo Cambridge 2002 estuviera en el club nocturno, lo interesante fue cómo terminó en el mismo sillón donde Harry estaba.

A pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza, fruto de las cantidades industriales de alcohol que bebió en la noche, Harry pudo rememorar con perfección a Ron brincando como loco en cuanto vio que Luna Lovegood, una rubia peculiar que conocieron un par de semanas antes en el campus, entró al club. En ese momento, al pelirrojo se le olvidó que su misión era festejar que su hermanita y su mejor amigo se casaban; fue directo por Luna para invitarla a bailar. Harry se encontró solo en el club, convencido de que esos lugares además de ser antihigiénicos causaban sordera. Estaba por decidir irse cuando la despampanante castaña se sentó junto a él.

 _Nuestros amigos nos botaron, vaya noche. Yo ni siquiera quería venir._

Harry tardó medio segundo en ordenar un trago para su nueva compañera. Al principio no la reconoció, pero ella sólo tuvo que abrir la boca de nuevo para decir que quedaba un 18% de oxígeno dentro del club, calculado por la cantidad de personas y de rendijas en las paredes. Entonces Harry supo que era Señorita Modelo Cambridge 2002; en vez de dejarla ahí sola, le contestó que el oxígeno probablemente no estaba en las prioridades de nadie esa noche.

Ella le sonrió.

 _Oh, es tan absurdo lo que acabas de decir... Aunque, viendo a Luna y a tu amigo besándose allá, tal vez tienes razón._

Harry ya estaba cautivado por la sonrisa que recibió, así que hubiera importado un clavo que le respondiera que la tierra era cuadrada, igual habría seguido hablando con ella, invitándole más tragos conforme discutían con mayor pasión.

Ella era divertida, ingeniosa, sarcástica. No presumía su obvia inteligencia superior, sólo daba datos interesantes cuando la conversación lo requería. Era admirable la forma en cómo defendía sus intereses, a pesar de que todos le dijeron que estaba loca por hacer un doctorado en Historia del Arte. Pero ella estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto, porque se derretía por Renoir, Klimt, Miguel Ángel o Caravaggio. Estuvo un buen rato de la noche hablando de Botticelli. Harry no había estado tan entretenido en años.

Luego fue su turno de hablar. Sintió que su vida no era tan interesante. Hijo de una familia muy opulenta, de extensas tradiciones. Con un padre autoritario cuyo nivel de satisfacción era inalcanzable. Un hermano menor demasiado relajado y en constante reto con su padre. Su madre... Lily Potter era lo único que mantenía unida a la familia, gracias a su inagotable paciencia y amor. Además de eso, Harry no era tan sociable como Ron, constantemente estaba de malas por la presión de su padre y la falta de interés por su carrera. Eso lo volvía poco popular, aunque fuera heredero de una fortuna. Por eso a su padre se le ocurrió que Ginny sería tan buena opción para él.

 _¿Por lo menos la quieres?_

No. Pero eso no lo aclaró la noche pasada.

Un club nocturno era el lugar menos propicio para conversar con alguien. Ahí la gente baila, bebe y grita para hacerse escuchar. Harry hubiera querido pedirle que se fueran a un café para seguir platicando, pero temía que ella se negara y la noche terminara antes de lo necesario. Tenía que admitir que sentir los labios de Señorita Modelo Cambridge 2002 en su oído, susurrándole por qué Klimt era tan erótico fue... valió la pena haber ido a ese club.

La incógnita, esa mañana, era cómo terminaron juntos en su cama.

 _Es una convención social muy celebrada que el próximo esposo se permita una noche de placeres carnales con una mujer extraña._

Harry se sonrojó al recordar eso. ¿Entonces fue una propuesta de ella? ¿Y él aceptó? En ese caso, ¿por qué rayos la llevó a su casa donde toda su familia vivía?

A lo lejos escuchó el despertador en la recámara de sus padres. Eso quería decir que pronto la familia estaría despierta y lista para juzgar sus pobres decisiones. Ya imaginaba el reclamo de su padre: "No solo te comportaste como un adolescente calenturiento e idiota, sino que además trajiste a esa mujer a _mi_ casa". Y su madre: "¿Por qué el día de tu boda, Harry?"

De acuerdo, tal vez sí era un estúpido.

Todavía podía echarle la culpa al alcohol, ¿verdad? Probablemente ella no era tan hermosa como la recordaba, ni tan ingeniosa o divertida.

Era momento de la verdad.

Giró sobre sí mismo, encarando el otro lado de la cama donde ella dormía. Fue extraño ver a una mujer en su cama, cubierta por las cobijas que han sido suyas desde que tiene memoria.

Harry quiso golpearse. Ella de verdad era bonita. Su cabello ahora estaba hecho un desastre, cayendo en rizos desacomodados por su espalda fina. La nariz respingona y pequeña era perfecta en el rostro pulcro, sin maquillaje terrible que se le hubiera corrido para este momento. Sus pestañas, largas y pobladas, acariciaban los pómulos rectos. Su respiración era constante y suave.

Estaba vestida. Las lentejuelas de su traje ahora reflejaban la luz del sol que entraba por el amplio ventanal de la recámara.

Harry se miró confundido. Él sí estaba desnudo.

Alguien tocó su puerta.

—¿Harry?

—Mamá... —brincó fuera de la cama, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para sacar la mitad del rostro, impidiendo que su madre viera hacia adentro.

Lily hizo una mueca extraña —Creí que por fin te habías arrepentido. No te escuché llegar en la noche.

Harry apretó la puerta, confundido por las palabras de su madre y al mismo tiempo estresado de que descubriera a la mujer en su cama.

—Necesito dormir. Adiós.

Lily detuvo la puerta con la punta de su tacón —¿Por qué susurras?

Sintió sudor frío en la espalda —Me duele la cabeza.

La mujer asintió, comprendiendo que su hijo probablemente tenía resaca —Te traeré el desayuno y una aspirina. Debes estar mejor para tu "gran" día.

Harry le dio las gracias, no escuchando realmente qué dijo, y cerró la puerta. Al girarse casi gritó.

Ella estaba estirándose sobre la cama, como un lindo gato recién levantado. Bajo la tela brillante se notó con facilidad la falta de ropa interior. Los senos acariciaban las lentejuelas, marcando los pezones erectos.

Cuando volteó a verlo sonrió con dulzura —Hey, prometido.

Harry sintió seca la boca. La miró salir de la cama, pasando los dedos por sus rizos revueltos. El vestido le llegaba a la mitad de los preciosos muslos, así que cuando se agachó para recoger algo, Harry casi vio el inicio de su ropa interior.

Ella levantó su corpiño. Era color rosa pálido. Se giró para verlo, avergonzada.

—Supongo que tú no tienes pudor, pero yo sí. ¿Me permites?

Harry no entendió hasta que se dio cuenta que seguía desnudo. Sonrojándose corrió por la sábana, cubriéndose de la cadera para abajo. Ella aprovechó para bajarse los tirantes del vestido y colocarse el corpiño, todo el tiempo dándole la espalda a Harry.

—¿Por qué no te quité el vestido? —preguntó realmente curioso. Le parecía absurdo que haya tenido la oportunidad de verla desnuda y la haya dejado pasar.

Ella sonrió —Crees que tuvimos coito —dijo con esa extraña certeza que parecía siempre haber en su voz.

Harry apretó más la sábana, confundido por la elección de palabra —¿No fue así?

—Créeme, lo recordaría —respondió mirando directo al bulto bajo la sábana—. Quiero decir, tengo memoria fotográfica. Acostumbro dormir sin bra, es más cómodo así. Tú estás desnudo porque en la madrugada insististe que hacía mucho calor; te desvestiste en segundos, luego volviste a dormir.

Un alivio, mezclado con decepción, lo cubrió.

Ella se montó en sus tacones negros, ganando siete centímetros. Buscó en su bolso, sacando algo con lo que amarró su cabello en una coleta alta. Finalmente, se giró para ver al moreno.

—Bueno, me marcho. Suerte en tu gran día, prometido.

Harry se apoyó en la puerta —No te puedes ir... Mis padres no pueden saber que estás aquí.

—¿No hay puerta trasera?

Iba a decir que sí, pero recordó que en el jardín posterior ya se estaban montando las mesas para la boda. Tenía que hacer algo, sacar a Señorita Modelo Cambridge 2002 de su casa sin que nadie la notara. Necesitaba al experto para esos casos.

—Espera aquí. No salgas del cuarto, por favor.

Se escabulló fuera de la habitación, robando una última mirada a las piernas de ella. Se amarró mejor la sábana y fue directo al cuarto de su hermano menor. Ian Charles Potter.

—¡Despierta, necesito tu ayuda!

Ian era la exacta copia de su padre. Incluso para despertar de mal humor.

Se puso la almohada en la cara y gimió —¿Qué rayos, Harry? Es muy temprano —levantó un poco el cojín para verlo con sus ojos almendrados— ¿Es para escaparte de Ginny?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Entonces no me interesa —volvió a cubrirse el rostro.

Harry giró los ojos. Típico de su hermano —Es para sacar a una mujer de la casa sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Ian se levantó de golpe —Mierda, Harry, ¿lo dices en serio? Así se hace, hermano. Sabía que lo tenías en ti. Dame esos cinco...

—No es momento de felicitaciones. Me caso en menos de ocho horas. Ayúdame.

El joven se desinfló —¿Todavía planeas casarte? Creí que esta mujer era especial.

— _Es_ especial —aclaró abochornado. Jamás había sentido algo así por alguien, menos tras una noche—. Por eso debo sacarla de aquí. No quiero que papá la trate como lo hizo con tu exnovia, Rebecca.

Ian se revolvió el cabello —Sí, eso fue desastroso. Nunca pensé que tú harías algo así, menos antes de casarte. Siempre eres tan correcto y aburrido. ¿Qué te hizo esta mujer? ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?

Hablar con su hermano era sencillo. A pesar de la diferencia de carácter, Ian y él eran grandes hermanos, confidentes del otro. Sin importar la circunstancia, cuando uno estaba en problemas el otro brincaba a ayudarlo. En lo único que habían discutido en serio fue en el tema de la boda con Ginny. Ian estaba seguro de que era el peor error que podía cometer en la vida, ¡más que estudiar esa carrera que tanto odiaba!

Pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a ir en contra de su padre. Eso jamás. Por esa razón, cuando los planes de la boda comenzaron, Ian se alejó de Harry. Desde entonces apenas cruzaban palabra. Ahora, al ver la reacción de su hermanito, se sintió muy mal por todo el tiempo que pasaron lejos.

—Es Señorita Modelo Cambridge 2002.

Ian cubrió su boca para mitigar la carcajada. Él apenas iba a entrar a Cambridge, pero había escuchado lo suficiente sobre esa mujer.

—Es tan lógico que alguien como tú caiga por alguien como ella.

Harry desvió la mirada —No he caído. Eso no es... Como sea, necesito que me ayudes, pronto.

—Claro, pero primero ponte ropa, hermano. Yo todavía traigo la ropa de ayer. Regresé en la madrugada después de la fiesta. Por lo menos si papá descubre a tu chica, olvidará que vomité el baño de visitas.

Harry miró molesto a su hermano —No es mi chica. Y, joder, Ian, ¿no puedes regresar a la casa por una vez sobrio?

—Hey, yo no me acosté con otra mujer antes de mi boda. No que te juzgue. En serio. Si fuera a arruinar mi vida con Ginebra Weasley...

—Ginny es pasable...

Ian bufó —Peor halago de la historia. Como sea, vamos a tu cuarto. Debemos rescatar a la Señorita Modelo.

Entraron al mismo tiempo a la recámara, chocando sus amplios hombros. Ian se quedó congelado al ver a la castaña sentada sobre el escritorio inmaculado de su hermano mayor, mostrando unas lindas piernas debajo del mini vestido de noche. Ella levantó los ojos mieles de la pantalla de su celular, sonriendo tímida.

—Tú debes ser Ian.

Harry sintió algo tibio en el estómago cuando vio que ella le había puesto tanta atención en la noche que ahora podía reconocer a su familia. Luego recordó su memoria fotográfica. _Claro_.

—Sí, ¡hola! —saludó Ian con esa habilidad para socializar que tanto envidiaba Harry.

—Mi hermano tiene una experiencia casi magistral sobre cómo sacar a una chica de la casa sin que papá o mamá se den cuenta —explicó Harry.

Ella guardó su celular en la bolsa, bajando de un brinco del escritorio —Fabuloso. Espero que sea rápido, debo dar una conferencia en dos horas.

Ian se cruzó de brazos —No sé si pueda hacerlo tan rápido. Comúnmente cuando yo meto a chicas ardientes a la casa, no hay trescientas personas organizando una boda.

Ella se sonrojó al escuchar el adjetivo. Luego miró apenada a Harry —Lamento causarte tantos problemas. Seguramente a Ginny no le gustará saber que una mujer estuvo en tu cuarto.

Ian soltó una carcajada —Esa arpía matará a mi hermano en segundos.

Harry de pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de por qué ella se quedó a dormir con él. Al preguntárselo la Señorita Modelo puso las manos en su cadera.

—Luna me abandonó por irse con _tu_ amigo. Entonces prometiste llevarme a mi casa, pero estabas tan ebrio que casi chocas a dos cuadras del club. Te obligué a darme las llaves del carro, y decidí traerte a tu casa, sabiendo que tu boda era hoy. Utilicé el GPS para ubicar tu dirección. Cuando llegamos aquí me dijiste que no habría ningún problema si me quedaba a dormir. Preferí eso a tomar un taxi a las cuatro de la madrugada.

Harry pensó que nada podía dejarlo más en ridículo.

Ian volvió a reír ampliamente —¿Me juras que mi hermano te _permitió_ usar su carro? Mierda, a mí ni siquiera me deja tocarlo.

Ella lo señaló —Lenguaje, Ian Potter.

Harry sonrió al ver a su hermanito sonrojarse.

Ian fue hacia la ventana que daba al jardín posterior de la mansión. Suspiró cansado.

—Será imposible sacarte de aquí, Señorita Modelo. No sin ser notada.

Ella se enojó enseguida —Detesto ese apodo. No es mi culpa ser tan buena en todo.

Harry se sentó en su cama, muerto de hambre, sed y dolor de cabeza. Se suponía que para ese momento ya debería estar con su padre revisando que los últimos detalles de la fiesta estuvieran listos. En cualquier momento irían a buscarlo.

La voz femenina le llegó muy cerca. Ella estaba sentada junto a él, colocando una mano en su rodilla —Quizá es un buen momento para que te impongas a tu padre, ¿no crees? Estás a punto de casarte y lo único que puedes pensar es en el regaño que te espera. Tienes que decirles lo que pasó. Estabas ebrio, no podías manejar. Yo te traje y me quedé a dormir. No hubo coito.

—Dijiste que era normal que alguien a punto de casarse tenga sexo con…

—Ah, te refieres a tu encuentro con Cho. La pobre Cho en serio que ibas a tener coito con ella en los baños del club.

Ian reía cada vez que escuchaba "coito". Harry, en cambio, volteó perdido a verla.

—¿Cho? ¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que era una convención social muy celebrada?

La castaña negó sonriente —Luego te expliqué que yo no tengo coito con extraños. Así que fuiste a la siguiente mesa y le preguntaste a Cho si le apetecía un revolcón en los baños.

Ian cayó al piso por la risa.

Harry se cubrió el rostro —Joder, ni siquiera sé quién es Cho...

—No te preocupes. Ahí fue cuando te saqué del club —siguió explicando—. No sé qué tipo de código moral y afectuoso hay en tu relación, pero si tú fueras mi prometido, ten por seguro que me gustaría que alguien evitara que te des un "revolcón" con una mujer desconocida.

Harry iba a responder, pero alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación. Los tres se miraron alarmados.

—¡Hijo, ya basta de dormir! ¡Hoy es tu gran día!

Ian retrocedió aterrado —Es papá —susurró.

Harry brincó para echar el seguro. Su padre lo escuchó.

—Nada me detendrá, hijo. Necesito hablar contigo de unos negocios antes de que digas el gran _sí_. Abre la puerta ahora mismo.

Ian entró en pánico, llevaba cinco minutos de conocer a la Señorita Modelo y ya le caía mil veces mejor que la arpía pelirroja que pretendía ser la siguiente señora Potter. Si su padre entraba al cuarto, humillará al genio más importante de Cambridge, igual que lo hizo con la pobre de Rebecca dos meses atrás.

—¡No puedes pasar, papá! ¡Estamos... desnudos!

Hubo un momento de silencio detrás de la puerta. La castaña puso una mano en su boca para evitar una carcajada.

Entonces el señor Potter arremetió con doble fuerza —¿Ian? ¿Desnudos? _¿Qué diablos está pasando allá adentro jovencitos?_

Ian tuvo el descaro de voltear a ver a su hermano y susurrarle —Soy capaz de decirle a nuestro padre que estamos en una relación incestuosa si eso consigue que no te cases con Arpía Weasley.

Harry le dio un manotazo en la nuca. Para ese momento James Potter ya estaba casi tirando la puerta de sus bisagras. Lo único que pensó Harry fue agarrar a la castaña y rodar con ella sobre la cama hacia el piso, amortiguando el impacto con su cuerpo. El escote de la castaña casi le quedó en la cara, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesarlo, volvió a girar, ahora para adentrarse bajo la cama, y quedó encima de ella justo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Los dos respiraron acelerados. Ella no dejaba de verlo con sus grandes ojos pardos, que parecían brillar en la oscuridad del escondite. Harry estaba maravillado por lo perfecto que cabía ese pequeño cuerpo debajo de él.

—¿Ian, dónde está tu hermano?

Vieron los zapatos relucientes de James Potter entrar al cuarto. Ambos contuvieron la respiración.

—No... No está aquí. Fue... ¡Por Ron! Harry no se puede casar sin él.

James gruñó algo contra el menor de los Weasley, luego caminó directo hacia el escritorio.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es la... la bolsa de Harry. Combina con su traje, ¿no crees?

Harry apretó los dientes. Su padre acababa de encontrar la bolsa de la castaña. Ella lo miró nerviosa, moviendo los labios sin pronunciar sonido " _¡ups!_ ". No pudo evitar sonreírle.

—¿Crees que soy tan ingenuo, Ian? Responde ahora mismo, ¿dónde tienes a la chica?

—¿Qué? _¿Yo?_

—Sí, ¡tú! —replicó James— No podías dejar pasar la oportunidad de humillar a tu hermano el día de su boda. Siempre buscas hacerle pasar un mal rato. ¿Cuándo serás tan responsable y perfecto como Harry?

Ian reaccionó furioso, igual que cada vez que su padre hacía un comentario así —Harry _no_ es perfecto. Tiene todo el derecho de equivocarse y ser un hombre normal, ¡igual que yo! La única diferencia entre nosotros es que él sí acepta tu mierda y yo no.

—¡Ian Charles Potter! Ese lenguaje... Y lo peor es que metiste a una desconocida al cuarto de tu hermano. Debería darte vergüenza.

—El verdadero amor no es motivo de vergüenza, padre.

Harry giró los ojos por el drama que estaba montando su hermano. Debajo de él, ella soltó una risita.

—¿Dónde está, Ian? La quiero fuera de mi casa en este instante. ¿Dónde la escondiste, debajo de la cama?

Ian se aventó sobre su padre, tirándolo encima de la cama. El impacto causó que Harry casi besara a la Señorita Modelo Cambridge 2002. Luego escucharon la puerta cerrarse de golpe y el grito de Ian.

—¡Corre, Clementine, corre!

La castaña estaba a punto de llorar de risa. Harry se contagió de su buen humor, sonriendo como idiota.

James Potter por fin consiguió quitarse a su hijo menor de encima.

—¡Sabía que tenías a una mujer aquí! Esa chiquilla me va a escuchar...

Lo vieron salir furioso del cuarto. Ian salió tras él después de gritar —¡Ve a hacia el jardín, Clementine, el jardín! —y cerró el cuarto.

Harry soltó un suspiro —Gracias, hermano.

—¿Ya puedes quitarte de encima de mí? —dijo ella, divertida.

El moreno se escurrió fuera del escondite, un poco abochornado, y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Lo último que dijo Ian fue una clave —explicó Harry buscando sus zapatos—. Va a entretener a papá en el jardín para darnos oportunidad de salir por la puerta principal. Hay que darnos prisa.

—Tengo un problema.

Dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia ella, sintiendo su cuerpo endurecerse al verla sostener el escote de lentejuelas con las manos.

—En tu maniobra evasiva rompiste los tirantes de mi vestido —explicó, dándose la vuelta para que viera sus pequeños hombros desnudos—. Y quiero que sepas que este vestido es de mi mejor amiga. Luna me matará.

—Supongo que no traes más ropa, ¿verdad?

Ella giró los ojos —Por supuesto, como planeé acabar en la habitación de un hombre comprometido que por miedo a su padre rompería mi vestido, decidí traer un cambio de ropa en mi diminuta bolsa —levantó su bolso negro para hacer énfasis. Era lo suficientemente grande para cargar sus llaves, identificaciones y un labial.

Harry se revolvió el cabello —Joder. De acuerdo. Puedo solucionarlo, espera —fue a su cajonera y buscó la camiseta que usaba para entrenar. Era negra, sin mangas, con las letras _POTTER_ bordadas en hilo verde en la espalda.

Ella cogió la camiseta, poniéndosela sobre el vestido y luego sacando el traje de lentejuelas por debajo. Se podía ver el inicio de su corpiño rosa, pero fuera de eso le llegaba incluso más abajo que su vestido.

—Ay, vamos, no puedo ser tan pequeña —gruñó.

Harry quedó congelado por esa visión.

—Supongo que tendré que conformarme. Vamos —dijo ella, tomando su bolsa—. Debo estar en el auditorio de Cambridge en una hora y todavía tengo que pasar a mi casa a arreglarme. No puedo faltar.

Despertó de su ensueño, asintiendo.

Salieron de la recámara sin hacer ruido. A lo lejos escucharon el escándalo de los meseros, la banda y los decoradores. Un poco más lejos, los gritos de James. Se movieron de puntitas por los pasillos de piso de nogal, hacia las escaleras, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta que iba solo. Se giró asustado, buscando s la castaña.

Ella estaba parada frente a un cuadro del pasillo. La pintura favorita de Lily Potter.

—Es un Dalí _original_. ¿Cuánto dinero tiene tu familia, prometido?

Sonrió al escucharla. Ella seguía diciéndole "prometido". Igual que en la noche.

 _Si tú no sabes mi nombre, entonces no pienso hablarte por el tuyo. Desde ahora serás "prometido", sólo para recordarte que mañana te casas._

Deshizo su sonrisa al recordar eso. ¿Por qué no sabía su nombre? Era culpa de ese maldito apodo, Señorita Modelo Cambridge 2002.

—Más del que me gustaría, te lo aseguro —respondió acercándose—. A mí madre también le gusta el arte. Tenemos una galería junto al salón de té. Quizá un día te la pueda mostrar.

Ella sonrió emocionada —Te envidio tanto. Lo más cercano a "arte" que hay en mi casa son cuadros de carros clásicos. Mi _roomate_ es un adicto a los motores.

Harry se alegró —Oh, yo también, pero de los motores aéreos. Si pudiera estudiaría eso. Quiero ser piloto.

—¿Sabes que _puedes_ hacerlo, verdad? Tu padre no puede decidir tu vida.

—Eso dices porque no lo conoces.

—Hablando de no conocer... Sigues sin saber mi nombre, ¿verdad?

Harry bajó el rostro —Soy una terrible persona.

La castaña disimuló pensarlo —Un poquito. Pero está bien, ni que fuera conmigo con quien te vas a casar. Vamos.

Continuaron bajando las inmensas escaleras, intentando fijarse que nadie viniera hacia ellos. Finalmente, Harry volvió a abrir la boca.

—¿Podrías decírmelo? Tu nombre.

—No, me gustan los juegos mentales. Estoy segura de que debiste escuchar mi nombre en la universidad. Obliga a tu cerebro a recordar.

—¿Cómo eso podría ser un juego mental?

—Fácil. 83B201Row.

Harry sintió el corazón brincar —Ese es el modelo de un avión alemán de carreras.

—¿Ves cómo sí funciona tu memoria?

—¿Por qué sabes de aviones?

—Te lo diré si me dices mi nombre.

El moreno giró los ojos —Joder...

Se frenaron al llegar a la segunda planta de la mansión. Ahí estaba Lily Potter, subiendo mientras leía un fajo de tickets. Por su expresión, no iba feliz.

Harry agarró a la castaña del brazo, empujándola dentro de un clóset de blancos que estaba cerca. Sin querer se quedó con la pequeña bolsa negra.

Lily escuchó la puerta del clóset y despegó sus ojos de los tickets.

—Oh, cariño, olvidé subirte el desayuno. Lo lamento. Es que todo es un caos. Tu padre rompió la fuente de hielo en forma de querubín que tanto quería Ginebra, por estar discutiendo con Ian sobre una tal Clementine. Ya llegó Molly —su tono de volvió ácido—, me trajo estos recibos, ¿puedes creer que quiere reembolsos? Es una fortuna. Clínicas de belleza, ropa carísima, restaurantes... ¿Y esa cartera?

Harry seguía apoyado en la puerta del clóset. Tragó pesado antes de responder.

—Es... mía. Combina con mi traje.

Escuchó la risa amortiguada de ella dentro del clóset.

Lily alzó las cejas —Ah, claro... Es un poco femenina, pero si te gusta...

Harry volvió al tema de conversación —La verdad me da gusto que papá rompiera el querubín de hielo. Era horrible y ridículo.

—Igual que esta boda —masculló Lily entre dientes.

—No te preocupes por el dinero que quiere la señora Weasley, mamá. Yo lo pagaré.

—No creo que tengas el dinero suficiente, cariño. Tu trabajo de medio tiempo como mecánico no te deja mucho. ¿Cuándo aceptarás tu puesto en la compañía familiar? La silla de Director General es tuya, lo sabes.

—Cuando Ian sea responsable, mamá.

Lily sonrió al pensar en su pequeño y revoltoso hijo —Tu padre está seguro de que después de tu matrimonio querrás asentarte también en la empresa. Creo que por ese motivo es todo este circo.

Harry se encogió de hombros —Lo hago por papá.

—Ya. Pero James no será quien aguante a Ginebra el resto de su vida.

—Mamá, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación.

Lily asintió —No diré más. Subiré a hacer el cheque para Molly. Tú ya deberías estar bañado y arreglado. En cuanto hagas eso, por favor ve a salvar a tu hermano de tu padre. No quiero que también rompan la vajilla.

—Sí, mamá.

Harry esperó a que su madre estuviera los suficientemente lejos, y abrió el clóset. Ella estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándolo con reproche.

—¿Te vas a casar con una mujer que nadie soporta, ni tú, porque tu padre quiere que te quedes con una empresa que no deseas? Honestamente, prometido, es lo más absurdo que he escuchado.

—No es tan fácil —replicó, tomando su mano para sacarla del clóset. La piel de la castaña era tibia, y su mano encajaba con naturalidad en la suya.

—Lo que tú digas. No es mi asunto. En serio tengo que irme ya.

—Solo faltan dos escaleras, el recibidor, el jardín principal y estarás fuera.

—No se escucha tan difícil.

Estuvieron a punto de volver a caminar cuando vieron a dos pelirrojos en la base de la escalera. Harry reconoció enseguida a Fred y George. Ellos jamás lo dejarían escapar si se enteraban que estaba con otra mujer el día de su boda con Ginny. La volvió a meter en el clóset, pidiéndole una disculpa susurrada.

—¡Hey, casi cuñado legal! —saludaron al mismo tiempo. Traían el smoking puesto y el tulipán rosa que Ginny insistió que todos los hombres usaran en la chaqueta del traje.

—Hola... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Fred se recargó en la pared, haciendo un gesto de terrible cansancio —Nuestra hermanita nos mandó a revisar que estuvieras listo. Ya sabes, por Ron.

—¿Qué pasa con Ron? —preguntó Harry.

—No llegó a la casa y nadie ha podido comunicarse con él —explicó George—. Ginny supuso que te pasaría igual después de la fiesta de anoche. Nos mandó a verificar.

—Sí —continuó Fred—, sus dulces palabras fueron: "No permitiré que me humille frente a los ochocientos invitados. Más vale que Harry esté preparado para _mí_ boda, o todos pagarán". Hay que reconocerlo, Ginny siempre sabe cómo motivar a la gente. Por cierto, Harry, linda bolsa.

Harry quiso girar los ojos por su propia estupidez. Entonces el celular dentro de la bolsa empezó a sonar.

Los gemelos esperaron a que Harry respondiera. _I'm a Barbie Girl_ sonó durante un par de minutos hasta que se detuvo.

Fred estalló en risas —Vaya canción que elegiste para tu celular, cuñado.

Harry, completamente sonrojado, intentó sonreír —Ron debió cambiarla... Es tan bromista.

El celular volvió a sonar. Harry escuchó un golpe en la puerta del clóset.

George alzó las cejas —¿No vas a responder? Puede ser Ron.

Sin más remedio abrió la bolsa y extrajo el celular. Por fortuna no estaba lleno de pedrería de fantasía, como el de Ginny, o habría terminado sin dignidad frente a los gemelos. De hecho, era el mismo modelo que su propio celular. En la pantalla estaba la foto de Luna Lovegood sonriendo en alguna playa. Deslizó el pulgar por la pantalla, tomando la llamada.

—¿Sí? —contestó avergonzado.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Luna respondió — _Podría jurar que eres Harry Potter_.

—Él habla.

Un chillido de emoción lo hizo separar un poco el celular de su oído — _Oh, Ronnie estará tan feliz de saber que cancelaste la boda, ¡y por mi mejor amiga!_

—No, eso no es así... ¿Sabes dónde está Ron?

Los gemelos sonrieron aliviados al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

— _Por supuesto, por eso quería hablar con mi mejor amiga, ¿puedes pasármela? Es una emergencia femenina. Gracias._

Harry se giró para darle la espalda a los gemelos, y susurró —Se encuentra indispuesta...

La risa de Luna fue encantadora — _Oh, ya comprendo, picarones. Está bien. Justo para eso le hablaba. Quería saber si le parecía buena idea que Ronnie y yo tuviéramos sexo tras nuestra primera cita, pero ahora ella no me podrá decir nada, ¡porque ya lo hizo contigo!_

Harry respiró profundo, esa idea no le parecía tan mala como debería. Ella y él _haciéndolo._

—¿Puedo hablar con Ron?

— _Seguro, espera. ¡Ronnie, Harry quiere hablar contigo! ¡Nuestros mejores amigos tuvieron sexo! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!_

El moreno esperó paciente a que Ron dejara de besar a Luna mientras decía que "el destino así lo quiso", hasta que por fin contestó.

— _Hermano, debería estar enojado por Ginny, pero rayos, hasta yo creo que Granger es sexy... ¡Auch! No tan sexy como tú, Lun-bebé, obviamente._

Harry sonrió al escuchar el apellido. Granger. Eso era.

—Ron, necesito que vengas a la mansión. La boda sigue.

— _¿Lo dices en serio? Creí que... ¿Y Granger?_

—Ese es otro detalle. Necesito que me ayudes a sacarla de aquí —susurró sin que los gemelos lo escucharan.

— _Oh, Potter, eso es poco caballeroso. No puedes tener sexo con una mujer y luego sacarla de tu casa por la puerta de atrás._

—¡Me voy a casar con tu hermana!

— _Ah, es verdad... Lun-bebé dice que irá conmigo para ayudar a su amiga a escapar, dice que no quiere que pase por una humillación por la culpa de un patán como tú._

—Yo no... Como sea, vengan entonces, pero rápido.

— _Seguro, hermano, ahí estaremos._

—Y dile a Luna que si puede le traiga ropa a su amiga. Rompí el vestido de Granger sin querer.

— _Eres un animal, Harry._

—No quise decir eso...

— _Ya, no hay de qué avergonzarse. Fue tu despedida de soltero. Adiós._

Revisó que la llamada se hubiera cortado, y quedó paralizado al ver el fondo de pantalla en el celular. Era Albert Einstein. Granger en serio era una ñoña. También tenía un mensaje sin leer. No pudiendo resistir su curiosidad, lo abrió: _Tenías razón. Fui un idiota por no acompañarte al club. Prometo compensarlo._ El número estaba registrado como _Neville_.

Sabía quién era Neville. Ginny se lo presentó meses atrás en una fiesta. El tipo no dejó de hablar toda la noche de la mujer que amaba. ¿Granger y Neville?

¿Y a él por qué le importaba _tanto_?

—¿Qué te dijo nuestro hermano? —dijo Fred.

—Ya viene para acá. Trae acompañante.

George sonrió ladino —Así que al final Ron va a usar el boleto extra que tenía. Bien por él.

Harry los tomó de los hombros —Bueno, ya vieron que sigo aquí y que pienso seguir con la boda. También ya saben de Ron. Creo que su misión terminó. Los veré en el jardín, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, Harry, sólo una pregunta —dijo Fred—. Desde hace tiempo estaba pensando en comprarme una bolsa, pero creí que era algo estúpido. Ahora que te veo tan seguro con una, me siento mejor. ¿Dónde la compraste? ¿Sabes si hay en color musgo?

Harry creyó que era una broma, pero al verlo tan serio tuvo que responder —En... —revisó el forro de la bolsa, encontrando la etiqueta. Intentando no verse tan avergonzado, respondió— En _Chanel_.

George le dio un codazo a su gemelo —Te dije que era un Chanel. Reconozco uno a kilómetros.

Fred asintió —Gracias, Harry. Nos vemos después.

Harry los miró alejarse por las escaleras, sin comprender bien qué había pasado. De golpe, ella salió del clóset, quitándole su bolsa.

—No puedo creer que respondieras _mi_ celular.

La miró apenado —Si no lo hacía Fred y George sospecharían. Además era Luna, estaba con Ron.

Ella revisó su celular —¿También leíste el mensaje de Neville?

—Fue sin querer...

Por la mirada de la castaña, supo que no le creyó.

—Ya sé tu apellido. Granger —dijo para intentar cambiar el tema.

—Seguro Luna o Ron te lo dijeron. Esperaba más de tu memoria.

—Y le pedí a tu amiga que te traiga ropa. No que te veas mal con mi camiseta. Todo lo contrario.

Granger lo miró expectante —¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? Prometido, estás a horas de casarte.

— _Ya lo sé_. ¿Por qué todo mundo habla de mi boda hoy? No me respondas.

Se colgó la bolsa en su hombro —Bien, si Luna va a traer ropa eso me ahorra ir a mi casa. Es mejor esperar a que llegue.

Harry se puso más nervioso. Si planeaba quedarse, ¿dónde la escondería?

—¿No puedo aguardar en tu cuarto hasta que llegue Luna? Diremos que vengo con ella.

—¿Sin invitación para la boda? Ginny explotará.

La castaña lo miró cansada —Sé que estás bajo mucho estrés, he intentado ser paciente y permitido que me escondas en repetidas ocasiones, pero, honestamente, yo también tengo obligaciones que cumplir. Ahora ayúdame tú.

Pensó que en realidad Granger había sido muy comprensiva con toda la situación, cuando bien pudo haber salido caminando frente a James Potter, importándole un clavo el caos que dejaba detrás de ella. Harry supo que no podía exigirle más.

—En mi cuarto es muy peligroso, pero creo saber dónde nadie te buscará. Es en este piso, vamos.

Al entrar a la oficina de su padre, Harry la condujo hacia la pequeña biblioteca que había en el fondo. Observó divertido a su acompañante casi derretirse en la sección de historia clásica.

—¿También eres historiadora, Granger?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, causando cosquilleos en el estómago de Harry.

—Fue una de mis opciones para la maestría. No tengo un título, pero he leído lo suficiente para presentar el examen profesional. ¿Estos libros son de tu padre?

Asintió —Papá tiene tres amores en su vida: su familia, su empresa y la historia. Quiere estudiar sobre eso en su jubilación.

—Debe estar muy emocionado. ¿Crees que me pueda quedar a leer aquí mientras llega Luna? —le dirigió una larga mirada debajo de sus pestañas.

Harry pensó que era imposible negarle algo —Estás en tu casa —susurró.

Ella pareció olvidar que Harry existía. Se giró directo a los libros para empezar a revisarlos. Escogió tres y se sentó en la alfombra, en un lugar donde nadie la vería al entrar a la oficina. Harry estuvo un rato viéndola leer, luego decidió marcharse. No podía seguir distrayéndose con ella. Era casi doloroso.

. . .

Hermione contó los segundos que Harry estuvo mirándola leer. ¿Por qué no se iba? Cuando por fin estuvo sola respiró aliviada. Era absurdo cómo su perfecta vida se había descompuesto en una noche. Nunca debió dejarse convencer por Luna para ir al club nocturno, ni dejarse poner ese vestido diminuto, ni haber aceptado las siete margaritas que Harry le invitó.

No debió besarlo antes de dormir.

Agradecía la memoria común que Harry tenía. Les ahorraba la incomodidad que deberían estar sintiendo.

No fue su intención besarlo. Hermione sabía que Harry James Potter, el joven heredero más guapo de Cambridge, se casaba ese año. Era por culpa de Luna que ahora estaba en este problema. Se suponía que iban a festejar que Hermione ganó una beca para terminar su maestría en Francia, bailar un rato, compartir información trivial y graciosa de sus conocidos, y luego regresar a dormir. La situación se salió de control cuando Luna se encontró con Ronald en el club. Desde ese momento Hermione se vio sola. Pensó en regresar a su casa, pero había invertido mucho tiempo en arreglarse para terminar en su cama antes de las once de la noche. Entonces distinguió a Harry Potter sentado solo en una esquina, con cara de aburrimiento absoluto. Era obvio que ella no fue la única botada esa noche. Y, por primera vez en su vida, Hermione decidió arriesgarse e intentar hablar con él.

Tenerlo tan cerca fue una tortura. Su aroma, aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban de forma mágica, los lentes redondos tan limpios, y esa increíble cicatriz en forma de relámpago... Era un encanto. Aunque eso, por supuesto, Hermione ya lo sabía.

En general, Hermione no gastaba su tiempo en fantasear con hombres. Era difícil encontrar una persona que pudiera llevarle el ritmo de pensamiento, menos que fuera intelectualmente atractivo. Pero con Harry resultaba casi natural interactuar. Él era intuitivo y sagaz, dos características que Hermione encontraba fantásticas, ya que requerían una inteligencia distinta a la suya. Era algo más primario, pero mucho más útil y divertido. Si Harry no conocía un tema, lo relacionaba sin esfuerzo con un área donde él pudiera expresarse, y en los casos que de verdad estaba perdido, preguntaba con humildad y se interesaba por escucharla. Hermione hubiera pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida si no hubiera sido por un detalle: era la despedida de soltero de Harry.

El tema de Ginny salió varias veces. A pesar de que Harry no se mostraba ni tantito emocionado o feliz, Hermione decidió respetar eso. Ella no era una mujer que se involucra con hombres que tienen algún tipo de relación amorosa. Así que intentó ignorar el obvio coqueteo que Harry le estaba haciendo. Incluso lo detuvo cuando fue con Cho para tener coito.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Potter, Hermione no quería quedarse. Era demasiado tentador tener a un coqueto Harry intentando besarla cada dos segundos. Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió meter a Harry a su recámara sin despertar a su familia. Entonces llegó el momento de despedirse.

— _No te vayas..._

— _Es lo mejor. Imagina lo que ocurrirá mañana, el día de tu boda, si yo estoy en tu cama._

— _Entonces dame un beso de buenas noches._

En contra de todos sus códigos morales, Hermione aceptó. ¿Qué tenía de malo _un_ beso? Se supone que era su despedida de soltero, tenían la aprobación social para algo mucho más intenso que besarse.

Se tuvo que subir un poco a la cama para darle un beso. Nunca esperó que Harry la tomara de la cadera y la jalara hacia él. Estuvieron veintiocho minutos besándose. En algún momento, Harry metió sus manos calientes por debajo del vestido negro. Hermione experimentó un deseo abrumador, incomparable con otras experiencias. Pudo haber hecho el amor ahí, sin arrepentimientos... de no ser porque Harry se quedó dormido. Encima de ella. Y se negó a soltarla el resto de la madrugada.

Lo mínimo que ahora podía hacer por él era esconderse para no arruinar su boda.

Hermione se prometió regresar a casa con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, y jamás volver a pensar en Harry Potter. Jamás. Se sentía avergonzada por haberlo besado.

Ella no es así. De verdad. Para ese tipo de cosas arrebatadas está Luna, su mejor amiga.

De pronto, escuchó la puerta de la oficina abrirse. Contuvo la respiración, nerviosa.

—Papá, en serio, no gastes esa fortuna en mandar a traer otro querubín de hielo. Es estúpido.

Eran Ian y James Potter.

—No quiero escuchar a Molly quejarse toda la noche de eso.

—Ese es el problema. Las arpías Weasley ya saben cómo manipularte.

—No hables así de la futura familia de tu hermano. Ginny ama a Harry, eso es lo importante.

—Lo único que Ginebra ama es el dinero que viene con el apellido de mi hermano.

—Eres muy joven, todavía no entiendes muchas cosas.

—Tienes razón. No entiendo por qué mierda quieres que mi hermano se case con Ginebra. No es como si a Harry le falten opciones.

Hermione giró los ojos. Claro que a Harry Potter le llovían mujeres.

James Potter tardó en responder. Llamó por teléfono para pedir un nuevo querubín de hielo. Cuando colgó, Ian insistió en la misma pregunta.

—Fue la condición para que tu hermano pudiera heredar la empresa. Le dije que si se casaba con Ginny, me jubilaría.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no tenía sentido.

Ian estaba más confundido —Pero Harry no quiere ser el Director General. Menos quiere a Ginny. ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

—Es muy tarde para hablar de eso. Tu hermano se casa hoy.

—Papá, por favor, si sabes algo que pueda evitar esta boda, dilo.

Hubo un largo silencio. Hermione se inclinó hacia ellos, escondiéndose tras en librero, pero intentando ver qué ocurría. James e Ian estaban frente a frente. Eran idénticos, excepto por la falta de lentes en Ian. Se veían muy incómodos, como si estuvieran desacostumbrados a dialogar a solas por mucho tiempo.

James bajó el rostro —No lo entenderías.

Ian soltó una carcajada amarga, llena de frustración —Seguro, soy un idiota, incapaz de entender algo, no soy perfecto como Harry...

—Hijo, eso no fue lo que quise decir...

—Déjalo, papá. Lo único que me alivia es saber que en un par de meses me largaré a Australia a estudiar, _lejos de esta familia_. Estoy harto de intentar llenar tus absurdas expectativas. Harto de competir con Harry por el amor de mamá. Y ahora también harto de que mi hermano me ignore. Antes no era así, antes Harry me escuchaba...

—Ian, tu hermano te ama. Es por ti que...

—¡Por una vez no lo defiendas! ¡Yo también tengo emociones!

Hermione apretó el libro en sus manos, afectada por el dolor en el joven Potter.

James se revolvió el cabello —¿Por qué nunca puedo hablar contigo, hijo?

—Ya te lo dije. Por qué no soy tu perfecto Harry. Adiós.

Azotó la puerta al salir. James permaneció quieto en su lugar, respirando temblorosamente. Se agarró el brazo izquierdo, soltando un gemido de dolor.

Hermione miró con horror a James caer víctima de un ataque cardiaco. Salió corriendo hacia él, volteándolo para revisar su pulso.

—Oh, no, no...

Se inclinó sobre él para empezar a darle RCP.

—Escuche mi voz, señor Potter —dijo entre presiones—. Piense en su familia. No los abandone.

Cuando consiguió que James volviera a respirar, Hermione se levantó hacia el escritorio, agarrando el teléfono para llamar una ambulancia.

—No lo hagas..

Se giró asustada. James la miraba con los ojos vidriosos, en su frente le palpitaba una vena.

—Necesita atención médica, señor Potter, lo lamento —empezó a marcar.

—Arruinaré la boda de Harry. No lo hagas. Por favor. Tengo mi medicina en el primer cajón, con eso estaré bien.

Hermione revisó el escritorio. Al sacar el tubito naranja con la medicina leyó de qué se trataba. No era experta en medicina, pero tenía el conocimiento básico para reconocer el compuesto.

—De acuerdo, señor Potter.

Se le acercó con dos píldoras en la mano. Tuvo que ayudarlo a erguirse para que pudiera tragarlas. Siguió monitoreando su pulso hasta que estuvo satisfecha con él.

Finalmente, James la miró curioso.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? No es que me queje. Me salvaste la vida.

Hermione supo que tenía razón. Si ella no hubiera estado ahí, el señor Potter ya estaría muerto.

—Soy Hermione Jane Granger. Me estaba escondiendo de _usted._ No tengo invitación para la boda.

James sonrió débilmente —¿Eres la amiga de Ian?

Negó —Soy _conocida_ de Harry.

—¿Estás usando su camiseta?

Se sonrojó —Hay una explicación perfectamente razonable para eso. Verá, cuando Harry me arrastró bajo su cama para que usted no me viera, rompió los tirantes de mi vestido.

James cerró los ojos, todavía mareado. No entendía nada.

—Supongo que ahora que me vio ya no importa si salgo. Iré a buscar a Harry. Por favor no se mueva, señor Potter.

—¡No salgas! —gimió James de nuevo pálido—. Ginny acaba de llegar, si te ve... Además, no tienes invitación para la boda.

Hermione de verdad intentó no girar los ojos.

—Señor Potter, honestamente, su salud es más importante. Alguien debe saber qué le ocurrió.

—Entonces _menos_ salgas de aquí. No lo entiendes, sólo causaré dolor en mi esposa y mis hijos. Ellos no saben que estoy enfermo del corazón.

—Una decisión muy egoísta, si me permite decirlo. Será cien veces peor cuando alguno de ellos lo encuentre muerto en su oficina.

James alzó las cejas, desacostumbrado a que alguien le hable tan directo.

—No te concierne, niña.

—Tiene razón, pero tampoco debo hacerme responsable de su vida. Llamaré a alguien. Ahora vuelvo.

Estaba por salir cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—¿James? Soy Molly, ¿puedo pasar?

Hermione casi empieza a reír por la cara del señor Potter.

James la miró desesperado —Si prometo decirle a mi esposa lo que pasó, ¿me ayudarás a librarme de Molly?

—¿Cómo sé que cumplirá su palabra?

—Un Potter nunca se retracta —dijo orgulloso. La puerta volvió a sonar—. ¿Lo harás o no?

—¿James? —insistió Molly.

La castaña se resignó. Fue por él para ayudarlo a levantarse. Un poco lentos consiguieron esconderse tras los libreros cuando la señora Weasley entró.

La pelirroja traía puesto un vestido color fucsia, con listones y encajes por todos lados.

James susurró —Creo que me quedé ciego.

Por un momento Hermione creyó que estaba con Harry, ahora entendía de quién había heredado el buen humor.

—Estaba segura de que James vino a su estudio —masculló Molly.

—¡Mamá! —gritó una joven pelirroja entrando. Ya traía puesto el vestido de novia.

—Es un malvavisco —gimió Hermione al ver el atroz atuendo. James asintió.

—¡Hija, no andes así por la casa! Harry no puede verte antes de la ceremonia. Es de mala suerte.

Ginny se veía claramente enojada —Les ordené a Fred y George que no lo dejaran salir de su cuarto. Y ya es muy tarde para la mala suerte. Es un desastre, mamá. Revisé el jardín. ¡No está mi querubín!

—Ya lo sé, hermosa —replicó Molly—. Por eso vine a buscar a James, para que mande a pedir otro.

—¿Y dónde está mi suegro? Por lo menos sé que él sí va ayudarme, porque mi _linda_ suegra sigue sin dirigirme la palabra.

Molly pareció recordar otra cosa —¿Sabes si Ron ya llegó? Le encargué mi faja.

Ginny bufó —¡Claro que ya llegó! ¡Con Luna Lovegood! Y eso no es lo peor. Lovegood viene vestida como si _mi_ boda fuera un picnic. Trae un vestido azul de algodón. ¡De algodón, madre!

—¿Y mi faja?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Agh! Esto es un desastre...

Hermione brincó al sentir su celular vibrar. De inmediato _I'm a Barbie Girl_ empezó a sonar.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —dijo Molly.

Ginny dirigió sus afilados ojos hacia los libreros.

James cogió la bolsa de Hermione, apretándola para mitigar la maldita canción. Al ver que su nuera iba hacia ellos, para evitar un problema mayor, salió de su escondite.

—¡Ginny, qué linda te ves!

La pelirroja alzó una ceja —¿Te estabas escondiendo de nosotras?

—¿Qué? ¿ _Yo_? No, no... Estaba leyendo. Ya sabes cómo dejo de escuchar al mundo cuando me meto en un libro. ¡Hola, Molly!

Hermione sintió que estaba viendo a Ian en ese momento. Parecía que Harry e Ian sacaron lo mejor de su padre.

—James, no hay querubín —dijo Molly.

—Ya pedí otro. Llegará en una hora.

Ginny siguió sin quitar su cara de sospecha —¿Y esa bolsa Chanel?

James tragó seco —¿Bol... Bolsa? Ah, es... Mía. Combina con mi traje.

—¿Tu bolsa? ¿Desde cuándo usas bolsa?

—Es la nueva moda entre Directores Generales. En el deportivo _todos_ las usan —replicó James—. De hecho, Lucius Malfoy tiene una Gucci del color del vestido de Molly.

Las pelirrojas se miraron confundidas.

James se recargó en el librero, todavía débil tras su ataque —¿Necesitan algo más?

Ginny respondió —¿Puedes llamar a Madame Malkin? Ron trajo acompañante. Lo menos que necesito es que esa rubia arruine los colores de mi boda. Hay que hacerle un vestido, el que trae puesto es horrible.

Hermione apretó los puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla a hablar mal de su querida Luna?

—Madame Malkin nos cobrará el triple por pedirle un vestido con tan poca anticipación —dijo James—. No me parece necesario.

—¿No? —Ginny lo miró como si tuviera algún tipo de retraso— De acuerdo, se lo pediré directo a Harry.

—Hija, no puedes ver a Harry, es de mala suerte...

—Le llamaré al celular. "Gracias", James. No volveré a molestarte. Por cierto, te ves pálido, deberías decirle a Lavender que te maquille un poco para que en las fotos no desentones. Lav nunca decepciona, es mi maquillista favorita.

Las pelirrojas se retiraron, así que Hermione salió de los libreros.

—Es un encanto su futura nuera, señor Potter —masculló, cogiendo su bolsa. Revisó la llamada perdida, aunque ya sabía que era de Luna, ella insistió en poner ese horrible timbre para su número. Presionó el signo verde, remarcando. Al primer tono, Luna respondió.

— _Este lugar es una locura. ¿Cuánto dinero tienen los Potter? Quiero decir, además de la mansión gigante, la decoración de la boda es absurda. Creo que con lo que invirtieron este día podrían pagar tres veces mi carrera en Cambridge._

Hermione sonrió, amaba a su amiga. Habló mientras le hacía un gesto al señor Potter de que se sentara de una buena vez —Lo sé. Tienen un Dalí original en uno de los pasillos.

— _Oh, no. ¿Sigues parada frente al cuadro, verdad?_

—No, estoy escondida en la oficina del señor Potter. ¿Trajiste mi ropa?

— _Claro que sí. Dime dónde está esa oficina y te la llevaré enseguida._

—Creo que en el segundo piso. ¿No está Ron contigo? Seguro él sabe.

— _Ay, su_ dulce _hermana se lo llevó. Ya había escuchado que algunas novias pierden la cabeza el día de su boda, pero esa chica en serio tiene un problema. No te preocupes, le preguntaré a alguien. Espera por mí._

Colgaron al mismo tiempo, coordinadas tras años de amistad.

Hermione miró al señor Potter —En cuanto mi amiga traiga mi ropa me marcharé. Usted tiene que hablar con su esposa, lo prometió.

James, más tranquilo por estar sentado en su sillón favorito y con el efecto de la medicina, observó bien a la mujer que estaba en su oficina.

—Ian estaba actuando en la mañana, ¿cierto? Era Harry quien tenía a una mujer en su cuarto.

Ella se sonrojó —Le aseguro que no hubo coito entre su hijo y yo.

El moreno soltó una carcajada —Lo lamento, no estoy acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de declaración. Me sorprende que Harry te haya metido a la casa, es algo... nuevo.

—La circunstancia así lo ameritaba. Le pido una disculpa por haber infringido los límites de su hogar. Literal y metafóricamente.

—Estás perdonada.

Hermione supo que era verdad, la sonrisa del señor Potter tenía esa misma dulzura que la de Harry.

—No comprendo. Según me explicaron sus hijos, usted no reacciona bien con este tipo de situación.

—Sí, es verdad. En especial me molestan las mujeres que Ian insiste en traer sin permiso. Son un montón de huecas caza fortunas.

" _¿Entonces Ginny qué es?_ " Pensó Hermione.

James siguió hablando —Pero tú me salvaste la vida. Sería muy malagradecido de mi parte no disculpar que estés aquí.

—Ya veo. En ese caso, me da gusto haberlo ayudado, señor.

—¿Escuchaste mi discusión con Ian?

Se sintió incómoda al responder.

—Sí. Fue doloroso.

James asintió —Así es. Doloroso.

—Si me permite decirlo, señor, creo que Ian merece más comprensión. Siente que su familia no lo desea en sus vidas. Si continúa así, cuando Ian se marche al extranjero, no volverán a saber de él. Es un caso común.

—Eres una mujer que siempre dice que lo que piensa, ¿verdad?

—Sólo cuando lo creo necesario. Apenas conocí a Ian en la mañana, pero me parece que es un joven excepcional. Además, Harry me habló mucho sobre él. No me gustaría que pase el resto de su vida sintiéndose indeseado por su familia. Eso es... Cruel.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia personal?

El estómago le dio un giro al escuchar eso.

—Lo digo porque es muy probable. Las matemáticas no mienten.

—¿Qué tienen que ver las matemáticas?

Hermione sonrió —La vida, señor Potter.

Sin avisar, Luna entró a la oficina cargando un bolso extra. Al ver James se frenó en seco —Oops.

—Señor Potter, ella es Luna Lovegood. Luna, él es el padre de Harry e Ian.

Luna ensanchó su sonrisa "ganadora", como le llamaba Hermione, que siempre conseguía el amor de la gente.

—¡Mucho gusto, señor Potter! Ronnie me ha hablado puras bondades de usted, dice que es como su segundo padre.

James se contagió por el buen humor de la rubia, confirmando la teoría de Hermione sobre la sonrisa "ganadora" —Ya lo creo. Ron ha aprendido y quebrado más cosas en esta casa que con los Weasley. No que culpe a Arthur, el pobre apenas puede con su trabajo. Y Molly... bueno, Molly sólo tiene ojos para su hija.

Luna asintió como si supiera perfecto de qué hablaba, se dejó caer junto a él, sin la menor vergüenza.

—Oh, Ronnie no sabe lo afortunado que es. Hermione y yo crecimos en un orfanato, nos hubiera encantado contar con una familia tan cálida como la suya.

—¡Luna! —chistó Hermione, siempre incómoda con el tema de su infancia—. Eso fue hace mucho, y ya no necesitamos de nadie.

La rubia la miró cariñosa —Así es. Juntas salimos adelante.

James intentó no mostrar compasión que pudiera ser fácilmente malinterpretada como lástima, así que cambió el tema.

—Me da gusto que Ron haya decidido invitar a alguien a la boda.

Luna se encogió de hombros —Tuvo que suplicarme. Conozco a la novia, es insoportable.

—Es la futura nuera del señor Potter —masculló Hermione a su mejor amiga—, y la hermana de _Ronnie_. No creo que sea adecuado que te expreses así de ella.

—Es que de verdad _es_ insoportable. Como sea, aquí está tu ropa. Recordé que tenías esa conferencia en Cambridge, así que le llamé a Neville para que venga a recogerte.

—Eres la mejor.

—También traje tu cepillo de dientes...

Hermione la abrazó con amor —¡Gracias!

James señaló la otra puerta de la oficina —Puedes utilizar ese baño.

Sin otra palabra, la castaña fue a cambiarse, escuchando del otro lado de la puerta a Luna parlotear sobre por qué las damas de honor parecían cacatúas bulímicas.

Al quitarse la camiseta de Harry se le quedó viendo. Tenía que devolvérsela, era lo correcto...

Se lavo los dientes, se puso la blusa azul y la falda floreada, luego se quitó por fin los tacones y metió los pies en los zapatos de piel que Luna sabía que eran sus favoritos. En el bolso también venía lo necesario para peinarse. Después de trenzar su cabello se lavó la cara, feliz de sentirse _ella_ de nuevo.

Al regresar a la oficina, Luna ya estaba dando su colorida opinión sobre por qué el querubín de hielo sin brazos ni cabeza era una pieza perfecta para la espantosa decoración de la boda.

James no dejaba de reír, coincidiendo con todo lo que decía la rubia. Al ver a Hermione, su gesto se suavizó.

—Creo que ese atuendo se le ve mucho mejor, señorita Granger. No tan "mujer fatal".

Hermione sonrió —Le aseguro que "mujer fatal" no es un término con el que se me asocie. Nunca.

Luna asintió —Créeme, James, Hermione es muy aburrida.

—Bueno, me marcho. Gusto en conocerlo, señor Potter, no olvide hablar con su esposa.

—Respetaré esa promesa. Y _gracias_ por ayudarme hace rato.

Luna se levantó para abrazarla —Te alcanzo en la noche en la casa. Aprovecha para irte ahora. Ronnie dijo que iba a tener ocupada a su hermana para que no te vea.

—Perfecto. Adiós.

Hermione salió de la mansión de los Potter. Iba hablando con Neville en el celular. Su amigo ya la esperaba del otro lado de las rejas doradas. Antes de alejarse por completo, giró para ver una última vez ese lugar. Sus ojos se encontraron con otros de color esmeralda. Harry la miraba desde una de las ventanas. Estaba increíble en su smoking negro.

Ella alzó la mano para despedirse.

Harry puso la suya en el vidrio. Movió sus labios para pronunciar una palabra: _Hermione_.

Sonrió. Por lo menos ahora sabría el nombre de la mujer que lo besó sin ser su prometida. La mujer que en una noche, en contra de toda lógica, se enamoró de él.

.

.

.

 **Nota:** ya sé, el final está demasiado abierto. Espero subir lo que sigue después. Muchas gracias por leerme, ¡hasta mañana!


	8. El lado imperfecto

**NOTAS:**

Este es mi oneshot favorito hasta el momento. Sé que todos tienen una opinión diferente de cuál ha sido el mejor, pero este one es... aww no sé, me encantó. Estamos en la entrega 7 de 15, eso quiere decir que una semana he mantenido mi palabra. Quiero aclarar que soy una persona muy inconstante, pero Centellas me trae llena de gusto porque todo el tiempo estoy recibiendo notificaciones de sus reviews. Me he reído en serio con algunas de sus sugerencias, no en el mal sentido, sino porque inmediatamente imagino cómo voy a escribir eso y pues, eso me da tanta alegría que me echo a reír. Lo sé, soy rara.

¿Qué puedo decir? El reto de Centellas cumplió 125 reviews, exactamente, al momento de actualización de este oneshot. ¡Ciento veinticinco reviews, sólo del reto! Por Merlín, me van a dar un infarto de la emoción.

Gracias por todo. Espero saber qué opinan de este relato. Abrazo!

* * *

 **El lado imperfecto**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

Solicitud de: AnahiPG

La carpeta púrpura fue arrojada sobre su escritorio, arruinando los 28 centímetros de pergamino donde había estado escribiendo su siguiente nota. En cualquier otra situación, Ginny habría gritado de furia y amenazado al imbécil que se atrevió a molestarla media hora antes de su fecha límite de entrega, pero el color de la carpeta implicaba la oportunidad que había esperado desde medio año atrás, cuando decidió brincar de la sección de Deportes en El Profeta a la de Estilo de Vida en Corazón de Bruja.

—No tan rápido, Weasley —dijo su Editora, arrugando la nariz como si hubiera un mal olor entre ellas—. _Yo_ no quería este artículo en tus manos, pero Padma insistió. Tenemos que hablar de la responsabilidad que implica.

Ginny supo, en cuanto escuchó la palabra "artículo", que iba a aceptar cualquier cosa que a su Editora se le ocurriera. Precisamente había dejado la columna de Quidditch atrás para lograr ser autora de tres páginas en la revista más leída del mundo mágico. Nunca esperó que su carrera como periodista le diera tanta satisfacción, menos en un medio que alguna vez fue criticado de frívolo y poco feminista, pero todo cambió cuando Padma Zabini compró la marca y se convirtió en Directora General de Corazón de Bruja. Desde entonces, la revista repuntó en calidad y audiencia gracias a un contenido incluyente, diverso, politizado y moderno. Quedaron en el olvido artículos como "Doce maneras de conseguir que ese Slytherin te ame". Lo _trending_ para las brujas actuales era una mezcla de cultura, moda, empleos e historias de éxito. Ahora, ser una de las redactoras de Corazón de Bruja significaba ser una bruja independiente, segura y con _mucho_ que opinar. Ginny adoraba su nuevo trabajo. Creyó que tardaría otro año antes de tener una carpeta púrpura sobre su escritorio, pero parecía que la vida le estaba sonriendo.

—¿Sabes qué significa el púrpura, cierto? —preguntó la rubia americana que había sido parte fundamental en la renovación de la revista.

—Obvio, Robbie. Es el color que se usa para cualquier contenido sobre las Altas Hechiceras.

A Ginny le pareció una excelente estrategia de publicidad cuando Corazón de Bruja creó un Top de brujas importantes de la década. Cada número de la revista era dedicado a una de ellas, dependiendo de los objetivos de Padma para el mes. Sin embargo, por encima del Top estaba el club exclusivo y poderoso de las Altas Hechiceras, que consistía, de menor a mayor importancia en:

5\. Angelina Johnson, Directora Técnica de la Liga Femenil de Quidditch.

4\. Padma Zabini, Directora General de Corazón de Bruja.

3\. Susan Bones, Capitana de Aurores del DSM y próxima Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

2\. Daphne Nott, CEO de Furore, la marca que engloba siete boutiques de joyería y moda.

1\. Hermione Jane Granger, _aún_ Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y recién electa Ministra de Magia.

Esas cinco brujas eran dueñas del Reino Unido, ya fuese por poder adquisitivo, político o popular. En el caso de Granger, por los tres. Cualquier artículo que salía sobre alguna de ellas era un éxito contundente que bien podía cubrir la nómina de Corazón de Bruja por un año. Por eso, ser elegida para escribir sobre ellas indicaba prestigio y talento, las dos cosas que Ginny ansiaba más en el mundo... sólo por debajo de ser parte de las Altas Hechiceras, claro. Pero eso lo deseaban _todas_ las brujas, así que no era necesario decirlo.

Robbie Clearwater, Editora de Estilo de Vida, abrió la carpeta púrpura. Ginny tuvo que contener su chillido de emoción al ver la fotografía de la Alta Hechicera.

—Hermione Granger tomará posesión del cargo como Ministra de Magia en dos semanas. Dedicará estos quince días en cerrar el último caso que tiene pendiente en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Tu trabajo será cubrir ese caso mientras nos das un vistazo de su vida cotidiana, sus expectativas, sus sueños, sus temores, sus anhelos. Quiero toda la información de Granger. Y me refiero a _todo_. Cuál es su café favorito, qué marca de zapatos prefiere, qué desayuna antes de ir al Ministerio, de qué color es su cepillo de dientes, si prefiere la ropa muggle o mágica, ¡todo lo que se te ocurra!

Ginny no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba —Ya sabemos todo eso. Cada pequeño detalle sobre Hermione ha sido cubierto, redactado y publicado por Corazón de Bruja.

Robbie la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca —Eso era _antes_ de ser Ministra de Magia.

—Cierto... —respondió, pensando que Hermione era la mujer más estable y cotidiana sobre el universo. Si en 1991 le gustaba desayunar avena, seguro en 2020 _seguía_ desayunando avena.

La rubia pasó por un extraño momento conspiranoico, revisando a cada persona cercana a ellas; luego se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Ginny, susurrando.

—¿No lo entiendes? Este es el pretexto ideal para sacar la entrevista que realmente deseamos publicar —pareció pensarlo mejor, sonrojándose—. Quiero decir, obvio nos interesa cubrir su encumbramiento como Ministra de Magia, pero alguien más se hará cargo de ese artículo en especial. Le dedicaremos el número completo de marzo.

—¿Entonces sobre qué debo escribir? —murmuró, pegando su nariz a la de Robbie.

—Sobre Temperance Potter–Granger.

Ginny se echó para atrás, literal y figurativamente —¡Olvídalo!

—¡Sabía que no aceptarías el reto! —Robbie tomó la carpeta púrpura— Iré con Tracey…

Las manos de Ginny reaccionaron más rápido, pescando la carpeta —¡No! Espera. _Necesito_ escribir mi primer artículo, por favor.

—No tienes lo que se necesita.

—¡Sí lo tengo!

Ginny no sabía cómo resolver su predicamento. Sabía que Hermione era muy abierta con los medios de comunicación sobre su vida laboral, siempre dando entrevistas o declaraciones. Sin embargo, era una tumba cuando se trataba de hablar sobre su vida privada, en especial si era con relación a sus hijos.

Todo inició 12 años atrás, cuando adoptó oficialmente a Ted Lupin como su hijo. Un periodista estúpido irrumpió durante la firma en el Ministerio, en vez de esperar con los demás en el atrio. No paró de sacar fotografías al exigir una entrevista exclusiva. El flash de la cámara asustó a Teddy.

Esa fue la fotografía que se imprimió en todos los medios: Hermione intentando calmar al bebé, mientras Harry golpeaba con su puño al periodista. Un terrible momento para el matrimonio más querido del mundo mágico.

Desde entonces, Hermione no permite que se impriman fotografías o datos sobre sus hijos, sin que ella apruebe el contenido primero. Ahora que está a punto de ser Ministra de Magia, ir en contra de sus deseos era lo mismo que dar por acabada tu carrera como periodista. Ginny supuso que esa era la razón por la que fue elegida: Padma quería deshacerse de ella.

Lo mismo le sucedió a Astoria Malfoy, cuando firmó el artículo sobre Terrance Potter–Granger, el primer hijo biológico de Harry y Hermione. A pesar del fulminante triunfo que consiguió en ventas, Astoria fue despedida al siguiente día, después de que Hermione visitó el edificio de Corazón de Bruja por cinco minutos.

Ginny había intentado ni siquiera cruzarse por equivocación con Hermione, desde que consiguió su trabajo en Corazón de Bruja. Había escuchado rumores de que la futura Ministra estaba especialmente irritable por el desgaste que implicó realizar su campaña política al mismo tiempo que su embarazo. El hecho de que alguien filtró el nombre de la bebé, faltando un mes para su nacimiento, había terminado de agotar la paciencia de Hermione con la prensa.

Cualquier reportero que se presente con ella antes del parto, era un inferius en potencia.

Ginny _no_ quería ser un inferius.

Pero _sí_ quería su artículo de cinco páginas impreso.

—¿Por qué me eligieron para esto? —siseó, resignada a que si la iban a echar al matadero, mínimo que supiera las razones.

Robbie se encogió de hombros —Padma dice que tu pasado con Hermione seguro ayudará.

—¿Mi pasado? ¿Te refieres al par de veranos que Hermione pasó en mi casa cuando fuimos a Hogwarts, o al hecho de que soy la única exnovia de su flamante esposo?

—Ambos.

—¡Genial!

—No me gusta el sarcasmo, Weasley. Entonces, ¿piensas hacerlo?

—Por supuesto. Soy una profesional, no me da miedo nada.

Robbie echó una carcajada —¡Eso quiero verlo!

. . .

Hermione de nuevo olvidó que su peso y dimensión era muy diferentes a la normales. Se levantó del asiento, de un brinco. Sus rodillas fallaron, vio el mundo inclinarse conforme la trayectoria de su vientre creaba una parábola directo al suelo. Soltó los pergaminos para estirar los brazos y amortiguar el golpe. Medio segundo después, las manos frías de Mérdad la sostuvieron de la cadera, salvándola de nuevo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Señora Ministra?

—Oh, pensé que iba a terminar en San Mungo —chistó, acomodando su túnica azul. El color en sus mejillas aumentó, acentuando su rostro redondeado por el embarazo—. Gracias, Mérdad. No soy tan torpe, de verdad.

Lo miró nerviosa. Su nuevo guardaespaldas era muy blanco, de ojos vacantes, piel fría, complexión enfermiza. Sin embargo, su apariencia distaba por completo de su velocidad y poder. Harry lo había elegido para ser su escolta de seguridad desde el instante en que ganó las elecciones. Hermione odiaba la idea de tener un Auror siguiéndola todo el tiempo, pero no había podido hacer cambiar de parecer a su esposo. Ahora que Mérdad la había rescatado _otra vez_ de su propia inutilidad producto del embarazo, comenzaba a verle el lado positivo.

—Puede ser tan torpe como usted lo requiera, Señora Ministra.

—Aún no soy "Señora Ministra". Tomaré el poder en dos semanas —replicó, volviendo a su asiento cuando sus rodillas ardieron por el peso—. Y no requiero ser torpe. Me complace mantener un cuerpo ágil. Nunca se sabe cuándo tendré que salir corriendo tras un criminal —sonrió al recordar sus esporádicas persecuciones—. No sólo los Aurores tienen momentos de acción, ¿sabes? Como Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica he tenido que atrapar a magos rebeldes.

Mérdad ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Pero como Ministra ya no deberá hacerlo. Para eso tiene a personas a su cargo, incluyéndome.

—...sí. Tienes razón.

Hermione se columpió en su silla, un poco decepcionada por su cambio drástico de obligaciones laborales. Si _Cormac_ no se hubiera lanzado por la silla ministerial, ella habría podido esperar otro par de años para hacerlo también. En especial cuando no estuviera embarazada. Pero, ¿cómo contenerse al ver que ese idiota pretendía dirigir al país?

—Tengo hambre —susurró, poniendo las manos en su vientre abultado. Este embarazo había sido peor que el primero. Claramente, su hija tenía más carácter que Terry. Hermione estaba feliz por eso, pero un poco harta de que los antojos no hubieran desaparecido tras el primer trimestre.

Volvió a columpiarse en la silla, intentando concentrarse. Revisó su agenda… faltaban muchas reuniones. ¿Y si pedía una pizza?

Con pepperoni. Y helado.

Su asistente entró en la oficina, como si la hubiera invocado con su pensamiento.

—Hermione, vas muy atrasada con las citas de hoy. ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas dejar esperando a la reportera de Corazón de Bruja? Lleva dos horas sentada frente a mí. La verdad, su mirada me tiene nerviosa. Nunca había visto a una reportera tan decidida.

—Quiero una pizza de pepperoni con helado.

Christine Donovan, una menuda bruja de cabello corto negro y grandes ojos azules, era la única bruja en el Ministerio que tenía la autoridad para regañar a Hermione Granger cada vez que lo merecía. También era la única capaz de seguir el ritmo de pensamiento de la nueva Ministra.

Apuntó lo que dijo su jefa en la libreta que siempre traía consigo.

—Pizza de pepperoni y un litro de helado. ¿Chocolate está bien?

Hermione comenzó a girar en su silla para espantar el sueño que no la dejaba en paz desde dos meses atrás. Había adquirido la costumbre ridícula de caer dormida en cualquier lugar, de un momento a otro.

—No, no. Pizza de pepperoni _con_ helado. Vainilla, por favor.

Christine hizo una mueca de asco —Quisiera que esto fuese lo menos extraño que me has pedido durante tu embarazo, pero... ¡Hey! ¡No te duermas! _¡Hermione!_

Mérdad le dio una vuelta especialmente fuerte a la silla de la castaña.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? Oh —parpadeó, bostezando—. Christine, qué bueno que estás aquí. En cualquier momento va a llegar la reportera de Corazón de Bruja. Hazla pasar de inmediato. Quiero ver a quién mandó esta vez Padma.

—Claro que sí, jefa —le echó una mirada agradecida al guardaespaldas.

Ginny Weasley entró a la modesta oficina, intentando sonreír como si fuera totalmente normal ver a su antigua amiga… después de trece años de no cruzar palabra con ella.

—¡Hola! _Wow_ , Herm, te ves… —enorme, exhausta, con el cabello a punto de explotar— radiante.

La Ministra inclinó el rostro, sin dejar de dar vueltas en su silla, lo cual Ginny consideró como una estrategia de intimidación contra la prensa.

—¡Ginny! —dijo, obviamente recordando quién rayos era la pelirroja— Hace años no te veo. Gracias por tus palabras, pero sé que me veo terrible. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas algo? —volvió a recordar otra cosa— ¡Cierto! La reunión con Percy. _¡Christine!_

La asistente entró, libreta en mano —Ya hablaste con Percy, hace cinco horas. La señorita Weasley está aquí como reportera de Corazón de Bruja.

Hermione detuvo su silla —¿Por qué?

Ginny se sentó en uno de los lindos sillones negros —Padma quiere saberlo todo sobre tu nombramiento como Ministra. Debes estar muy emocionada… o no —agregó al ver el gesto de frustración en la otra bruja.

—Obvio estoy emocionada por ser Ministra. _¡Christine!_

Volvió a entrar —¿Sí?

—Dale a Ginny el discurso que preparamos.

—¿El que termina diciendo que abolirá al Wizengamot?

Ginny casi se cae de su silla — _¿Qué?_

—¿Aboliré al Wizengamot? —preguntó, feliz— Soy exactamente lo que necesita este país, ¡qué bueno que gané! Pero no, Chris, el _otro_ discurso.

—Ah, el que termina diciendo que ser madre, esposa, Hechicera, Ministra e hija de muggles es la razón por la que naciste.

Hermione, de nuevo a punto de caer dormida, asintió —Que parezca que… —bostezó durante casi un minuto— Que tengo ganas de hacer algo con mi vida. Gracias, Christine. Eso es todo, Ginny. ¡Ciao!

—Pero se supone que debo seguirte dos semanas. Ni siquiera sé el color de tu cepillo de dientes…

Recibió una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿En serio crees que te dejaré seguirme dos semanas? Padma debe estar más loca de lo que creí. No, Ginny. Soy una mujer sumamente ocupada y profesional. No puedo distraerme con… ¿huele a pizza? _Oh, Christine_ , ¡eres perfecta!

La asistente puso una pizza de pepperoni con helado sobre el escritorio. Ginny miró el chocolate frío fundirse sobre la exagerada capa de queso derretido.

—¿Cómo supiste? —siguió diciendo Hermione— Llevo pensando en esta pizza todo el día. ¿Qué haría sin ti, Christine?

Por toda respuesta, recibió una servilleta y una gran sonrisa.

Hermione empezó a comer, al finalizar la quinta rebanada se dio cuenta de que Ginny seguía sentada en su oficina.

—¿Quieres pizza?

—Mira, Herm, seré honesta. Necesito escribir el artículo. Es mi sueño hecho realidad. Corazón de Bruja se volvió la revista más importante del Reino Unido. Tú eres su constante protagonista. Por favor, déjame relatarle al mundo lo increíble, fuerte y grandiosa que eres… tienes pizza en la barbilla, no ahí no, más a la izquierda, ahora tienes pizza en el cabello, ¿sabes qué? No importa. La pizza luce perfecta en ti. Como te decía, mereces este artículo. ¿No quieres ayudar a una vieja amiga? _Te lo suplico_.

Hermione se chupó los dedos —¿Qué piensas poner que no haya sido publicado antes? El Profeta sacó tres ediciones especiales cuando gané las elecciones. No queda tema sin mencionar.

Ginny se obligó a no mirar la panza gigante de la Ministra —Se me ocurrirá algo.

—No me encanta la idea de que me sigas durante dos semanas. Te daré el día de hoy.

Se impulsó de nuevo en su silla, girando.

—Perfecto —repuso, sabiendo que no podía ir en contra de algo que ofrecía la Ministra—. ¿Qué harás hoy?

Hermione frunció el ceño —¿Qué hora es?

—Tres treinta.

—¡Christine! ¿No han llegado los Pullek?

Christine volvió, disimulando su preocupación —Temo que no. Pero no deben tardar…

Ginny alzó las cejas, viendo a la bruja embarazada recuperar un poco de la actitud que ponía a temblar al Ministerio. Hermione se levantó (Mérdad tuvo que ayudar a equilibrar su peso) y fue hacia el teléfono antiguo que estaba en el centro de la oficina. Marcó de memoria el número. Después de unos momentos, colgó.

—No están en la casa segura.

Christine apretó su libreta —Le avisaré a Harry…

Hermione estiró la mano. Su capa de viaje, bolso y varita flotaron hacia ella.

—Por supuesto que no. El caso de los Pullek debe mantenerse en una luz positiva. Si involucramos a los Aurores, todo habrá sido por nada.

—Pero…

—Jacqueline y Gnarlak confiaron en mí. Les juré que resolvería su situación. Los pobres ya han esperado suficiente, por culpa de las elecciones. Voy a cerrar este caso _hoy_. Quédate a cargo del Departamento, Christine. Estaré en comunicación.

La asistente comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, nerviosa. Ginny las persiguió al comprender que Hermione planeaba irse. Mérdad ni siquiera dudó un instante antes de perseguir a su protegida.

—Me parece una mala idea. Estás cansada, hinchada y tu magia no funciona como siempre. Es arriesgado…

—Mérdad me protegerá.

El guardaespaldas asintió.

Ginny estaba anotando todo.

Christine se cruzó en el camino de su jefa —Hazlo por mí. Si te dejo ir así, Harry me matará.

Hermione llegó a la chimenea del piso —No te preocupes. Iré a Gringotts, ¿qué puede salir mal?

—¡Oh, no! Cada vez que dices eso, ocurre una explosión, un secuestro o un ataque terrorista. _No_. Detente, por fav…

Ginny chasqueó la lengua, viendo a Hermione desaparecer en las llamas verdes.

—En serio no ha cambiado nada —susurró.

Christine la tomó del brazo —Escucha, Weasley. Diré cosas muy graves sobre mi jefa, pero es necesario que lo sepas. Cuando Hermione está a punto de parir, es una inútil. Olvida todo. No puede hacer hechizos básicos. Es torpe, despistada, confiada en exceso y muy antojadiza. Sé que tú fuiste su amiga o algo así. Por favor, ayúdala. Ella es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en el Ministerio. El futuro del país, literalmente, depende de su bienestar.

—Tranquila. Estaré al pendiente de ella. Además, tiene un guardaespaldas, ¿no?

Uno muy extraño que Ginny planeaba investigar a profundidad.

La asistente se relajó un poco —Lo lamento. Es difícil tratar a Hermione con cautela cuando está embarazada. El resto del tiempo es tan eficiente, rápida y capaz; no necesito preocuparme. Sólo quiero que ella y Tempy estén bien.

 _Tempy_. La hija no nacida de Harry y Hermione.

—Me haré cargo de ellas —prometió, soltándose para ir hacia la chimenea.

. . .

En Gringotts algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Ginny sabía que los duendes y los magos nunca tendrían una excelente relación, pero esto era un exceso.

Hermione, muy roja por el esfuerzo, peleaba en la entrada con un duende que no quería dejarla pasar. Mérdad tenía la varita lista. Dos duendes de seguridad traían espadas y arcos.

—Quiero verificarlo yo misma —decía la castaña—. Llamé a la casa segura que conseguí para ellos. No respondieron. Si Jacqueline y Gnarlak no están aquí, emitiré una orden de búsqueda en el DSM.

—No tienes autoridad _dentro_ de Gringotts, Granger. Si no quieres hacer algún movimiento en la cuenta Potter, será mejor que te vayas.

—¿Sabes qué? Sí quiero. Una auditoría.

El duende deshizo la sonrisa petulante, mostrando los colmillos con desagrado —No puedes pedir eso así como así. La auditoría de la Casa Potter requiere _semanas_ de preparación.

—¡Quiero la auditoría! —chistó, sonrojándose más— De hecho, quiero la auditoría de la Casas Nott, Zabini y Bones. En este momento.

—¿Qué? Pero…

Hermione sacó su celular, llamando —¿Susan? Ven a Gringotts. Trae a Padma y Daphne. Gracias.

Ginny no podía creerlo. En menos de media hora, tres de las Altas Hechiceras tenían al banco en total crisis. Daphne incluso amenazó con sacar todo su dinero y llevárselo a Francia.

Fueron conducidas a un salón especial, que Ginny ni siquiera sabía que existía dentro del banco, donde fueron atendidas como reinas. Susan siguió haciendo papeleo, ignorando la conmoción. Daphne, en cambio, se recostó en uno de los amplios sillones.

—Estaba dormida en Portugal —gruñó—. El lanzamiento de la última colección me tiene consumida. ¿No pudiste pedir este favor en otro momento?

Hermione, comiendo como si no hubiera mañana todos los bocadillos de la charola plateada, negó.

—Es urgente que entre a los túneles. Con el desastre que creamos, podré escabullirme.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Padma, quien se había dado el tiempo para felicitar a Ginny por mantenerse cerca de la Ministra.

Susan detuvo su pluma sobre el pergamino —Sí, ¿para qué? ¿Harry sabe que estás aquí?

Hermione agitó una mano, restándole importancia. La crema batida del pastelito salpicó su cabello revuelto.

—Vine a… —lo pensó casi un minuto— Creo que lo olvidé.

Susan giró los ojos —Voy a matar a Harry por hacernos esto _de nuevo_. Creí que tras tu primer embarazo, no correrías el riesgo de volverte estúpida otra vez durante un mes.

—No soy estúpida —gruñó.

Padma se echó a reír —Es normal, querida. Las mujeres nos volvemos un poco lentas en el embarazo. Pensamos por _dos_.

—Mi hija tiene su propio cerebro —defendió Hermione—. ¿Saben qué? No me gusta cómo me están tratando. ¡No sé para qué me invitaron!

— _Tú_ nos mandaste llamar —explicó Daphne—. Por Merlín, me advirtieron que eres imposible al final del embarazo, pero esto es ridículo.

Hermione miró con curiosidad el salón —Esto me recuerda, debo llamar a la casa segura para verificar que Jacqueline y Gnarlak estén bien.

Ginny no pudo seguir callada. En serio, alguien necesitaba mantener concentrada a Hermione —Ya lo hiciste. Nadie respondió. Por eso estamos aquí… ¡Despierta! Vamos a los túneles, aprovechemos que todos están ocupados por las auditorías.

Hermione la miró asombrada —Qué gran idea.

Susan se volteó hacia Mérdad —Es tu responsabilidad.

—Por supuesto, Capitana Bones.

Ginny siguió a la Ministra fuera del salón. Se preguntó qué rayos pasaba con Jacqueline y Gnarlak.

. . .

Hermione vio un pequeño túnel, de medio metro de alto, entre dos pilares del banco.

—Por ahí. Si nos arrastramos, conseguiremos pasar…

Ginny la tomó de la mano —¿Cómo te vas a arrastrar con esa enorme panza?

—Oh, cierto. En serio, Gin. Eres brillante.

—Joder.

Mérdad señaló hacia el otro pasillo —Puedo noquear a esos duendes. Luego usaremos el elevador, Señora Ministra.

—¿Noquear? Pero no tienen la culpa de nada… ¿Huele a carne asada?

—No —replicaron ambos.

—Supongo que tengo antojo. ¡Christine!

—¡Christine está en el Ministerio! —siseó Ginny, nerviosa— Deja que tu guardaespaldas se encargue de los duendes. La prioridad son Jacqueline y Gnarlak.

Hermione asintió —Es verdad. Mérdad, no los lastimes, por favor.

—Como ordene, Señora Ministra.

Ginny contuvo un grito de horror al ver al Auror moverse como un relámpago. ¿Qué _cosa_ era Mérdad? Los duendes cayeron inconscientes en dos segundos.

Hermione parpadeó, adormilada —¿Eso fue real?

La pelirroja asintió —Sí…

Fueron hacia el elevador. Hermione permitió que Mérdad la sostuviera cuando las puertas se cerraron al mismo tiempo que sus ojos.

. . .

Usando un par de hechizos, Mérdad las condujo en el laberinto subterráneo hasta una caverna protegida por dos duendes. No duraron un segundo contra el guardaespaldas. Esa era la entrada al escondite de Jacqueline y Gnarlak.

Hermione entró oscilando con cada paso. La sonrisa que hizo al ver a la pareja brilló de honestidad y cariño.

—Estaba preocupada por ustedes.

Jacqueline era una bruja menuda, de cabello cobrizo, piel morena y boca redonda. Saludó a Hermione como si fueran grandes amigas.

—No fue mi idea. Gnarlak tomó la decisión de pedir asilo a Gringotts cuando supimos de mi embarazo.

Ginny miró al duende, ¿y futuro padre?, anonadada. Sabía que las relaciones interraciales existían. El profesor Flitwick y Hagrid eran prueba de esto, pero atestiguarlo era muy diferente. Gnarlak era un duende normal, lo que implicaba su poco atractivo, olor extraño, garras peligrosas, dientes puntiagudos y ojos negros diminutos. ¿Cómo pudo Jacqueline tener sexo con él? Por Merlín, ¿cómo pudo permitir embarazarse de _él_?

Hermione no paraba de felicitar a la pareja, casi llorando de gusto —Esto funcionará. Lo juro. Se me ocurrirá algo…

Gnarlak habló —No quiero que mi hijo tenga que renunciar a mi familia para usar una varita. Flitwick hizo mucho daño a la Nación al rechazar su linaje como duende, con tal de ser reconocido como mago.

—¿Por eso escapaste? —gruñó Hermione, sentándose con agitación— Acudiste a mis servicios para poderte casar legalmente con Jacqueline. ¿Creíste que los abandonaría ahora que están por tener descendencia? Por favor, Gnarlak. Gringotts sólo puede ofrecerles una vida en los túneles. Tu hijo merece más. Vuelve a la casa del Ministerio.

—No quiero ser mal agradecido, Hermione, pero ¿qué me garantiza que seguirás luchando por nosotros, ya que eres Ministra?

Ella pareció ofendida —¿Por qué cambiaría de parecer?

Gnarlak soltó un rugido animal —Porque te convertiste en el sistema. Antes peleabas por minorías como nosotros _contra_ el Ministerio.

—Honestamente, ahora _soy_ el Ministerio. Si se me antoja, mañana mismo los duendes podrán usar varitas.

Ginny soltó una carcajada. ¡Qué tontería! Jamás sucederá algo tan irreverente. Las varitas son para los magos y brujas, no para criaturas o bestias.

Jacqueline la miró disgustada —¿Por qué te ríes?

—Lo lamento. Hermione está un poco lenta por el embarazo —explicó Ginny—. No quiso decir eso. El Wizengamot no lo aprobaría. Creo que, si realmente les interesa un buen futuro para su hijo, tendrán que dejarlo adoptar su identidad como humano. No le conviene ser un duende.

Jacqueline cubrió su rostro, llorando —El amor de mi vida es Gnarlak. El hecho de que es un duende no tiene importancia para mí. Nuestro hijo debería tener la libertad de decidir ser lo que quiera, y vivir como se le dé la gana.

Gnarlak abrazó la cadera de su novia —Te dije que los humanos opinan así. Mejor aceptemos la ayuda de Gringotts.

Hermione se levantó, furiosa —¡No todos opinamos así! Por favor, confíen en mi Ministerio. Se me ocurrirá algo —pasó una mano por su cabello, mostrando la frustración que sentía—. Estoy segura que podré _pensar_ en una solución.

—¿Aquí están seguros? —preguntó Mérdad— La Señora Ministra regresará a hablar con ustedes, una vez que haya parido.

Hermione asintió, aguantando las lágrimas para no verse tan débil y tonta como se sentía.

— _Eso_.

Gnarlak lo pensó un momento —Supongo que podemos recibirte después. Pero únicamente por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Jacqueline le sonrió —Tranquila, Hermione. Estaremos bien.

Mérdad levantó un escudo justo cuando una detonación voló la puerta de la caverna.

Ginny se pegó a la pared, aterrada. Olió la pólvora de los explosivos.

—¡No son magos! —avisó.

Hermione tomó a Jacqueline, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo. Gnarlak se colocó frente a ambas, sacando un hacha de oro.

Un grupo de quince duendes se abrieron paso entre la nube de polvo. El que era el líder miró confundido la presencia de los otros magos, pero habló sin temor.

—¡Gnarlak, serás asesinado junto con tu asquerosa familia! ¡No te perdonaremos que hayas ensuciado la sangre pura de los duendes!

Ginny abrió la boca. ¿Los duendes se consideran superiores a los magos? La ironía no pasó desapercibida en su cabeza.

—¡Alto! —ordenó Hermione, jadeando por la adrenalina y el calor— Si atacan a esta familia, será una declaración de guerra contra el Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Es la nueva Ministra? —dijo un duende, aguzando sus pequeños ojos— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Represento a Jacqueline y Gnarlak. Les pido que bajen sus armas. La paz entre nuestras sociedades debe continuar.

Un duende apuntó con su espada a Mérdad —No te atrevas a moverte, vampiro. Puedo oler tu inmundo veneno. Si das un paso en falso, nos vuelo aquí mismo.

Mostró el pequeño switch que tenía en la garra. Otra bomba. Mérdad no sería capaz de quitarle el interruptor antes de que fuera activado.

Ginny no supo qué era peor: estar a punto de morir, el hecho de que Hermione estuviera arriesgando la vida por un maldito duende y su novia, o que había un vampiro enfrente de ella. ¿Cuándo el mundo dejó de funcionar sólo con magos y brujas?

Hermione tuvo la monstruosa claridad de que estaba en peligro.

De que _Tempy_ estaba en peligro.

Puso una mano en su vientre, temblando. El hambre, el cansancio y el dolor desaparecieron. Escuchó su propia respiración, como un tambor gigante que vibraba en su alma. Pensó en Harry. Deseó con todo su corazón que él estuviera ahí. No confiaba en nadie más en el mundo para proteger a Tempy, ni siquiera en su guardaespaldas no muerto.

Uno de los rebeldes sacó una cuerda negra. Venían muy preparados.

Amarraron las muñecas y los tobillos de Mérdad.

—Es cuerda de elfos —explicó el líder—. No podrá romperla.

Hermione vio que Gnarlak comenzó a negociar. En su voz se apreciaba el mismo terror que ella sentía. Él también podía perder a su familia en ese momento.

Contuvo un sollozo cuando la primera flecha atravesó el hombro izquierdo de Gnarlak. Dio un paso al frente.

—No lo maten. Se los suplico. Gnarlak y Jacqueline no han cometido delito alguno. Se aman. ¿Es tan malo eso?

—Los duendes no podemos mezclarnos con ustedes —replicó el líder de los rebeldes—. Llevamos siglos enterrados vivos en estos túneles, contando oro y diamantes para no volvernos locos. _Ustedes_ nos hicieron esto. Creen que somos bestias parlantes, ¿no? Algo peor que animales. No merecen compasión de nosotros. Aquí, los magos son los villanos y nosotros las víctimas.

Hermione asintió —Estoy de acuerdo. Pero esta no es la forma…

Otra flecha se enterró en la pierna de Gnarlak. Jacqueline gritó entre lágrimas, intentando protegerlo, pero él le impidió moverse.

—Yo protegeré a mi familia —insistió, apretando el mango de su hacha.

—No debe ser así —volvió a hablar Hermione, dando otro paso al frente—. Les juro que las cosas van a cambiar. Yo me encargaré de eso.

—¿Qué propones, Ministra?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Necesitaba pensar algo, pero sentía su cerebro tan lento que resultó imposible. Susan tenía razón: era una estúpida. Y ahora Tempy estaba en peligro.

Harry _jamás_ le perdonará esto.

—Mírenla —dijo el duende líder—, no se atreve a negociar. Es otra maldita bruja que se cree superior a nosotros.

—¡No! —lloró Hermione— Haré lo que sea, pero por favor dejen en paz a Gnarlak y Jacqueline. Podemos dialogar. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó al líder.

—Bogrod.

—Yo soy Hermione Jane Granger.

Le ofreció la mano.

Bogrod la miró divertido —Tu pequeño acto no te ayudará. Mejor no te metas en problemas. Deja que aniquilemos a Gnarlak y su asquerosa amante.

Hermione sintió una contracción.

 _Oh. No._

Ginny se puso a su lado —No intervendremos, pero deben dejarnos ir. Si algo malo le pasa a la Ministra, que además está embarazada, iniciarán una guerra con los magos. No les conviene.

—¿Qué? —chistó Hermione— ¡No podemos dejar que los maten!

Bogrod lo pensó un momento —Me parece justo. Mis duendes las llevarán a la superficie. Dejaremos ir al vampiro cuando terminemos aquí.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Llena de arrepentimiento y dolor, le pidió perdón a Harry. Supo que estaba a punto de cometer la idiotez más grande de su vida, pero era incapaz de darle la espalda a una injusticia de ese nivel.

Sacó la varita.

Ginny la miró atónita — _¿Qué haces?_

Los duendes levantaron sus armas. El que tenía el interruptor en la garra, aguzó la mirada.

—Un juramento inquebrantable. Les daré mi palabra de que conseguiré un mejor trato a los duendes, que podrán usar varitas, que esto no tendrá represalias legales. A cambio, dejarán que nos vayamos _todos_ vivos.

Un duende pareció tentado —Es lo que queríamos, Bogrod. Si alguien puede hacer eso, es la Ministra Granger. No sería la primera vez que ayuda a los duendes.

Hermione pegó las rodillas, aguantando otra contracción. Respiró profundo, suplicando a su hija que tenga paciencia.

Ginny habló —Yo seré la testigo. ¿Qué esperas, Bogrod? Tus duendes están de acuerdo. Acepta. No tendrás una oferta mejor para cambiar el futuro de los duendes en el Reino Unido.

Bogrod jugueteó con su espada —Quizá no tengo ganas de aceptar.

—¿Qué? —chistaron las brujas.

—Soy el líder de los rebeldes. Si acepto, ¿qué propósito tendría mi vida?

Un duende rugió —¡No seas insensato, Bogrod! Nos rebelamos para conseguir _esto_. Aquí está la Ministra de Magia, la tenemos acorralada. ¿Piensas desaprovechar esta oportunidad por tu ego?

Bogrod se giró como un rayo, enterrando su espada en el pecho de su compañero —¡Soy el mejor guerrero! ¿Alguien más quiere probar su suerte conmigo?

La sangre hizo vomitar a Hermione.

Ginny volteó a ver al duende con el interruptor —¡Baja eso! ¡Es obvio que tu líder se volvió loco!

—¡No te atrevas! —chistó Bogrod— En cuanto las brujas tengan el control de la situación, nos matarán.

Hermione giró los ojos —¡Claro que no!

Otra contracción.

Se deslizó hacia el piso, jalando aire para aguantar el dolor. Vio frustrada que los duendes le creían a Bogrod; la desconfianza natural hacia los humanos los hacía mantener la fidelidad con su líder.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo Hermione, apretando su vientre. Su frente se llenó de sudor. Los calambres en su cadera se concentraron debajo de su estómago—. Bogrod, piensa en tu pueblo. Este momento puede cambiar la historia del mundo mágico. Si llegamos a un acuerdo…

—Eres muy peligrosa —interrumpió, alzando la espada—. Personas como tú, que quieren mezclar nuestros mundos, deben ser eliminadas.

Ginny lo apuntó con la varita —¡Si le haces daño, te arrepentirás!

—No me importa morir —dijo Bogrod— si es salvando a mi pueblo de la posibilidad de mezclarse con los humanos.

Hermione levantó el brazo derecho, sosteniendo su varita. Sentía su magia hacer corto circuito. Las contracciones eran muy constantes. Esto no era normal.

—Voy a proteger a mi hija. No terminarás de bajar la espada antes de que te mate —amenazó.

—Entonces mis duendes harán explotar este lugar. Acéptalo, este es tu final.

El sonido seco de un cuerpo al caer atrajo la atención de todos. Era el duende que tenía el interruptor en la garra: estaba muerto en el piso.

Bogrod no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un par de manos lo tomaron del cuello, levantándolo mientras apretaban su carne con furia. Creyó, al ver los ojos verdes llenos de poder y odio, que se trataba de uno de los tantos dragones que tenían atrapados en las cavernas. Luego comprendió que era Harry Potter.

—¿Acaso intentaste matar a la madre de mis hijos?

Bogrod abrió la boca, intentando jalar aire. Sus garras se enterraron en los brazos de Potter, sacando sangre. El Auror no se movió un centímetro.

Ginny lloró de alivio al ver al escuadrón de Aurores tomar control de la situación. Se inclinó junto a Hermione, abrazándola.

—Estaremos bien. Tranquila.

Mérdad llegó junto a ellas, liberado de la cuerda negra —¿Se encuentra bien, Señora Ministra? Lo lamento. Fallé. Fui un inepto.

Hermione no escuchaba nada. El dolor era insoportable. Gritó, deseando que alguien la ayudara. Sus nervios estaban en llamas. Estaba segura de que incluso sus huesos temblaban por el esfuerzo. Lloró. No se dio cuenta que lo único que repetía, una y otra vez, era el nombre de su esposo.

En cuanto Susan le dijo que no había peligro, Harry se inclinó frente a Hermione, revisando de un vistazo si estaba herida. Sintió que el mundo volvía a girar al comprender que ella estaba viva, aunque en intenso dolor por el parto prematuro. Su esposa no dejaba de sudar, revolviéndose mientras su magia subía su temperatura. No era una imagen bonita. Sin embargo, él estaba preparado.

Susan vio todo con horror —Joder, nunca voy a ser madre. ¿Eso es normal?

—Sí —respondió Harry, cargando con facilidad a su esposa—. Con Terry se puso peor.

Hermione lo golpeó sin querer, ciega en su dolor y desgaste mágico. Los Aurores abrieron paso, nerviosos del espectáculo que su estoica y grandiosa Ministra, reducida a un cúmulo de hormonas y músculos hinchados, estaba dando. Harry no dejó de sonreír, tranquilo de tenerla en sus brazos.

—Espero que tu pequeña aventura en Gringotts haya valido la pena —dijo, sabiendo que ella no podía escucharlo.

Ginny los siguió, observando cada pequeño detalle. Hace años no estaba tan cerca de Harry, pero no le importó su atractivo ni su cuerpo amplio y musculoso. Le pareció más admirable la forma en cómo cargaba a Hermione. Parecía el hombre más satisfecho del mundo. Miraba a su esposa con amor y gusto, a pesar de lo terrible que ella se revolvía, olía y lucía. No era el mejor momento para la Ministra, definitivo. Ginny no recordaba ni una fotografía de ella donde se viera así, y pensó que era una lástima. Había algo humano y sólido en el hecho de que Hermione Jane Granger, la Hechicera más famosa del Reino Unido, la mujer hecha leyenda que tenía a Harry Potter a sus pies, pudiera no ser perfecta por un momento en su vida.

—¡Harry! —lloraba, pataleando en los brazos del moreno— ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Harry Potter! ¡Te odio! _¡Te odio!_ ¡Voy a cobrarte esto el resto de nuestras vidas! ¡Harry! _¡Ven!_ ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo tanto!

Ginny comenzó a reír. Era increíble lo mal que la estaba pasando la pobre de Hermione.

Harry besó la frente de la castaña —Vamos a San Mungo, cariño. Resiste un poco más. Hazlo por Tempy.

Ese nombre fue como un hechizo en Hermione. Abrió los ojos mieles, sin dejar de llorar. Pareció darse cuenta que estaba con Harry. Sonrió/sollozó.

—Tempy. Mi niña —dijo, abrazando a su esposo.

Harry la estrechó —Vamos.

. . .

Ginny se levantó cuando vio llegar a Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood y al pequeño Terry Potter, de la mano de su hermano mayor, Ted.

—¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Luna.

—Estoy cubriendo la nota. Trabajo para Corazón de Bruja.

—Con todo lo que viviste hoy —dijo Susan—, tendrás mucho material para tu artículo.

Terry parecía muy preocupado al hablar con su hermano —¿Entonces quiénes son tus padrinos?

Ted, con el cabello azul eléctrico y los ojos verdes de su padre, sentó a su hermanito en sus piernas.

—Mamá y papá —respondió.

—Pero ellos son mamá y papá. Mi madrina es Susan. La madrina de Tempy será Luna. ¿Tú?

—Es que mamá y papá fueron mis padrinos, antes de ser mis padres.

Eso era difícil para que un niño de la edad de Terry entendiera. Ted abrazó a su hermano, haciéndole cosquillas; eso hizo que olvidara el tema.

Ginny sonrió enternecida. Reconoció el esfuerzo de Harry y Hermione en crear una familia unida, sin importar que su primer hijo en realidad no fuera de ellos. A Ted, claramente, eso no le causaba inconveniente. Era visible su cariño al interactuar con su hermano menor, así como la emoción en sus ojos verdes cada vez que volteaba hacia la puerta donde sabía que su madre estaba, dando a luz al último integrante de la familia Potter–Granger.

—Cuando nació Terry, yo estaba en Alemania —dijo Susan, todavía pálida—. No sabía que Hermione tenía tanta capacidad pulmonar. Sus gritos deben escucharse en Escocia.

Luna no dejaba de bailar en su silla —Estoy tan feliz de ser la madrina de Tempy. ¿Creen que se parezca más a Hermione o a Harry?

Ted habló —¡A mamá! Seguro será una bruja igual de terca que ella.

Susan asintió —¿Pueden creer que Hermione se metió en problemas justo hoy? Harry la va a regañar en cuanto pase esto.

—Harry le pondrá un altar —dijo Luna, confiada—. No cabe de gusto de que ahora tendrá una niña.

Ginny vio a Mérdad llegar con los que sólo podían ser los señores Granger. El hecho de que Ted y Terry corrieran hacia ellos, gritando de emoción, fue confirmación suficiente.

Richard Granger cargó a Terry, mientras Cameron abrazaba a su Hufflepuff favorito.

—Iba a preguntar si ya nació Tempy —dijo la abuela—, pero escucho perfecto los gritos de mi hija. Supongo que eso te está motivando a tener hijos, ¿ah, Susan?

La Auror se estremeció —No juegues con eso, Cam. ¡Paso! Mi querido ahijado jamás tendrá padrino, pero conmigo basta y sobra.

Richard se sentó, aún con Terry en brazos —¿Y tú, Luna? ¿Algún novio?

La rubia movió los ojos grises, soñadores —Estoy saliendo con Rolf Scamander, pero por ahora sólo es sexo casual.

Ginny soltó una carcajada al escuchar a Terry preguntar qué es sexo casual.

—Te lo explicarán tus padres —dijo Susan. Luego se giró hacia Luna—. Haz eso cada vez que pregunten cosas difíciles.

—Perfecto.

—Son las peores madrinas del mundo —dijo Richard en tono bromista.

Ginny no podía creer la cantidad de información que estaba consiguiendo. El simple hecho de saber con quién estaba saliendo Luna merecía su propio artículo en Corazón de Bruja. Que además fuera un Scamander era increíble.

Los gritos se detuvieron.

—¡Nació! —festejó Ted.

Minutos después, Harry salió del quirófano, quitándose el tapabocas.

—Ted, Terry, pasen a conocer a su hermana —dijo, ansioso de tener a su familia junta. Miró apurado a los demás—. Después podrán pasar ustedes.

—¡Vamos, papá! —dijo Teddy, ansioso. Terry ya estaba corriendo hacia su padre.

—Aquí esperaremos. Tranquilo —dijo Richard.

Ginny vio lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos verdes de Harry. Tuvo el impulso de llorar también, contagiada de tanto amor y expectativa. Decidió que era momento de irse. No quería molestar a la feliz familia.

. . .

Harry subió a sus hijos a la cama donde su esposa estaba, casi dormida, abrazando a Tempy.

—Con cuidado —dijo, sosteniendo a Terry.

Ted ya estaba recargado en el hombro de su madre, viendo a su hermanita —Es más chiquita de lo que pensé.

—Casi me adelanté un mes con el parto —susurró Hermione—. Debí ser más cuidadosa.

—Qué bueno que lo sabes —dijo Harry, comenzando a resentir que su esposa se puso en peligro—. Por lo menos, ambas están bien.

Terry tocó la mejilla de su hermana —Suavecito.

Hermione cerró los ojos, se sentía a punto del desmayo por el cansancio. Sus brazos dejaron de tener fuerza.

—No se vayan —susurró antes de caer dormida.

Harry tomó a Tempy, veloz. La bebé tenía exactamente el mismo gesto que su madre al dormir. Al ver eso, olvidó por completo el enojo con Hermione. Era ilógico esperar que su esposa deje de ponerse en riesgo por defender sus ideales o a las personas de su vida. Era por esa razón que la amaba tanto. Además, era la madre de sus hijos.

—¿Mamá está bien? —preguntó Terry.

—Sí, hijo. Sólo tiene sueño.

Ted extendió los brazos para cargar a Tempy —Es mi turno.

—Dijimos que nos daríamos tiempos de quince minutos, llevo _tres_.

—Pero tú la viste nacer. Me toca.

Harry consintió a su hijo. Adoraba que Ted estuviera tan feliz de tener más hermanos. Aprovechó para acostarse junto a Hermione, viendo a sus tres hijos. Fue extraño darse cuenta de que había cumplido todo lo que siempre soñó en la vida.

. . .

Dos semanas después, Hermione recibió a la lechuza de Corazón de Bruja que traía el último número recién impreso entre las patas. Nunca tuvo tantos nervios de abrir esa revista. Había tardado días en recapacitar sobre todo lo que sucedió en Gringotts _frente_ a Ginny. Cayó en cuenta de que la periodista había sido testigo de la cadena de decisiones estúpidas que hizo aquella tarde. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a la mala prensa, no podía ignorar el hecho de que Ginny no sólo presenció sus actos como gobernante, sino como madre. Estaba segura de que el artículo era una descripción detallada y punzante de cómo puso en riesgo a la hija de Harry Potter.

Odiaba cuando los periodistas se referían a ella como un simple vientre elegido por Harry para concebir a sus hijos. Ahora que era Ministra de Magia, ese tipo de críticas tenían el doble de peligro. Necesitaba mantener una fachada intocable si deseaba dirigir al país como quería. El Wizengamot no iba a desaparecer si Hermione mostraba una sola muestra de debilidad.

Ya era mala su posición ante ellos, tras su solicitud de volver legales los matrimonios entre magos y duendes. Estaban deliberando el cambio de ley en esa semana. El artículo de Ginny bien podría inclinar la balanza a favor del Wizengamot.

El teléfono de la casa interrumpió sus pensamientos. Corrió a contestar para que el timbre no asustara a Temperance, quien dormitaba en su sillita.

—Granger —respondió.

—¿Ya leíste el artículo de Weasley? —preguntó Christine.

—No…

—¡Hazlo! Todo el día he recibido llamadas. La gente está vuelta loca. ¡Es inaudito!

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Colgó, temblorosa.

Fue hacia la revista y vio la portada. Era ella con uno de los mejores trajes que le regaló Daphne. Posó para esa fotografía un año atrás. Las letras doradas del encabezado decían: _Conoce el lado imperfecto de la Ministra de Magia_.

Con. Una. Reverenda. Mierda.

Abrió la revista, directo en el artículo que más le interesaba saber. Ginny era demasiado buena escribiendo, atrapando al lector con sus primeras palabras. Pero Hermione no se detuvo a apreciar el lenguaje estilizado ni las atrevidas metáforas, leyó de golpe las _diez_ páginas. Era una crónica de lo que Ginny denominó como "un día normal en la vida de Hermione Jane Granger". Había menciones de la entrega y profesionalismo de Christine; de la implacable lealtad de Mérdad (el vampiro reformado que consiguió la oportunidad de tener un trabajo digno gracias a la Ministra). Después, Ginny dedicó tres páginas en relatar la historia de amor entre Jacqueline y Gnarlak, resaltando la respuesta positiva que recibieron de Hermione para vivir con libertad algo que era perfectamente normal. Por último, describió cuando Harry y ella partieron juntos a San Mungo. Sólo esa parte cubría cuatro páginas. Fue minuciosa en transmitir el momento más "humano y bello" de Hermione, en cómo ella era una mujer real, de carne y hueso, capaz de maldecir por las contracciones, antes de llenarse de expectativa y felicidad al pensar en su hija.

" _Hermione Granger ha dedicado su vida en demostrarnos su esfuerzo honesto y el compromiso ético para mejorar nuestro mundo. Su labor ha sido tan perfecta, que hemos preferido pensar en ella como algo etéreo y único. Queremos creer que se trata de una mujer especial, algo inalcanzable, un ente por encima de lo humano. Pero después de pasar un día con ella, me arrepiento de haber tenido esa concepción. Hermione es terca, atrevida y gritona; no es perfecta. Y esa es la lección más importante que debemos recordar, porque si nuestra Ministra de Magia es una bruja normal, entonces el resto de nosotros no tenemos pretexto para ser menos increíbles que ella. Es momento de que estemos a la altura de esta mujer común y corriente que nos enseña, cada día, a ser dignos de disfrutar este mundo. GW."_

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Era Christine, de nuevo.

—¡Aprobaron la ley! ¡Jacqueline y Gnarlak se van a casar!

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas —Qué gusto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Sólo un poco emocional. Debe ser por el parto. Christine, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, jefa.

—Llama a Corazón de Bruja. Dile a Padma que más le vale _no_ despedir a Ginny.

—Por supuesto.

.

.

.

 **Notas:** ¿Demasiado cursi? ¿Poco conmovedor? Owwww, díganme qué piensan. ¡Hasta mañana!


	9. De cuando Julia Roberts la visitó

**NOTAS:**

Me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este one. Creo que exploraré un poco más mi lado cómico, sin el drama que caracteriza en general mis fics. Me doy por satisfecha con la OCTAVA entregaaaa! Así es, vamos a más de la mitad del reto, oficialmente. Ni yo me la creo. La hora de publicación se ha ido recorriendo porque mi trabajo muggle tiene como misión principal sabotear este reto, ¡pero no lo logrará!

Un agradecimiento enorme a todos los que han contribuido con ideas para Centellas. Decidí utilizar algunas al mismo tiempo para conseguir meter todas antes de que se acabe el reto. Aún así, ¡por favor denme más ideas! Esto requiere de mucha inspiración.

Y nada, _gracias_ por todo lo bonito que me han dicho en sus comentarios. Ayer me dijo una de mis mejores amigas que esto es prueba de que sí he avanzado en mi escritura, aunque yo sienta lo contrario. Centellas ha resultado muy terapéutico en ese sentido, y nunca creí estar tan conectada con ustedes. Quisiera ser más clara en expresar lo que significa para mí el apoyo que me han dado, pero no quiero aburrirlos con mi drama muggle. Lo que he aprendido aquí es que todos nos merecemos un espacio de alegría y romance, y así quiero que permanezca. Abrazo a todos.

* * *

 **De cuando Julia Roberts la visitó**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

Solicitud de: brennangirl, Cami PG y Asakura Alice

Todo inició un mes atrás, cuando Harry le pidió buscar un mameluco limpio en la cajonera de Teddy. Hermione subió las escaleras de Grimmauld Place, hacia el cuarto del estruendoso bebé que monopolizaba la vida de su mejor amigo. Tardó medio minuto en encontrar el mameluco favorito de Teddy, pero algo en el cuarto la hizo frenar antes de salir. Revisó de un vistazo cada objeto y mueble en la habitación. Entonces lo vio: un estuche cúbico de terciopelo negro, colocado "casualmente" junto a la lámpara con forma de dinosaurio.

Hermione se acercó vacilante, reconociendo de qué se trataba. Se obligó a pensar en que era una broma (Harry no podía estar tan desesperado para querer casarse con ella), pero al abrir la cajita confirmó todo: un anillo de compromiso. Uno bastante _feo_ , la verdad. La banda era gruesa de oro opaco, tenía un diamante demasiado grande cortado en hexágono. Supuso que cualquier bruja estaría encantada de ponerse algo de tan mal gusto… si venía acompañado de una propuesta de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, Hermione pretendía más en su vida.

Corrió hacia el salón donde Harry y Teddy estaban jugando, dijo que tenía que irse por motivos del trabajo y huyó como si tuviera los zapatos en fuego.

—¿Son novios? —preguntó Luna, después de escuchar su pequeño relato.

Hermione volvió a asomarse por encima de la mampara que divide los cubículos de los trabajadores intrascendentes del Departamento de Regularización de Criaturas Mágicas. Fingió que estaba trabajando, sellando un pergamino en blanco mientras respondía a su amiga.

—No. Para nada.

—¿Entonces por qué se van a casar?

—Momento, ni siquiera he aceptado —chistó, nerviosa—. Supongo que Harry cree que es buena idea. Debe estar pensando en el futuro de Teddy.

—Porque eres la mamá de Teddy.

—Su madrina —aclaró—. Harry me pidió tomar esa responsabilidad cuando vio que Teddy y yo nos volvimos muy unidos. La verdad, adoro a ese bebé. Ser su madrina implica que puedo tomar decisiones importantes en su vida, por ejemplo, acerca de su educación. Me pareció buena idea en su momento. Ahora, ya no sé… ¿Harry cree que quiero casarme con él? ¿Pensará que por eso acepté ser la madrina de Teddy?

—¿Y si sólo te quiere proponer matrimonio porque _quiere_ que seas su esposa?

Selló otro pergamino en blanco, aguantando la risa —Soy su mejor amiga, nada más.

—Pero están criando juntos a Teddy.

—¿Y qué? Esto no es una comedia romántica. Harry y yo no nos enamoramos por el hecho de tener una responsabilidad en conjunto.

—¿Tampoco por ser mejores amigos, haber sobrevivido juntos, ser el confidente del otro, la persona que más admiran, con quien están _todo_ el tiempo, con quien…

—¡Señorita Granger! —gritó su jefe a veintidós cubículos de distancia— ¡Esto es un trabajo serio, no una cafetería! ¡Lleva mucho tiempo atendiendo a esa mujer!

Luna se levantó, provocando que todos los trabajadores en sus escritorios pudieran verla —¡Juro que descubrí una raza nueva de dragón y no me iré de aquí hasta que tenga el registro!

Mark Reagan empalideció al reconocerla —¡No usted de nuevo!

Hermione alzó la mano, agitando el formulario a medio llenar —¡Yo me haré cargo de ella, señor Reagan!

—¡Más le vale, Granger! ¡No quiero sorpresas como la del último caso sobre el elfo doméstico!

Hermione giró los ojos. No se arrepentía de haber intentado romper un par de leyes para ayudar a un pobre elfo maltratado. Reagan casi la despide, y ahora la tenía a prueba.

—Cuando sea Ministra, él será el único a prueba —juró, usando demasiada fuerza en la pluma sobre el formulario—. Un día, voy a ser Directora de este Departamento, luego iré al de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica porque en serio necesita una reorganización urgente, _después_ seré Ministra.

Luna asintió aunque no la estaba escuchando —Es un dragón precioso… o eso creo. No lo pude ver bien porque sus escamas refractan la luz, haciéndolo invisible. Pero tiene ocho ojos. Apunta eso.

La castaña apuntó _dos_ ojos, escamas violetas. Tachó las casillas que seguían: macho, + de tres metros de largo, cola anillada.

—¿Cuándo es la boda, entonces?

—Luna, _no_ me voy a casar con Harry.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque no somos novios, no tenemos esa clase de relación, no nos amamos de _esa_ forma y, principalmente, porque un matrimonio me estorba en el plan maestro que tracé para mi vida —jugó con la pluma entre sus dedos—. _Además_ , aunque menos importante, el anillo es horrible. Es como la versión costosa y extravagante del ridículo anillo con el que Ron intentó proponerme matrimonio.

—En su defensa, estaba ebrio y creyó que ustedes son almas gemelas —Luna suspiró, aburrida—. También tenía una garra azul en la pata izquierda trasera.

—¿Ron?

—El dragón.

—Oh, claro.

Escribió: patas azules, las cuatro.

—¿Qué harás con Harry? ¿Dejarás que te "sorprenda" con la propuesta de matrimonio?

—No puede. Me llevé el anillo.

—Tramposa.

— _Ingeniosa_.

—¿Por qué no pides ayuda a Morgana?

Hermione selló como revocado el registro de nuevo dragón —¿De qué hablas?

—Dicen que toda bruja, una vez en su vida, puede pedir consejo amoroso a Morgana. Debes decir: Oh, Morgana, dulce hechicera oscura cuyo corazón siempre está al pendiente de sus hijas brujas. _O algo así_. El punto es que debes gritar, desnuda bajo la luz de la luna llena: ¡Grayas, yo las invoco!

—Eso no tiene sentido. Luna, esto no fue de ayuda.

Su amiga tomó el pergamino revocado —Claramente, tú tampoco.

Se sonrieron.

. . .

Hermione fue a comprar una botella de vino. Se merecía una copa tras el terrible mes que había pasado. Harry estaba desesperado por verla. Sus mensajes de texto cada vez eran más patéticos. Justo le llegó otro cuando entró al supermercado.

 _Prometimos siempre ser honestos. ¿Estás enojada? Teddy te extraña._

Medio minuto después llegó otro mensaje: _Yo también._

Y luego otro: _Por lo menos dime dónde está el conejo de peluche azul._

Hermione tuvo consideración por su adorado ahijado: _Debe estar cerca de ti, Teddy lo vuelve invisible para que tú lo encuentres. Es muy adelantado para su edad._

Le rompía el corazón no ver a Ted. Necesitaba solucionar pronto su incomodidad con Harry. Por esa razón, _dos_ botellas de vino eran necesarias. Echó al carrito una bolsa de frituras y un paquete de galletas. Hizo la cuenta antes de llegar a la caja. Vivía al límite económico por la culpa de su miserable sueldo.

—¿Ya tienen _Sticky Ice–Cream_? —preguntó al chico con acné en la caja.

—No, señora. Dejó de producirse. Nunca más estará a la venta.

Hermione lo miró con el corazón roto. Le habían dicho "señora" en la misma oración que daban por muerto a su helado favorito en el mundo.

De regreso en su casa, puso una película romántica y abrió la primera botella. Sonrió al ver a Julia Roberts en _Notting Hill_. El tiempo transcurrió mientras bebía el vino y recitaba de memoria los diálogos. Comúnmente, la ponía de buen humor el final trillado y cursi de su película favorita, pero esta vez sintió un terrible vacío.

Miró el anillo de compromiso, brillando en su pequeña cama de terciopelo… tirado bajo la mesa de su comedor. Hermione lo había lanzado ahí. Tenía una mezcla de repulsión y engatusamiento por la sortija, como si fuera la llave indeseada de una puerta que se prometió nunca abrir… La posibilidad de ver a Harry como un hombre. No como su asexualizado, no estúpidamente guapo, ni increíblemente simpático mejor amigo.

Decidió ponerse el anillo, sólo para comprobar si se veía peor en su mano que en la cajita negra. Cayó de rodillas, más ebria de lo que pensó, junto al comedor.

—Qué bueno que vivo sola —susurró, consciente de que su trasero estaba al aire sólo cubierto por un diminuto short de algodón. Estiró el brazo, intentando alcanzar el anillo. Luego enfocó la vista mejor y se dio cuenta de que le quedaba más cerca la bolsa del supermercado con la otra botella de vino—. Hey, ¡hola! ¿Quieres ser mi nuevo mejor amigo? Uno que no intente casarse conmigo. Oh, sí. Ven acá, Merlot.

Se acostó en el suelo, escuchando la música de los créditos de la película. Empinó la botella, saboreando el alcohol. Cuando llegó casi a la mitad de la botella, el nivel etílico en su sangre le permitió ser libre de pensar sin miedo.

—Harry es muy guapo. Quiero decir, cada vez que salimos, las mujeres lo voltean a ver. Es difícil ser su mejor amiga. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo, Merlot? El problema son sus ojos… y su sonrisa… y sus brazos… Pero no puedo fijarme en él. Harry adora a las pelirrojas, lo cual, honestamente, es un poco perturbador. ¿No sabes por qué, Merlot? Bueno, déjame te lo explico: su mamá era pelirroja. Así es. ¿Verdad? Gracias por darme la razón, Merlot. Eres el mejor.

Volvió a tomar.

—Para colmo, este aire paternal que agarró con Teddy lo hizo más irresistible. _Todas_ las brujas quieren ser la mami de Ted. ¿Qué dijiste, Merlot? _Excaaacato_ —eructó—. _Yo_ debería ser la madre de Ted. Lo amo como si fuera mío.

Empezó a llorar.

—¿Qué haré cuando Harry se case? ¿Cómo compartiré a Teddy con alguien más? Qué complicado. Yo no quería hijos. Lo único que me importaba era ser Ministra de Magia. Pero Teddy siempre transforma su cabello como el mío, y me mira con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Se enojó de pronto.

—Esto es culpa de Harry. Le advertí que algún día esto iba a pasar. Ted necesita una familia, no dos jóvenes sobrevivientes de una guerra que juegan a la casita con él. ¡Le dije que un día me iba a enamorar de él!

Quedó en silencio. Sintió que Merlot la miró pertinaz.

— _Okeeey_ , eso no se lo dije. Y ahora me arrepiento. Pensé que podría ignorar este amor. Soy una mujer _razzzzzional_ , que toma exe... _excelentes_ decisiones.

Fuera de emborracharse sola en su casa.

—Confié en que iba a superarlo —confesó. Merlot la miró con empatía—. Gracias por escucharme.

Volvió a dirigir su atención al anillo. Se arrastró hasta alcanzarlo.

—En serio, Harry. Qué pésimo gusto.

Se puso el anillo.

—¡Ni siquiera me queda!

—¿Quieres que te quede?

Hermione brincó, golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa. Por un instante, miró la botella inerte en el suelo.

—¿Merlot?

—No, tonta. Acá.

Entre las patas de las sillas de su comedor, vio que habían tres pares de tacones, con sus respectivos pies y piernas, esperándola frente a la tele.

Volvió a arrastrarse fuera de la mesa. Parpadeó, convencida de que era una alcohólica sin remedio. Estaba alucinando.

—Somos las Grayas —dijo una de las tres mujeres, vestida en un precioso traje de dos piezas color durazno—. Hemos venido a ayudarte en nombre de Morgana.

—¿Qué?

—Está ebria —dijo otra de ellas, usando un traje color pistacho con sombrero a juego. Revisó la botella vacía frente a la televisión—, ¡con vino barato!

—Es _económico_ —corrigió Hermione—, no barato.

La tercera mujer, vestida de color lavanda, pareció diferir —Querida, hubieras apuntado en la solicitud que necesitabas un poco de alcohol decente. Con todo lo que has hecho, te mereces un poco de nuestro whiskey especial.

—¿Qué solicitud? —miró bien a las tres mujeres— Esperen un momento, ¡sé quiénes son ustedes!

Las Grayas le sonrieron, orgullosas.

Hermione siguió hablando —¡Julia Roberts, Sandra Bullock y Gwyneth Paltrow! Por Merlín, ¿qué hacen en mi casa?

—¿Por Merlín? ¡Por Morgana! —chistó la falsa Gwyneth.

—No recuerdo que ella fuera tan densa —murmuró la que era idéntica a Julia Roberts.

Sandra respondió —Démosle una oportunidad. Está intoxicada.

—¿Me conocen?

Gwyneth se sentó en el único sillón de la estancia —Claro que sí. Nos llegó tu solicitud y atendimos según los estándares de Morgana. Aquí está, mira: _Hermione Jane Granger formalmente invoca a las Grayas para tener un vistazo de tres posibles futuros el 15 de enero de 1999. Pago autorizado, no recurrente._ Tiene el sello de aprobación de Morgana del 22 de agosto de 2071.

Hermione gateó hacia ellas —¿Mi yo del futuro las invocó? Oh, soy _brillante_. ¡Gracias, yo! Perfecto. Esto es justo lo que necesito.

Julia se sentó en el aire, flotando —Lo sabemos. Fuiste muy específica en tu formulario. De hecho, no hemos visto una solicitud tan bien elaborada en casi trescientos años.

—Soy perfeccionista —dijo sonriente—. ¿Qué procede? ¿Seré enviada como un espíritu a cada posible futuro donde atestiguaré increíbles momentos históricos que cambiarán para siempre mi percepción de la realidad y mi papel en este universo?

Sandra prendió un cigarro —Chica, tienes que dejar de leer tanta ficción.

—En realidad, ya no hacemos eso —aclaró Julia—. Hemos renovado nuestros servicios para no gastar tanto presupuesto en cosas dramáticas.

Gwyneth habló —Será más rápido y efectivo de lo que crees. La verdad, estamos emocionadas de que tú nos hayas contratado. Eres mucho más elegante y centrada en 2071, y te juro que consumes mejor calidad de vino. Todo saldrá bien contigo.

Hermione se sintió extrañamente consolada —Está bien, reconozco que mi Merlot es malo.

—Es momento de comenzar. ¿Te sientes lista?

—Supongo.

Las tres hermanas se tomaron de las manos. Hermione observó el precioso despliegue de magia milenaria. Creyó que sería transportada por el espacio y tiempo, quizás a lugares recónditos del universo, pero en realidad sólo aparecieron otras dos mujeres en su pequeño departamento.

Dos ellas.

Una de las Hermione parecía tener treinta y tantos años de edad. Tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros, lucía un vestido entallado color rojo y un bronceado reciente. Le pareció muy atractiva.

La otra Hermione era, definitivamente, quien había hecho el trato con las Grayas. Su rostro lleno de arrugas y el increíble cabello largo, rizado _y plateado_ le daba un aspecto de sabiduría implacable. Además, exudaba magia con cada respiración. Usaba una túnica en extremo formal y hermosa.

—Hola —dijeron las tres a unísono.

Hermione intentó levantarse, de pronto muy apenada de estar borracha frente a sus versiones adultas. Gwyneth la ayudó a sentarse en el comedor.

—No podemos responder nada sobre el futuro —advirtió Hermione Sabia, como Hermione Ebria decidió llamar a la increíble bruja de rizos plateados.

—¡Eso es injusto! Necesito saber tantas cosas —dijo decepcionada—. Anden, por lo menos diez preguntas.

Hermione Sexy, en su vestido rojo, la apoyó —Estoy de acuerdo. Sé que me dejaste preguntar tres cosas, aunque no recuerdo cuáles porque estaba borracha.

Hermione Sabia giró los ojos —¡Bien!

Las Grayas se acomodaron en la sala, observando todo con diversión.

Hermione Ebria supo que este momento era el más importante de su vida. No podía desaprovechar esta fuente legítima de información sobre el futuro. Sus preguntas tenían que ser cuidadosamente calculadas.

—¿Seré Ministra de Magia?

Sexy y Sabia soltaron un bufido idéntico.

—¿En serio? ¡Es obvio! —dijo la mayor, señalando su túnica finísima— Qué poca confianza en nosotras mismas.

—Ok, ok, lo siento —sonrió por la emoción—. Es que me siento tan perdida. Apenas pasó un año de la derrota de Voldemort. Estoy en Regularización de las Criaturas Mágicas, en un cubículo horrible, sin saber si conseguiré cambiar al mundo...

Hermione Sexy la interrumpió —¿Alguna vez fui tan insegura?

—Pues yo jamás usaría ese vestido —replicó, sonrojada.

—Haz tu segunda pregunta, Ebria —apuró Sabia.

—Cierto. Uh… ah… ¡ya sé! ¿volverán a producir _Sticky Ice–Cream_?

—¡¿En serio gastaste una pregunta en eso?! —gritó Sexy.

—Sí. En 2034 —respondió Hermione Sabia. Las otras dos aplaudieron, al escucharla.

—Eso queda _tan_ cerca de mi época.

—A mí me falta mucho —dijo Ebria—. Bueno, ya. Culpo al alcohol por la pregunta de _Sticky Ice–Cream_. Esta vez diré algo _exeeecente_. Mi pregunta es…

Se detuvo, asustada de pronunciar su miedo más profundo. Miró la cara de ambas mujeres, 15 y 52 años al futuro. Supuso que era momento de ser valiente con la persona más importante de su vida: ella misma.

—¿Voy a convertirme en una persona que vale la pena?

Hermione Sexy pareció dolida —¡Claro que valemos la pena!

—Tranquila. Necesitamos escuchar esto —dijo Sabia—. Mira, Ebria, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que aprenderás por qué siempre has valido la pena. Algún día, estarás feliz de ser tú.

Hermione Ebria asintió, llorosa —Gracias.

Fake–Julia Roberts habló —Se les está acabando el tiempo, queridas.

La mayor de las Hermione tomó control —Estamos aquí para darte un consejo amoroso. Es prioridad que arregles tu situación con Harry, o el mundo mágico sufrirá las consecuencias.

—¿Por qué?

Sexy respondió —En este momento de tu vida, aún existe una posibilidad de que decidas casarte con Ron Weasley.

—Pero rechacé su propuesta…

Sabia asintió —Lo sabemos. Sin embargo, Ron vendrá esta madrugada a tu casa para volver a intentarlo. Harry le contó que ya no quieres ir a verlo a Grimmauld Place. Ron interpretó que es porque por fin te diste cuenta de que aún lo amas. En tu estado de negación y ebriedad, aceptarás.

—¡No puede ser!

Sexy continuó explicando —Con los días, te convencerás de que es la mejor decisión de tu vida. Creerás que de esa forma la amistad entre Harry y tú siempre estará segura. Principalmente, te sentirás aliviada de saber que podrás resistir con Ron si Harry se casa con alguien más. Vivirás años de una relación absurda, que hará más lenta tu carrera en el Ministerio. Pondrás en riesgo el avance del mundo mágico por perder tiempo con Ronald, peleando, reconciliándose, pidiendo la custodia de sus hijos, divorciándose, demandándolo.

—Todo eso suena muy mal. ¿Cómo están seguras de que ese es mi destino si me caso con Ron?

La falsa Sandra Bullock respondió —Oh, ellas aún alcanzaron el paquete donde visitaban universos paralelos y vivían una semana casadas con Ron.

—¡Fue la peor experiencia de mi vida! —chistó Hermione Sexy.

—Todavía tengo pesadillas —agregó Sabia.

—De acuerdo, no me casaré con él —se encogió de hombros, demostrando que no significaba una pérdida para ella.

—No tan rápido, niña —dijo la mayor de las Hermione—. Aún falta por aclarar lo que está sucediendo con Harry.

—¿Vieron el anillo que compró? Es horrible.

Las otras dos asintieron.

Hermione Sexy habló —Omitiendo el tema del anillo. Estamos aquí para ayudarte a ser sincera sobre tus sentimientos.

—Harry es mi mejor amigo, nada más.

Recibió miradas de disgusto, lástima y burla, tanto de las Grayas como de sus versiones adultas.

—Escucha, Granger veinteañera —dijo no–Julia Roberts—, mis hermanas y yo conocemos todos los universos. ¿Quieres saber en cuántos de ellos estás loca, perdida y ridículamente enamorada de Harry?

—¿...algunos? —preguntó apenada.

—Todos y cada uno donde Harry Potter existe.

—Oh, no puede ser verdad. Quiero decir, aceeeepto que es guapo. Y sí, aceeeepto que nos llevamos increíble. Y sí, aceeeepto que soy realmente feliz cuando estoy con él. Pero debe haber otras Hermiones, en otros universos, que tengan mayor resistencia a sus ojos verdes.

—Hay una tú que incluso renació para estar de nuevo con él. Hay una tú muggle que se enamoró de él siendo un mago. Hay una tú que creció en Francia y se casó con él cuando lo conociste durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Podría seguir eternamente con los ejemplos. Esto es real, Hermione. No hay manera de que no lo ames.

—De hecho —agregó Hermione Sexy—, amarlo será lo más fácil que tendrás que hacer en tu vida. Créeme. Cuando menos te des cuenta, estarás llena de presión laboral, promesas, compromisos, responsabilidades… Harry será tu lugar seguro en el mundo.

Hermione Sabia le sonrió —Y gracias a él, crearás un mundo seguro para el resto de las personas.

—¿No hay posibilidad de quedarme soltera? —preguntó, molesta— Sin Ron, sin Harry. Sólo yo contra el mundo.

—Claro que sí —dijo Sandra Bullock—. Hay varios universos con esa posibilidad. No te va nada mal.

—Entonces eso haré. No me quiero casar. Supongo que esto es todo, ¿no? Ahora sé tres posibles futuros: Ron, Harry o la soltería. Fue una noche fantástica, gracias por venir.

Hermione Sabia soltó un bufido —En serio estás ebria. Mañana pensarás mejor las cosas. Qué irritante soy, en serio. ¡Ciao!

Las Grayas/Actrices de los 90s desaparecieron junto con las dos Hermione del futuro.

Hermione quedó sola en su departamento, como si nada extraordinario hubiera ocurrido un momento atrás. Miró con recelo el Merlot que, honestamente, costó menos de lo recomendable para ser vino tinto. Seguro la había hecho alucinar.

Apagó la televisión, dispuesta a irse a dormir. En ese momento, alguien llamó a su puerta. Sin pensar, abrió, encontrándose de frente con Ron… en una rodilla, con el _mismo_ anillo barato con el que le pidió matrimonio la primera vez.

—Hermione, quiero decirte que eres el amor de mi vida. Estoy seguro que seremos felices si realmente ponemos de nuestra parte, si dejamos las peleas infantiles, si decidimos hacer una familia. Te amo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¿Acaso la visita de las Grayas había sido real?

—No, Ron. Vete a dormir —estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero lo pensó mejor—. ¡Compra un maldito anillo que no de vergüenza usar! _¡Y esto no lo digo para que vuelvas a intentarlo conmigo!_ ¡Ciao!

Ahora sí cerró la puerta.

Mareada por el vino, fue directo a su habitación, cayendo dormida sobre la cama.

. . .

Despertó con una migraña nivel alcohol barato. Giró en las almohadas, aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Por lo menos ese era su día libre, no quería saber lo que era aguantar a su jefe con resaca.

—¿Qué pasó? —susurró, viendo el techo.

Lentamente, algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente. Las Grayas. Hermione Sexy y Sabia. _Sticky Ice–Cream_. Su nuevo mejor amigo Merlot.

Miró su mano izquierda. Todavía tenía puesto el anillo feo de Harry.

Le dio coraje la tristeza que la llenó al pensar en quedarse soltera. No es que tuviera algo en contra de las mujeres que preferían evitar el matrimonio; creyó ser una de ellas. Sin embargo, era _dolorosa_ la posibilidad de preferir no casarse con Harry.

Escuchó la puerta de su departamento abrirse. Se sentó en la cama, preocupada hasta que recordó que Harry tenía llaves. La risa encantadora de Teddy fue confirmación suficiente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, yendo al recibidor.

Teddy se iluminó al verla, estirando los bracitos —¡Mew–ne!

Harry hizo exactamente la misma cara de emoción, lo cual fue adorable —Estaba preocupado por ti.

Hermione lo miró resignada. Su mejor amigo traía ropa casual, gorra, la pañalera de Teddy colgada, y al bebé sostenido en su brazo izquierdo. Se veía radiante, atractivo y todo lo que ella siempre soñaba en secreto.

—Necesito que me expliques por qué estás enojada —dijo Harry, muy serio—. No puedo permitir que algo malo suceda entre nosotros. Eres mi mejor amiga. El último año hemos aprendido juntos a ser felices, después de lo ocurrido con Voldemort. Ahora también eres la madrina de Teddy. ¿Entiendes la importancia que tienes en mi vida? Por favor, Hermione.

—¡Mew–ne! —repitió el bebé.

—De acuerdo. Es momento de ser honesta —tomó un largo aliento, esperando que fuera suficiente—. Acepto. Me casaré contigo. Confío en mí para saber que, si estoy dispuesta a viajar en el tiempo para aconsejarme, es porque no puede existir algo mejor para mí en este universo. Seré tu esposa, pero no creas que tomaré tu apellido.

Harry cerró la boca. Estuvo callado durante varios minutos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó por fin.

Hermione le mostró el anillo —Lo encontré. No fuiste muy sutil, ¿sabes? Dejar la sortija en el buró de Teddy…

—¿Tú lo tenías?

—Sí. Necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre nuestra relación. Tranquilo, ahora estoy segura de que es lo correcto. Sé que también me amas, así que seremos felices.

Harry se sonrojó —Yo… bueno, sí te amo —miró avergonzado a cualquier lugar menos hacia donde estaba su mejor amiga—. Me di cuenta de eso hace un par de meses. Planeaba decírtelo en algún momento. Pero… Tú… El anillo…. _no_ es mío.

—¿Qué? —Hermione se quitó la sortija, completamente roja del rostro y con ganas de morir de vergüenza. ¿Por qué sus versiones del futuro no le dijeron eso?

—Encontré ese anillo cuando estaba limpiando una de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place; Teddy empezó a llorar y fui a su cuarto. Creí que Ted lo había hecho invisible, como el conejo azul.

—¡Ah–sul! —dijo Teddy, sonriente.

—¿Entonces no me ibas a proponer matrimonio?

Por _Morgana_ , que alguien la desaparezca como al maldito conejo azul.

—Nop.

—Oh.

Corrió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con seguro. Escuchó la risa de Harry.

—¡No huyas!

—¡No es gracioso! —chistó, humillada.

—Debes aceptar que sí es un _poquito_ gracioso. ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Pensabas que arruinaría tu vida pidiendo tu mano en matrimonio? —siguió riendo— Oh, Mione, sé que en tus planes de vida no está casarte. Soy feliz con lo que me das, en serio. Ahora que sé que me amas, puedo estar tranquilo de que no te irás con Ron o algo así. Anda, sal de tu cuarto.

—¡No! ¡Qué vergüenza! —recargó su frente en la puerta— Acepté una propuesta que ni siquiera planeabas hacerme. Soy una tonta.

—No lo eres.

—Por lo menos no escogiste este anillo tan feo.

—¿Sabes? Eso me insulta en el ego. Yo habría elegido un mejor anillo. Algo discreto, pero elegante.

—¿Con una esmeralda?

—Obvio. Es tu piedra favorita.

Hermione bajó los hombros. Qué pésimo día para tener resaca y enterarse de que no está comprometida.

Abrió la puerta.

Harry y Teddy le sonrieron.

—¿Me haces de desayunar? —pidió, patética.

Él tomó su mano, en un gesto poco común de muestra física de afecto —¿Panqueques?

—Con tocino.

—Hecho.

Hermione tomó a Teddy, permitiendo que Harry pudiera concentrarse en el desayuno. Se entretuvo jugando con el bebé, hasta que la voz ronca de su mejor amigo llamó su atención.

—¿En serio aceptaste casarte conmigo?

—Fue un error. Ya entendí.

—Pero aceptaste.

—Porque creí que me lo ibas a pedir.

—Eso quiere decir que si te lo pido, aceptarás.

Volteó a verla, asombrado. Tenía el delantal rosa puesto y en la mano la espátula.

—¿Me lo vas a pedir, en serio esta vez?

Harry le regaló esa preciosa sonrisa que la hacía temblar.

—Lo haré.

—Oh. De acuerdo.

—Hermione, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Eso la hizo reír de nervios y amor —Sí, Harry.

—Perfecto.

Volteó el panqueque sobre el sartén.

Hermione no podía creer que estaba comprometida. Ahora sí en serio.

—¿Sabes qué es raro? —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Ni siquiera nos hemos besado, pero nos vamos a casar.

Volvió a reír —Así somos nosotros. Tampoco hemos tenido sexo, pero ya tenemos un hijo.

Teddy tiró su plato azul de plástico al piso —¡Se–cso!

—Espero que olvide rápido esa palabra —murmuró Hermione— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó al ver a Harry acercarse con la gallardía de ser un hombre sensual en delantal que prepara los mejores panqueques de la historia y que tiene a la mujer de su vida asegurada.

—Te voy a besar.

—Oh. _De acuerdo_.

Su primer beso con Harry Potter, su mejor amigo y prometido, fue revelador. Sintió que algo por fin tenía sentido en su corazón.

Lo tomó del delantal, desesperada por disfrutar más de sus labios. Escuchó su gemido, y sintió sus amplias manos tomarla de la cintura. Eso fue suficiente para dejar de tener miedo del futuro. Con razón sus versiones adultas parecían tan fuertes y seguras.

—¡Mew–ne!

Harry se separó con la respiración acelerada —¿Estás segura? Si te arrepientes, Teddy y yo no podremos seguir adelante, Hermione.

—Te puedo asegurar, sin duda alguna, que mientras tú existas, yo siempre querré estar contigo.

—Con eso me basta.

Volvió a besarla.

Hermione detectó el aroma quemado de sus panqueques, pero no le importó. Siguió besando a Harry, dándole las gracias a no–Julia Roberts y sus hermanas por haberla ayudado.

Ah, y a Merlot, por ser un solidario vino barato para brujas con bajo presupuesto.

.

.

.

 **Notas:** ¿Ligero en exceso? ¿Poco intenso? Díganme todo lo que piensan. ¡Hasta mañana!


	10. Ella merece otro futuro

**NOTAS:**

Tienen _demasiadas_ ideas buenas, ¿qué pretenden que este reto se alargue indefinidamente? PFfff es que en serio son los mejores. Adoro sus comentarios. Despertar antes del trabajo sólo para leer los reviews se ha vuelto mi nuevo hábito matutino favorito en el mundo. Me suena muy hueco sólo escribirles "gracias", creo que es más especial que mantenga las publicaciones del reto, sin fallar, para mostrarles todo lo feliz que estoy por el hecho de que me dedican su tiempo, sus palabras y halagos.

Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a SusanH-7, Maria Alejandra y blatik, por la cantidad increíble de años que me han leído y animarse a comentar una de mis historias.

También quiero mandarle un abrazo a Asakura Alice porque sus reviews me hacen reír mucho! Por otra parte, respondiendo a Isabella y muchos otros que me han preguntado lo mismo: Sí, actualizaré Remembranza de una Amistad Perdida... después del reto.

Y respondiendo a Altair Cepheus: los duendes llegaron al acuerdo con la Ministra Granger de aceptar que el asesinato del líder rebelde ocurrió en una situación extrema, misma que a cambio otorgó una transformación paradigmática en el sentido político y social de los duendes en el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, fueron implacables en exigir que Harry no volviera a pisar Gringotts en su vida. Él aceptó, además de pedir una disculpa pública.

Sigo leyendo sus solicitudes, las tengo apuntadas para escribirlas poco a poco. No dejaré ir ninguna, lo prometo!

Esta es la 9na entrega del reto. Espero la disfruten.

* * *

 **Ella merece otro futuro**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

Este oneshot lo solicitaron tres usuarios sin cuenta en la página, ¡así que espero que sepan que va para ustedes en específico!

Año 2133

Harry se acomodó mejor en su cama y levantó con pereza los ojos hacia el ventanal de su habitación. El cielo estaba despejado, de color perla por el próximo amanecer. A lo lejos se escuchaba el oleaje embravecido contra el risco donde hace décadas mandó a construir ese pequeño chalet. El clima prometía calor y vientos húmedos.

Observó con dedicación cada adorno y mueble del cuarto. Años de esfuerzo compartido con Hermione para embellecer ese lugar. Nada fue comprado. Cada cosa la crearon por completo con magia o la recogieron de la costa. Tardaron décadas en terminar el chalet porque ella jamás dejó Inglaterra ni su puesto como Ministra. Además de a Ron.

Pero eso ya era historia pasada. Hermione murió un año atrás. Desde ese día, Harry desmejoró a velocidad antinatural. Un poquito de su magia desapareció con cada amanecer que su mejor amiga ya no disfrutaba en ese mundo. Y eso estaba bien. Era lo correcto. Porque Harry sabía que después de casi ciento cuarenta años, vivir sin Hermione era insostenible.

Finalmente, este día la alcanzará en el otro mundo.

Cerró los ojos. Distintas escenas de su vida pasearon por su mente. Nada de lo que alguna vez imaginó que sería su vida se hizo realidad. Y ahora había llegado a su término.

Se sintió flotar poco a poco. Una hermosa paz ennegrecida fue absorbiendo su cuerpo. Todo se volvió eterno y dulce. No estaba satisfecho con su vida, pero sí que había hecho suficiente para irse en paz. El mundo estaba a salvo. Y si existía otra profecía, ya no era sobre él.

Respiró profundo. _Adiós_ , pensó.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe. De pronto, algo brincó sobre Harry, echando risas infantiles y magia inocente.

El viejo mago sintió su pecho contraerse, pero ni eso lo distrajo de que su adorado tataranieto estaba con él. Subió los brazos temblorosos, equilibrando al niño de cuatro años que no dejaba de hablar sobre panqueques para desayunar.

Harry abrió, mareado, los ojos. Casi pudo ver detrás de su nieto a la figura larguirucha de su vieja amiga, la Muerte. El pequeño Jacob Lupin de verdad había interrumpido su último respiro en ese mundo.

—Jake —susurró Harry con la boca seca—, vuelve con tu madre. Necesito descansar.

El niño pareció notar que había algo distinto con su abuelo.

—¿No quieres pa–que–ques? —su vocecita apenas pudo pronunciar la última palabra. Jacob era muy tímido, casi no practicaba el hablar, pero por su tatarabuelo siempre hacía una excepción.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Sentía la mitad de su alma fuera de su cuerpo, respondiendo al llamado de la Muerte. Sin embargo, se negó a morir frente a su nieto.

—Ve con mamá —pidió.

Jacob puso sus manitas en el rostro arrugado de Harry —¿A dónde vas?

La pregunta fue extraña y certera. ¿Cómo pudo intuir su nieto esa despedida?

—No lo sé.

—¡Pues no vayas, tata!

Los oídos le dolieron por el escándalo. Eso lo despertó otros segundos para continuar vivo. Miró bien el rostro suavecito de su nieto y los grandes ojos de distintos colores, como un cristal bajo el agua. Otro metamorfomago en la familia. Su única familia.

—Quiero ir, Jake.

—¿Por qué?

Explicarle a un niño sobre la consumación de la existencia era un tema difícil. Decidió decirle algo más apropiado.

—Quiero ver a Hermione.

Esa expresión, en aquella época, era poco específica. Sólo en la familia Weasley había tres Hermiones. En la familia Lupin había otras dos y una Mione. Sin mencionar las tantas familias mágicas que seguían usando el nombre de la hechicera más importante del último siglo, ya fuese como buen presagio o como agradecimiento por su obra magnánima.

Aún así, Jacob Lupin entendió enseguida a cuál Hermione se refería.

—Tía Hermione, tu mejor amiga.

Harry le sonrió amoroso —Sí.

—¿De verdad la verás si te vas ahora?

—Eso quiero creer.

Temía que no fuera así. No quería vivir esa clase de aventura en la muerte.

—¿Y si no la ves, tata?

—Me pondría muy triste, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

Jacob lo pensó unos momentos —No, tata. Es un plan muy malo. Necesitas pedir un deseo. Espera, ¡no te vayas aún! ¡Espera, por favor!

Harry sintió a su nieto deslizarse por la cama y correr fuera del cuarto. El silencio fue tan drástico que su viaje al otro mundo reinició de inmediato. La negrura volvió. Lo terrenal se fue alejando de su cuerpo. _Adiós…_

—¡Tata!

El niño volvió a brincar sobre su pecho. Harry tosió, entre desesperado y divertido. ¿Por qué no podía ya morir?

—Mira, tata. Pide un deseo. Tía Hermione me juró que se haría realidad con esto.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, intentando definir qué era esa mancha violeta entre las manos borrosas de su nieto. Un destello dorado delató la naturaleza del objeto: una piedra alquímica.

¡Por Merlín, Hermione le dejó una piedra alquímica a su tataranieto! Confiaba que ella jamás habría hecho algo tan irresponsable. Seguro se trataba de esas piedritas que servían para hechizos menores. Algo con qué entretener a Jacob, nada más.

—Ese fue un regalo para ti. Úsalo tú, Jake.

—Pero yo no tengo ningún deseo. Soy feliz. Mejor úsalo tú, tata. Así seguro ves a tía Hermione.

Su nieto puso la piedrita en su frente. Harry volvió a sonreír. Ahora moriría con algo que hizo Hermione cerca de él.

—De acuerdo. Pediré el deseo.

—¡Anda!

La negrura regresó. Sintió la mano fría de la Muerte sobre su hombro.

—Deseo… que… al abrir los… ojos…

Cada luz del mundo se fue apagando. El peso de su nieto en su pecho desapareció.

—...sea junto a…

Qué bella última palabra para despedirse del mundo.

—...Hermione.

El manto estelar lo envolvió. Su alma dejó aquel cuerpo cansado, y se reencontró con la Muerte.

— _Vieja conocida, por fin me iré contigo —dijo Harry, sonriente._

— _¡Eso quisiera, Potter!_

La quietud que tanta paz le regaló segundos antes, se transformó en un torbellino horripilante. Gritó, asustado, confundido. Quiso usar su varita, y se dio cuenta de que él ya no era sólido. Estrellas cruzaron su cuerpo traslúcido. Corrientes de viento tan antiguas como el universo lo sacudieron. Eso no era la muerte ni la vida, y Harry tuvo profundo temor sobre qué le deparaba.

Despertó aterrado, quiso correr, gritar, hacer _algo_ para sentirse en control de su existencia, pero su mente tardó en conectar con su cuerpo. Paralizado, vio el lugar donde se encontraba, reconociéndolo a pesar de no haberlo pisado los últimos treinta años: la biblioteca de Hogwarts. ¿Esto era morir? ¿Regresar al castillo que en algún momento consideró su hogar y refugio? La verdad, pensó que si algo así ocurría, sería el chalet en Cannes su lugar especial en la muerte.

Parpadeó, obligando a su cuerpo a reaccionar. Entonces sintió a alguien a su lado. Haciendo esfuerzos extraordinarios, giró su rostro para ver a _Hermione_ dormida, con cinco libros entre las piernas cruzadas, y su uniforme de Gryffindor arrugado.

Eso por fin despertó al resto de su cuerpo. Brincó lejos del suelo, donde ambos habían estado un momento antes. Varios libros cayeron, haciendo ruido. Ni eso despertó a la castaña. Un ronquido lo alertó de que no estaban solos. Ron Weasley también dormía, frente a ellos, con una mano apenas sosteniendo un libro y la otra escondiendo una manzana a medio comer en su bolsillo.

Se veían tan jóvenes… no, tan ¡niños!

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Era un recuerdo? ¿Una burla? ¿Un… castigo?

Miró bien a Ron. Aún tenía el rostro sin marcas y un peso normal. Ese adolescente se convertiría en la pesadilla más larga de Hermione.

¿Tendría que volver a atestiguar semejante tragedia?

Se giró hacia su mejor amiga. Se sintió conmovido al ver el cabello chocolate, tan oscuro y brillante a la vez, señal de su juventud. Su último recuerdo del cabello de Hermione era plateado y corto, de rizos no tan cerrados.

Se inclinó sobre ella, tocando el cabello revuelto y colorido. Lágrimas se derramaron por su rostro.

Era ella de verdad. Hermione Jane Granger. La niña antes de Bellatrix, de Voldemort, de Ron Weasley, de la pérdida de Rose, de la tercera guerra mundial, de la silla ministerial.

Quizá esto era un regalo. Un último vistazo a la juventud compartida con sus mejores amigos, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

En ese momento, Hermione abrió los ojos, alertada. Miró su reloj de pulso antes de terminar de despertar realmente.

—Oh, no. Quedan seis horas. ¡Debemos seguir! —su atención se dirigió al pelirrojo— _¡Ronald!_ Despierta. Harry nos necesita. Debemos encontrar la manera…

Dejó de hablar al mirar los ojos verdes de Harry.

—¿Estás llorando? —susurró asustada. Miró de nuevo a Ron, relajándose al notar que la había ignorado y seguía dormido. Se levantó, quedando a la misma altura de su mejor amigo— Calma, Harry. Encontraremos la forma de que respires bajo el agua, no temas.

Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía ocho maneras diferentes de respirar bajo el agua, ¿por qué…? Oh, no.

No.

No.

—¿Qué año es? —preguntó.

Hermione pareció preocuparse por su estabilidad mental —Mil novecientos noventa y cinco. ¿Estás bien?

 _Joder. NO._

 _._ _._ _._

La profesora McGonagall vino por Ron y Hermione, sin explicar que planeaba meterlos al fondo del lago para luego ser rescatados por sus compañeros de clases. Harry los vio alejarse, en silencio. Pasó el resto de la noche ahí, analizando la situación.

Podía cambiar el curso de la historia. Sabía cada secreto importante, cada hechizo que aún no se ha inventado, cada detalle que detonó la guerra de 2045, cada accidente que nunca debió ocurrir…

Y lo único en que podía pensar era en que Ronald Weasley no desposaría esta vez a Hermione.

Pero eso también tenía consecuencias. Harry adoró a Rose, la primogénita de Ron y Hermione. Ella fue como una hija para él. Por supuesto, Hugo también era relevante. Y todos los nietos de Hermione… No podía simplemente desaparecerlos de esta realidad, ¿o sí?

¿Cuántos cambios podía hacer sin que la línea temporal se saliera por completo de su control? ¿Y si algo adelantaba la guerra de 2045? Sería el final…

De pronto comprendió que Sirius seguía vivo. ¡Y Tonks y Remus también! Eso quería decir que Teddy podía crecer con sus padres, lo cual era muy doloroso para Harry.

Él no se casó en su vida "original". Estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Ginny, pero se dio cuenta de que no la amaba. Así que crió por su cuenta a Ted. Se convirtió en su padre, en su familia. Después llegaron Victoire, sus nietos, hasta su tataranieto Jacob Lupin.

Le partía el corazón imaginar una realidad sin Jake.

¿Y qué tendría a cambio? Hermione ni siquiera era una garantía. Su mejor amiga le confesó que lo amaba en 2098, un poco ebria por el vino y muy resignada por su matrimonio. Aún así, ella fue muy clara: jamás dejaría a Ron. Ella le juró fidelidad y compañía hasta que la muerte los separara, y no era su estilo romper promesas.

Pero no era justo. Hermione sufrió su matrimonio. Harry estaba seguro que ni siquiera la guerra fue lo que la terminó de desgastar. Fue la muerte prematura de Rosie. Cada pelea que eso desencadenó entre Ron y ella. El dolor.

Además, Hermione cumplió su palabra: en la realidad original, ella murió casada con Ron. Eso finaliza su promesa. La libera de cualquier responsabilidad, ¿o sólo eran reflexiones de un hombre desesperado que busca cualquier pretexto para modificar el destino a su antojo? Al final, eso no quería decir que Hermione se enamorará de él en este tiempo, quizá hasta 2098… ¡qué tortura! Él se dio cuenta que la amaba la noche antes de casarse con Ginny; es decir, en 1999.

Miró sus manos, sin arrugas ni cicatrices. Sintió su magia. No era ni la mitad de poderosa que llegó a ser en su vejez. Por fortuna, el conocimiento que adquirió seguía intacto.

¿Habrá manera de modificar la historia sin que termine peor?

Lo lógico sería acudir a Hermione. Ella se encargó de la organización militar hasta 2051, cuando la guerra terminó. Fue capaz de hacer un mapa detallado sobre cualquier probabilidad y tener planes de reserva para cada una. En una ocasión, incluso, hizo trampa. Tomó una decisión y esperó con el giratiempo en la mano la respuesta del enemigo. Cuando los misiles cayeron sobre Londres, Hermione regresó en el tiempo y cambió de decisión, evitando el ataque cataclísmico. Su astucia les dio la victoria en la guerra, con el menor número de pérdidas posibles.

Esta vez no podía contar con ella. ¿Cómo explicarle que sin importar los cambios en la historia, cuando se embarace por primera vez, se contagiará de una viruela mágica de la que jamás consiguieron cura? Rosie nacerá enferma, sin dudarlo. A menos que decida aplazar el embarazo, pero para entonces ya no será Rose quien nazca, sino alguien más.

¿Cuánta tristeza generó la enfermedad de Rosie? Harry aún recuerda con vergüenza el alivio que sintió al verla morir. No podía más con la desesperación de saberla llena de dolor constante, sin poder salir de su casa ni tener una vida común. Hermione pasó el siguiente año en cama, deprimida. De no haber sido por Hugo, quizá ella no se hubiera recuperado.

¿Merece vivir algo así de nuevo? ¿O todo esto es para seguirse convenciendo de hacer lo que desea?

La segunda prueba del torneo comenzó. Harry trató de actuar exactamente como lo hizo en el pasado. Aún no deseaba hacer algún cambio que iniciara una cadena de acontecimientos desconocidos para él. Fue doloroso en especial dejar a Hermione en el lago, pero se repitió que aún estaba a tiempo de arreglar las cosas con ella. Se dio cuenta, impresionado, que por primera vez lo que le sobraba era tiempo.

Pasó las siguientes semanas acostumbrándose a 1994. ¡Qué ridículo ambiente estudiantil en Hogwarts! Tan prejuicioso y lleno de rumores. No recordaba con esa claridad lo idiota que fue a los catorce años. Ignorando a Hermione, buscando la compañía de Ron, aterrado por cuestiones tan banales. Y Dumbledore… ¿en qué pensaba al dirigir de esa manera el colegio? Harry fue director de Hogwarts de 2104 a 2130. Se encargó de que la escuela fuera la mejor de Europa, con educación interdisciplinar que dejaba a los alumnos preparados para tomar una especialidad de otros cinco o seis años, antes de hacer su carrera profesional. Nunca permitió torneos mortales ni escondió objetos invaluables o profesores antipedagógicos. Con razón le costó tanto trabajo derrotar a Voldemort. Harry no estaba de acuerdo con mantener al alumnado ignorante de lo más peligroso de la magia. Si más personas detectan y visibilizan un mal social, más opciones hay de rastrearlo con velocidad y acabar con él; por eso todos sus alumnos de séptimo grado sabían lo que es un Horcrux. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas cuando él estudió en Hogwarts… Pero eso no estaba en sus manos, aún.

Fingió otra pelea con Ron para tener tiempo a solas. Por supuesto, no quiso ni pudo deshacerse de Hermione, así que pasaban las tardes en la biblioteca o caminando en los jardines. Observó con detenimiento que su mejor amiga parecía inafectada por aquellos momentos. Él no significaba algo especial para ella, no en sentido romántico. En cambio, la lejanía de Ron la tenía descontenta. Recordó que ese año en especial fueron obvios los celos que el pelirrojo sintió por Krum. ¿Quizá desde entonces inició el enamoramiento entre sus mejores amigos?

Comenzó a hacer un mapa de pronósticos y posibilidades, parecido al que Hermione usó en 2045. Apuntó el nombre de cada persona fallecida, sus motivos, consecuencias y lo que implicaría dejarlos vivos. Trazó redes de acontecimientos que detonarán la guerra, además de otro par de eventos relevantes para el mundo.

—Tengo miedo que algo malo te suceda en la última prueba —confesó Hermione una de las tardes que paseaban alrededor del lago.

Harry no recordaba esa conversación con ella. Al contrario, Hermione pocas veces expresó sus verdaderos temores. Fue hasta que quedaron varados en el bosque de Dean, cuando ella se quebró por primera vez. ¿Qué hizo Harry en tan pocos días para generar este cambio en ella?

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

Ella no dejó de ver el lago mientras respondió —Imaginé cómo sería estar aquí sin ti. No quiero vivir eso. ¡Además Ron volvió a enojarse contigo! ¿Cómo pudo, después de que lo perdonaste?

Oh, así que eso era. Hermione era fiel hasta los huesos. Tanto que prefirió mantener un matrimonio terrible con tal de no quebrar su palabra. Harry se dio cuenta de que si Hermione le dio otra oportunidad a Ronald, una que pintó el camino hacia su matrimonio, fue porque él perdonó al pelirrojo siempre. Si lo hubiera alejado de ambos, quizá ella lo habría superado más fácil. Pero Hermione no se dio cuenta que su más grande virtud, su lealtad, fue como una soga en el cuello.

En vez de responderle, la abrazó. Quiso besarla, en realidad, pero aún era extraño verla de catorce años. Así que apretó su cuerpo y esperó a que ella se calmara.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione.

Ella parpadeó las lágrimas —Y tú el mío, Harry.

Con eso era suficiente… por ahora.

Al final del curso salvó a Cedric Diggory. Atrapó a Barty Crouch Jr. Permitió que Voldemort tomara de su sangre, pero mató a Peter Pettigrew en el cementerio y trajo su cuerpo a Hogwarts. Decidió que necesitaba convertirse en el Salvador para tener la popularidad mediática y política que impulsarían a Hermione en su candidatura.

Se dio cuenta de que ya había tomado su decisión en el momento en que terminó el ciclo escolar y no perdonó a Ron. Prefirió creer que fue la misma Hermione quien pidió una oportunidad para ella, al dejar esa piedra alquímica con la que Harry deseó volver a verla.

Prometió que dedicaría cada momento de su vida en hacer que Hermione tuviera una vida mejor. Aunque eso signifique despedirse de mucha gente amada. Su único consuelo era la esperanza de que podría resistir la "pérdida" de Rosie y los demás, creando otra familia igual de maravillosa con Hermione.

Porque si ya estaba dispuesto a cambiar el futuro de la humanidad, no se conformaría con sólo ser su mejor amigo. Ambos merecían más que eso.

Cuando se despidió de Hermione en King Cross, Harry inclinó un poco el rostro, esperando el beso que ella le dio en el pasado. Sin embargo, esta vez, la tomó del rostro y la besó fugazmente en los labios.

Ella lo miró incrédula… luego con duda y curiosidad. Algo pareció iluminarse en su mirada, como si acabara de descubrir que Harry era una opción amorosa en su vida. Sonrió, abrumada por el inesperado cambio en la relación que tenía con él.

—Soñé contigo —le dijo a su joven amiga, susurrando para que la Orden y los Weasley no pudieran escuchar—. Estábamos en una casa muy linda, con vista al mar. Hacía mucho calor. Tú descansabas en la arena, leyendo. Yo dejaba que las olas mojaran mis pies. Fue muy real.

Hermione se sonrojó más —Suena encantador.

—Algún día, me encargaré de que se haga realidad.

Ella comenzó a reír, nerviosa y halagada.

—¿En serio? —lo miró sospechosa— Te estás portando muy raro, Harry.

—Sólo quiero que sepas que te quiero.

Los ojos mieles de su amiga se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Yo también. Fuiste tan valiente este año. Sé que Voldemort regresó, _te creo_. Siempre te apoyaré.

Volvió a besarla. Necesitaba que ella se fuera todo el verano pensando en él, construyendo en su mente la posibilidad de ser feliz a su lado. Escuchó el llanto de Ginny al verlos. Eso hizo dudar a Hermione. Se separó de él.

—Yo no… —se mordió el labio inferior, luciendo como la adolescente insegura que realmente era.

Harry tomó sus manos —¿Me prometes eso?

—¿Qué? —dijo distraída, aún pensando en el beso.

Le sonrió, intentando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella —Que siempre estarás ahí para apoyarme.

No dudó un segundo en responder, agitando su cabello revuelto —Claro que sí.

—Perfecto. Eso es todo lo que quiero en esta vida. A ti.

Hermione abrió la boca, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba escuchando. A lo lejos, el llamado de sus padres la hizo reaccionar.

—Harry, yo…

—Ve con ellos. Hablaremos después.

Volvió a sonreírle. Por fin, Hermione se relajó, asintiendo.

—Nos vemos pronto.

La dejó ir con una calma imperturbable. Algún día, tal vez, le confesará que viene del futuro, pero mientras decidió que dedicará años en cortejarla, luego en seducirla. La volverá loca de amor, atenciones y cuidados. Se exigirá que cada día sea un reto para convencerla de que tomó la decisión correcta al quedarse con él y no con Ron Weasley.

.

.

.

 **Notas:** breve pero romántico. ¿Les gustó? Mañana llega Hermione de Slytherin...


	11. La perfecta Slytherin

**NOTAS:**

Llegamos al oneshot 10, con lo que iniciamos la cuenta regresiva para finalizar el reto! ASÍ ES, sé que es más de medianoche, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Este relato intentó ser un juego de poder entre Harry y Hermione, así como las virtudes que ambos tienen de Sly y Gry. Me gustó bastante. Ya me dirán si ustedes opinan lo mismo.

Sin más qué agregar porque estoy durmiéndome sobre el teclado, aquí va...

* * *

 **La perfecta Slytherin**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

Solicitud de: Espiritu Salvaje y Drys-1

Eran desesperantes. Harry no sabía cuál de los dos era peor, ni por su eterna amistad con Ron o su increíble odio hacia Malfoy. Lo normal sería que tras siete años de enfrentamientos inútiles en los pasillos, por fin hubieran superado su inmadurez y comenzado a ignorarse. La vida de Harry funcionaría mejor, en especial porque no se cruzaría tan seguido con cierta bruja de mirada atardecida.

Aquel sencillo pensamiento le volteó el corazón. La noche anterior no la vio en el GRan Comedor, durante el banquete de inicio de año, así que se desveló, pendiente de cualquier ruido en la torre de Premios Anuales, esperándola. ¿Para qué? No se hubiera atrevido a bajar a saludar, definitivo. A la mierda el orgullo Gryffindor, Hermione era aterradora cuando estaba enojada. Y por Merlín que tiene todo el derecho de estar furiosa con él. Harry está furioso consigo mismo.

Se distrajo un segundo cuando Malfoy y Ron sacaron las varitas al mismo tiempo. Tal vez era momento de intervenir. Observó al resto de las serpientes: Zabini, Nott y Goyle. Los primeros dos tenían toda la actitud de estar en absoluta aburrición, esperando a que el rubio deje sus juegos con Ron. Goyle, en cambio, seguía deprimido, respirando sin interés en lo demás.

Harry recordó el instante en que Crabbe fue asesinado, frente a Goyle y Hermione, en la batalla de Hogwarts a finales del ciclo escolar pasado. Lamentablemente, hubo otros que sufrieron el mismo destino, entre ellos Dumbledore. Y la sospecha continuaba… ¿Malfoy en serio era inocente? ¿No tuvo alguna injerencia en la invasión de los Death Eater a Hogwarts? Hermione, por fortuna, estaba descartada. Bellatrix la intentó matar, así que no eran aliadas, ¿cierto?

Al respecto, Ron opinaba que era una gran estrategia para que la Orden del Fénix por fin confíe en Hermione. Un plan elaborado para que ella gane un lugar en el bando de los buenos. Una espía perfecta.

—¿Te sientes muy importante ahora que Rajadita es Premio Anual, comadreja?

La pregunta de Malfoy causó gracia en Harry. Era obvio que el rubio estaba muerto de celos ahora que Hermione de cierta forma vive con él. Su clásica burla de tener a la castaña en el nido de las serpientes, donde pertenece, se acabó. Y pensar que hubo una época en que el peor peligro para Hermione en el castillo fue Malfoy; en cambio, ahora, era su perro más faldero.

Ron replicó algo no muy brillante, pero bien cargado de pasión. Zabini giró los ojos. Nott comentó que estaba haciéndose tarde. Los elementos necesarios para que la infantil discusión termine o mute en algo más peligroso. Harry dio un paso al frente.

—Tenemos clase. Vámonos, Ron.

Malfoy sonrió de esa forma torcida que era retrato de su padre —Cobardes.

La reacción de Ron fue justo como deseaba Malfoy. El hechizo que le lanzó, sin embargo, no llegó a surtir ningún efecto, golpeó un escudo antes de tocar al rubio.

Harry contuvo la respiración, sintiendo su piel erizarse por la carga mágica del escudo. Solo había una persona en el mundo que provocaba ese efecto en su cuerpo.

Por el pasillo se acercaron Daphne Greengrass y Hermione Black. La rubia, con su caminar altivo y femenino, venía riendo por algún comentario de su acompañante; traía el morral de piel de dragón colgando de su hombro junto con el uniforme negro brillante. Hermione se movía, antagónica, con brusquedad y prisa, cargando una pila de libros.

Harry volvió a respirar, tan fuerte e inesperado que le dolió el pecho, al tener cerca de nuevo el rostro firme de Hermione. Llevaba tres años admirando su belleza vigorosa, con el cabello castaño oscuro de rizos cortos que enmarcan aquellos pómulos angulosos y su delicado mentón.

Recordó el día que se conocieron. La vio en la plataforma frente al tren escarlata. Hermione de doce años vestida con el uniforme del orfanato de Londres. Lo cautivó la forma en cómo ella parecía a punto de llorar por la confirmación de que el mundo mágico era algo real. Cuando fue sorteada en Slytherin, recibió varias amenazas de muerte y un bullying tan intenso que _casi_ la hicieron abandonar Hogwarts. Nadie quería a la sangre sucia de Slytherin, ni los de su Casa ni el resto del colegio. Pero soportó el tiempo suficiente hasta que en tercer año se descubrió _quién_ es su padre.

Sirius Black inicialmente escapó de Azkaban para ayudar a su ahijado y matar a Pettigrew, pero al ver a Hermione tuvo una perturbadora sensación de estar frente a la versión joven de una mujer muggle que lo engatusó trece años atrás.

La historia no era tan romántica como El Profeta intentó hacerla ver. Sirius conoció a Jane Granger cuando su motocicleta se averió a la mitad de una carretera en Liverpool. Jane iba en su carro, con dirección a Sussex, cuando lo vio varado. Se detuvo, coqueteando al verlo con su chamarra de cuero negra y la melena desarreglada por el viento. A Sirius le cayó bastante bien la encantadora mujer de ojos mieles, así que se hizo pasar por un muggle para aceptar su ofrecimiento de llevarlo a la ciudad más cercana.

En el viejo automóvil de Jane, conversaron durante horas. Una cosa llevó a otra. Sirius le hizo el amor en el asiento trasero. Eran un par de veinteañeros con poca modestia y muchas hormonas.

No la volvió a ver en su vida.

Jane se embarazó, no supo cómo localizar a Sirius, pero decidió tener al bebé. Durante el parto se complicó su salud y falleció. Así fue cómo Hermione Jane Granger acabó en el orfanato de Londres.

Sirius nunca olvidó a Jane, aunque el amor no estaba relacionado con esa realidad, sino el recuerdo de la última mujer con la que tuvo sexo, antes de ser encarcelado en Azkaban. Por eso, al ver los ojos mieles de Hermione y aquel gesto de inteligencia y belleza tan parecido al de sus primas Black, _intuyó_ que algo estaba pasando.

Un par de pruebas resolvieron el misterio. Hermione era su hija. La mezcla perfecta del áspero carácter Black, el ingenio de Sirius y, aparentemente, la inteligencia superior de Jane Granger.

Harry lo tomó como una señal del destino. De una forma u otra, Hermione y él se iban a conocer. Quizá, si Voldemort no hubiera existido, incluso habrían crecido juntos, cuando los Potter y los Black tuvieran reuniones. Y estaba seguro de que no la habría visto como a una prima, porque el maldito atractivo que sentía por ella nació desde el instante que la vio por primera vez. Sólo quedaba una posibilidad: habrían sido mejores amigos y después algo más fuerte…

Pero así no pasó. Hermione adoptó el apellido Black sólo para largarse del orfanato y detener el odio en su contra por parte de los Slytherin. El hecho de que una bruja de capacidades extraordinarias ahora era la heredera universal de una Antigua y Honorable Casa, convirtió a Hermione en la estrella de los sangre puras.

Harry no tiene idea de cómo incluso logró que uno por uno, sus compañeros de Casa no sólo la aceptaran, sino que estuvieran dispuestos a morir por ella. Crabbe dejó eso muy claro, al cruzarse para recibir la maldición asesina de Bellatrix.

Volviendo al presente, Malfoy soltó una risita pedante. De alguna forma supo que Hermione estaba por aparecer y lo salvaría. Fue una trampa y ahora Ron está en problemas.

Zabini dejó su cómoda posición apoyado en la pared, y enderezó la espalda, sonriendo con coquetería a Hermione.

Harry tampoco entendía esa relación, era insufrible ver la cantidad de gestos que Zabini desperdiciaba en Hermione, porque ella había sido enfática en _no_ desearlo como hombre. A Zabini eso lo divertía más.

Nott la saludó con una pequeña reverencia. Goyle, enseguida, se colocó detrás de ella, su eterno lugar especial desde que en primer año Hermione lo defendió junto a Crabbe de las bromas de los gemelos Weasley. Una muestra de compasión que cayó en terreno desconocido para los Slytherin.

Hermione se lo explicó uno de esos días que se encontraron en la noche por los jardines de Hogwarts: "Creo que me respetan… Ni siquiera los alumnos de séptimo pueden con los gemelos Weasley, así que lo que hice me ganó cierta admiración. Por eso Vincent y Gregory son más tolerantes conmigo desde entonces". Pero Harry supo mejor. Tolerantes no era la palabra adecuada. Agradecidos tal vez. ¿El último año? Enamorados tenía más sentido.

Ron, instintivamente, se movió más cerca de Harry. Sus encuentros directos con Hermione eran fugaces y vergonzosos, iniciar el año con uno de esos sería mala suerte.

—¿Haciendo magia en los pasillos, Weasley? —siseó Hermione, aparentemente aburrida. La placa de Premio Anual brilló bajo el sol que entraba por los ventanales del pasillo. Debajo de la placa el escudo de Slytherin, en perfecta simetría— Responde —apuró con los ojos mieles clavados en el pelirrojo.

—Fue en defensa propia —tartamudeó Ron.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada. Hermione giró los ojos.

—Draco no te atacó, Weasley. ¿Debo incluir difamación en los cargos de tu castigo?

—¿Castigo? ¡Ni siquiera le hice daño!

Hermione sacó la varita. Acto seguido todos los demás dieron un paso atrás. Harry consideró sabia esa reacción. El control mágico que Hermione demostró durante la invasión a Hogwarts quedará archivada como "legendaria" en la historia. Lo que le hizo a Bellatrix tras el asesinato de Crabbe…

Ron miró a Harry, ansioso —Tú también eres Premio Anual, ayúdame.

Malfoy olvidó su propia seguridad y se colocó junto a Hermione, como si le perteneciera.

Harry intentó ignorar que la bruja en cuestión no pareció mínimamente incómoda —Veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor. Listo. Vamos a clases..

—Y una semana lavando el baño de prefectos sin magia —completó Hermione—. Para que pienses antes de volver a amenazar a… cualquiera.

Malfoy la miró como un gato que atrapó un jugoso ratón. A Harry no le gustó.

—Lárgate de mi presencia, Weasley —terminó Hermione.

Ron obedeció sin quejarse, ya había aprendido que eso era lo mejor contra ella. Harry quiso moverse para seguirlo.

—Tú no.

Aguantó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se mantuvo quieto mientras Hermione ordenaba con suavidad a sus compañeros adelantarse. Malfoy se fue dando zancadas y Greengrass aprovechó para guiñarle juguetona. Crabbe asintió a modo de saludo, una extraña solidaridad que no estaba seguro de dónde venía.

Al saberse a solas con ella, la miró con recelo. Hermione podía abrazarlo un día y maldecirlo el siguiente; pasar un ciclo escolar sin dirigirle la palabra y de pronto salvarle la vida; llorar mientras le contaba algún recuerdo del orfanato y luego burlarse de él por no haber terminado su tarea a tiempo. Lo único constante en su relación con ella es que siempre obtiene su ayuda para sobrevivir cada estúpido problema que se le presenta año tras año. Él le debía la vida... y la mitad de Hogwarts, Sirius y más de cinco veces Ronald.

Esperó cualquier comentario audaz, de esos que Hermione podía sacar en los momentos más incómodos para hacerlos insoportables. En cambio, ella lo miró temeraria, retándolo a romper el silencio.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Harry, dejándola ganar. Como siempre.

—Eso te lo puede responder Sirius.

—...cierto.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

Harry tragó seco. Esa mujer era inamovible.

—Una mezcla de adrenalina y alivio. Creí… cuando nos separamos después de que Dumbledore… pasó mucho tiempo… Alguien me dijo que te vio pelear contra Bellatrix. Y luego supe que ella escapó. Pensé…

—¿Me besaste porque estabas aliviado de que mi tía no me mató?

—Sí.

La magia de Hermione vibró sobre su piel.

—Estuvo mal de tu parte. Sé que la niña comadreja es tu novia.

Harry se regocijó en la contradicción eterna que era Hermione. Podía detestar a los Weasley, pero no por eso le gustaba dañarlos de alguna forma.

—Ginny _era_ mi novia.

Notó cierta reacción facial en Hermione al decir "era", pero fue tan rápido que quizá lo imaginó.

De pronto, ella soltó una risa maliciosa, otra de las consecuencias de convivir diario con Daphne Greengrass.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Que eres todo un héroe. Sólo besas a la bruja cuando crees que estuvo a punto de morir.

A ella le encantaba burlarse de su "complejo de héroe". Era momento de cambiar de tema.

—Ayer no llegaste a la torre de Premios Anuales.

—Tan perspicaz… Hubo reunión en Slytherin para discutir nuestra posición en el colegio tras la invasión.

Harry asintió. Entonces el rumor era cierto.

—¿Cuál es tu posición?

—La de mi Casa, por supuesto.

—La misma Casa que te maltrató los primeros dos ciclos escolares, la misma Casa que odia a los hijos de muggles como tú, la misma Casa que lideraba el bastardo que asesinó a Dumbledore…

—Ambos lo escuchamos, Potter. Tu querido director se lo suplicó.

—¡Suplicó que no lo matara!

—Eres tan Gryffindor…

—Y tú tan Slytherin, lo cual no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo puedes apoyarlos, Hermione? Sus padres…

—Exactamente. _Sus_ padres. Así como yo no merezco ser juzgada por mi sangre, ellos no lo merecen por los actos de sus progenitores. Estamos en la encrucijada, Potter. Una generación que podría hacer la diferencia… siempre y cuando decidas apoyarnos.

—¿Disculpa?

—La Orden del Fénix no está dando resultados. No es necesario que papá me lo diga, es obvio. Este verano perdieron cuatro zonas de extrema importancia. Los bastiones contra Voldemort que sobreviven son Kent, Liverpool y, por supuesto, Londres. Él sigue reclutando aliados. Vampiros, hombres lobo, gigantes… ¿Ustedes qué tienen? ¿Un colorido grupo de magos que incluyen amas de casa y viejos taberneros? Sé que Dumbledore no tuvo tiempo de prepararte. Debió decirte algo muy relevante sobre Voldemort y cómo destruirlo. Piénsalo, Potter, necesitas apoyo, uno que para variar sepa qué está haciendo y tenga las herramientas para lograrlo.

—¿Y ese apoyo es tu grupito de amigos?

Harry sintió un escalofrío al comprender que la hizo enojar.

—Te conviene tenerme de tu lado. Quienes me siguen saben que valdrá la pena.

—¿Qué valdrá la pena? ¿Cuál es el objetivo de seguirte?

—Derrocar el sistema. Acabar con el Wizengamot. Eliminar la división de Casas, de clases sociales, de prejuicios.

—¿Tus amigos están de acuerdo con eso?

—Oh, por favor, ¿tu querido Ronald está de acuerdo con eso? Él sigue siendo el único que me critica por mi sangre, por ser una Slytherin, una sabelotodo, una huérfana que ahora goza de una fortuna que no merece. Tu amigo es el racista, intolerante, envidioso. Te aseguro que a quienes llamo "amigos" no son así.

Harry contuvo un gruñido —¿Malfoy es tu amigo, entonces?

—Draco maduró, Potter. Quiso aprender más de lo que le enseñaron en su casa.

—No me engañas. El cambio de Malfoy se debe al dinero y el apellido que Sirius te dio. A los ojos del hurón ahora eres una más de ellos.

—Te equivocas…

—¿Antes de ser una Black, él te trató como lo hace hoy?

—No frente a otros. Draco tiene que cuidar su reputación…

—No puedo creer que lo justifiques.

—Justifico al que corre riesgo de ser violentado en su casa si llega a salir del camino preestablecido que le enseñaron.

Harry soltó un bufido bastante audible. Quiso ser enfático en sus emociones.

—No uses la carta de maltrato familiar conmigo, Hermione. No es justo.

—Pues deja de ser tan prejuicioso.

—Hermione, Draco Malfoy intentó matarte en segundo grado…

—Ya arreglamos ese… detalle entre nosotros. Crecimos, maduramos, nos conocimos y comprobamos que no somos tan diferentes.

—No estoy dispuesto a confiar en él. Ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en ti. De alguna manera siempre estás relacionada con los eventos más sospechosos que han sucedido en Hogwarts. Y no creas que olvido tu participación con Umbridge.

—Sabes que lo hice para proteger a los alumnos menores. No abusé de mi poder.

—O eso me quieres hacer creer.

—Yo acabé con Umbridge, Potter, no me obligues a recordarte cómo.

—Y luego apareciste en el Ministerio, tras la batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. Estabas con Narcisa Malfoy.

—¿No tengo derecho de amistarme con quien se me da la gana?

—El problema es que creo que eres pésima eligiendo a tus amigos.

—Bien. Como quieras. La oferta seguirá en pie durante un mes, Potter. Después comenzaré con mis planes y no podré ni tendré tiempo para incluirte cuando te arrepientas.

Ella se dio la media vuelta, ondeando sus rizos y la falda del uniforme. Harry la alcanzó corriendo.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —chistó la bruja como si no hubieran estado conversando un segundo atrás.

—Lo voy a pensar —le dijo solemne.

—Eso te convendría.

Hermione siguió su camino.

Antes de perderla de vista le gritó —¿Hoy sí llegarás a la torre?

Su falta de respuesta no le sorprendió.

Y así inició su último año en Hogwarts.

. . .

Hermione ignoró a Harry hasta octubre. No importó que compartieran torre, de alguna manera ella lograba entrar y salir sin que él se diera cuenta. De no ser por los pequeños detalles que dejaba en la Sala Común, Harry pensaría que ella ni siquiera se queda a dormir ahí. Pero de pronto encontraba una corbata verde en el sillón, o a Crookshanks dormido en el escritorio.

Sin embargo, ese día Hermione lo estaba esperando frente a la chimenea, acostada en el sillón más grande, leyendo

—¿Ya pensaste lo suficiente?

Harry dejó su mochila y se sentó en el otro sillón —Sí.

—¿Aceptarás mi ayuda?

Miró lo bien que combinaba la capa verde con esa mirada miel.

—Con una condición.

Hermione dejó el libro, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Me vas a condicionar para que _yo_ te ayude?

—Sí.

Sonrió, de pronto interesada —Suenas como un Slytherin.

—Y tú como una Gryffindor, intentando derrocar al gobierno purista con el propósito de hacer un mundo más justo para todos.

—Oh, soy una mujer multifacética, definitivo, pero de eso a ser una Gry, ¡jamás!

Harry se inclinó hacia ella —¿Qué tiene tu adorada casa de serpientes que la prefieres por encima de la mía?

—Hombres astutos, para empezar.

— _Yo_ soy astuto.

—Una rareza en Gryffindor. No me dirás que la comadreja tiene un centímetro de astucia en cuerpo.

—¿Me vas a decir que Malfoy sí?

Hermione sonrió —No me atrevería. Aunque nos llevamos mejor, prefiero tenerlo a una distancia considerable.

—Esa es la condición.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dejaré que me ayudes a derrotar a Voldemort, si te alejas de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Por qué te interesa algo así?

Harry arremangó las mangas de su camisa, mostrando los brazos firmes de piel blanca que contrastaba con la túnica ennegrecida del colegio. Hermione disimuló la sorpresa en su rostro al darse cuenta que su amigo era tan guapo.

—El Sombrero Seleccionador quería ponerme en Slytherin —confesó.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué terminaste en Gryffindor? —parecía casi traicionada.

—Yo se lo pedí.

—De nuevo, ¿por qué?

—Quise estar en la Casa de mis padres.

—Oh.

Hermione se sonrojó, pensando en su propia selección. El sombrero quiso ponerla en Gryffindor, pero ella suplicó estar en la Casa de los astutos y poderosos.

—Te lo digo para que no me subestimes —explicó Harry, disfrutando de aquel momento íntimo entre ellos—. Soy muy astuto cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quiero.

Eso provocó que Hermione tomara una postura defensiva —¿Qué quieres?

—Tú eres la Slytherin. Descúbrelo por tu cuenta.

Se levantó, marchando a su habitación. Mantuvo el rostro serio hasta que cerró la puerta, luego sonrió malicioso. Era _tan_ fácil tentar la curiosidad infinita de Hermione, que por un momento consiguió ver a la bruja deseosa de aprobación que realmente habitaba en el cuerpo áspero de la Black intocable.

—El juego empieza aquí —susurró.

. . .

Hermione sabía que Harry estaba en lo correcto. Los Slytherin se interesaron en ella únicamente por motivaciones homicidas, hasta que fue de conocimiento público que su padre era Sirius Black y que, naturalmente, ella heredará la fortuna de una Casa tan importante. Su experiencia en Hogwarts cambió radicalmente. Ahora era una de las brujas más atractivas, prometedoras y populares en el mundo mágico. Fue especialmente degustable ver a Draco Malfoy arrastrarse para conseguir su atención, tras años de su asquerosa actitud en su contra. Amaba tenerlo sobre la punta de sus pies, creyendo que estaba consiguiendo engatusarla. El efecto colateral era casi igual de apetecible: Pansy Parkinson torciendo la cara de envidia y celos. Esa bruja fue otra de sus pesadillas durante los primeros años en el colegio de magia y hechicería. Hermione se juró exprimir hasta el último instante de su novedoso prestigio para que Malfoy y Parkinson sufran.

Sin embargo, el mero hecho de adquirir el apellido Black sólo divulgó ante el mundo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de Slytherin. Hermione había ganado a pulso el respeto y temor de sus colegas serpientes. Salvó a cada uno de ellos, de formas sutiles, manipuladoras y eficaces. Daphne pudo romper un compromiso impuesto por sus padres. Theo encontró dónde estaba su madre, después de que su padre la repudió por no poder tener más hijos. Vincent y Gregory tenían marcas perfectas en todas las clases. Blaise y su novio mantenían una relación clandestina a prueba de errores. Tracey se estaba preparando para esconderse en el mundo muggle y estudiar diseño de modas.

Todo gracias a Hermione. Y a un montón de amenazas, maleficios, pócimas prohibidas por el Ministerio, chantajes y un doble secuestro que no planeó, pero que improvisó con clase y estilo. Se dedicó a demostrar que ella era el epítome de Slytherin. Ansiaba poder, estatus, autonomía política y económica. El hecho de que papá Sirius apareciera de pronto, sólo catapultó lo que ella había sembrado años por su cuenta. La vida, al parecer, estaba de su lado para colocarla en su lugar legítimo: la silla ministerial. Y _oh_ cuánto cambiará todo bajo su régimen– _er..._ *liderazgo*.

El único problema era cómo encajaba Harry Potter en sus planes de dominación mundial– _er_ … de *liberación* mundial. Sí. Eso.

Harry fue la única persona amable con ella desde el inicio de su historia en Hogwarts. Se conocieron en el andén 9 y ¾, donde pronto conectaron por ser huérfanos y nuevos en el mundo mágico. El viaje al castillo en el tren es una de las memorias más preciadas para Hermione. Pero aquel instante de amistad pareció desaparecer cuando él quedó en Gryffindor y ella en Slytherin.

Aún así, de una forma u otra, Hermione no pudo olvidarlo. Se involucró en la aventura de la piedra filosofal, en el misterio del heredero de Slytherin, en ser el principal asesor de Harry durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, en proteger su estúpido club ED "secreto". Cada año le demostró que él era especial para ella.

Estaba enamorada de él, pero Harry ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

No tuvo alternativa más que manipularlo– _er_ … *hacer una estrategia*. En pocos meses dio resultado: usar a Draco Malfoy para darle celos a Harry desató una serie de consecuencias que concluyeron en el beso tras la invasión a Hogwarts. Lo mejor es que incluso había cortado a la niña comadreja. Ginny no podrá volver a presumir ser la novia de Harry. _Jamás_.

Sólo faltaba que su querido y guapo Gryffindor comprenda que amar a Hermione es exactamente lo que necesita para ser feliz.

Sin embargo, esto trajo su propia complicación: Voldemort. Honestamente, ¿por qué ese idiota tuvo que elegir a Harry para marcarlo con una profecía épica? La única marca que debe llevar Harry es la de _ella_ , declarando al mundo que es _suyo_.

Hermione aceptó que no tenía otra opción más que ayudar a la patética Orden del Fénix a ganar la guerra. Le convendría a largo plazo, políticamente hablando. También sería otra forma de consentir a papá Sirius. Así que retomó cada pequeño "favor" que hizo a sus colegas serpientes, recordándoles lo fácil que era para una bruja de su calibre y poder cobrar cada uno de ellos a su beneficio. En poco tiempo, organizó el golpe definitivo contra Voldemort, donde Harry brillaría por su innato heroísmo, finalizando la profecía. Tuvo que permitir la invasión a Hogwarts para mantener en secreto su plan, pero era un sacrificio mínimo si lo comparaba con el hecho de que Harry saldrá intacto del enfrentamiento contra el mago tenebroso.

Creyó que el pretexto de derrotar a Voldemort (algo en exceso aburrido, la verdad), sería suficiente para atraer a Harry a sus garras– _er_ … para *cortejar* a Harry. Pero claro que su adorado león iba a tentar su suerte e iniciar un juego estúpido con ella. Le pareció una buena señal que Draco era el elemento con el que Harry quería jugar. ¿Tal vez sus celos significaban que ya estaba enamorado de ella? Hermione honestamente no comprendía por qué tardó tanto tiempo en amarla, siendo ella una bruja tan elocuente y maravillosa, pero bueno, Harry, pese a su encanto y gallardía, era un adolescente idiota como todos los demás.

Así que el juego comenzó a desarrollarse. Hermione era muy obvia en ignorar a Draco frente a Harry, causando rabietas del rubio. Harry, por su parte, era muy obvio en dejarse "entrenar" para su futuro enfrentamiento profetizado. Cada noche, en la sala común de los Premios Anuales, tenían un duelo o discutían el uso de ciertos hechizos en combate. Era el momento favorito del día de Hermione.

Pero nada quedaba claro. Necesitaba que Harry le diga que _ella_ es el amor de su vida. No admitirá nada menos que eso. Tras un par de meses del juego, sospechó que Harry deseaba que fuera ella quien dijera eso primero. _Oh_ , qué equivocado está si cree que puede manipularla. Hermione tenía mucha más experiencia en ese ámbito.

Por eso, cuando Harry entró esa tarde a la sala común y quedó paralizado, con la boca abierta, supo que tenía la guerra ganada.

—Creo que debemos practicar enfrentamientos _físicos_ —le dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo estar vestida sólo en un top deportivo y minishort color azul eléctrico—. Nunca se sabe cuándo serán necesarios, ¿no lo crees?

Harry tartamudeó, intentando no ver su pecho apretado por la licra que marcaba muy bien su piel.

—Oh, disculpa, ¿te molesta que use esta ropa? —preguntó, casualmente mientras jugaba con su cabello amarrado en lo alto de su cabeza— La verdad, a _Draco_ le encanta cuando practico con él así. Pensé que no tendrías inconveniente.

Harry azotó la mochila en el suelo. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron por el enojo y el desafío.

—No, _para nada_. Sólo me parece extraño ver a la perfecta Slytherin usar ropa muggle —replicó, quitándose la capa roja de su uniforme de Quidditch. Venía de un entrenamiento.

Hermione se lamió los labios —Me da gusto que reconozcas que soy la Slytherin perfecta, pero no me agrada tu insinuación sobre mi poco aprecio a la cultura muggle.

Su león se sacó las protecciones, luego el jersey escarlata..

—¿En serio? Como te la pasas encerrada en Grimmauld Place… Yo, en cambio, sigo en Surrey cada verano, practicando con Dudley un poco de box. ¿Estás segura de que quieres entrenar conmigo, sabiendo eso?

Hermione casi se derrite al ver el abdomen del Gryffindor. En serio, era estúpido que el Quidditch tuviera ese efecto en él.

—Papá también me ha enseñado algunos movimientos. No soy una presa fácil, Potter. De hecho, soy una depredadora.

Él hizo una sonrisa socarrona, coqueta y petulante, todo al mismo tiempo, y Hermione entendió por qué el sombrero seleccionador lo quiso poner en Slytherin. Eso la hizo sonrojarse de la excitación– _er_ … *expectativa*.

Finalmente, Harry quedó en su pantalón de licra color escarlata, la última pieza del uniforme de Quidditch. El material se pegaba a los músculos de sus piernas como vapor translúcido.

Intentó mantener el temple, usando su varita para crear un espacio disponible en el centro de la sala, donde "entrenarían".

—¿Listo?

—Siempre.

Se lanzó contra él. Harry la tomó de las muñecas, pero ella estaba esperando ese típico movimiento, así que torció su cuerpo y lanzó una patada. Había sido honesta al decir que papá Sirius le enseñó cómo defenderse; no quería su preciada hija fuera víctima de algún mago ordinario y bruto. Pero seguramente no pensó que este mismo entrenamiento ayudaría a su hija a colarse entre los brazos de su ahijado.

Harry soltó un gruñido al recibir la patada, reconociendo que su contrincante tenía más habilidades físicas de las que estimó. Lo cual, hacía de Hermione algo aún más deleitable… sobre todo con esa ropa color violeta. La tomó de la cintura, usando su peso corporal para tirarla al suelo.

Hermione lo golpeó en el cuello, luego usó sus piernas para atraparlo en una llave. Harry tomó uno de los brazos femeninos y lo torció.

—¡Ouch, Potter! —giró el rostro hacia la parte del cuerpo de Harry que tuviera más cercana y lo mordió.

— _¡Agh!_ ¡Eso es trampa! —revisó su pantorrilla— ¡Me sacaste sangre, Hermione!

Ella aprovechó para girar encima de él, usando sus rodillas para presionar los antebrazos de Harry.

—¡Gané! ¡Soy la mejo _oaahhh!_

Harry la tomó de la cadera y volvió a girar, quedando entre las piernas de Hermione y encima de ella.

—Gané —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Ella lo miró enojada —Draco adora dejarme ganar, sabe que eso me pone de mejor humor.

— _No_ soy Malfoy. Y deberías dejar de mencionar su nombre frente a mí —siseó, acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo de su amiga, casi tocando la punta de su nariz con la de ella.

—¿Por qué? —susurró, cruzando sus tobillos para acercar aún más a Harry. Le dedicó una mirada satisfecha al sentirlo excitado.

—Porque no quiero que pienses en él.

—¿Por qué?

—¿En serio no lo sabes? —movió su rostro hacia el oído de la bruja— ¿O no quieres decirlo?

—Dilo tú.

—Nop. Dilo tú.

Arqueó su espalda, cerrando cualquier distancia entre ellos. Sonrió al escucharlo gemir.

—Anda, consiénteme, Harry.

—Oh, no sabes _cuánto_ quiero consentirte. Pero tienes que pedírmelo.

Hermione giró los ojos —No. Tú pídemelo.

—Nop. Tú.

Esto no era lo que la Slytherin tenía en mente. ¿Por qué su encantador león tenía que ser tan terco? Decidió usar un poquito de astucia.

— _¡Oh, ohhh, sí!_ —gimió de pronto. Harry la miró entre sorprendido y muy estimulado. Hermione siguió— _¡Oh, sí… Dracooo!_

—¡¿En serio?!

— _¡Ufff, DRacooo!_

Harry empezó a reír —Eres una sucia manipuladora, rastrera, _Slytherin_ , insufrible…

— _¡Oh–ahh, Draco!_

Harry dejó de sonreír —Ya. No caeré. No soy tan básico.

Hermione puso su propia mano sobre su pecho, acariciándose — _¡Justo así, Dracooo!_

Harry enterró su rostro en el cuello de la bruja —¡Ya! Mierda. Lo diré, ¿ok?

Ella se calló. Sonrió ufana por su victoria.

—Te escucho —dijo en un tono de absoluta vanidad.

Harry la besó. Sus labios presionaron con frustración y anhelo, mientras su lengua saboreaba a Hermione, su primera amiga, la mujer que lo había salvado incontables veces, que era la más obvia en mostrarle cuánto lo amaba, que tenía deseos de gobernar como una reina y, en especial, de demostrar que él era suyo.

La sintió deshacerse debajo de él, echando suspiros entre los besos que no paraban de sumarse con cada segundo. Presionó más su cuerpo encima de ella, deseando que hubiera una forma de fundirse dentro de Hermione para siempre.

— _Harry_ —su gemido fue irremediablemente honesto y romántico. No se pareció a los ridículos gritos que estaba haciendo momentos atrás con el nombre de Malfoy.

Harry sonrió, bajando sus manos por la cintura desnuda de su bruja, amando que sólo él podía generar esa reacción en ella. Medio mundo amaba a Hermione, y la otra mitad le temía. Nadie podría conocer jamás esta faceta de la Slytherin jactanciosa y engreída, porque esta parte vulnerable y enamorada, le pertenecía únicamente a él.

—Eres el amor de mi vida —le dijo, separándose para dejarla respirar de nuevo.

Hermione subió la punta de sus dedos por el abdomen del Gryffindor —Bien dicho.

—¿Feliz de que ganaste nuestro pequeño juego?

—Obvio.

—¿Qué sigue ahora?

—Tendremos siete citas (dos de ellas para destruir los Horcrux). En verano le dirás a mi padre que quieres casarte conmigo. Para celebrar, mataremos a Voldemort. Luego tendremos unas vacaciones cortas en Grecia. Entonces…

—Me refería a _este_ momento —sonrió, resignado a que su bruja era una obsesiva compulsiva.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A esto —la tomó de los muslos y se levantó. Hermione se colgó de él, disfrutando de sentirse tan ligera y femenina en los brazos de Harry.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi cuarto.

—¿Quieres que planeemos con mayor detalle lo que haremos el resto de nuestras vidas?

—No. Quiero hacerte gemir tanto que olvides por completo todo lo que has planeado. Luego quiero _seguir_ haciéndote gemir hasta que no puedas usar una de tus respuestas arrogantes.

—Mis respuestas no son arrogan…

La besó apasionado. Una de sus manos desamarró el cabello castaño, mientras la otra la sostenía del trasero contra su pelvis. Hermione gimió, completamente ahogada en el aroma y el cuerpo de Harry.

Cuando menos lo esperó, él la arrojó en la cama.

—Y _entonces_ —siguió diciendo el mago, gateando encima de ella, como un león, con los ojos verdes iluminados por la magia y la excitación— quiero que no vuelvas a mencionar el nombre de Draco jamás.

—¿Quién? —susurró sin perder detalle del cuerpo de su Gryffindor.

—Exacto.

Le sonrió feliz, de pronto sintiéndose más astuto que ella. Pero esa victoria no la pensaba manifestar en voz alta, prefería tener a su hermosa Slytherin feliz y debajo de él, para siempre.

.

.

.

 **Notas:** Ohhh, un poco hot el final, porque Harry y Hermione lo necesitan... y nosotros también! Hasta mañana! (ok, hasta dentro de unas horas porque ya es mañana, jodeeeer)


End file.
